A human with supernatural problems
by Abendroth5
Summary: El mundo sobrenatural, algo desconocido para los humanos en la actualidad pensando que meramente son mitos de antiguedad pero la realidad es ciertamente curiosa. Un joven quien interesado por decubrir los misterios, dara con las respuesta y sobretodo si cierta Nekomata esta involucrada en su vida diaria e decide involucrarlo en lo que tanto deseaba...de una particular manera...
1. Chapter 1

_**First Encounter: A Human, A Black Nekomata and the Supernatural World**_

* * *

Kuoh...por alguna razón me daba una extraña sensación una vez logre ingresar a esta academia como muchos otros que realmente intentaban concentrarse en sus estudios, a menos que la mayoría ingresara aquí por el mero hecho de que antes este era una situada principalmente por ser solo de chicas...

Hasta que de manera repentina cambiara a ser una mixta, razones? ni la menor idea

Quizás fue algo de suerte que tuve que mi madre, Otome Ryuuzaki, estudio aquí anteriormente, haciendo que mi ingreso fuera relativamente fácil y ayudaba bastante que en ámbitos académicos, a pesar de que no era un genio o nada por el estilo, fue suficiente para asistir en este lugar sin el menor problema

Mala suerte que mi padre no pudo estar aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, el era un cirujano y actualmente estaba en el extranjero lo cual dificultaba que viniera aquí después de todo. Oh cierto, su nombre es Markus Vaughn.

Oh cierto, no me he presentado hasta ahora, mi nombre es Reiji Ryuuzaki, chico de 17 años que asistía en el segundo grado en la academia. Mi apariencia es relativamente normal, no poseía un físico impresionante o destacable, era simplemente eso...normal como cualquier chico de mi edad, mis ojos son de un color azul e poseía un cabello de color castaño y...creo que eso seria todo, puesto que en la academia siempre estaría con el uniforme de Kuoh en si, nada relevante mas que mencionar de mi persona.

Aunque diré que mis primeros días aquí fueron algo extraños en mas de una manera, como decir que las chicas que asistían por igual aquí tenían cierto concepto por los chicos que asistían aquí gracias a algunos que tenían una reputación poco agradable

Siendo mas claros, gracias al trió de pervertidos que uno bien conocía, quizás por azares del destino o simplemente la ley universal de que siempre hay un grupo como estos en cada lugar, quien sabe...

Al menos en mi caso, yo solía simplemente ser una persona común y corriente, estudiante de promedio un tanto alto pero no destacando demasiado, amistades normales e una reputación aceptable

Lo único que podía destacar en si, era que formaba parte del club de Kendo...extraño no?, el mero hecho de que muy pocos podían entrar ahí por que era bastante cerrado en cuanto a admitir a un chico entre la mayoría de las estudiantes

Felizmente, yo era un chico tranquilo que no tenia problemas, mas bien se alejaba de ellos, por lo que no hubo inconvenientes

Aunque por que el club de Kendo?, supongo que era por que deseaba tener algo con lo cual defenderme ante alguna situación que podría presentarse, es mejor estar preparado para algo que estar en cero

Pero una vez más, la realidad es una cosa muy complicada por lo que a pesar de que podía manejarme bien, estaba muy lejos de ser un experto o simplemente lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con una situación fuera de mi alcance, después de todo soy un humano como cualquier otro.

"Oi Reiji!" exclamo a lo lejos un chico de cabello castaño quien se acercaba a el

Recuerdan al trió pervertido que mencione antes?

Pues este en particular de nombre Issei Hyodou es una de mis amistades en Kuoh, extraño que sonara, inusual a la vista de otros considerando lo calmado y tranquilo que siempre estaba con todos sin importar quien fuera

"Hey...y ahora en que problemas te has metido?" mencione tranquilamente a pesar de que eso lo detuvo en su camino, observándome con sorpresa

"Oye!, acaso siempre que vengo a saludarte es por algo así?" exclamo Issei con algo de shock, no era la primera vez para ser sinceros que le decía algo así

"Yep, seria raro que no fuera de ese modo, señor quiero tener un harem" respondí con una sonrisa divertida por la reacción que tomo

"Hey, no te burles de mi sueño!" al menos se tomo mejor de lo que esperaba después de todo aunque ciertamente venia por algo mas "Además hoy di un primer paso para ese objetivo, ya que..." Issei sonreía y quizás dio una pausa dramática ante ello

"Ya que?" repetí lo que había el dicho con la mirada algo extrañada

"Desde hoy día, este Issei Hyodou que vez aquí, tiene novia!"

Tuve que parpadear una, dos veces...hasta que reaccione ante lo que había escuchado en esos momentos

"Y sabes lo mejor de todo?, ella fue quien se me declaro!" exclamo este, al menos se veía que tomaba bien las cosas

"Quien lo hubiera dicho después de todo..." y ciertamente era la ley de la probabilidad que finalmente estaba jugando a su favor?, uno nunca lo sabrá

"Jajaja, estas celoso no?"

"Mmm, a decir verdad estoy tan sorprendido que no se que decirte" le respondí alborotándome un poco el cabello "Aunque si te diré que tienes mucha suerte ahora...aunque me pregunto como reaccionaran los otros dos cuando se enteren..."

"Ya lo saben que es otra cosa, hubieras visto sus caras cuando se enteraron"

"Creo que puedo imaginármelo jaja, eres malo cuando te lo propones"

"Aunque ahora tengo que pensar en como será la cita para empezar"

"Seguro lo harás bien y si no...suerte amigo mío en saber que en mil años vuelvas a conseguir novia nuevamente"

"Oi!"

"Aunque te daré algo para que tengas algo de suerte" le comente mientras tomaba el maletín y sacaba de este un amuleto, el cual traía el kanji de protección escrito y fácilmente podía guardarlo o usarlo como un colgante, el cual Issei recibió sin dudarlo "Quien sabe, tal vez te ayude en algún momento"

"Ha, uno de los famosos amuletos de Reiji, el conocedor de lo sobrenatural, entonces es seguro que la cita será todo un éxito!" este exclamo levantando uno de sus puños al aire, yo solo opte por reír un poco ante tal declaración dicha "Aunque creo que ahora aprovechare la oportunidad y te pediré algunos consejos para la cita!"

"Te das cuenta que no sabría que decirte, considerando que yo no tengo novia para empezar" comente arqueando la mirada un poco ante lo que menciono

"Ah vamos, siempre fuiste bueno para aconsejar a otros!" Issei respondió como usualmente hacia, lo cual funcionaba bastante bien contra Reiji

"...Bien, aunque espero que por tu bien, tengas algo de auto control y dejes lo pervertido aunque sea por un día aunque se que eso es una tarea imposible" una vez mas, las cosas que uno lidia a diario

"...Eres realmente malo cuando te lo propones no?" y un día común y corriente en Kuoh después de todo

* * *

 _ **Al Día Siguiente - Reiji POV**_

"Mmm que es lo que podría cocinar ahora mas tarde?"

Actualmente ahora me encontraba caminando por el centro comercial, lo que usualmente hacia cuando decidía hacer las compras para la casa...bueno para mi en especifico, ya que mi madre estaba de viaje por unos meses debido al trabajo que tenia como doctora

Usualmente uno pensaría que dejar a su hijo por cuenta propia era malo pero sabia como manejar las cosas sin importar que en si.

Al menos estaba confiado de mis habilidades en el hogar considerando que la mayoría de las ocasiones era quien hacia todo en si, no podía culpar a mi madre de su cansancio después del trabajo, así que era uno de esos detalles sin importancia

Además que eran unas tareas diarias para uno?

"Tal vez debería llevarle algo a Kuroka después de todo..." murmure para mi

Ah cierto, al menos no me sentía solo o algo por el estilo ya que tenia una mascota de nombre Kuroka, una gata que adopte de la calle hace un par de años atrás

Era difícil poder resistirme a los animales, en especial los caninos e felinos, digamos que eran de una u otra manera mi debilidad

"Aunque antes que nada, a conseguir unos buenos libros que leer!" exclame dirigiéndome hacia una de las tiendas que frecuentaba bastante, mejor dicho casi diariamente en búsqueda de algún buen libro, mejor dicho...estaba esperando a que llegaran y supuestamente estarían durante la semana y como no era la persona que tenia paciencia para este tipo de cosas...

Decir que era de gustar la lectura, seria quedarme corto y quizás eso añadía puntos a la infancia que tuve...extraño que sonara, mi madre siempre estuvo interesada por lo sobrenatural y aquel pequeño detalle paso a mi por obvias razones, aunque este era mas que ficción, no podía evitar sentirme de la igual manera que con otros mas por igual

Encontraba interesante lo desconocido y los misterios que habían por resolver, tanto como los rumores, leyendas urbanas, mitología misma y demases, mencionen cualquiera y es mas que seguro que sabré de ello sin importar que tan rebuscado sea el tema, quizás por eso me gane el seudónimos del Conocedor de lo Sobrenatural, irónicamente no podía negarme mucho ese particular titulo, jaja solo cosas así me pasan

Claro que entrando a Kuoh, saber que había un club que se especializaba en ese detalle en especial fue emocionante...

Hasta que note que solo lo conformaban los que se podían decir "Populares"

Honestamente eso no me motivo demasiado saber de ello, además si era simplemente de personas en especifico...sea como fuera, no era motivo para que intentara ingresar, demasiados problemas para ser francos

"Oh? pero si es Reiji, que raro no seria verte por este lugar en un día como este" la primera voz llamo su atención en el instante

"Una vez mas, deberías no distraerlo como sueles hacerlo siempre Athena" mas la segunda fue suficiente para saber de quienes se trataban

El mismo sabia de quien se trataba después de todo, puesto que eran dos compañeras de la academia Kuoh aunque decir verdad seria mas practico mencionar que se trataban de amistades suyas

La primera por el nombre de Athena, era una chica de cabello largo el cual llegaba hasta la cintura y era de un tenue verde, sus ojos eran de un color rojo y actualmente traía un vestido de color blanco con un chaleco de color verde con detalles dorados el cual traía abierto acompañado de unas sandalias simples.

Su acompañante tenia el nombre de Isis, ella era quizás mas alta que ambos por lo que era fácil de llamar la atención, aparte del cabello oscuro que poseía el cual también llegaba hasta al altura de su cintura, poseía unos ojos de color azul y siempre traía consigo unos audífonos azules sobre su cuello al igual que una bufanda de color rojo, aunque por como veía en su atuendo, del cual se trataba del uniforme de Kuoh, era por que venían de ese lugar

Aunque...tenía que admitir que sus nombres siempre me resultaron algo curiosos por ser provenientes de dos deidades importantes del panteón griego y egipcio

Tal vez solo estaba siendo algo paranoico como siempre, lo cual no paso desapercibido por ambas, causando que soltaran una corta risa al notarlo

"Y finalmente que te trae aquí ahora?, es seguro que es algo para tu extensa colección como todos sabemos" Athena comento

"Si viniste en un día libre como este, es que lo esperabas con ansias, por que no nos iluminas ahora?" Isis añadió con algo de curiosidad

"Hey, tan predecible soy?" arquee la mirada un poco ante sus palabras, solo para obtener un rotundo si por parte de ambas, sin dudarlo para ser mas claro "Ha...solo yo, bueno son unos libros de H. P. Lovecraft y tengo que decir que pedirlos en línea fue una buena decisión si lo menciono yo, ese genero de horror es realmente diferente"

"Eh...tengo un par de ese autor y es ciertamente fascinante" Isis respondió con tranquilidad, viendo la reacción que tomo Athena en ese instante, una leve sonrisa divertida paso por sus labios "Aunque cierta persona aquí en insistencia estuvo leyendo estos...solo para terminar con pesadillas por días"

"E-eso no es cierto!, n-no se de que estas hablando" esta respondió cruzándose de brazos y escondiendo el sonrojo en su rostro, eventualmente no pude evitar reír un poco ante su modo de actuar

Claro, eso no evito que Athena me jalara de ambas mejillas por ello

"Ouch..." finalmente se digno a soltarme luego de unos minutos "Luego me pides que traiga dulces o algo así durante el receso no?" le dedique una mirada acusadora al final

"Y ahí vamos una vez mas, Reiji usando su modo para persuadirle" Isis comento al ver como su compañera estaba con, algo que siempre le resulto divertido, ver que sus ojos tenían brillos con la sola mención de ello "Al menos sabemos que somos de las pocas personas que pueden tener ese privilegio" Aww me harán sonrojar si dice eso

"Jaja, vamos no digan esas cosas" les respondí algo avergonzado por ello "Aunque Hey, saben que nuestro pervertido favorito, Issei, logro conseguir novia?"

Mis palabras creo que les dejaron sin habla por unos segundos, supongo que la noticia de por si fue bastante inesperada para ellas

Después de todo, Athena se dedicaba a detener sus actos durante casi la mayor parte del tiempo por obvias razones

Isis era muy indiferente ante su comportamiento, aunque le resultaba gracioso ver los líos en los que terminaba así que era mas fácil mencionar que verlo derrotado a causa de la peli verde, era realmente gratificante

"Si eso ha sucedido, temo que el mundo vaya a tomar un giro muy problemático" Athena fue la primera en mencionar algo y lo hacia sonar como si estuviéramos a puerta del apocalipsis...

"No es eso bueno para variar?, tal vez termine dejando sus actitudes pervertidas una vez siente cabeza" la mirada que le dio Athena a Isis ante tal mención, lo decía todo "Olvida que lo dije, pero solo fue un pequeño y inocente pensamiento" finalizo dejando escapar un corto suspiro

"Como fuera que terminara...sabemos que no se detendría ahí después de todo, el quiere un harem y seguramente no se rendirá tan fácil" comente sin mas, el día que vea algo así, tendré mis dudas sobre el mundo en que vivimos

"A menos que viaje a un país donde eso es algo normal" Isis comento de lo mas tranquila

"Solo no se lo menciones Isis, sabemos que es capaz de hacerlo" le respondió casi al instante Athena ante ello, creo que los tres sabíamos que algo así es muy probable que haga

Eventualmente, las cosas solían ser muy extrañas después de todo...al menos si nos dedicábamos a frustrar al pobre de Issei cuando Athena lo dejaba boca abajo en el suelo luego de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza...aunque tengo que admitir que el chico era realmente resistente considerando que la misma era bastante fuerte

Irónicamente en todo esto, Issei no ha intentado algo en contra de ellas o al menos no que yo sepa para ser francos pero parece que les tiene algo de respeto y evitaría hacerles molestar...eso o ya paso algo que no estoy enterado pero eso eran simple ideas mías

"Y saben algo de Lyrica o los demás?, desde que terminaron volviéndose famosos raras son las veces que nos encontramos todos" pregunte con algo de curiosidad

"Lyri-chan?, que bueno que lo mencionas!" exclamo Athena con animo "Hace unos días me envió un mail y dijo que volvería la semana siguiente junto con Takumi, Joshua y Colette "

"Así es, parece que todos estaremos reunidos desde ya hace un par de años" Isis comento con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de todo ella fue la primera en emocionarse "Aunque estoy segura que Lyrica y Colette estarán feliz de verte nuevamente, no? Rei Rei-kun?" Isis añadió un tono pícaro en sus palabras, el cual no paso desapercibido por Athena quien le acompaño con ello

"Vamos, pensé que ya se habían olvidado de ese apodo!" exclame haciendo énfasis con mis manos en negación, lo cual fue un intento fallido "Maldad...oh rayos, casi olvido que tengo que terminar las compras!" note la hora y ciertamente que había pasado bastante desde que me encontré con ellas que me distraje "Iré antes que me quede sin comer mas tarde, bye bye!" sin mas corrí en dirección a terminar las compras, sin antes claro de recoger los libros que llamaron mi atención

"Jaja como siempre olvida lo que estaba haciendo en primer lugar" Athena no oculto su risa en el instante que lo vio correr a gran velocidad

"Sabemos que es despistado, así que no es algo nuevo para nosotras pero es divertido" respondió su compañera con una leve risa "Por si no recuerdas, no estabas haciendo algo importante también?" Isis comento causalmente

"...Oh, tienes razón"

* * *

 ** _Residencia Ryuuzaki - Esa Noche_**

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto" comente soltando un largo respiro una vez llegue a casa al finalizar las compras

A veces creo que me cuestiono demasiado cuan despistado puedo llegar a ser en si, al menos me libre del problemas sin muchos inconvenientes.

Ahora que veía mi casa...

"Yo creo que es hora de ordenar las cosas, una vez mas" y había una buena razón para ello

Mi madre tenia la manía de traer consigo muchas cosas inusuales o extrañas ya siendo en palabras mayores

Yendo desde objetos antiguos, de colección, libros de ocultismo, talismanes y cosas variopintas que me tomaría una eternidad por mencionar, sin contar las espadas que conseguía durante sus viajes...me pregunto en si

Como diantres es que consigue tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo?!

"Creo que seria bueno darle uso a ese sótano con tanto aquí después de todo" suspire con algo de resignación mientras que me encamine hacia la cocina y deje las cosas para esta noche, que era lo que podía pasar ahora?

"Nya~" ese sonido llamo mi atención en el instante y provenía de la sala y por obvias razones, seguramente se trataba de Kuroka aunque me resulto algo extraño que estuviera ahí...usualmente estaba en mi habitación

Como fuera el caso, que tan malo podría ser?, y al dirigirme a este me di con una sorpresa...una gran sorpresa

En uno de los sofás estaba descansando una chica de cabello oscuro, vistiendo un kimono de color negro el cual estaba algo al descubierto por la área de ejem sus grandes atributos acompañado con un obi amarillo, un conjunto de esferas doradas alrededor del kimono. Quizás lo que note rápidamente fue que poseía unas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza al igual que un par de colas del mismo color que su cabello

"...Bueno, esto no es algo que espere" comente casi al instante, intentando sacar alguna conclusión lógica a lo que tenia en frente mío, por obvias razones quizá para evitar cuestionarme mas de lo que podía

Aunque finalmente parecía que ella, quien fuera que fuese, término despertándose a los pocos instantes, dejando escapar un largo bostezo antes de darse cuenta que me encontraba ahí mismo

"Rei-chan al fin llegaste, estaba cansada de esperarte nya~!" ella exclamo... por que conocía mi nombre para empezar?

"Uh...no es por ser irrespetuoso ni nada, pero quien eres?" pregunte sin mas, de todas formas que era para empezar?

"Que malvado eres~, como pudiste olvidar a tu linda Kuroka nya?" al escuchar eso tuve que parpadear una, dos veces ante lo que dijo

"Kuroka?, pero si..." me confundió y no podía negarlo después de todo aunque si ponía a colocar todas las piezas en este instante, después de todo había cosas que notaba con facilidad y fácilmente di con la respuesta aunque solo para asegurarme de ello "Mmm...Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces quiere decir que eres un youkai?"

"Correcto~, no esperaba menos de Rei-chan~"

"Quien hubiera imaginado que mi mascota terminaría siendo un youkai, por tus orejas y colas supongo, que eres una nekomata?"

"Sorprendido nya~?" 'Kuroka' respondió nuevamente, ahora parecía que se divertía con mi reacción en ese instante

"No para nada, solo es un día normal en esta casa" con algo de sarcasmo comente mientras tomaba asiendo en el sofá que tenia al costado, suspirando un poco

Ahora solo tenia una duda en todo esto, es que como reaccionaria mi madre cuando se enterara que había un youkai residente en la casa

Aunque eso me llevo a una pregunta más en todo esto

"Si eres una youkai, nekomata para ser mas claros, que razón tenias para actuar como una gata normal?" ciertamente era algo que no le encontraba sentido, al menos para mi

"Es una historia larga..." su tono cambio un poco después de lo que mencione, acaso había tocado algo sensible para ella?

Era posible y bueno, todos tenemos cosas que simplemente son difíciles de hablar para otros después de todo y quien era yo para exigir respuestas?. Claro era una youkai y me engaño drásticamente durante estos años pero acaso hiso algún tipo de daño a la única persona que vivía aquí?

Solo opte por soltar un suspiro, quizás simplemente no era bueno de mi parte por preguntar sobre temas personales

"Supongo que podremos dejar las explicaciones para otro momento" comente tranquilamente "A pesar de que no me agrado que me engañaras de que realmente eras, no hiciste algo malo por aquí...cuando te sientas bien para hablar del tema, te escuchare"

Era la opción mas factible que veía para ese momento, si quizás algo extraña después de todo ya que podría considerarme mi primer encuentro con un ser sobrenatural proveniente del folklore japonés en si pero creo que mi curiosidad podía dejarla pasar por ahora

Pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido gracias a cierta nekomata que se sentó sobre mis piernas y me dio un abrazo al escucharme, uh como era que llamaba Issei a este tipo de sensación que sentía en estos momentos?, así si...el infame marshmallow hell...

"Nya!, sabia que podía confiar en ti Rei-chan~!" exclamo casi al instante en que yo estaba siendo abrazado

Y consecuentemente faltándome el aire durante ello, ahora me pregunto como el castaño reaccionaria al verme en esta situación, seguramente estaría sintiendo celos después de todo

Hasta que quedaras out por la falta de aire, lo cual hacia notable al moverme intentando escapar

"Haaaa~...m-mucho afecto por un día" comente instantáneamente mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire

Y creo que esto daba inicio a una vida bastante curiosa pero por que sentía que todo esto simplemente era un inicio de algo mas complicado de lo que podría imaginar en si, aunque

"Rei-chan cuando preparas la cena nya~?, quiero sushi~" pregunto Kuroka

"...Y es en lo primero que piensas no?" lo ultimo que me faltaba después de todo

Tuve mucha suerte de que compre bastante el día de hoy para ser francos, tenia esa sensación de que vendría bien tener algo extra para los demás días y vaya que tenia razón después de todo

"Por cierto Rei-chan, como es que Otome-chan consiguió tantos objetos mágicos aquí?, son demasiados nya~" creo que yo me preguntaba lo mismo, en mas de una ocasión

Un momento, acaso dijo que realmente son mágicos?

"Espera, pensé que simplemente se trataban de objetos curiosos ya que digamos que mi madre tiene una debilidad por las cosas extrañas para empezar"

"Seria difícil no notarlo nya~, la mayoría lo son después de todo~" Kuroka respondió

"Bueno, una razón mas para ordenar las cosas y ver exactamente cuales son!" y eso aumentaría mas mi interés por lo sobrenatural!

"Pero primero la cena nya~!" y todo fue detenido en ese instante por Kuroka

"Ok ok, Geez que demandante" casi en un puchero respondí volviendo a concentrarme en lo que cocinaba, obviamente termino siendo sushi a mucha insistencia de la nekomata "Por cierto, tengo curiosidad de entre todas las personas que hay en este lugar, tuviste que escoger este?, digo se que fui yo quien te trajo aquí pero fácilmente podrías haber encontrado uno mejor luego de un tiempo" con cierta curiosidad le pregunte

"No es difícil pensar en eso, tienes un aura que atrae mucho nya~" respondió la nekomata casualmente

"Aura?, no es una manera de mencionarle lo que se refiere a fuerza vital o algo similar?"

"Es una manera de decirlo, tienes una muy curiosa que atrae a uno y a la vez tiende a repeler a otros nya~"

"Y alguna manera de explicar eso?, por que no creo que sea simplemente por carisma para ser sincero"

"Si supongo, seguramente es debido a un Sacred Gear, quizás tengas uno raro nya~"

"Sacred Gear?, uh siento que esto se vuelve mas complicado después de todo..."

"Te lo explicare...pero la cena nya~!"

Al menos creo que se acostumbro demasiado diría yo a que cocinara, aunque es de esperarse considerando todo el tiempo que dedicaba a prepararle sus comidas, tal vez sea una razón por la cual se quedara aquí...en fin, no me molestaba demasiado a decir verdad

Pero solo podía pensar que eso seria solo un inicio ahora que sabía que era una youkai para ser más claros, mi billetera sufrirá un daño crítico por como veo...

Luego de unos momentos después, finalice de cocinar y serví la cena como se esperaba, quien se veía mas que lista desde todo este tiempo era la nekomata quien no dudo en ser la primera en ponerse a degustar

"Hmmm~ delicioso como esperaba de Rei-chan nya~" estaba demás decir que ella estaba disfrutando de la comida

"Al menos alguien esta feliz por ello~, ahora si me explicas que es un Sacred Gear" volví a tomar ese tema, mas que todo por curiosidad a lo que menciono hace poco

Luego de que terminara de comer...y repetir un par de veces dejándome nuevamente en la misma situación por la cual fue a hacer compras, ouch again mi presupuesto tendrá un daño critico!

La explicación, extraña como fuera ya que terminaba distrayéndose en el proceso y consecuentemente intentar hacerle seguir el tema fue algo complicado.

Eso quería decir que cosas así existencia...ciertamente interesante y mas sorpresa aun saber que demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos por igual habitaban este lugar, no del todo considerando que venia la información de una Nekomata para ser mas claros

Siendo sinceros creo que esto solo era el inicio de que las cosas fueran a tornarse mas problemáticas para mi aunque que seria la vida sin algo de problemas de por medio?

"Eso explica muchas cosas después de todo, quien diría que lo que uno desconoce esta mas cerca de lo que imagina" comente sin mas

"Te tomaste todo bastante bien, como se esperaba de ti nya!"

"Meh, sorprenderme no ayudaría en lo mas mínimo con las pruebas de por medio y..."

"Que sucede Rei-chan?, alguna duda mas nya~?"

"Simplemente preguntándome por que estas cómodamente en mi regazo para empezar?" por alguna razón desde que comenzó a explicarme todo sobre ello, incluyendo los Sacred Gear que capto mi atención en general

Kuroka simplemente estaba muy tranquila y cómoda en mi regazo mientras movía sus colas de un lado a otro, e inconscientemente acariciaba su cabello, creo que era algo mas un hábito desde que estaba como una gata...que tan diferente ahora se veían las cosas aunque simplemente lo disfrutaba

"Detalles, detalles nya~" Kuroka replico, sin intención de moverse

"Oh cierto, tienes alguna sugerencia para saber que tipo de Sacred Gear poseo?" resignado, volví a ese detalle

"Estas interesado después de todo~, por que no intentas la meditación que siempre haces nya~?"

Toco un punto curioso para mi, siempre meditaba aunque sea un par de veces al día, me ayudaba principalmente para acomodar mis inquietudes y era una buena manera para mantenerme en paz y tranquilidad

Oh bueno, que perdía con intentarlo?, tal vez sea hora nuevamente de ir a ese lugar...

* * *

 ** _Mindspace - Great Library of Memories_**

Curioso que cuando meditaba, este lugar era el mas cercano a lo que podía necesitar o olvidaba en cierto momento...

Quizás mi deseo por el conocimiento dio lugar a la creación de este en si, quizás diría que demasiado certero para mi propio gusto pero considerando que soy como soy, no era algo de extrañarse

"Si Kuroka esta en lo cierto y poseo un Sacred Gear, debería ser capaz de usarlo si me concentro lo suficiente..."

Una cosa era poder ingresar a este lugar sin muchos problemas gracias a que meditaba periódicamente, inclusive en unos momentos pensaba que esto era mas simplemente algún sueño demasiado realista para mi propio gusto aunque aquí podía interactuar bastante con el espacio o amoldarlo a como deseaba...

Eso explicaba también el hecho de que no era estático y crecía conforme pasaban los días, que extraña es la mente humana después de todo

"Que días, en lugar de cuentos infantiles estaba mas interesado en mitos y leyendas..." el solo tomar uno de aquellos libros y observar que era una puerta a varios de mis recuerdos pasados era gratificante

Olvidar seria lo ultimo que quisiera y quizás así evitaría que eso sucediera por x razón

{El momento al fin ha llegado...te ha tomado tiempo pero parece que esperabas que el momento se diera, joven humano... eres interesante}

?!, de donde proviene esa voz?!

 **{Aquí...busca en lo más remoto de este lugar, aquel donde no has atrevido a entrar}**

Ugh...ese lugar, por alguna razón mi instinto mencionaba que no me acercara a ciertas zonas de este lugar, aun siendo parte de mi propio ser hay cosas que parece son mejor olvidar pero me pregunto por que?...es como si no recordara la razón de ello o el por que de mi extraño sentimiento pero alguien mas había aquí...

Y eso quería decir que este lugar ya no era completamente de mi control o al menos parecía ser el caso si había la influencia de un tercero...dejando de lado a cierta persona que vi aquí en un inicio cuando este lugar se creo o cuando finalmente descubrí que era realmente

Lo que me lleva a otra interrogante, donde estaría Historie?

"Aquí vamos...todo o nada" murmure al instante que llegue al lugar, solo había una puerta que dividía cierta parte de este, que habría tras esta?

Je, mi curiosidad a veces tiende a sacar lo mejor de mi después de todo

Y finalmente la puerta se encontraba frente a mi, dude un poco por obvias razones pero quizás...solo quizás esto me daría respuestas que buscaba, lo que necesitaba saber y tal vez darle inicio a una vida problemática

Lo último quizás no sonó del todo bien pero realmente, cuando uno termina por involucrarse en algo que creía solo era una historia, el mundo terminara dando un giro en 180 grados...

"Sea lo que sea que este aquí...veamos realmente que o quien eres"

La puerta finalmente fue abierta y entre, extraño pero el lugar de por si era completamente oscuro no había algún rastro de luz a donde observara

"Extraño..." murmure en el instante que cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar sin aparente destino

Si de por si que alguien mas de mi entero conocimiento estuviera rondando mi mente era extraño

 **{Irónico, entraste sabiendo que esto solo será el inicio de muchos problemas}** nuevamente esa voz se dio a hacer presente

"Era ello o comenzar a pensar que estoy delirando con una voz que es posible que no exista, muchas gracias" replique casi de manera instantánea

 **{Jajaja, sabiendo de lo que puedo ser capaz y hablas de esa manera...me impresionas}** uh, supongo que eso es bueno no?

 **{Ahora, ya que finalmente diste le primer paso en tu búsqueda, permíteme ser el primero en dar las presentaciones}**

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que de manera imprevista fui sorprendido por un vendaval de viento

 **{Mucho tiempo desde que mi último portador decidió buscarme, te daré crédito por eso}**

Claro, no debería sorprenderme de que e l lugar estuviera completamente a oscuras, el mismo esta cubriendo toda posible luz que pueda haber en ese lugar, que demonios?!

Su figura misma irradiaba luz, no cualquiera...una dorada en todo su ser y añadiendo que poseía rasgos de un ave y humanos por igual daba a entender que era algo que quizás conocía demasiado bien. Su tamaño imponente frente a mi quien me hacia sentir como un insecto, que tuviera una corona en su cabeza indicaba otro factor importante en su identidad misma, unas alas de un tenue que rivalizaría o superaría el fuego del mismo infierno

Yo, quien tenia conocimiento sobre mitología en mas de un tema, no podía y cavia razón para equivocarme pero la pregunta misma en si era

Que demonios hace aquí en mi mente un ente de tal magnitud?!

 **{Oh?, por tu rostro sabes quien soy y eso me ahorra trabajo}**

"Si, ja...soy muy adepto en cuanto a mitos y leyendas se trata pero..."

 **{Habla, deja salir tus pensamientos claros y di quien soy...}**

"Tienes muchos nombres...Chirada, Gaganeshvara, Sudhahara, Suparna y entre otros mas, el Vahana de Lord Vishnu y también conocido como el "Devorador de Serpientes", temido por los dioses y enemigo eterno de los Naga, pero siendo francos solo te conozco con un nombre mas simple...Garuda"

No pudo evitar el soltar una risa, que resonó en todo el lugar, parece que la manera en que lo describí le agrado

 **{Nada mal humano, sabes a quien te estas dirigiendo... Correcto sabes quien soy y seguramente te preguntas que hago aquí de todos los lugares}**

Solo opte por asentir ante lo que menciono, que más podía hacer para empezar?

 **{Tu Sacred Gear por el nombre de Overshadow Sky, posee mi espíritu y desde el momento en que desperté en tu mente, estamos unidos en un solo cuerpo...no es interesante?}**

...Wow, creo que intentar encontrarle sentido a todo esto, me dará un dolor de cabeza de proporciones épicas

"Un momento...entonces como es que no he podido verte antes, si ya había estado en este lugar en mas de una ocasión? y donde esta Historie?"

Historie era como una parte de mi subconsciente que evitaba perder mis recuerdos por algún evento o que algo realmente malo pasara por aquí. Así que el término de Bibliotecaria en este lugar era el más aceptable en este tipo de situación

 **{Te faltaba tiempo, experiencia...tu no eres quien busca fuerza, tu buscas conocimiento y eso no permitía que llegara a comunicarme contigo pero he aquí ahora donde nos encontramos}** respondió sin mas **{Y la bibliotecaria?, ella misma permitió que esto pasara y decidió no interferir}**

"Ugh, inclusive mi propio ser me tiende a conspirar en mi contra, no es justo!"

Al menos se veía entretenido por mi reacción en ese instante

 **{Sea el caso, atente a las consecuencias desde ahora que te has comunicado conmigo. Las cosas que conoces cambiaran quieras o no y solo tu decidirás como llevaras tus acciones desde ahora...solo espero que no me decepciones, entre los anteriores portadores eres el primero que intenta comunicarse}**

"Acaso habían mas antes que yo?"

 **{Ja, obtendrás las respuestas a su debido momento...ahora ve, que la Nekoshou parece preocupada por ti desde que has mostrado respuesta alguna y si buscas mi poder...sabes lo que tienes que decir}**

'Nekoshou?, pero si Kuroka es una Nekomata...entonces por que se le refiere así?'

* * *

"Ugh..."

"Rei-chan!"

Termine abriendo los ojos en el instante que recobre mi conocimiento y ciertamente me sentía agotado y por mucho aunque no obstante, las cosas que pasaron dentro de mi mente fueron suficiente para dejarme sin habla por varios momentos

Eso hubiera pasado, de no ser por que la Nekomata decidió por casi estrujarme en un abrazo al instante que me levante

"Me preocupaste demasiado, desde que comenzaste a meditar no pude hacerte reaccionar no importa cuanto lo intentaba Nya!"

Yo aun estaba algo ido desde que note mis alrededores pero con razón de por medio

"Perdón...mucho paso en mi mente para ser franco" acaricie su cabeza un poco en un intento para calmarle

No resulto demasiado, me abrazo mas y ya me faltaba aire...ayuda!

Luego de unos instantes de recuperarme un poco y tomar un par de vasos de agua, me dedique a explicarle lo que había sucedido

Parte de lo que había en mi mente cuando meditaba y mi encuentro con la divinidad por el nombre de Garuda, claro que eso seria el espíritu de mi Sacred Gear, Overshadow Sky

Basta decir que ella se sorprendió por ello

"Nya?!, es en serio Rei-chan?!, tu Sacred Gear posee a Garuda, una divinidad del panteón Hinduista?!" seria bueno que Kuroka bajara el volumen de su voz, aunque quien era yo para culparle

"Se lo dices a la persona que lo vio frente a frente, yo aun no salgo de mi asombro después de todo" comente alborotándome un poco el cabello

"Eso explica por que tienes un aura muy interesante nya~" Kuroka comento ya un poco en su tono usual

"Tal vez sea eso, al menos creo que será interesante descubrir lo que puedo hacer con mi Sacred Gear en si"

"No te dijo que podías hacer con el nya?" pregunto la Nekomata con algo de curiosidad

"Mmm, yo creo que quiere que lo descubra por mi mismo, además eso es un reto y a mi me gustan los retos" una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, por obvias razones

"Típico de Rei-chan, le gusta las cosas difíciles Nya~" bromeo ella sin mas, causando que parpadeara un par de veces

"Hey...que no soy tan predecible!" le replique, intentando evitar un puchero inminente

"Quieres que te lo diga o te diga una mentira nya?" wow, eso fue malo en mas de una manera

"Gah!" que mas podía decir en esos momentos siendo sinceros?

"Nyahaha!, no te pongas así Rei-chan!" ella me dio nuevamente un abrazo "Las cosas serán interesantes después de todo nya!"

"Eh...supongo que tienes razón" y obvio, las cosas no vienen gratis para ser sinceros "Por cierto...te quería preguntar algo"

"Y que seria Rei-chan?" respondió Kuroka algo curiosa

"Es relacionado con lo del Aura que mencionaste y me preguntaba si podrías entrenarme para aprender ello"

Mencionar ello parece que le causo sorpresa y se le veía en todo el rostro, acaso era algo malo?

"Estarías jugando con fuego Rei-chan, el Senjutsu es algo sumamente peligroso"

"Prefiero hacer eso que estar en nada, por que creo que desde que me hable con Garuda, las cosas se pondrán problemáticas después de todo...llámalo instinto"

Y era cierto, por más que uno quiera pensar que estas cosas que uno puede poseer no atraerán problemas o meramente cosas bueno...nop, uno gana algo y termina lidiando con más cosas de lo que uno puede manejar después de todo

Aunque Kuroka estaba algo dudosa y lo notaba en su rostro, no ayudo mucho que ella estuviera observándome por minutos, lo cual me sorprendió un poco para finalmente, creo que en resignación soltar un suspiro

"Esta bien Rei-chan, se que cambiarte la opinión es una tarea imposible nya" me enorgullezco de ser insistente cuando la situación lo requiere~

"Yey~" y esa fue mi única reacción inmediata, cual tuve que parpadear un par de veces antes de darme cuenta lo que había hecho "What the godness?!" casi exclame, una vez mas, por lo que había dicho

"Nyahaha~! que pasa con esa reacción Rei-chan?!" Kuroka fácilmente no oculto su risa ante ello

"Dammit, viejos hábitos atrás!" y yo pensaba que había superado ese tipo de cosas! "En fin...supongo que para mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento no?, por que me siento muy agotado por muchas razones"

"Seguro Rei-chan~ aunque aun no te he dicho la condición para entrenarte nya~" uh...algo en todo esto no me gusta en lo mas mínimo...

"Supongo que tenia que esperarlo después de todo, bueno...que será entonces?"

Tuve que observarle extrañado al momento en que me susurro algo, luego parpadear un par de veces al escuchar lo que era esa condición

...Y luego un largo silencio de mi parte, intentando procesar la información misma

"Uh...hablas en serio no?" pregunte algo desorientado por obvias razones, seria extraño que no lo estuviera

"Serás fuerte y es obvio que lo digo en serio nya~" Kuroka respondió al instante

"Y yo pensaba que no me darías mas sorpresas pero esto creo que se lleva el primero...ósea!"

"Nyahaha no pensé verte así tan pronto~!"

Que conflicto tendría ahora si aceptaba lo que había dicho, en primera quería aprender algo lo cual me ayudaría enormemente si las cosas que pasaban terminarían por volverse aun mas problemáticas, obviamente era cierto

Pero en otro punto, lo que pidió honestamente me dejo sin habla por lo serio que era!

Ugh, creo que sea como sea el caso, ya comencé con los problemas desde el inicio!

 **{Deberías aceptar la propuesta, aparte de que tendrás una descendencia poderosa también le ayudaras ya que los Nekoshou están al borde de la extinción}**

La voz de Garuda se escucho en la habitación a pesar de que la sorpresa inminente que dio al mencionar ello fue algo que no habría imaginado

Kuroka también no pudo evitar estar sorprendida por dos razones

Que Garuda no tuviera problemas en darse a notar a la Nekomata...no, Nekoshou y dar su opinión de ello

Mas aun, siendo el segundo punto, que supiera realmente quien era en si

"Uhm...creo que eso tiene mucho sentido, a decir verdad no espere eso" fue lo único que pude mencionar en esos momentos

Al menos no era por algo diferente que podría haber imaginado después de todo, yo era algo paranoico con las cosas y más aun si era algo serio como ello

Ciertamente la situación que Garuda dejo ahora mismo fue complicada y el silencio fue lo único que había en esos instante, vaya cambio que se dio ahora mismo pero...solo había una cosa que podía hacer

Tal vez, solo tal vez creo que podía hacer algo como esto sin pensarlo demasiado

"Sabes?, me hubiera gustado que mencionaras eso después de todo...pero respeto que tengas cosas que no quieras mencionar" comente seriamente, a pesar de todo logre mantener mi calma como era usual "Entonces...empezamos mañana el entrenamiento?"

Mis palabras parece que afectaron a Kuroka en ese instante, quien parpadeo un par de veces...antes que digamos volvería a experimentar lo que llaman, marshmallow hell por segunda vez

"Rei-chan!, fufufu tendremos mucha diversión desde ahora nya~"

Muy dentro de mí tenía un conflicto por lo que dijo...

Bien no decía que no me gustaría, hell solo hay que mirarle un instante para decir que es ardiente!...pero tener un bebe a mi edad seria algo que quizás no se vería bien, sobretodo por que como lograría explicar que la madre es una Nekomata...o era Nekoshou?, Ugh esto es complicado

"M-mientras que aprecio el afecto, espero que me cuentas lo demás cuando puedas que supongo yo, merezco al menos saber la verdad"

"Muuu...esta bien~, ahora quiero ver la cara de Otome-chan cuando se entere de esto Nyahaha!"

...A demonios, olvide ese pequeño y minúsculo detalle para ser sincero

Ya que mas da, mi vida se volvería complicada desde este día en adelante y lo único que podía esperar es que no fuera tanto como esperaba pero a quien engaño

 **{Que interesante es este portador, acepta las cosas muy bien a pesar de lo complicado que esto sera...pero espero que logre lidiar con las cosas que vengan en adelante}** Garuda dentro de la habitación donde fue encontrado reía, entretenido de lo que veía actualmente **{Reiji Ryuuzaki, tu búsqueda por el conocimiento tendrá muchos impedimentos...jajaja espero ver como lidiaras con esto}**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Whew, esto tomo bastante tiempo en consideración de mi primer Fic que hago de Highschool DxD que no se preocupen que no lo he abandonado ya que esta casi finalizado...lel es malo cuando pierdes el archivo completo y tienes que re-hacer todo el cap desde cero ...

Pero bueno!, este será el segundo que va relacionado a esta saga donde tiene a Reiji Ryuuzaki, mi segundo OC que en parte será un Self-Insert en cuanto a personalidad.

Y como podrán ver este será diferente al que actualmente estoy realizando, ya que Reiji no posee un linaje poderoso, es un humano común y corriente; No posee algún pasado oscuro o que le lleva a intentar conseguir venganza, ya que sus padres aun están vivos y su infancia ha sido, mientras que algo inusual, fue tranquila; No es algún elegido ni nada el cual ganara poder absoluto cuando lo necesite para eliminar a quien le moleste, el entrenara para conseguir poder y eso le llevara tiempo, razón por la cual Kuroka será su primer maestra en cuanto al Senjutsu. No obstante Garuda también tendrá un papel importante en su desarrollo considerando que se trata de una divinidad del panteón Hinduista, se muy bien que los que forman parte de este son literalmente OP y gamebreaker en el sentido de toda la palabra pero no se preocupen que vi la manera que no sea el caso, después de todo Reiji en si no es la persona que le verán batallar solo por que si, es mas buscador de conocimiento, además que no podía evitar hacer uno centrado a esta mitología ya que es una de las que realmente me son fascinantes y Garuda es una de mis deidades favoritas (Culpen a SMT por eso xD!)

En cuanto a su SG, Overshadow Sky, en el siguiente capitulo verán lo que el puede hacer con este jojo.

Ahora creo que ira a una pequeña ficha de Reiji, sin darles mucho spoiler ya que en el segundo cap, es donde se verán sus habilidades. Sin mas espera, aquí parte de la ficha:

 **Nombre:** Reiji Ryuuzaki

 **Raza:** Humano

 **Apodos:**

Rei Rei (Por sus amistades mas cercanas)

Rei-chan (Por Kuroka, Isis y Athena)

 **Edad:** 17

 **Color de Ojos:** Azules

 **Apariencia:** Joven de estatura promedio (1.60/1.70), cabello de color castaño, contextura delgada aunque posee algunos músculos marcados gracias a su entrenamiento en el club a diario. (La IMG del cover, es el OC de este fic)

 **Personalidad:** Destacable como una persona tranquila y calmada a quien le agrada mantenerse de ese modo sin importar cuan problemática puede llegar a estar involucrado en algo, a pesar de todo es jovial y animado a su manera dependiendo con quien trate aunque a veces tiende a salirse de su propio tempo cuando es frustrado con algo o alguien dejando escapar una actitud un tanto infantil cuando no se percata. Es bueno juzgando a las personas y para el la primera impresión es algo que tiene bastante peso para el a menos que el mismo note algo extraño en esa persona que lo haría pensar dos veces las cosas aunque ciertamente no se ve como alguien que juzgaría a alguien por algunas cosas, es quizás de bastante paciencia para la mayoría. Como cualquier chico de su edad tiende a avergonzarse cuando lo halagan o tiene mucho contacto físico con alguien (Mayormente a causa de Kuroka) por lo que a veces tiende a no saber como reaccionar por un momento, aunque para las demás cosas importantes hay que notar que es bastante atento cuando algo llama su atención, por naturaleza es curioso y quizás algo obsesivo aunque sabe cuando parar, tiene la mala manía de que a veces le es difícil evitar el no ayudar a alguien lo cual lo lleva a terminar en problemas. Es un buscador del conocimiento por lo que conlleva a siempre preguntarse muchas cosas del mundo por mas insignificante que pueda llegar a ser algo.

 **Gustos:** Temas relacionado con lo sobrenatural, la cocina en general, coleccionar libros, pasar tiempo con sus amistades, los retos y desafíos en general, videojuegos Rpg, objetos misteriosos o que guarden relación con la mitología, la meditación.

 **Disgustos:** Hipócritas, aquellos que niegan realmente lo son o ocultan su verdadero ser, algunos demonios en especifico, que lo frustren demasiado, no dar con la respuesta a algo que le atrae.

 **Familia:**

Otome Ryuuzaki: Madre/Doctora

Markus Vaughn : Padre/Cirujano

 **Habilidades:**

 _ **Innate Strategist:**_ No es un genio en cuanto estudios se refiere y el mismo lo sabe, pero destaca notablemente sobre su capacidad para planear las cosas a pasos adelante de los demás, ver debilidades, fortalezas y actitudes que puede el usar a su favor a la creación de estrategias. Además de que es alguien que aprende las cosas rápidamente sin problema, lo cual demuestra en su practica con Kuroka sobre el Senjutsu.

 _ **Senjutsu:**_ Aunque aun es un principiante en este aspecto, el es capaz de aumentar sus capacidades físicas por un corto periodo de tiempo, aunque destaca que puede detectar a las personas por sus auras con suma facilidad y le permite ver entre las ilusiones sin problemas. Aun mantiene este entrenamiento periódicamente con Kuroka, ya que necesitar meditar constantemente pero eso no es un problema para el, ya que parece no estar muy afectado por las energía negativas a su alrededor, la misma dijo que tiene muy buenas aptitudes para la curación y quizás se deba a que su familia , ambos son médicos y principalmente a relación con su padre que posee un don especial.

 **Sacred Gear:**

 _ **Overshadow Sky:**_ Portador del SG donde reside Garuda, una divinidad del panteón Hinduista. Habilidades Desconocidas hasta el momento.

En cuanto a su harem, si tendrá harem o simplemente no será Highschool DxD después de todo!, serán conformado por:

Kuroka (obvias razones, Koneko, Mittelt, Ravel Phenex, Rossweisse, Seekvaira Agares, Gabriel, Valerie Tepes, Ophis, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Griselda Quarta, Isis (OC/Deidad), Athena (OC/Deidad), Lyrica (OC/Maga), Airi (OC/Reaper), Orie Hakua (OC/Hibrida), Karin (OC/Dragon)

En cuanto a Issei, va de la siguiente manera:

Asia, Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Irina, Xenovia, Tsubasa Yura, Jeanne, Kiyome Abe, Le Fay Pendragon. Kunou, Alyra (OC/Youkai), Antonette (OC/Valkyria), Ellen (OC/Reaper), Aiko&Himeko (OC/Sucubos), Kaede Hakourou (OC/Kitsune), Colette (OC/Maga), Sakuya (OC/Familiar)

Creo que eso seria todo, again esto es solo el inicio para este fic ya que tendrá la misma prioridad que el anterior, aunque a diferencia quizás sean algo mas cortos dependiendo de cómo desee que avancen las cosas. Siendo así espero que no olviden dejar sus comentarios en un Review, ya que eso me ayudara a mejorar en algún detalle que este fallando, habiendo dicho eso...Abendroth5 Out!.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second Encounter: A Fallen Angel, A Devil and the Sorcery of Healing_**

* * *

Tengo que admitir que el día de ayer fue quizás el inicio de algo que solo podía mencionar como

Interesante, Sorpresivo y problemático en respectivo orden

Ciertamente el saber que el mundo sobrenatural existe y que esta mas cerca de nosotros a lo que estaba imaginado, pues fue algo que quizás espere en cierto punto pero confirmarlo era algo diferente...sobretodo si la fuente de la información era parte de ese mundo.

La Nekomata o Nekoshou, aun cuestiono cual es el termino correcto, por el nombre de Kuroka quien estuvo viviendo en esta casa durante dos años desde que la adopte de la calle...ciertamente quien hubiera imaginado que algo como esto fuera a pasar de manera tan repentina

Saber por igual que Garuda, una deidad importante del panteón Hinduista residía en un Sacred Gear, del cual portador es este servidor de aquí, era simplemente problemático

En el sentido de que uno bien sabe que el poder atrae atención, sea mala o buena por igual e aquello simplemente estaba por comenzar

Otra de las cosas que en mi vida podría haber imaginado estar lidiando...es que en mi intención de aprender a defender, quizás también por mi propio interés en el conocimiento, Kuroka seria mi maestra en lo que ella se refería como Senjutsu...con la condición de que tuviera un bebe con ella

Decir que la sorpresa fue mayúscula con tal propuesta aunque no aceptara quizás conllevara a algo igual de importante, revelando el motivo por el cual ella menciono como condición

De esperar que su raza, aun cuestiono realmente pero las respuestas vendrán a su tiempo, estaban en peligro...bueno, como podrán saber, yo termine aceptando ello y ahora solo debía ver la manera en que esto no se volviera aun mas...uh, inusual a lo que veía ahora por venir

Pero a quien engaño, obviamente esto se pondrá mas complicado de una u otra manera, lo quiera o no

"Hmmm..." ahora mismo experimentaba algo inusual, inclusive para mis propios estándares

Luego de hablar un poco mas con Kuroka el día anterior, decidir irme a descansar temprano para comenzar con el entrenamiento ni bien despertara o al menos aprovechar el día libre que teníamos hoy día

Claro, eso era un buen plan pero...

Kuroka, de una u otra manera, se coló a mi cama y ahora estaba siendo usado como una almohada extra-grande por ella y mientras que la sensación era realmente agradable en más de un sentido...me faltaba aire, demasiado

"K-kuroka...!" intente exclamar un poco pero parecía que era un intento en vano, solo terminando que me abrazara aun mas

Que manera de comenzar el día no? y no ayuda demasiado el hecho de que ella solo estuviera usando una camisa blanca e no dejara demasiado a la imaginación...

"Rei-chan~, que chico tan travieso eres tocándome en esos lugares nya~" Kuroka replico en un tono sensual antes de acercarme aun mas a ella

"...Perdón?, si no mal recuerdo me encuentro en una situación poco complicada ahora..!" intentar mantener la calma a estas alturas ya de por si era imposible

"Nyahaha!, tu sabes que quieres después de todo~"...obviare que escuche eso, la alarma en mi cabeza decía todo

No, Nop...nopenopenope

Bueno tal vez... momento, yo no soy Issei!

"Si me sueltas ahora, iré a preparar lo que quieras para el desayuno"

En mi mención de ello, fue suficiente para que ella me soltara en el instante y se encaminara casi instantáneamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación

"Que haces Rei-chan?, es un buen día y tenemos mucho por hacer ahora Nya!"

...Sera bastante ajetreada esta casa con la Nekoshou aquí después de todo

A pesar de todo, yo soy un chico de palabra y creo que no había nada de malo en preparar algo que quisiera para empezar en el día de hoy, se que me billetera tendrá un ataque critico pero creo que podre manejar las cosas con algún trabajo de medio tiempo cuando lo necesite

Que es un esfuerzo extra para lo que vendría ahora?

"Realmente le das honor a tu raza, Kuroka" le comente divertido mientras serbia la comida, lo cual se trataba de galletas y leche...que puedo decir?, supongo que siendo Nekomata realmente tiene esos gustos

"Muuu...Rei-chan me esta molestando~" Kuroka replico en un puchero, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en su desayuno como para hacer algo mas

Igualmente no pude evitar reír un poco por su comportamiento después de todo, era realmente curioso aun para mi en si

"Bueno, como tu misma dijiste...hoy tenemos mucho por hacer, aunque me gustaría saber que es lo que podría aprender con el Senjutsu que mencionaste" le pregunte algo emocionado, cosa que no podía evitar

Hablamos de mi primer inicio en el mundo sobrenatural!

"Nyahaha te vez como un niño Rei-chan~" Kuroka soltó una risa ante mi comportamiento, causando que riera un poco avergonzado "Seria bueno que comenzara con la sanación nya~"

"Sanación?" repetí pensando un poco sobre ello "Creo que daría un buen inicio...je, que curioso que empiece por ese en particular considerando que mis padres son médicos" ah...las ironías de la vida~

"Nya?, cierto...Otome-chan es una doctora pero nunca vi a tu padre aquí~" Kuroka pregunto

"Oh, es verdad...creo que seria bueno que te dijera la razón por que no le has visto aquí" comente tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco del te que me había servido "Markus Vaughn es su nombre, es un cirujano que trabaja en el extranjero en una organización internacional por el nombre de Caduceus." tome una pequeña pausa antes de continuar "Es conocido por que posee un don o algo así me menciono mi madre...nunca lo entendí a decir verdad pero estuvo al aire en una ocasión y lo que mostro fue...wow, nunca espero que alguien podría hacer eso en si!" no pude evitar mostrar un poco mi propia emoción por ello "Es llamado el Healing Touch...o algo por el estilo"

"Que interesante relato Rei-chan y ese Healing Touch que mencionas, crees que podría verlo también nya?" Kuroka pregunto con cierta curiosidad

"Claro, tengo una grabación de ese día aunque tengo que buscarlo entre las demás cosas por que como veras" di un pequeño énfasis en mis ultimas palabras "Hay mucho que ordenar antes de sacar algo y que se acumule en el proceso"

"Nyahaha pobre Rei-chan~" Kuroka no oculto si risa ante lo mencionado

"Mmm?, pero que dices Kuroka?...si tu me ayudaras con ello, piensa en una manera productiva de ayudar~" replique tranquilamente en un tarareo

Claro que eso no paso desapercibida por ella, quien parpadeo un par de veces antes de...

"Nya?" jaja no pude evitar reír un poco por la reacción que tomo ella al escucharme

* * *

Luego del desayuno que fue bastante interesante en su modo

Ordenar las cosas que habían en la casa, no fue la gran cosa al final aunque escuchar a Kuroka quejarse ante cada pequeña cosa durante el tiempo fue realmente gratificante

Que?, pienso que es el Karma para ella después de estar causándome un inminente desmayo de tanto contacto físico en un día para mi

"Whew, eso fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba" comente limpiándome el sudor con una toalla "Bueno al menos tuve ayuda después de todo~"

"Rei-chan... eres malo~" Kuroka no evito en lo mas mínimo el puchero que estaba haciendo en ese instante

"Bueno, al menos ya terminamos con una parte que luego nos concentraremos con los objetos mágicos" comente al sentarme en uno de los sofás "Aun cuestiono como mi madre dio con ellos...a menos que este obviando lo evidente o simplemente es suerte, mucha para mi gusto"

Claro que lo pensaba demasiado, difícilmente uno podría conseguir verdaderos objetos mágicos sin conocimiento o uno termina solo dando con ellos por mera ley de la probabilidad, uh...supongo que cuestionarme demasiado me dará un dolor de cabeza

Y todo eso fue interrumpido por Kuroka, como era de esperarse, volvió a acomodarse muy bien en mi regazo. Claro que arquee la mirada en ese instante pero supongo que la mirada que me dio en ese instante, no pude negarme en lo mas mínimo

Ugh, los ojos de cachorro son realmente terroríficos!...irónico que quien lo hiso es una Nekomata...

"Por cierto, encontré la grabación así que podrás ver lo que te comente durante el desayuno" le mencione, eso fue suficiente para que su mirada se centrara en la TV que había en un estante, seguidamente de que la encendí y di a iniciar ello

La grabación misma era sobre una operación en vivo, el programa por el cual este se mostro era realmente deplorable...como usar la necesidad de las personas para ganar dinero y mas aun, causando rumores falsos para desacreditar una organización que ayuda a otros

Claro que todo iba bien hasta que las cosas fueron de mal en peor cuando durante la operación, las cosas se salieron de control y Caduceus entro a solucionarlo. Entre ellos estaba mi padre, Markus. Y ver el Healing Touch en acción no cesaba de sorprenderme las veces que lo veía.

Al cabo de unos minutos pasados, fue que la grabación termino

"Eso fue impresionante~, pensé que seria Senjutsu o algo similar a magia pero no parece ser el caso nya~" Kuroka menciono algo intrigada "No parece tampoco ser un Sacred Gear...nya es muy confuso!"

"Jaja, hey se lo dices a la persona que también tiene la mismas interrogante con respecto a ello aunque mi padre me dio algo de tarea con referente a ello..."

"Tarea?, cree que también tengas algo similar nya?"

"Tal vez...a decir verdad me siento algo escéptico por ello, pero si es algo que se gana por herencia, es posible"

"Eso quiere decir que tendrías algo mas después de todo mi querido Rei-chan nya~"

"Aun no estoy seguro si eso es algo que pueda hacer, primero tendría que estar en una situación complicada y si quiera estar cerca de una operación para ser franco" comente soltando un suspiro "Pero bueno, tendré la oportunidad cuando se necesite"

"Típico de Rei-chan, tomando todo como un reto~" Kuroka añadió

"Nuevamente...que no soy predecible!"

* * *

Luego de hablar un poco mas sobre el tema relacionado a mi padre, finalmente se decidió por comenzar con el entrenamiento con relación al Senjutsu

Claro que esto seria difícil para mi, un humano que no tiene la menor idea de como si quiera del mundo sobrenatural, ahora mismo aprendería a estar mas consiente de este...

Los giros de la vida que uno toma al final. Actualmente ambos nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera de la residencia, lo suficientemente amplia para comenzar con este

"Bien Rei-chan desde hoy te enseñare a usar el Senjutsu, que manipula la energía de nuestro alrededor y la manipula como uno desee, chakra o fuerza vital seria el nombre mas claro para este nya~"

"Así que, primero que nada es aprender el concepto básico de este para comprenderlo"

"Eso me ahorra las cosas nya~, deberías concentrarte para sentir este, aunque sea solo un poco nya~"

Mas fácil decir que hacerlo después de todo, aunque concentrarme en las cosas era algo que hacia muy bien.

Mi padre me enseño algo similar antes de que viajara al extranjero por su trabajo aunque ciertamente esa fue una de las razones por la cual, ese lugar en mi mente fue creado

Bueno...será mejor empezar...cerré mis ojos en el instante y regule mi respiración poco a poco

Kuroka se vio algo sorprendida por la manera en que entre rápidamente en un estado completo de concentración, aun así el no se distrajo por nada

"Mantenerse enfocado...respira...concéntrate..." murmure tranquilo, sin abrir los ojos y dejar que las cosas vinieran como fueran "Como me ha sido enseñado...yo soy uno con la vida...yo soy uno con el momento..." continuaba en mi estado de concentración, repitiendo nuevamente ello

Mientras que yo me concentraba en ello, como Kuroka me había mencionado hacer

La misma estaba con algo que no espero ver, de un humano común y corriente...ese tipo de concentración era de un nivel diferente _'Rei-chan tiene bastante control sobre su concentración, esta...atrayendo la energía a si mismo sin percatarse...!'_ en su mente exclamo algo perpleja por ello

El mismo chico sentía algo inusual durante todo ese tiempo, algo desconocido pero a la vez muy familiar en su entorno, como si lo rodease y envolviese constantemente

 _'Q-que es esto?...'_ explicar esto desconocido era realmente diferente a lo que hubiera imaginado, era ciertamente poderoso pero a la vez realmente era bastante difícil de controlar, demasiado abrumado para ser mas exacto

En un instante se volvió demasiado que hiso completamente interrumpiera mi concentración y en el momento me hiso respirar de manera agitada

"Ha...ha...ha...q-que fue eso?"

"Inesperado Rei-chan, estuviste cerca de concentrar la energía vital en tu primer intento Nya!"

"E-en serio?, Ugh...sentí mucho pero termino abrumándome demasiado..."

"Es normal Rei-chan~, estas iniciando con algo sumamente peligroso pero si este es tu resultado con el primer intento, entonces lograras dominarlo rápidamente~"

"E-espero..uh supongo que es una buena manera para comenzar el día después de todo...al menos lo aprovechare mientras tanto"

* * *

Paso alrededor de cuatro horas desde que inicie el entrenamiento con el Senjutsu, a pesar de todo y inesperadamente Kuroka se mostro bastante competente al momento de explicar lo que necesitaba en el momento

Suerte que era bueno aprendiendo y no tomaba mas de un par de intentos para solucionar lo que fallaba

Dando como resultado el poder detectar la fuerza vital de mí alrededor y notar el aura de Kuroka en el momento, algo difícil de explicar en mi mente pero la experiencia realmente era gratificante

Pero para aprender en una porción de horas, quizás fue inesperado para la misma Nekomata

"Rei-chan, realmente eres una caja de sorpresas...lograste dominar la detección de aura sin muchos inconvenientes nya!"

"Ah...es extraño a decir verdad, se siente las cosas de un modo que no podría haber imaginado...bizarro pero interesante"

"Pero no espere que lograras crear un arma hecha completamente de fuerza vital nya!"

Ah cierto...eso que menciono Kuroka fue algo que paso de manera imprevista durante mi meditación

De una u otra manera que no me explique, parte de la energía que me rodeaba término materializándose en forma de espadas, tres para ser más exactos que orbitaban alrededor mío

Como fue que eso se formo en primer estancia?, yo no tenia idea de ello, ni Kuroka tampoco pero eso abría muchas ideas para mi...si lo que decía era cierto es posible que pueda usar lo que esta a mi alrededor para crear esto es muy posible que pueda hacer lo mismo con otras cosas aparte...no se, restos de magia en medio de una batalla?

"Pero no me seria útil para empezar? quien diría que use el Senjutsu para crear un armamento de la nada"

"Hmm...es posible nya~, después de todo hablamos de Rei-chan para empezar~"

"Eso también me ayudaría en el caso de que no tenga algo a la mano, por que si no mal recuerdas...andar con un arma de la nada aquí, causaría demasiados problemas"

 **{Es natural que puedas usar eso, mis anteriores portadores se especializaban en diversas artes y resulta que esta es una de ellas aunque debo mencionar que no espere que usaras algo así...aun si fuera por mera casualidad}**

Ahora Garuda comento algo interesante después de todo, causando que Kuroka tuviera tanta curiosidad como yo

Entonces la posibilidad de que lograra aprender ello estaba presente...que conveniente

"Rei-chan creo que es momento para iniciar ahora con la sanación ahora mismo nya~"

"Geez...no me darás descanso el día de hoy no?"

Al menos había tiempo antes de que fuera a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo...a menos que pasara más tiempo del necesario al final

Como si no fuera la primera vez que pasara algo así...

Aunque en todo esto, algo paso por mi cabeza en ese momento

"Hey...creo que seria una oportunidad para ver que puedo hacer con mi Sacred Gear después de todo, tengo curiosidad por saber de ello"

"Supongo que esta bien...a decir verdad, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber como funciona nya~"

Ah, supongo que ninguno de los dos podía evitar sentirse curioso por algo como esto, principalmente yo considerando que era quien debía practicar sobre ello

 _'Veamos...solo tengo que decir su nombre o algo parecido'_ murmure en mi mente, mejor dicho a la divinidad en espera de alguna respuesta y luego de obtenerla cerré mis ojos un instante...

"Overshadow Sky!"

La reacción en el momento al declarar mi Sacred Gear fue...interesante

Lo primero que sucedió es que fui cegado por una luz dorada repentina al instante y creo que Kuroka también estuvo en la misma situación que yo

"Ugh...no espere esa luz para empezar" murmure intentando recobrar la visibilidad en el momento

"Rei-chan..." escuche a Kuroka y cuando le observe, haciéndome señas para que mirara tras mío

Al hacerlo, me di con otra sorpresa...una muy grande

Ya que en mi espalda había dos pares de alas doradas muy similares a las que poseía Garuda en si, como las de un águila aunque la parte superior de estas estaban recubiertas en una aparente armadura oscura y carmesí pero aun así...

"Uh...bueno, esto es genial!" exclame sin mas, no dejando pasar mi asombro por ello

Hell yeah!, tengo alas! eso quiere decir que podre volar!, quien no se emocionaría por ello!

"Nyahaha!, Rei-chan se lo tomo bastante bien nya~"

"Es que...tengo alas, ósea podre volar en todo caso, es realmente genial!"

 **{...Y yo pensando que tomarías otra reacción, nuevamente me sorprendes una vez mas}** al parecer Garuda no espero ese tipo de reacción de mi parte **{Te diré que puedes hacer con el, puedes controlar todo lo relacionado con el cielo y espero que entiendas a que me refiero aunque posees una natural afinidad al fuego así que es posible que puedas controlarlo sin problemas...actualmente hay otros efectos pero no tienes por que saberlo por ahora}**

"Control sobre el cielo?...mm eso es complicado de explicar y el fuego?, eso si lo entiendo sin problemas"

"Nya?, eso es lo que puede hacer?"

"Supongo?..Aunque controlar el cielo?" quede algo pensativo con ello, sin contar el hecho de que menciono algo demasiado críptico para entender "Si considerando los aspectos del cielo...agua, viento, tormentas, niebla, nieve y creo que eso es todo a menos que obvie algo mas"

"Tal vez controlas los elementos que conforman estos nya~"

"Es posible, tal vez lo intente cuando tenga una idea mas clara que hacer con ello, pero primero...tengo que aprender como volar con estas!"

"Nyahaha! solo tu Rei-chan~"

* * *

 _ **Alrededor del medio día - Kuroka Pov**_

Rei-chan es una curiosa persona desde que le conocí hace dos años, parecía ser un chico común y corriente pero había muchas cosas a su alrededor que no parecían provenir de un humano normal

Durante mi estancia sin darme a notar, pude ver su modo de vida y realmente no era tan diferente a lo que había visto

Aunque si era bastante de meditar diariamente y eso no se lograba con facilidad

El poseía un tipo de concentración que se lograría con años de entrenamiento y el lo lograba en menos de unos instantes!, como usuaria del Senjutsu era algo vital de lograr...tal vez el pueda usarlo si tiene interés en aprenderlo

Lo cual no seria raro considerando que el mismo era de las personas que le gusta descubrir y aprender mas, lo note con su interés por en lo sobrenatural...que curioso que mientras el buscaba por descubrir sus misterios yo estaba cerca de el~

Hasta que por un descuido mío termino descubriendo que era. No me sorprendió que diera realmente quien era a pesar de obviar algunas cosas puesto que el mismo era realmente bueno con temas que le interesaban

No cuestiono por que lo estuve engañando los dos años que estuve aquí, ni tampoco las razones que tenia de por medio...el era...diferente, me acepto con los brazos abiertos y me cuido como nadie mas habría hecho de saber mi pasado y aun sabiendo de ello por parte de la divinidad que residía en su Sacred Gear...a el no le importo mucho

Tal vez mi intenciones de conseguir una pareja fuerte para hacer florecer nuevamente a los Nekoshou era parte de mi interés en el, pero muy quizás aparte de lo que había en el algo que me hacia estar tranquila y realmente en paz

Aunque me sentía algo mal luego de que me pidiera que le enseñara Senjutsu, no me sorprendió mucho considerando su personalidad pero...era muy propio de el

En especial se sorprendió por mi propuesta, esperaba que eso le hiciera desistir en su intento de lidiar con algo más peligroso de lo que fuera a imaginar

Cuan errada podía estar después de todo, el simplemente acepto ello sin cuestionarse mucho, quizás un poco como era costumbre, pero aceptándolo de todas formas

En cierto punto pensé que quizás era el modo en que podía beneficiarnos a ambos...pero, le conocía bien y no era el tipo de persona que se aprovecharía de alguien solo para ganar conocimiento

Si hubiera sido el caso, el no esperaría a que yo misma mencionara el motivo por el cual aun escondía cosas de el, esperaría a que me sintiera lista para tratar ello sin problemas...eso hablaba mucho de su persona

Comprendía que algunas cosas no son fáciles de mencionar tan abiertamente y me daría el tiempo que fuera necesario

Honestamente, Rei-chan es alguien que quizás termine en problemas a tiempo futuro...pero me gustaría estar con el para lidiar con ello

Después de todo, va a ser mi lindo esposo~

"Wah!" mis pensamientos terminaron siendo interrumpidos por la manera en que el se estrello luego de que comenzara a practicar su vuelo

No resulto tan bien como esperaba...quedando literalmente estampado en el suelo

"Nyahaha Rei-chan tienes que tener mas cuidado~" comente acercándome a el y picándole una de sus mejillas

"Ugh...tal vez me emocione demasiado después de todo" luego de un instante de recobrarse se sentó, limpiándose un poco el rostro

"Tomate las cosas con calma Rei-chan~, después de todo tienes mucho tiempo para practicar nya~"

"Mmm...Supongo que tienes razón, es que...es volar, quien no quisiera poder hacer eso!" exclamo el haciendo énfasis en sus palabras

"Hasta que termines estrellándote con algo en el proceso~" le replique causando que inflara las mejillas, Aww que adorable se le veía~!

"Siendo el caso!" puso algo de énfasis en sus palabras para evitar frustrarse mas "Creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a comprar las cosas para el día de hoy, principalmente para el almuerzo y la cena"

"Nya?, entonces puedo escoger que comer hoy Rei-chan?!" casi de manera inmediata mencione ello

"Sabes que si pides lo mismo, mi billetera tendrá un Critical hit no?" el chico suspirando comento

"Muuu...perooooo~" replique intentando convencerle como hice durante horas atrás

"Ugh...esa mirada!" intento concentrarse en otra cosa mas en un intento para no caer

No le funciono mucho después de todo

"Bien, pero iras conmigo y me ayudaras con las cosas...lo que me recuerda" lo pude observar mirándome fijamente por un instante

"Nya?, acaso Rei-chan quiere algo de su linda Kuroka antes de salir nya~?" no dude en acercarme a el, invadiendo su espacio personal abruptamente, causando que se sonrojara de sobremanera

"U-uhm...n-no es eso, digo creo que seria bueno que escondieras tus orejas y colas o pensaran que estas haciendo cosplay o algo por el estilo...sin contar el hecho de que tendrías que cubrirte un poco mas a comparación como estas ahora mismo" menciono intentando mantener la calma a pesar de todo, lo lograba pero no le resultaba tan bien

"Muu...pero me siento cómoda así nya!" exclame algo frustrada por lo que había dicho

"Nada de peros!" replico sin dudarlo, parecía que el tenia las de ganar en esto

"Bien...pero espero que prepares algo que este a la altura de mi gran esfuerzo del día de hoy nya~!"

"Gran esfuerzo claro...después de todo, el que mantiene la cosas aquí en orden, es este servidor de aquí"

"Por cierto Rei-chan, deberías ver la manera de como esconder tus alas por que aun están ahí nya~"

"Mmm...que curioso seria ver la reacción de las personas si ven algo como esto..." tentando el destino después de todo no?

* * *

 ** _Kuoh City - Centro Comercial_**

Luego de unos minutos de salir de la residencia, tuve suerte de que Kuroka finalmente decidiera por vestir el kimono de manera apropiada para la situación

Aunque tengo que admitir que verle sin sus orejas y colas, era algo que marcaba bastante diferencia después de todo ya que sin ellas realmente parecía una chica normal...bueno, bastante hermosa y sensual para ser mas claros

Eso no evito que las miradas terminaran estando sobre nosotros después de todo, yo era relativamente normal en cuanto apariencia, tal vez me sentía conforme con ser moderadamente atractivo pero en contraste a quien tenia a mi lado

La diferencia entre ambos, era ciertamente notable sin importar como se le viera

No ayudo mucho que ella estuviera tomándome del brazo durante todo el camino para empezar

A veces me pregunto si ella disfruta causar este tipo de situación?...no a quien engaño, es obvio que le gusta este tipo de cosas!

"Seguramente tu vas a querer sushi como ayer no?" pregunte algo quizás evidente, solo para asegurarme en si

"Rei-chan me conoce bien después de todo~" yep, tendré que hacer maravillas en mas de un sentido

"Nop, simplemente dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente para ser sincero"

"Muu..malvado!"

Al menos las cosas fueron relativamente tranquilas al momento de hacer las compras...supongo...

Digamos que aquí la Nekomata se distraía con lo primero que le llamaba la atención y consecuentemente tenia que detenerla para evitar alguna inconveniente

Creo que realmente era demasiado curiosa para su propio bienestar...y el mío

"Uh...fue mejor de lo que esperaba, al menos logre conseguir las cosas para el día de hoy sin tantos problemas...no Kuroka?" le dedique una mirada acusadora a ella mientras caminábamos

"No es mi culpa que dijeran que fueran gratis~" replico la Nekomata sin parecer muy preocupada por lo que había hecho

Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que ella terminara haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer...meterme en cada situación de lo más particular

En fin, sabia que cosas así pasarían de alguna manera pero que mas da...

Le da algo interesante a una rutina algo monótona a la que estaba acostumbrado después de todo

"Por cierto...también seria bueno ir a hacer algunas compras para ti" le mencione mientras caminábamos y me dio una mirada algo curiosa, creo que no sabia a que me refería "D-digo...no es que me queje demasiado que andes con el kimono pero creo que te vendría bien tener algo diferente para variar"

"Awww~ Rei-chan!" Kuroka no dudo en lo más mínimo en abrazarme en medio de la calle, aunque decir abrazo quedaba algo corto

Ya que en esos mismos instantes me sentía como un oso de peluche...en mas de una manera

Claro que eso no tendría nada de malo, considerando que las personas que pasaban alrededor nuestros, nos daban unas miradas algo curiosas y risas por igual

Uh...esto me avergüenza y mucho!

"Eh?, Reiji?"

La voz que escuche se me hiso muy familiar en el instante que Kuroka se detuvo al escuchar lo mismo que yo

Ahora que lo recordaba...

"Issei?" no era el día de hoy en que nuestro pervertido tenia su cita?

Que curioso es el mundo a decir verdad

"Jaja...hey no espere verte por aquí el día de hoy!" exclamo el castaño al acercarse acompañado de una chica, la que suponía quien se trataba de su novia

Quien le acompañaba, era una mujer joven, atractiva, alrededor de la misma edad que Issei, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta. Su atuendo consistía en un vestido corto de color negro, con una pequeña chaqueta violeta clara

Todo parecía bien después de todo, una chica normal...

Si no fuera por que sentía algo muy inusual en su aura, como explicarlo...era diferente a lo que podía ver en otras personas o humanos para ser mas específicos

Y note que Kuroka lo detecto de la misma manera que yo...pero no quería levantar alguna sospecha por el momento

"Así que ella es la tan rumorada novia no Issei?" le comente arqueando la mirada un poco, para luego sonreír

"Soy Yuuma Amano, es un gusto conocerles" ella se presento tranquilamente, quizás solo era paranoico pero...no podía evitar sentirme algo cauteloso

"Exacto!, aunque Reiji...quien es la onee-san que te esta acompañando?" el castaño pregunto, con solo ver su rostro...uh digamos que le llamo bastante la atención un par de grandes detalles en ella

"Ah, pues...es algo gracioso para contar..." y en mas de una manera a decir verdad

"Soy Noire Kushinaga, es un gusto conocerte Issei~" Kuroka replico casi al instante sin duda alguna antes de abrazar uno de mis brazos "Y Rei-chan es mi lindo esposo~"

Reacciones?, de mi parte no pude evitar sonrojarme por la declaración tan abrupta de parte de la nekomata quien me da la impresión que hiso ello con esa intención, después de todo eso era cierto

Yuuma solo parpadeo un par de veces ante sus palabras, ciertamente no espero que mencionara algo así tan casualmente

Issei?...pues verán...

"Uhhhh...Reiji-sempai, tienes una onee-san y no me lo contaste, eres malo!" exclamo el castaño mientras cubría su rostro con uno de sus brazos y lloraba de manera sobreactuada antes de poner una de sus manos en mi hombro "Después de todo, tu también eres igual que yo!, seremos rivales en la búsqueda de nuestros Harems!"

"Wah?!" desde cuando termine siendo..no no, desde cuando yo busco un harem?!

"Oh?, Rei-chan malvado~, si querías un harem solo tenias que decírmelo y podríamos ver posibles candidatas~"

"Waaah!, estas viviendo el sueño perfecto con una onee-san que acepta que tengas un harem!, Reiji-sempai eres el hombre entre hombres! y seguiré tus pasos hasta el fin del mundo!" maldición, como termino todo esto de tal manera?!

Obviamente yo no sabia que responder y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido...quien no lo haría para empezar?!

"Eh ah uhm...n-no deberías continuar con tu cita?, seguro te estamos interrumpiendo después de todo..." de una u otra manera logre mantenerme lo suficientemente cuerdo para mencionarle ello

"Jejeje tienes razón!, nos vemos mañana!" Issei e Yuuma continuaron con su cita a los pocos minutos

Aunque aun no podía quitarme la extraña sensación que tenia acerca de ella, su aura era diferente y con que motivo tendría con el?

A veces odiaba que mis malos presentimientos terminaran siendo reales después de todo aunque primero que nada...

"Geez!, Kuroka casi me das un infarto con eso!" exclame sin contenerme mas, aun así no podía evitarme aun lo avergonzado que estaba ahora mismo

"Nyahaha! debiste ver el rostro que tenias después de ello~!" exclamo sin contener su risa y retomando un poco su habitual modo de hablar, al menos no mostro sus orejas o colas en el proceso

"Pero en asuntos mas importantes, tu que piensas de ella Kuroka?, había algo extraño en su aura..."

"Si tengo que adivinar, me da la impresión que es un ángel caído~"

"Ángel Caído?, pero por que uno de esa clase tendría interés en Issei para empezar?...espera, no será..."

"Lo captaste no Rei-chan~, es muy posible que sea por que es una amenaza o lo quiera para si misma~"

"Tch...no me gusta nada esto, es posible que esto no termine bien si les dejamos continuar pero no quiero mostrar demasiado o terminaríamos captando atención innecesaria después de todo"

Por mas que quisiera continuar con las compras, era mejor regresar a la residencia y pensar en lo que podía hacer...al menos evitar un resultado malo de todo esto

* * *

 ** _Cerca del Atardecer - Kuroka Pov_**

En el camino de regreso, las cosas fueron un poco mas tranquilas y aunque Rei-chan menciono que podríamos hacerlo otro día por que con lo que habíamos notado, es muy posible que las cosas para Issei terminaran mal y seguramente el no permitiría que sucediera o al menos hiciera lo posible para salvarlo

También me pregunto sobre la sanación con el Senjutsu y solo tuve tiempo para mencionarle lo que debía hacer pero como podríamos haber imaginado en el momento...

"Estamos siendo seguidos no?" comento el sin habernos detenido durante el camino

"Correcto Rei-chan~, es un ángel caído nya~" respondí tranquila, no era realmente difícil notar su presencia, me sorprendió un poco que el lo notara al igual que yo

"Crees que puedas encargarte sin problemas?" Rei-chan menciono, causando que solo soltara una pequeña risilla

"Oh~?, Rei-chan se preocupa por mi~? Nya no tienes por que hacerlo ya que no seria problema~"

"Hey...no puedo evitarlo después de todo no me gustaría verte lastimada"

"Mmm~, serás un lindo esposo después de todo Rei-chan Nya~"

"Y aun continuas con eso...no tienes remedio" creo que vi un poco de sonrojo en su rostro~

"Nyahaha~, es mejor que vayas ahora o será demasiado tarde...ten cuidado~"

El asintió antes sin darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no espere que el hiciera eso en un momento como este y ciertamente me tomo algo desprevenida

Aunque aun así, tenia algo por hacer ahora~

"Por que no sales de tu escondite, Ángel caído-chan~"

"Eh...así que sabían desde un inicio que estaba por aquí, Hmph no es que me sorprenda mucho después de todo se trata de un Youkai"

La voz era ciertamente de una chica quien salió de su escondite finalmente

Era una niña con el pelo rubio con dos colas Tenia los ojos azules, lleva un atuendo estilo Gothic Lolita , que consistía en vestido negro con detalles blancos, con un moño en la parte de delante de la cintura. Tenia un moño en el cuello que tiene incrustada una joya verde. Lleva unas calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y lleva zapatos negros. También lleva un lazo con forma de moño en el cabello de color negro.

"Tal vez Raynare tenia razón con mandarme a seguirlos después de todo, es raro ver a un humano emitir un aura bastante extraña"

"Así que también estas interesada en Rei-chan después de todo nya~, pero no creo que cumplas con los requisitos para estar en su harem...te falta crecer un poco mas antes de si quiera pensarlo nya~" comente haciendo algo de énfasis en mis atributos, causando que su rostro tomara un tenue rojo al molestarse

"C-callate por que solo las tengas mas grandes yo no quiere decir que seas mejor!" ella replico con molestia antes de materializar una lanza de luz

"Nyahaha~, Rei-chan dijo que iría a ayudar a Issei después de todo...así que seguro serás una buena fuente de información para nosotros nya~" comente al crear una barrera a nuestro alrededor al instante que mis orejas e colas aparecieron

"Ilusa, crees que puedes vencerme youkai?, yo Mittelt será quien te ponga fin ahora!"

"Eres libre de intentarlo nya~ da lo mejor de ti por que lo vas a necesitar nya~"

* * *

 _ **Parque de Kuoh - Reiji Pov** _

Se que no debería preocuparme por Kuroka en cuanto a lidiar con un ángel caído se trataba pero no podía evitar estar sin importar cuan hábil ella fuera

Simplemente me preocupaba demasiado de las cosas, tanto como cuestiona cualquier pequeña cosa en este mundo

Pero eso era para otro momento, tenía que llegar donde estaba Issei y si quiera evitar que pasara lo peor

Issei después de toda no tenia la menor idea del mundo sobrenatural para si quiera pensar en que algo así fuera a existir

Tal vez con suerte el amuleto que le di, era alguno que poseía propiedades mágicas y evitara algo pero no podía guiarme por la suerte en estos momentos

"Maldición, no llegare a tiempo!" exclame al instante en que aun me faltaban un cuadra para llegar al lugar donde Issei dijo que le llevaría al termino de la cita

Fue una de las ideas que le di durante su insistencia por consejos de mi parte, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos

Podía sentir dos auras en el lugar, así que ahí estaban aun, solo podía rezar para que no fuera demasiado tarde

Quizás fue una de las ocasiones en que realmente agradecía que estuviera en el club de kendo, ya que tenia bastante resistencia si no ya estaría cansado para estos momentos

"Tch...su aura!" mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que el aura que emitía Issei, estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco...no!, no llegare a tiempo!

Finalmente logre llegar al parque y lo que vi en el instante, me helo la sangre

Algo lo había atravesado por el estomago y yacía en el suelo, desangandrandose

Mi acción inmediata fue tomar mi celular para llamar a emergencia "Hola?!, por favor manden una ambulancia al parque de Kuoh, hay un estudiante que ha sido apuñalado, rápido!"

Al termino de la llamada me acerque a el para ver la seriedad de esto

"Uh?...Reiji?..."

"No hables idiota!, la ayuda vendrá en camino!"

"Jaja...como...es que...esto termino así?..."

"Todo saldrá bien, vamos no te rindas!"

"Que...mal, no pude tocar su...oppai...después de todo"

"Y aun así piensas en eso después de todo esto, eres un caso perdido..."

Que podía hacer ahora mismo?!, podría intentar usar el Senjutsu pero eso era muy arriesgado ya que seria el primer intento

Y si salía mal, podría empeorar la situación actual...

Debía arriesgarme o no?

Todo fue interrumpido en el instante en que un papel que tenia consigo, emitió un brillo carmesí y la sorpresa que me di luego fue...notable, esto era una invocación...solo añadía mas preguntas para mi persona pero resolvía bastantes a su manera

Que hacia aquí, una de las tan famosas onee-samas de la academia?

"Oh...pero que tenemos aquí y Ryuuzaki...que haces aquí?" Rias Gremory, no había nadie mas que encajara con su apariencia

"Gremory...eso explica muchas cosas ahora...pero ya habrá tiempo para eso...ayúdame que no va a terminar sobreviviendo a estas alturas" exclame, aun intentando detener el sangrado de su herida

"Ya es demasiado tarde para el...pero tengo una manera de salvarlo pero eso implica a que respondas unas preguntas"...que?

"...Estas diciendo que no vas a intentar salvar a una persona solo por que es demasiado tarde?!" molesto?, eso era quedarse corto en el instante que mi mente paso a registrar sus palabras

"No tienes por que molestarte Ryuuzaki-kun" el tono sereno que mostraba ella, no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a su intento de lograr algo

"Claro que tengo toda razón para molestarme" no digne a dirigirle la mirada ante lo que menciono "Tch...no tengo de otra opción...ganare algo de tiempo antes de que llegue la ambulancia"

"Ya te lo dije, es demasiado tarde para el pero yo poseo una manera de salvarlo en un instante"

"NO escuchare cualquier excusa que tengas para hacerme cambiar de opinión, así que si no vas a ayudarme, lárgate de este lugar"

Su rostro paso a mostrar sorpresa en el instante que finalmente cerré todo tipo de conversación que fuera a mencionar en el instante

Ahora solo tenía un objetivo y era el salvar a un amigo

Y si eso implicaba usar el Senjutsu e poniendo en una situación complicada, que así sea

"Bien...no te dejare morir amigo mío"

Ya que intentaba contener la hemorragia por la herida, comencé a concentrar la energía a mi alrededor y canalizarla rápidamente en Issei, causando que esta cerrar poco a poco aunque demasiado lento, solo podría ganar quizás un minuto a lo máximo y no seria suficiente...

 _'Un usuario de Senjutsu?!'_ Rias por su parte, no creía lo que veía frente suyo...

Muy aparte de que el manejo del Senjutsu es algo peligroso para ser usado a menos que fuera un youkai pero aquí estábamos hablando de un humano común y corriente

Esto no había salido como planeo en un inicio pero abrió otra posibilidad con el chico que se presento ahora mismo, aunque eso no explica como ha logrado entrenarse para esto

'Tch...necesito que actué mas rápido pero a estas alturas no lo lograra' no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que a pesar de que la sanación estaba mostrando efecto en Issei, no era suficiente para detener la hemorragia

No, no podía permitirme rendirme ahora

Si lo hiciera, seria una vergüenza para mis padres que se han dedicado a tratar a las personas en situaciones en las que uno creía que era imposible de salvar

No podía darme ese lujo o no podría llamarme nuevamente su hijo

"Espíritu de la vida...salva a esta persona...!"

En mi mente se dibujo una estrella al igual que en la herida de Issei, del cual comenzó a cerrarse casi por completo y aun para sorpresa mía que esto fue quizás lo que necesitaba para el momento

Aunque mientras yo estaba concentrado en tratar a Issei, no esperaba que algo así pasara por que era algo demasiado familiar para lo cual había hecho en estos instantes

Era el Healing Touch, solo que lo había usado con el Senjutsu...como era posible para empezar pero una vez más, eso era algo conveniente para la situación actual

Si yo tenía la sorpresa en ese instante...

Gremory quien aun estaba aquí, cuestiono la razón de ello por que fui bastante tajante al momento de escucharle decir que podía salvarlo a cuestión de responder unas preguntas

Después de todo el Healing Touch no era algo que podía decirse como un Sacred Gear o simplemente algún truco mágico de por si

"Uhh..." Issei finalmente reacción al momento que había cerrado gran mayoría de la herida aun así no podía pasar del peligro, al menos tenia una mayor posibilidad

Luego de unos instantes la ambulancia había llegado y yo estaba realmente agotado por ello, ciertamente usar el Senjutsu Y el HT en conjunto no fue una buena idea pero realmente efectivo para la situación

Al menos se llevaron a Issei luego de hacerme unas preguntas a mí y a Gremory

Mencionaron que no correría peligro ahora aunque seria mejor que vaya a verlo mañana para ver su estado luego de la operación

Creo que podía decir que el rescate fue un existo de alguna u otra manera...aunque por ahora

"Así que...que es lo que hace un demonio descendiente de los 72 pilares demoniacos aquí y principalmente que es lo que intentabas hacer con Issei?"

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - Esa Noche**_

Que día ha sido este en mas de un sentido, considerando que mi entrenamiento resulto bastante productivo para los suceso de hoy

Al menos podía darme el suspiro de que Issei estaba fuera de peligro luego de que fuera atravesado por algo en el estomago

Quien diría también que lograra usar el HT en el momento para aumentar la efectividad del Senjutsu por al menos medio minuto, suficiente para sacarlo de una situación mas peligrosa

Aunque ahora tenía que lidiar con dos cosas importantes

Aparte de que Rias Gremory intentara sacar respuestas de mi parte luego de que salvara a Issei, lo cual no logro, si no que mañana lo intentara, después de todo usar eso de manera tan repentina realmente me agoto en más de un sentido

Pero la misma revelo cosas importantes para ese momento...

En si, quien no tendría duda por alguien con el apellido de Gremory para empezar?, considerando el hecho de que provenía de un origen demoniaco y alguien con conocimiento sobre lo sobrenatural, sea o no consiente de ello, se daría cuenta y quizás algo de sentido común de por medio

"Ugh...espero que Kuroka no haya tenido problemas con ese ángel caído" murmure para mi mientras abría la puerta de la casa y me dirigía a la sala de estar...solo para darme con una sorpresa

"Nyahaha~ realmente era como una pequeña muñeca nya~!"

"E-esto...esto es humillante...!"

La escena era algo...curiosa por ser la palabra que podría usarse en este momento

Después de todo ahora mismo estaba viendo a Kuroka como vestía al ángel caído con diversos tipos de ropas que le hacían parecer uh...una muñeca o algo por el estilo

No decir que encontraba esto bastante curioso para ser franco y tal vez que me preocupe demasiado por Kuroka en todo momento

Pero...creo que sentía algo de pena por el ángel caído en la situación que termino

"Uh...no es por arruinar la diversión ni nada, pero ya regrese" comente soltando un corto suspiro y llamando la atención de ambas

Aunque primero que nada me deje caer en uno de los sofás y solté un largo suspiro, aun me encontraba agotado luego de usar el Senjutsu tan abruptamente y el despertar del HT no ayudo mucho a mi cuerpo

Claro, eso no evito que la nekomata me diera un gran abrazo al momento que me senté

"Rei-chan!, por un momento me tuviste preocupada nya~ y mira, logre capturarla sin problemas nya~"

"La preocupación es bien recibida...pero ahora mismo no siento mi cuerpo...!"

"Nyahaha~!, por cierto que es lo que quieres lograr con ella Rei-chan~?"

Cierto, algo que necesitaba del ángel caído era información, sobretodo referente a sus planes y sobretodo la razón por la cual marcaron como objetivo a Issei en si

"Crees que hablare?, no me hagas reír..." la rubia comento, aun con molestia en el rostro

"Considerando la situación en la cual te encuentras, yo creo que no tienes muchas opciones a decir verdad" añadí de manera tranquila, de igual no tenia mucha energía para frustrarme

"Mittelt-chan, quieres que continúe vistiéndote nya~?, hay muchos mas de donde estos vinieron~" Kuroka comento tomando dos vestidos mas y poniendo pálida en el proceso

Ah...eso explica de donde había sacado tantos, esos vestidos eran de mi madre que había obtenido en una venta o algo por el estilo, al igual que una muñeca a tamaño real...

Que irónico que el ángel caído tuviera al misma estatura

"Como sea el caso, me gustaría saber por que asesinaron a Issei" pregunte directamente

"...Ordenes de los superiores, el Sacred Gear que posee es peligroso" ella respondió, a pesar de que lo dudo un poco

"Ya veo...aunque me sorprende que Issei, de todas las personas, posea algo peligroso a menos que su libido y perversidad por los oppais nos lleven al fin del mundo"

"Nyahaha!, eso seria interesante de ver~!"

"Aunque..." el ángel caído de nombre Mittelt pensó un poco "Anteriormente solo habíamos recibido ordenes de observarlo antes de que pasara a ser asesinado"

Extraño...en mas de un sentido y si lo ponía de esa manera, era por dos cosas importantes que tomar en cuenta

Humanos siempre están en medio de situación problemáticas, sea por ellos mismo o por el sobrenatural por lo que experimente yo mismo

O bien podría ser reclutado por uno de estos o era por que presentaba una amenazaba futura

Dudaba mucho que fuera la segunda considerando como es Issei en si a menos que el reclutamiento haya sido la primera intención, si veían algún tipo de avance en cuanto al Sacred Gear que el poseía siendo desconocido...

Pero un cambio repentino solo por que si?, era demasiado extraño

"Oh~, Rei-chan esta en su modo detective nya~!" ...wow, Kuroka hasta ya le puso nombre cuando me encuentro pensando...

"Mientras que creo notar que hay algo extraño en lo que ha dicho" mencione tranquilamente antes de jalar un poco una de las mejillas de la nekomata, causando que hiciera un leve puchero por ello "Hay mas aquí por ver que solo un simple asesinato..."

"Y a que te refieres con ello?" la rubia pregunto algo confusa por mis palabras

"No se por experiencia propia este tipo de temas, pero me enorgullezco de ver las cosas de todas las formas posibles y opciones a haber" cerré mis ojos por un instante "Pero un cambio repentino por un asesinato solo quiere decir que hay un motivo mas haya del que simplemente ello...un asesinato, por mas que sea ello, viene con una razón"

Mis palabras fueron claras e concisas considerando la manera en que esto se desarrollo

Kuroka se vio algo sorprendida por la manera en que explaye lo que tenia en mente y sabia muy bien a lo que estaba refiriéndose en si

Ella después de todo sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando y que el mismo se diera cuenta de que algo tan complejo como ello en solo unos instante, quizás era algo terrorífico para un humano normal...pero el no lo era desde un inicio

Mittelt se quedo algo perpleja por lo mencionado "El asesinato viene con una razón..." repitió la frase por un instante antes de bajar la mirada un poco, quizás se tomo seriamente lo que había dicho

"Bueno aunque eso sea cierto, las razones de por medio no las conozco, así que estoy en un punto ciego desde ahí" añadió suspirando un poco

"Sera una buena razón para contactar con Azazel-sama y confirmar algunas cosas..." Mittelt comento haciendo que parpadeara un par de veces

"Azazel?, como Azazel del Grigori?" pregunte algo sorprendido por ello

"Eh?, pues claro! Azazel-sama es el líder de la facción de los ángeles caídos" exclamo con orgullo a pesar de todo

"Oh...Rei-chan entrara en su modo en 3...2...1" Kuroka menciono

"Genial!" exclame sin contenerme y vaya que no lo hice con lo cansado que estaba ahora mismo "De entre los que conozco por los libros, es una de las entidades mas interesantes y que exista es!"

Kuroka no pudo contener su risa ante el comportamiento del chico en ese instante

Mittelt por otro lado, parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar lo que había dicho...tal vez su vista le estaba jugando una broma, esta misma persona quien dedujo mucho solo con tan poca información ahora se estaba mostrando de manera algo infantil...

"Nyahaha!, solo Rei-chan podría ponerse de esa manera~!" Kuroka comento aun viendo como Reiji apuntaba algunas cosas en una libreta

"Y-yo no se que pensar ahora mismo, uh es una persona única al parecer..." la rubia se cuestiono un poco el abrupto cambio que tomo

"No tienes la menor idea nya~"

"...Por que tengo esta conversación tan casual ahora mismo?!"

"Ejem..." el chico parecía que recobro un poco su compostura "Te dejare ir por ahora, supongo que ahora tienes una razón para aclarar algunas cosas antes de que se pongan mas peligrosas de lo que se puede manejar..." comente algo pensativo "Después de todo hay demonios rondando aquí, ya tuve la mala oportunidad de encontrarme con Gremory antes de que me concentrara en salvar a Issei"

"Salvarlo?, acaso no había sido asesinado en un inicio?" la rubia pregunto algo confundida

"Exacto, había sido atravesado por algo en el estomago, tuve que usar el Senjutsu para ganar tiempo antes de que los paramédicos se lo llevaran, tuve suerte de que gane el tiempo para ello"

"Nya?, eso explica por que estas tan agotado Rei-chan" Kuroka menciono algo sorprendida "Lograste usar la sanación sin problemas nya~"

"E-eres un usuario de Senjutsu?!" exclamo el ángel caído con sorpresa aunque tenia sentido si la youkai estaba aquí

"Mientras que soy un novato en eso, ya detecto las auras y la sanación aunque aun me falta mucho por este en si"

"Estas siendo bastante cooperativo al darme esta información no lo crees?"

"Si añado el hecho de que fuiste capturada sin muchos problemas por ella...no creo que tenga que preocuparme en caso de que hagas algo estúpido para empezar"

"Ugh...eso fue cruel"

"Nyahaha pero es verdad~"

Hubo un silencio por los momentos antes de que soltara un largo bostezo, realmente estaba agotado

"...Eso quiere decir que me dejaras ir?" Mittelt murmuro rompiendo el silencio

Mientras que eso podría considerarse una mala decisión, yo creía que había dejado un mensaje claro en ella luego de la pequeña charla luego de ver las órdenes que habían tenido

Pero aunque intentara algo en contra nuestro, Kuroka se mostro eficiente para lidiar con un ángel caído como ella sin el menor inconveniente y hacerlo nuevamente, ciertamente no era un opción

Así que si, no veía mucha razón por la cual mantenerla aquí

"Si...honestamente me siento bastante cansado como para lidiar con mas problemas por ahora...así que eres libre de irte cuando gustes"

"Mmm...bueno, espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión"

"Como digas...al menos sabes que ya hay algo extraño en todo esto"

Por mas que quisiera admitir que lo mencionado era simplemente una teoría con poca relevancia, parecía que la misma Mittelt tenía sus dudas con ello...que irónico que un humano común sea mas susceptible a pequeños detalles y percatarse de cosas que obviamos fácilmente

Mittelt finalmente se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida de la residencia sin antes voltear la mirada hacia el chico quien estaba medio dormido en ese lugar 'Que curioso humano es al final' y con esas palabras, ella finalmente se retiro

La nekomata por igual estaba pensando en varias cosas desde el momento en que toda esta situación se presento

Tal vez por el mismo hecho de que habían tocado un tema sensible para ella, considerando su pasado es muy posible que aun continúe siendo perseguida por los demonios y eso involucraría ponerle en peligro si alguien se percataba cual era su paradero

Y lo ultimo que deseaba ahora mismo era que terminarse involucrado a causa de ella

Aunque pensar sobre ello ahora mismo no era importante, quería pensar de esa manera y disfrutar de estos momentos con el

"...Rei-chan no te preocupes, no cometeré los mismos errores de mi pasado" la nekomata murmuro sin espera de alguna respuesta

Solo veía el rostro dormido de Reiji quien finalmente cayo debido al cansancio que mostraba, solo optando por sonreír y acurrucarse a su costado, quería continuar sintiendo esa tranquilidad que le brindaba estar a su lado

Aun si eso conllevara a tener que lidiar con los fantasma de su pasado en algún momento...

* * *

Whew! y aquí tenemos el segundo cap de "A Human with supernatural problems", jeje tuve suerte de que ya había avanzado parte de este así que salió mas rápido de lo que imaginaba~

Como podrán haber notado, Issei fue salvado de su encuentro con Raynare así que las cosas tomaran un giro diferente desde ese punto pero no afectara demasiado al canon a cierto punto por lo que no tienen que preocuparse aunque si se preguntan por que el cambio?

Bueno, siempre se me hiso algo extraño que a pesar de que muchos podrían salvar a Issei, nadie lo intentaba y si hablamos de Reiji, quien es hijo de médicos es obvio que el lo haría aun si eso conllevar a un intento en vano al final, claro que a nuestra pelirroja las cosas no le salieron como esperaba, es muy probable que tenga otra oportunidad en un futuro~

Pero surprise!, el Healing Touch hace su primer aparición en conjunto con el Senjutsu! y tiene el mismo que su padre, Markus Vaughn, Speed Enhance, de Trauma Center New Blood~

Ahora daré unas actualizaciones a las habilidades~

 **Senjutsu:** Es capaz de crear armas a base de fuerza vital o los restos de energía que hay en el ambiente, sea magia elemental, intenciones malignas puras y demases, la cual puede materializar en diversas armas siendo la básica en espadas que poseen diversos efectos dependiendo de lo que haya usado para crearlas.

 **Healing Touch/HT:** Heredado por su padre Markus Vaughn, el Healing Touch es una habilidad que le permite realizar acciones casi imposibles de lograr. Mientras que su padre lo ha usado durante operaciones de riesgo o que fuera necesarias, Reiji lo usa en conjunto con el Senjutsu, específicamente con el tema de la sanación aumentando los efectos de estas. Tiene el mismo límite de tiempo que son 30 segundos de duración y después de todo, es muy probable que el usuario, al no estar acostumbrado a este, termine inconsciente por cierto tiempo.

 **Overshadow Sky:** La versión Estándar de este Sacred Gear no posee una apariencia fisica a menos que el usuario así lo desee, siendo el caso este mismo obtiene unas alas de águila de color dorado cual en la parte superior esta recubierta por una armadura oscura y carmesí, propiamente derivado del ave divina el cual le permiten el poder planear y volar a voluntad. Le provee con la capacidad de usar elementos relacionados al cielo que son el viento (aire), hielo (nieve), agua (lluvia), trueno (tormenta) y la niebla (nubes). Gracias a su afinidad con el fuego que posee, es capaz de controlarlo sin problemas.

Ahora con los Review~

 **Elmendelsaco (Guest) :** Bueno me alegro que te gustara el primer cap, tenia esta idea desde hace tiempo pero no sabia como plasmarla como deseaba pero finalmente logre dar con lo que necesitaba y aquí lo tienes~. En cuanto al tema de Ravel y Le Fay, creo que podría añadir a Le Fay al harem de Issei sin cambiar mucho lo que tengo planeado pero Ravel tendría que quedarse de todas formas ya que tendrá un rol importante en el desarrollo de Reiji en el mundo sobrenatural, por lo que Le Fay entraría en lugar de Gabriel y ella pasaría al Harem de Reiji, simplemente quiero mantener el numero en estos de manera pareja, así que espero que esto sea aceptable .UU y espero que disfrutes de este cap como el anterior ^^

 **MDRC97:** Nuevamente, me alegro que el cap te haya gustado ya que me tomo tiempo intentar poner mis ideas en orden para crear el fic y si, Kuroka no formara parte de la brigada Khaos, simplemente me gustaría darle la oportunidad de que las cosas fueran de una manera diferente a como esta en el canon y Reiji cumple muy bien ese rol a pesar de que tengo planeado que este forme una parte importante para la trama de ambos~

Eso seria todo por ahora y agradezco los review ya que me motivan a continuar con el fic~, así que no duden en comentar sus opiniones/criticas e ideas que serán bien recibidas!, con esto dicho...Abendroth5 Out!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third Encounter: Meeting with Gremory, Fallen Angels and the arrival of a Holy Maiden**_

* * *

 _ **Iglesia Abandonada - Mittlet Pov**_

Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que las cosas resultaran tan difíciles desde que Raynare decidió, mandarme a lidiar con el humano de nombre Reiji Ryuuzaki, no había mucho en especial en su persona para ser franca y que habría en el que llamara la atención de la líder solo para evitar algún impedimento?

No podríamos haber contando que tenia a una Youkai de su lado, dificultando enormemente una tarea tan sencilla que era solo vigilarlo y quizás eliminarlo si la situación lo ameritaba

Pero también ser un usuario del Senjutsu?, eso si fue inesperado

Eso explicaba por que no se mostro tan sorprendido una vez las cosas se dieron y yo termine por lidiar con una Nekomata quien, en pocas palabras barrio el suelo conmigo en un instante

Decir que mi orgullo término siendo dañado en el proceso quizás era quedarme algo corta

Hubiera deseado que las cosas terminaran ahí pero no...

Tenia que vestirme como una muñeca!, Uhh siento que perdí algo mas en el día de hoy

Aunque si obvio un poco toda esa situación y luego de terminar entregándole información, muy poca para ser sincera

El chico de nombre Reiji, se mostro lo suficientemente capaz para deducir mucho con lo limitado que poseía y era realmente aterrador en mas de una manera

Si lo que decía era cierto, es muy probable que toda esta misión vaya a ser un fracaso total si todo va como esta hasta ahora

El cambio repentino de observar a asesinar a Hyodou Issei fue extraño pero ordenes eran ordenes después de todo

Pero la razón de por medio?, entendíamos que poseía un Sacred Gear raro pero no habíamos determinado de cual se trataba en si

La mayoría sabia que Azazel-sama tenia interés por Sacred Gear inusuales y la contradicción de por medio era difícil de no notar

Tal vez en no pensar las cosas con un mayor detenimiento nos llevaría a un problema aun mayor

Odio cuando los enemigos tienen razón, irónico que el mismo no tuvo mucho inconveniente en dejarme libre a fin de cuentas, era algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse pero con la nekomata cerca a el...difícil veo que lográramos algo

Aun así...

"Eh...parece que las cosas no fueron bien por tu lado no Mittelt?"

"Y no tienes la menor idea Dohnaseek"

"Ja no me digas que ese humano te dio tantos problemas para que fallaras con una tarea tan simple?"

"Muy graciosa Kalawarner, podrías haber imaginado que ese humano es un usuario de Senjutsu y una youkai esta con el?, lidia con eso primero antes de decir algo" replique con molestia "Oh cierto, el chico Issei aun esta vivo, el mismo humano que me mando a vigilar lo salvo"

Ambos parpadearon al escuchar la información que ella les menciono, algo seguro era de todo esto

Raynare no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo saber que supuestamente la misión había sido completada sin inconvenientes, aparte del mismo humano

Ahora hacerle llegar que las cosas se tornaron de la peor manera quizás no era un buen inicio

"Aunque luego de pensar las cosas luego de lidiar con ese humano..." opto por una reacción algo pensativa en el momento "Tengo la sensación de que esta misión va a terminar muy mal para nosotros"

"Teniendo dudas a pesar de todo?, no es muy común de ti" Dohnaseek comento

"Simplemente me dejo pensando lo que dijo y a pesar que quiera negar ello, tiene mucho sentido..." Mittelt con algo de frustración en el rostro añadió "Se suponía que teníamos que vigilarlo y luego Raynare tuvo la gran idea de eliminarlo" tomo una pausa, todo tenia mucho sentido en cierto modo "Y sabemos lo mucho que Azazel-sama tiene en interés sobre los Sacred Gear y que pasaría si se entera que un posible candidato fue eliminado a causa nuestra?"

Hubo un corto silencio al momento en que finalice mis palabras, era quizás demasiado correcto y venia de un humano quien solo con una oración de mi parte logro descifrar todo...

No obstante, no hubiera sido mas practico reclutar al portador del Sacred Gear en lugar de asesinarlo?...

"...Si lo pones de esa manera, lo que nos espera no es muy agradable" Kalawarner menciono rompiendo en silencio, quizás pensó lo mismo que yo

"Y todo eso vino de un humano?, ja quien lo hubiera dicho" Dohnaseek no evito soltar una corta risa, si era en su manera curioso

"Yo propongo que nos aseguremos con esto antes de que las cosas se pongan en nuestra contra" comente suspirando un poco "Después de todo, tenemos suerte de que no termino siendo eliminado gracias a el y si actuamos antes de que pase algo peor quizás nuestro castigo se reduzca"

Compartimos miradas entre los tres antes de asentir a ello, quizás si todo esto finalizase podríamos tener algo mejor con que trabajar, lo ultimo que queríamos era ser eliminados en el proceso o peor aun...

"Aunque...no deberíamos darle una visita a ese humano antes de actuar?" Kalawarner propuso sin mas

Supongo que el mismo terminara involucrado en esto de una u otra manera

* * *

 _ **Academia Kuoh - Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Occult Research Club - Rias Pov**_

Honestamente, la situación que sucedió el día anterior no fue como hubiera planeado, en más de un sentido

La inesperada presencia de Ryuuzaki Reiji al momento de haber sido invocada por Issei en el parque fue algo que no pude prever

Mas aun parecía estar consiente de lo que era pero se concentro mas en salvarle que lo sucedido

No podía culparle en tomar ese tipo de reacción, quizás por que no estaba consiente de las consecuencias que podría involucrarme en una batalla contra los ángeles caídos sin iniciar un contraataque por parte de estos

Aun así, eso jugaba a mi favor ya que había tenido interés en el castaño por algo de tiempo

Hasta que lo sucedido cambio todo por completo

Ryuuzaki era conocido en la academia por su conocimiento sobre el mundo sobrenatural a pesar de que no mostraba algún tipo de aura inusual o eso creía yo en si

Que fuera un usuario del Senjutsu estaba fuera de mi conocimiento, ya que difícilmente había notado algo sobre el

Claro, el era un humano después de todo pero parecía tener suficiente conocimiento para deducir las cosa en unos instantes

Tal vez por ese mismo detalle no se vio sorprendido al verme ahí

Y con ello, quizás no fue la mejor opción continuar con mis planes en reencarnar a Issei a pesar de los intentos que esta tenia por ayudarle

Aun así...lo imposible sucedió, lo salvo con algo desconocido que había hecho en esos momentos

Seria un Sacred Gear? algún tipo de magia desconocida?, pensé que ese seria el caso considerando que algo similar a un pentagrama apareció pero no sentí nada en el momento

"Esto es realmente problemático" murmure soltando un suspiro

"Ara...parece que las cosas no resultaron como esperaba Buchou" Akeno menciono entrando a la habitación

"Se puede decir que es el caso...quien hubiera imaginado que teníamos a un usuario de Senjutsu aquí en Kuoh"

"Oh?, eso es algo inesperado y sabemos de quien se trata?" Akeno pregunto a lo cual yo asentí

"Reiji Ryuuzaki, sus familiares son doctores y su padre en especial, es famoso por ser parte de Caduceus US y uno de los pocos doctores que posee algo llamado el Healing Touch"

"Ara ara que interesante pero no es por eso lo cual esta preocupada no?"

"El sabia quien era en el instante que aparecí frente a Issei y luego de que lo salvara, explico bien lo que estaba tratando..."

"Sera posible que sea un mago Buchou?"

"No, no lo es pero seria extraño no notarlo después de lo que he visto pero se que practica el Senjutsu...la pregunta seria saber como es que aprendió a dominarlo..."

"Que kouhai tan problemático, ufufu me gustaría saber que es lo que tiene que decirnos" como podría esperar, Akeno estaba dejando salir sus particulares tendencias

Pero tenia un punto importante aquí, me pregunto como es que conoce sobre mi identidad...

Demasiadas preguntas para un día como este, tal vez si lograra explicarle las cosas es posible que pueda añadirlo a mi Peerage después de todo junto con Issei, alguien que usa Senjutsu es ciertamente raro y valioso

Sobretodo si este es un humano para empezar

Ahora...solo debía evitar que tomara las cosas a un malentendido como lo fue ayer

"Ya estoy aquí Buchou..." la voz de la persona que entro era de Koneko, también miembro del club

Ella quizás podría darnos alguna respuesta en referente a Ryuuzaki o por lo menos hacerle venir aquí y obtenerlas yo misma

Debería haber ido yo misma pero...la mirada que me dio en esos instantes no podía quitármela de la mente, era completo odio ante mi persona

De una u otra manera podía entender sus razones a pesar de que el resultado hubiera sido mejor pero entre la vida de un amigo y aceptar la ayuda de un desconocido...la respuesta era evidente, no fue correcto de mi parte sabiendo que el mismo fue criado por doctores y mis palabras no fueron las indicadas para la situación misma

"Podrías buscar a Ryuuzaki y traerlo aquí?" pregunte retomando un parte mas calmado

"Ara y por que no enviar a Yuuto a buscarle?" pregunto Akeno

"Quisiera saber de un inicio con quien estamos lidiando, si es alguien de alguna facción o simplemente alguien neutral, cuales son sus intenciones..." respondí soltando otro suspiro, esto solo terminaba dándome otro dolor de cabeza "Puedo contar contigo Koneko?"

Ella asintió sin mencionar mas nada e salir de la habitación a los pocos instantes, ahora solo podía esperar lo mejor de esta situación...

* * *

 _ **Academia Kuoh - Koneko Pov**_

Parecía que las cosas tomaron un extraño rumbo desde que Ryuuzaki Reiji apareció en la escena donde Rias-sempai había sido invocada

El tenia algo de popularidad a pesar de que es muy probable que el no haya sido enterado por ello pero que tuviera conocimiento de lo que sucedía aquí?

Eso era extraño y quizás algo abrumador de enterarse, desde que se trataba de un posible usuario del Senjutsu...y eso no podía esperar ver de alguien común como lo era el

Ahora simplemente tenia una tarea sencilla de llevarlo conmigo pero no sabría como el podría reaccionar ante ello, después de lo sucedido...

Tal vez me sentía nerviosa por conocer a alguien que tenía conocimiento en lo que estaba tratando...pero a la vez temor de que fuera como nee-sama...

Quienes practican el Senjutsu tienden a dejarse controlar por el poder que ganan y cambian abruptamente...yo fui testigo de ello antes de que Rias-senpai me acogiera y salvara

Aunque en todo este tiempo no había notado algo extraño o inusual en su presencia, era como cualquier humano que estudiaba aquí

Eran demasiadas preguntas que tenia para ese instantes, quizás...solo quizás podría tenerlas si lograba acercarme a el

"Así que es eso lo que sucedió...maldición, sabemos que es un pervertido pero que pase por ello es..." escuche por los pasillos sobre la situación de Hyodou

En cierta manera, era entendible ese tipo de reacciones...podrá ser odiado por ser un pervertido

Pero aun continúa siendo un humano...pervertido sobre todas las cosas, pero un humano tal cual

"Es cierto que Ryuuzaki lo encontró por casualidad?, el debió tener mucha suerte de entre todas las personas fuera el considerando que sus padres son médicos famosos"

Parecía que los rumores comenzaban a recorrer la academia, aunque era irrelevante para mi en todo caso, solo debía llevarlo conmigo

No me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su salón y acercarme a el

"Ryuuzaki-senpai..."

"Mmm?, uh...tu eres Toujou-san...no?" asentí ante sus palabras

"Rias-senpai me mando a buscarte..." mencione aunque por la reacción que tomo en ese instante, no parecía muy cómodo con ello

"Ugh...no pierde el tiempo no?, eh bien...supongo que puedo ir" luego de suspirar un momento se levanto y me acompaño hacia el club

No parecía mostrar algún tipo de inusual aura alrededor suyo pero había esta extraña sensación de calma y tranquilidad que no podía explicar

Era humano no?, tal vez sabia algo mas de lo que aparentaba en su comportamiento o podía esconder bien su propia aura...cualquiera era factible para mi...

"Uhm...razón por la cual me estés observando demasiado?" comento el, causando que saliera un poco de mis pensamientos en ese instante

"!...lo siento..."

"Ah, no te preocupes...solo se me hace algo extraño o quizás solo soy paranoico con estas cosas, después de todo ya estoy al tanto de que es una demonio"

"Como es que sabias ello?"

"Aparte de que no creo que muchas personas aparezcan en un lugar de la nada solo por que la ley universal lo diga" comento al instante "Que su apellido será Gremory, de todas las cosas, es fácil deducirlo...y algo de sentido común ayuda"

"Rias-senpai dijo que eres un usuario de Senjutsu también..."

"Por que no me debería de sorprender...si, lo soy aunque aun soy un novato en ello, pero se detectar las auras sin mucho inconveniente" respondió causalmente "Aunque tengo que decir...tu aura se me hace muy familiar"

Sus palabras me dejaron algo confundida, familiar? en que sentido se refería a ello? y por que no parecía estar preocupado por algo tan peligroso como ello?

Quizás la manera en que manejaba las cosas, justo como ahora, tranquilo y sereno pero algo frustrado por la situación misma aun así no perdía su propio tempo...

"A que te refieres con ello?"

"No estoy seguro, lo digo por que quien me enseño sobre el Senjutsu es un youkai, una nekomata para ser mas claros y tu tienes una aura similar...que curioso"

Lo que dijo no fue algo que hubiera esperado en esos instantes, pero las cosas parecían ser demasiado extrañas para este instante

Una youkai estaba con el?, formaría parte de estos? pero...

No, eso no era lo mas importante aquí, era que le resultaba familiar...acaso eso seria...

"Stop, si vas a querer preguntarme cosas personales tendré que mantenerme en silencio, estas con Gremory y ella exactamente no me ha dado la mejor de las impresiones"

"Entiendo..."

Ryuuzaki Reiji...que es lo que escondes?...

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club - Reiji Pov**_

Tenia que admitir que no espere que ella enviara a Koneko Toujou de entre todas las personas a buscarme...uh, no era evidente que ella no se acercaría a mí luego del modo en que la silencie en el instante que decidió tomar una actitud como esa

Después de todo como alguien podría estar mas concentrado en la búsqueda de respuestas en prioridad a la vida de alguien más?

Eso simplemente me molesto, dejando de lado el modo en que veía las cosas

Pero que mas da...supongo que lidiar con esto era algo que se veía venir después de que me termine involucrando en el mundo sobrenatural

Aunque algo que podía notar en todo ese trayecto hacia donde se encontraría Gremory

Acaso Toujou-san era una youkai también?, eso lo pude notar por su propia aura que tenia cierta similitud con la de Kuroka...

Coincidencia?, mm era difícil de mencionar sin tener pruebas de por medio pero aun así, había cosas mas importantes por las cuales lidiar ahora

Esperar que Gremory no mandara al demonio, que ironía, la única oportunidad que le estaba dando para reimbindicarse luego de lo sucedido ayer y con suerte saber exactamente que es lo que quería de mí

"Rias-senpai...Ryuuzaki ya esta aquí" Toujou-san comento mientras ambos entrabamos a la habitación

Tengo que admitir que no espere que tuvieran casi toda una instalación para este club...

Una vez mas, no creo que tenga que sorprenderme demasiado con lo que son realmente pero aun así...

"Ah, gracias Koneko" una voz conocida para mi se dio a escuchar

"Aquí estoy...supongo que vas a querer hablar sobre lo sucedido ayer no es así" comente soltando un suspiro y tomaba asiento, Toujou-san se coloco a mi costado

Además también se encontraban Kiba Yuuto y Akeno Himejima...je, después de todo este lugar esta conformado por populares después de todo

Aunque sus auras indicaban que eran también demonios o eso podía deducir...al menos en mayoría, había algo diferente en la de Himejima-san después de todo

"Ara ara , así que eres Ryuuzaki-kun?" la pelinegra comento "Soy Akeno Himejima, es un gusto conocerte~" por alguna razón, la sonrisa que tenia no me inspiraba demasiada confianza...llámenlo instinto de precaución

"Mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba, también es un gusto conocerte Ryuuzaki-san" al menos el parecía no mostrar nada inusual pero quizás solo era precavido después de todo

"Es un gusto igualmente...pero creo que no fui llamado aquí para charlar amigablemente no es así?" no quise ser demasiado descortés pero quería ir al asunto principal aquí

"Tienes razón" Gremory tomo un corto respiro antes de tomar la palabra "Quien eres realmente y que intenciones tienes a hacer en mi territorio?"

...Bueno, eso fue bastante claro a decir verdad

Pero territorio?, que yo sepa no creo que ella posea documentos que dicten ello, pero supongo que podre jugar con ello a mi favor

"Wow, proclamar que posees control de una parte de Japón!, eso quiere decir que todo lo que pase aquí es bajo tu jurisdicción~" comente soltando una leve risa

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, quizás no la respuesta que esperaba

"No es lo que he preguntado Ryuuzaki-kun..."

"Ohh cierto...la pregunta" retome un poco al asunto "Soy un humano común y corriente aunque tal vez no tanto ahora que se que realmente los demonios están mas cerca de lo que imaginaba por que no debería de sorprenderme?"

Ella arqueo la mirada, quizás mostrándose algo escéptica ante lo que había mencionado

"Como se lo he mencionado aquí a Toujou-san, no tengo mucho que me he enterado sobre el mundo sobrenatural" comente ladeando la mirada un poco "Se que son demonios y Gremory quien es parte de los 72 pilares demoniacos"

Entre las mirada sorprendías de ese instante, fueron de Kiba y Himejima, quizás por el mero hecho de que eso no fuera algo conocido...

"Ara ara al parecer nuestro kouhai esta bien informado después de todo" la pelinegra comento dejando una leve risa a notar

"Pero mi pregunta seria, si no es molestia, como es que estas enterado de ello?" de entre todos, Kiba fue el que mostro un punto importante, supongo que podía iluminarlos...a pesar de que no era la gran cosa

"Uh...en serio?, alguien con un poco de sentido común sabría que hay algo extraño con el apellido, Gremory, de entre todos los que pueden haber es de un demonio importante en el Ars Goetia y si no mal recuerdan, soy muy bien conocido por saber sobre lo sobrenatural aquí" tome un largo suspiro antes de continuar "Solo une las piezas que hay en este lugar, piensa en las opciones, algo de conocimiento y listo, tienes una respuesta"

Mi respuesta fue satisfactoria para ellos, quizás no para la misma Gremory en esos momentos, es como si un humano común y corriente mando a volar lo que podría haber estado escondiendo celosamente

"Jaja, eres una persona bastante inusual Ryuuzaki-san" Kiba comento jovialmente

"Eso he escuchado, amigo mío" replique con una sonrisa "Y en cuanto a mis intenciones...uh, soy un humano común y corriente así que honestamente no se a que otra cosa mas podrías referirte" y eso, en si, era totalmente cierto

"Entiendo...después de todo solo fuiste involucrado en todo esta situación" Gremory menciono "Si no fuera mucho, podrías decirme como sucedió?"

"Un Youkai, digamos que mi mascota termino siendo un youkai en encubierto y lo descubrí hace un par de días...tengo que admitir que yo buscando sobre ellos y tenia uno tan cerca, resulta bastante gracioso" no oculte mi risa, es mas, la hice notar

Gremory tuvo que parpadear un par de veces ante lo que había escuchado, al igual que ambos quien le acompañaba, sin contar a Toujou-san quien ya estaba al tanto de ello

Quizás podría haber esperado algo mucho más importante o vital, no que fuera radicalmente por cuestiones de suerte

"Tengo que admitir, esto no fue lo que había imaginado en mas de una manera"

"La suerte parece que esta de tu lado Ryuuzaki-kun ufufu"

"Hey, para mi esta bien lidiar con esto ya que siempre estuve interesado sobre lo sobrenatural desde un inicio"

"Incluyendo que seas un usuario del Senjutsu?"

Ladee la mirada un poco ante lo mencionado por Gremory, no por la manera en que fue dicha, si no que simplemente quería tomar mas información de la que podía darle

"Yo creo que he dado suficiente respuestas hasta ahora y podría venir bien que también me des algunas"

"Tienes razón...discúlpame por ello. Entonces...que es lo que deseas saber?"

Di una pausa antes de mencionar lo que deseaba saber, esto determinaría si podría o no confiar en ella o literalmente antagonizarla para toda su vida

Sonaría malvado pero ciertamente la impresión que me dio el día anterior no fue la mejor, en lo mas mínimo

Así que esto era serio, en más de un sentido

"Que es lo que planeabas hacer con Issei en esa situación y por que no moviste un solo dedo para ayudarle aun sabiendo que podía ser salvado?"

Fui claro en mis palabras, serio al momento de hacerlas notar y creo que Gremory se vio un poco sorprendida por ello, quizás tenia aun en su mente lo de ayer, no le culpaba pero estaba con razón para molestarme

"Fui invocada por el antes de que terminara en ese estado...y planeaba reencarnarlo en un demonio, siendo así mi sirviente"

...

...

...

"Say What?" exclame en sorpresa, dejando escapar un poco mis viejos hábitos

Podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro por mi reacción en ese instante por parte de los presentes

"Ah lo siento, creo que fue la respuesta menos esperada de toda esta situación pero déjame recapitular lo que has dicho" comente soltando un corto suspiro antes de poner mis ideas en orden

"Lo que quieres decir es que hay una manera de reencarnar a un humano en un demonio no es así?" pregunte, Gremory asintió "Y debido al estado en que se encontraba Issei en ese instante, la oportunidad era clara e debido a mi presencia en la situación no se realizo, estoy en lo correcto?" nuevamente, ella volvió a asentir

"Entonces la verdadera pregunta es esta" ladee la mirada un poco "Issei en todo esto, sabia en lo que estaba por involucrarse?"

Fui claro en ello, quizás la reacción que tomo en ese instante decía exactamente lo que sucedía

"Ya veo...palabras no son necesarias y con ello, realmente estas dando una mala impresión a los demonios si consideras que has permitido el asesinato de un estudiante para tus objetivos..."

"No, estas malentendiendo la situación Ryuuzaki-kun..." exclamo ella con algo de nerviosismo "Si hubiéramos hecho algo en ese instante, es posible que todo se tornaría de mal en peor y una guerra podría ocurrir nuevamente"

"Sabes que?, te daré el beneficio de la duda por ahora ya que desconozco en parte lo que sucede con los ángeles caídos y los demonios pero espero que si tienes interés en Issei en todo esto...le expliques bien a lo que tendrá que atenerse si acepta...lo único que pido es la verdad aquí y mas nada" cerré los ojos por un instantes "Después de todo, las cosas se volvieron complicadas para ti, solo por la acción de un humano común y corriente como lo soy yo~"

Sonreía tranquilamente, pero bajo esta era clara mis intenciones en estos momentos

"Ara ara que kouhai rebelde tenemos aquí~" Himejima-san menciono, aunque bajo esa sonrisa podía notar que no le agrado mucho el modo en que las cosas se tornaron desde que hable

"Puedo ser problemático si me lo propongo, muchas gracias~" respondí casi de la misma manera en que ella hablo "Por cierto...si tengo que suponer tienen interés en el por que tiene un Sacred Gear inusual o extraño no es así?"

Esa pieza de información les hiso parpadear un par de veces, no esperaban que tampoco tuviera conocimiento de ello?, ja piénsenlo un poco mas~

"Como sabes sobre ello?" entre todo este tiempo, Toujou-san menciono

"Uh, digamos que entre muchas cosas me encontré con un ángel caído y logre sacar información de este, así que no fue tan difícil suponer ello"

 _'E-este chico...!'_ Gremory algo perpleja por mis palabras remarco para si

"Aunque tengo que admitir...mandar a eliminarlo es una idea realmente estúpida si consideran que es mas fácil reclutarlo que literalmente borrarlo del mapa, si lo que posee es tan raro~...a veces me pregunto si uno no piensa mas haya de lo evidente" comente sin espera de alguna respuesta, solo fue un pensamiento que tenia que mencionar

"Eso quiere decir que tu posees uno también?" Kiba comento, marcando algo importante

Podría ser bueno o malo mencionar que poseía uno pero eso me daba a que es posible que las cosas terminaran por ser más problemáticas

'Que opinas Garuda?' pensé en espera de alguna respuesta de la divinidad

{Puedes dejarlo en secreto pero no creo que sirva de mucho, es muy probable que no puedas escapar de ellos si tienen interés en alguien} respondió Garuda con algo de aburrimiento aunque ciertamente parecía importarle muy poco como decida tomar esto

En todo caso, es mas fácil hacerles saber que no tengo muchas intenciones de ponerme en su contra, al igual que ellos me antagonicen por que quieran

"Yep, desde ayer que logre activarlo" respondí sin mas, con algo de desdén

"Podrías mostrárnoslo?" Gremory pregunto, en su tono había curiosidad pero de entre todo sabia que era evidente

"Nop~" y esa fue mi única respuesta, clara y jovial a pesar de todo

Creo que sabía por que no deseaba mostrar algo así tan abiertamente, considerando el hecho de que no estaba en buenos términos ahora mismo

"Entiendo...tal vez en otra ocasión" menciono ella algo decepcionada, Hey no tendrás todo cuando la princesa lo pide

"Tal vez~...pero bueno" solté un corto bostezo "Que es lo que piensan hacer ahora?, Issei saldrá del hospital en unos días así que seria bueno que pensaras que harás desde ahora"

Cierto, Issei tuvo mucha suerte de salir del predicamento gracias a mi oportuna ayuda pero eso no quería decir que saliera completamente de ello...

"Entonces Ryuuzaki-kun...no deseas unirte a mi Peerage?" Gremory menciono, quizás con algo de confianza en su tono

Parpadee una, dos...tres veces antes de ladear la cabeza hacia la derecha

Confusión era una de las cosas que sentía en esos momentos pero eso quería decir que me quería de la misma manera que Issei...eso explicaría por que desvió la pregunta de manera tan radical

"Sabes que considerando el hecho de que no tienes la mejor impresión por lo que has hecho, añade que no tengo la menor idea de lo que es un Peerage para decidir y aun así, es mas que seguro que no aceptaría la propuesta...a veces me pregunto si tienes algo de sentido común Gremory-sempai..."

"No perdía nada con intentarlo no?" respondió, con una sonrisa en el rostro...yo solo tome mi cabeza con una de mis manos, expresión creo que era llamada 'Facepalm'

Himejima-san con su usual ufufu ante la respuesta que di

Kiba se veía algo curioso por como se torno toda la situación misma

Toujou-san se mantenía taciturna como pude notar aunque se mantenía observándome cada cierto tiempo

Supongo que mis días tranquilos en la academia tomaran un cambio notable desde mañana

* * *

Tengo que admitir que la reunión con los demonios fue algo...uh interesante a decir verdad, alguien como yo no puede esconder su interés por el conocimiento después de todo pero aun así tengo que admitir el hecho de que quizás Gremory de todas las personas le falta algo de control para lo que quiere

Al menos no insistió después de mi negativa a ella después de todo pero sentía que no seria la única vez que me preguntara ello

Después de todo, no veía agradable atarme a alguien como un sirviente solo por poder...

Yo era alguien que buscaba conocimiento, como humano para ser más claros

Así que luego de compartir información me fui a hacer algunas compras por que seguramente Kuroka estaría esperando con ansias la cena, igualmente quería descansar por un rato antes de continuar con mi entrenamiento al menos por una hora

Mientras que todo estaba yendo de maravilla, al llegar al área residencia me encontré con tres personas que se interponían en mi camino...por que sentía que esta será otra de esas noches?

Entre una de esas personas, había una conocida por el nombre de Mittelt...

"Así que es el humano que debíamos visitar?" entre los tres, el único hombre hablo sin mas

"Exacto, nos volvemos a ver nuevamente Reiji Ryuuzaki~"...odio mi vida a estos momentos

* * *

 ** _Residencia Ryuuzaki - Esa Noche_**

"Cuestionare como termino en este tipo de situación y ni tuve un momento tranquilo...mmm me pregunto si mudarme a otra ciudad ayudara..." comente al abrir la puerta de la residencia

"No funcionaria, después de todo ahora estarás en la mirada de alguien en algún momento sea por tu Sacred Gear o por algún interés de por medio" Mittelt comento casualmente

No espere que tres ángeles caídos me dieran el encuentro en mi regreso de la reunión con Gremory pero supongo que podía ver venir esto después de todo

Digo, deje libre a uno de sus miembros luego de tratar algunas cosas

"Rei-chan!" y en el instante que di el primer paso hacia la casa, fui tacleado y consecuentemente terminando en el suelo debido a cierta nekomata "Te tomaste tu tiempo nya~!"

Aquella pequeña escena por parte de Kuroka dejo extrañados a los tres ángeles caídos que no sabían como responder ante tan curiosa vista

"Ya regrese...uh por cierto, tenemos visitas so..." logre mencionar a pesar de que ahora mismo no sentía parte de mi cuerpo gracias a la muestra de afecto de la nekomata, que se dedico a abrazarme donde estaba

"Nya?" ella levanto la mirada un instante y en lugar de fijarse en los dos que desconocía, su mirada se fijo en una en particular "Mittelt-chan nya~!, viniste a que te vistiera nuevamente nya!" se levanto en el instante y luego de tomar del brazo a la mas pequeña solo pudo escucharse por parte de ella...

"N-nooooo!" y ahí fue cuando la ángel caído de nombre Mittelt terminaría reviviendo su trauma...una vez mas

Por obvias razones yo aun no me levantaba de donde me encontraba, ese golpe me dejo algo aturdido en mas de una manera

"Uh...estoy seguro de que quiero saber que paso cuando termino aquí?" el ángel caído por el nombre de Dohnaseek comento algo extrañado, quizás no sabia que expresar ahora mismo

"Te sentirías mejor si digo que no?" comente soltando un suspiro, ciertamente mi casa ya era bastante particular a estas alturas

"Ciertamente, creo que es mejor no saberlo..." Kalawarner, la tercera de entre los ángeles caídos comento en desdén "Entonces...podemos entrar?"

Parece ser que las cosas aquí siempre terminaran de esta manera por alguna razón de por medio...supongo que es algo a lo cual deberé acostumbrarme desde ahora

Al menos ellos se han mostrado un poco mas fáciles de tratar, quizás se deba también al hecho de que seguramente Mittelt menciono sobre lo que se hablo ayer

Si las cosas eran del modo en que las había puesto, es muy probable que vayan de mal en peor si continúan de la manera en que están actuando

En todo caso...estaban aquí por una razón, no la mencionaron pero aun supongo que podría esperar hasta que el momento llegue

O hasta que Kuroka termine de divertirse con la pobre de Mittelt, lo que suceda primero

"No es mucho pero aquí tienen~" comente de manera tranquila al momento de servirles algo de te

"Somos enemigos de una u otra manera pero aun así..." Dohnaseek comento, algo extrañado quizás?, se veía confundido si era la mejor palabra, aun así dudo mucho en tomar de este

"Digamos que prefiero mantener las cosas aquí tranquilas después de todo, piensen que es hospitalidad de mi parte" respondí de manera casual antes de sentarme en uno de los sofás "Algo que se ha perdido en muchos lugares pero no aquí"

"Diría que eres bastante extraño pero ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien nos ofrece algo como esto a pesar de las diferencias" Kalawarner menciono tomando un poco del te "Hmm, nada mal~"

"Prefiero la palabra único, gracias~" ladee la mirada al ver como Kuroka regresaba con una resignada Mittelt que tenia vestido otro traje de gothic lolita diferente...

"Nyahaha que adorable te vez~!" Kuroka finalmente parecía que había terminado de causarle otro trauma a la pobre ángel caído

"Uhhhh no digan nada, solo...no lo hagan" nuevamente, siento algo de pena por ella

Sentimiento compartido por sus compañeros por las miradas que tenían, creo que no esperaron de entre todas las cosas pasara algo así

Que puedo decir?, Kuroka es única en su clase

Hablando de ella, no perdió mucho el tiempo antes de acomodarse en mi regazo como era usual ya y moviendo sus colas de lado a lado

"Que estén aquí es por una razón...así que por que no lo mencionan?" sin mas, fui al tema principal aquí

Ellos compartieron miradas por un instante, mas yo solo esperaba respuesta por parte de ellos

Considerando las opciones aquí, no creo que vayan a atacar este lugar...después de todo Kuroka no tuvo el mas mínimo problema en lidiar con uno, así que tres no harían la diferencia para ella

Yo quizás pueda si me dan el tiempo, además tengo algunas sorpresas y no conocen sobre lo que mi Sacred Gear es para empezar

Pero simplemente era paranoico como siempre, les di la oportunidad de pensar en una solución más factible ayer antes de terminar en una situación inminente

"Sobre lo que has mencionado ayer, hemos contactado con Azazel-sama para confirmar las ordenes que nos dieron" quien tomo la palabra ahora fue Kalawarner "Kokabiel-sama , quien es parte también de nuestra facción y superior al igual, fue quien dio las ordenes a Raynare, quien es la líder de nuestro grupo, para asesinarlo a espaldas de el"

Uh...eso explica mucho la situación actual y lo irregular que había en todo esto

"Claro que no esta para nada contento con lo sucedido pero al saber que aun se encuentra con vida nos salvo de un castigo mayor para nosotros" Dohnaseek continuo con la palabra "No obstante, ahora tenemos ordenes estrictas de detener a Raynare antes de que se entere que el objetivo aun esta con vida y capturarla para que sea interrogada"

"Por eso mismo, Azazel-sama nos ordeno que continuemos vigilándole e capturarla cuando el momento sea indicado" el ángel caído finalizo, quizás con algo de extrañeza de la situación

Después de todo, estaban hablando de algo importante con un humano de entre todas las cosas

"Entiendo, después de todo estaba en lo correcto y esto lo confirma" mencione, asintiendo a mis propias palabras "Pero siento que hay algo mas en todo esto no?"

"Bastante perceptivo no~?" Mittelt respondió "Dadas las circunstancias, nos ordeños hacer una corta alianza contigo mientras todo esto es solucionado, claro esta si aceptas"

Ahora había algo que no vi venir, después de todo hablamos de lidiar con algo problemático

Al menos las impresiones aquí eran mejores que con Gremory para ser francos

"Entiendo, bueno de entre todas las cosas que he escuchado el día de hoy esta si me tomo desprevenido" comente soltando una corta risa "No veo mucho inconveniente con ello, así que acepto esta mientras me den todos los detalles a realizar"

"Típico de Rei-chan, tomando las cosas demasiado bien nya~" Kuroka comento riendo un poco

"Prefiero pensar que la situación lo amerita, después de todo un amigo mío esta involucrado en todo esto" replique jalándole un poco una de sus mejillas, causando que hiciera un leve puchero ante ello

"...Eso fue mas fácil de lo que imagine" Kalawarner finalmente menciono, arqueando la mirada un poco

"Demasiado diría yo, acaso tienes algún motivo en particular por el cual lo aceptas?" Dohnaseek pregunto, algo intrigado por mi comportamiento

"Ninguno a decir verdad" respondí de manera instantánea "La situación era extraña de por si y esto confirmo mis sospechas, así que simplemente la acción mas factible, como las ordenes fueron dadas a ustedes, es lidiar con el problema y listo"

Fui notablemente claro con lo que había mencionado, para que pensar aun más de lo que estaba mas claro como el agua?

Si, podrán ser ángeles caídos y de los mismos que intentaron asesinar a un amigo mío

Pero...la situación no se mostro de diferente manera a pesar de todo?

Si tenia que escoger un bando para evitar algún impedimento mas a futuro, por que no hacerlo si este es factible para ambos?

"No se los dije~?" en un tono triunfante, Mittelt comento "Por cierto, no deberíamos hacer algo también con quien llegara en unos días?"

"Mmm?, alguien vendrá aquí?" pregunte algo confundido

"Ah, casi olvido ese detalle importante" Kalawarner parecía haber olvidado ello...

"Es una monja que fue expulsada de la iglesia y que fue acogida por nosotros y llegara en un par de días aquí a Kuoh, pero viendo la situación en la que estamos" Kalawarner menciono, así que tenemos a alguien mas con quien tratar aquí...

"Supongo que tenemos algunas cosas de las cuales planear ahora mismo" solté un corto bostezo, estaba algo cansado después de todo "Sera mejor mantenernos en contacto pero supongo que solo hay que evitar llamar la atención...sobretodo de Gremory si no quieren terminar en mas líos de lo que necesitan"

"Guardar apariencias no?, je eso no será problema" asentí a las palabras de Kalawarner

"Solo no hagan algo estúpido que aun para mi, seria difícil lidiar con Gremory cuando busque explicaciones...nop, por ahora no quiero liarme mas" mencione, no como una sugerencia si no como un hecho

"Tengo que admitir que las cosas han dado un giro realmente interesante" y a pesar de todo, Dohnaseek tenia razón ello "Jaja ciertamente quien esperaría algo como esto"

"Por cierto...cual es el nombre de la monja para empezar?" pregunte, quizás seria mejor saber de quien se trataba

"Su nombre es Asia Argento y seria bueno saber que hacer una vez llegue aquí" asentí, era evidente que Raynare podría llegar a ser un problema si termina notando algún movimiento extraño por parte de nosotros

No ayuda el hecho de que estábamos de alguna manera, en territorio de Gremory, aun cuestiono como pero era el caso

"Rei-chan...cuando haces la cena nya~?" Kuroka, quien estuvo muy tranquila todo este tiempo, comento inflando las mejillas

"..Ya decía que olvidaba algo" quizás no podía evitar ser algo despistado cuando la situación lo ameritaba

Al menos los ángeles caídos tomaron bien las cosas, que día tan productivo después de todo

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - Dos días después**_

Decir que las cosas tomaron un cambio bastante inusual era decir poco, al menos era grato saber que los ángeles caídos estaban haciendo las cosas como se acordaron

Kalawarner se dedico a vigilar a Issei en el caso de que Raynare se percatara que aun se encontraba con vida, pasarse como enfermera era lo mas practico y creo que el no se quejara demasiado considerando la apariencia que tenia, estará feliz y eso lo aseguro...tal vez eso le ayude a recuperarse mas rápido

Ja, el ciertamente es todo un caso al día que fui a visitarlo junto con algunos compañeros de la clase aun para sorpresa de el, después de toda la reputación que le precede

Quizás fue un poco también de mi persuasión en todo esto, pero no fue del todo necesaria a decir verdad

Era agradable para mi que a pesar de todo, aun se mantiene algo de solidaridad con la situación en la que termino involucrado

Obviamente entre todas esas personas, estaba Gremory para sorpresa de la mayoría, inclusive para el propio Issei pero creo que no le dio mucha importancia por obvias razones

Y repetiré algo que dijo en ese mismo día

"Los oppai amigo mío, los oppai!"...a veces creo que el es un caso perdido

Claro que eso no evito que la misma me propusiera nuevamente entrar a su Peerage, solo obteniendo un rotundo no de mi parte

Aunque sentía que las cosas no terminarían solo con darle negativa pero podría concentrarme en ello luego

Tanto como los ángeles caídos y yo, nos manteníamos en contacto de manera regular para informar de algún cambio, por suerte no había demasiado que informar aparte de la presencia de Gremory en el hospital con Issei

Según Kalawarner, parecía estar explicándole algunas cosas pero aun no estaba segura de que podría tratarse

Aunque tenia que admitir que el comportamiento de Issei, le resultaba bastante gracioso de observar y se divertida tentándolo cuando la situación se le daba...

Creo que siendo un ángel caído después de todo, es algo natural en ella

Y supongo que Issei no se negara demasiado a ello para empezar, por que si fuera lo contrario, ya seria raro de por medio y me asustaría bastante que no fuera el caso

Aunque el día de hoy tendríamos que poner en marcha algunas cosas en orden

Sobretodo con la llegada de Asia Argento a Kuoh

"Hm..." claro que un día como este no seria normal sin tener a Kuroka usándome como una almohada, creo que terminaría acostumbrándome a ello después de todo

"Nya~, Rei-chan no seas tímido y ven, que tenemos toda la noche por delante nya~" Kuroka entre sueños hablo...tengo miedo de pensar en que esta pasando por su cabeza ahora

Un día como cualquiera no es así?

Por suerte Kuroka no tardo en despertarse al darse cuenta yo estaba casi de un color azul a causa de la falta de aire por obvias razones...solo para que terminara sacudiéndome como un muñeco para hacerme reaccionar

Lo diré nuevamente, este estilo de vida que llevo ahora es de lo mas particular

Con tal que mi madre no aparezca de la nada y se entere que aquí esta viviendo una Nekomata o Nekoshou y que iba a ser mi futura esposa en quizás poco tiempo...

Yep, el día que pase eso aquí se armaran las cosas de lo lindo o en el posible de los casos, ella estará mas que sorprendía que se olvidara de ello

Solo me gustaría saber que pensaría mi padre de todo esto...

"Listo el desayuno~" comente sirviendo este y la Nekomata apareciendo de imprevisto al escuchar mis palabras

"Lo mejor del día~, hmmm~ Rei-chan será un buen esposo como esperaba nya~" Kuroka menciono, antes de comenzar a disfrutar de este

"Alabarme no te ayudara a hacer algunas cosas aquí Kuroka, pero es apreciado escucharlo~" claro que yo era bueno viendo las intenciones que tenían para empezar, alguien tenia que poner orden aquí

"Muu...malvado~" era evidente que lo sea un poco no?

Por cierto, mi entrenamiento con el Senjutsu estuvo mejorando bastante al igual que mi uso de mi Sacred Gear durante mis entrenamientos

Ahora podría crear diversos tipos de armas con la fuerza vital, de espadas hasta lanzas o hachas por lo que poseía algo de versatilidad

Aunque para crear más tenia que seguir una en específico lo cual era un límite pero el resultado aun así era favorable

Mientras que mi SG ya tenía mejor control al momento de volar y el control sobre el cielo, lo cual explico Garuda, me dio bastantes elementos con los cuales trabajar y actualmente dominaba moderadamente el viento y agua

"El día de hoy se pondrán las cosas problemáticas o no dependiendo de como resulten las cosas ahora...así que cuento con que me ayudes en el caso de que las cosas se pongan complicadas" le mencione a Kuroka antes de sentarme y tomar un poco de café

"Cuenta conmigo nya~, no puedo dejar que le pase algo a mi esposo después de todo~" Kuroka menciono ronroneando un poco

"Yo debería decir eso pero considerando la situación~, pero bueno este será un día ajetreado para nosotros" asentí ante mis palabras

"Nyahaha no tienes por que preocuparte~" espero que tengas razón, al menos le tengo para apoyarme y eso me daba en cierto modo alivio

Con todo esto no le había hecho mención sobre Toujou-san, quizás por que quizás pensaba que era meramente una simple coincidencia que poseía un aura muy similar y simplemente estaba siendo paranoico como siempre

Tal vez luego de asegurarme de las cosas, se lo mencione cuando la situación lo requiera o este seguro de todo

* * *

A esa misma hora en el parque de Kuoh se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio que vestía un traje de monja que resaltaba entre los demás

"Al fin estoy aquí...e-espero que las cosas resulten mejor aquí ahora..." y esa persona era Asia Argento...

* * *

Whew! y aquí tenemos el tercer cap de "A Human with supernatural problems", no espere subir el cap tan rápido a decir verdad con los exámenes que tengo por delante pero la musa de las ideas parece que esta de mi lado en estos días jojo

Koneko sospecha de Reiji y la 'misteriosa' nekomata que esta con el, sera que se percatara de que su pasado esta a solo unos pasos de ella?

Y ahora como podrán ver se dan las primeras reuniones entre los demonios y los ángeles caídos para Reiji~, quien por obvias razones termino por tener una alianza corta para evitar algún problema mayor a adelante a causa de Raynare.

E finalmente llega nuestra sister favorita, Asia! y en el siguiente capitulo es cuando las cosas tomaran un rumbo problemático o no, fufu quien sabe~

Ahora vamos con los Review~

 **Elmendelsaco (Guest) :** Se que no es mucho con lo que pediste pero tengo ya planes para ello, así que no podría cambiarlo del todo o terminaría teniendo un bloqueo al hacer los demás caps, asi que realmente lo siento U.

 **Romerolaguado:** Me agrada saber que te ha gustado los caps hasta ahora y jaja no te preocupes que habrá algo de 'esa' acción mas adelante cuando las cosas se tornen mas problemáticas jojo~ y espero que con este cap también lo disfrutes ^^

 **MDRC97:** En cuanto al arco de Raiser y la boda, si se dará pero será de una manera diferente y es cuando las cosas se pondrán realmente interesante ya que tengo planeado que sea el momento en que ambos muestren de lo que pueden ser capaz si se lo proponen realmente pero no diré mas si no arruinare la sorpresa. Así que espero que puedas entender ello ya que Ravel juega un papel importante en esa parte del arco~. Nuevamente espero que disfrute de este cap como los anteriores~.

Agradezco los review hasta ahora, se que no he podido dar mucho con lo que han pedido pero me esfuerzo para que al menos puedan entender lo que intento hacer con la historia, asi que nuevamente lo siento si algunas cosas no son de su total agrado, aun así hare las cosas mas interesante a partir de ahora~!. Así que no duden en dejar un Review que no cuesta nada y con eso dicho...Abendroth5 out~!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fourth Encounter: Awakening!, The rise of the Crimson Emperor and the Lord of the Sky**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - Kuroka Pov**_

Las cosas han estado bastante ajetreadas desde que Rei-chan se involucro en el mundo sobrenatural, quizás muy a pesar de las consecuencias que eso conllevaría a mas adelante

Pero tengo que admitir que ha sabido manejar las situaciones mejor de lo que imaginaba, era de esperarse de mi lindo esposo~

Después de todo quien podría haber imaginado que terminaría en una alianza con ángeles caídos, no pasando de un día que logro obtener información de la situación de Issei y lo que pasaría el día de hoy

Contar con los demonios no parecía ser una opciones después de como le dieron la primera impresión o simplemente lo que sucedió cuando se reunió con ellos, le termino por dar otra perspectiva, quien sabe~

Aunque en este día teníamos que poner en marcha lo que se había estado planeando ya que tendríamos otra persona por la cual cuidar ahora~

"Nya~, Rei-chan lo primero será ir a ver a Issei no es así~?" pregunte y el asintió

"Sera mejor hacerle saber lo que pasara el día de hoy al menos para evitar que se encuentre con alguien en el camino, además si estamos los dos cerca dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo" respondió, confiado por el tono que usaba

"Rei-chan se siente confiado del resultado nya~" mencione, riendo un poco por su comportamiento

"Prefiero pensar que las probabilidades están a nuestro favor" ladeo la mirada un instante antes de inflar un poco sus mejillas "Además tenemos que contar con que ellos hagan su trabajo como es debido"

"Tal vez nya~, aunque no tienes que a la academia el día de hoy?" era cierto, por que no creo que le dieran el día solo por que si, supongo yo

"Ya tengo eso cubierto, por lo que no hay problema~" respondió, nuevamente con ese tono confiado

"Nyahaha era de esperarse de Rei-chan~, siempre un paso adelante~"

"Digamos que cierta Gremory, me esta ayudando con las cosas sin enterarse de ello, lo cual lo facilitara mucho nuestros asuntos" menciono, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

"Rei-chan esta siendo malvado, eso es una sorpresa nya~" no dude en sentarme en sus piernas y abrazarle "Me pregunto como serás cuando estemos solos, en tu cuarto...preferiblemente desnudos nya~"

En un solo instante, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, aww realmente adoro ponerlo así~!

"Eh..ah...uhm, K-kuroka!" exclamo, intentando ocultar su rostro de alguna manera y sin éxito alguno~

"Nyahaha Rei-chan eres adorable cuando te lo propones~!" Rei solo para abrazarlo aun mas

"...Si tengo a una Nekomata que parece saber como usar mis debilidades, es evidente que eso pase...malvada..." murmuro algo frustrado, pero con el rostro sonrojado

"Y así me quieres nya~" no respondió, mas que solo dedico a mirarme un instante y luego sonreír aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

Solo una simple acción era la respuesta que necesitaba después de todo~

* * *

 _ **Parque de Kuoh - Reiji Pov** _

"Y como te encuentras amigo mío?, se que ya estas mejor luego de lo sucedido no puedes estar esforzándote demasiado" comente de manera tranquila, al llegar al parque desde que fui con Kuroka hacia el hospital luego que le dieran ya el visto bueno para salir

"Mucho mejor a decir verdad, dijeron que tuve mucha suerte de salir de esa situación" respondió Issei, de manera tranquila lo cual era inesperado de ver en el "Aun así, debiste haber visto a esa enfermera que me estuvo atendiendo!, esos oppai!"...claro eso no detendría su fascinación de siempre

Creo que podemos mencionar que Kalawarner hiso bien su trabajo de una u otra manera

"Por que creo que tenía algo de interés en mí, y eso es un paso mas cerca de lograr mi sueño después de todo!" exclamo y solo suspire

Pervertido con todas las letras después de todo, aun en una situación como esta

"Pero te diré que no espere que entre todas las personas una de las onee-samas me fuera a visitar...ahh realmente me sentí en el cielo"

"Que te puedo decir, a veces uno se sorprende de lo inusual que es este mundo para uno luego de vivir ciertas cosas" respondí, casi de una manera criptica

"Hey! ya empiezas con tus mensajes misteriosos, oh señor de lo desconocido" escuchar eso ya fue nuevo para mi...claro que no paso desapercibido por Kuroka quien se encontraba a mi derecha, tomada de mi brazo antes de reír un poco

"Que curiosos apodos te dan Rei-chan~" comento la nekomata

"Ush, yo no pido que me den apodos, los gano de una u otra manera" replique casi instantáneamente

"No es lo mismo para empezar?" Issei entre risas añadió y luego de pensar un poco sobre ello

...Maldición...

Creo que yo mismo termine poniendo la situación en mi contra, creo que ser despistado es algo que herede de cierta persona después de todo

Ugh, creo que tendré que ponerme más cuidadoso en ciertas cosas

Aunque ahora que pienso un poco

"Y Gremory para que fue a visitarte en todo esto?" mencione, quizás para sacarme un poco de mis dudas

"Pues me explico algunas cosas extrañas, como los Sacred Gear, demonios y esas cosas...fue en cierto modo inusual pero también menciono que fue una de las razones por las cuales termine en ese estado" respondió, soltando un suspiro con cierto desgane

Obvia las razones, no tenia por lo cual preguntar considerando que Raynare se hiso pasar por su novia y tal

"No te preocupes Issei~, estoy segura que conseguirás una novia dentro de poco~" Kuroka, menciono tranquila a pesar de ya saber lo que le sucedido...

Tal vez no era del todo mentira con las acciones de Kalawarner durante su estancia en el hospital por lo que veía

"T-tienes razón, esto no me detendrá para continuar con mi sueño!" exclamo el, levantando uno de sus puños al aire "Por cierto...también me dijo que tu también tenias algo como yo, un Sacred Gear me refiero"

...Por que no debería de sorprenderme a estas alturas?

Aunque no tengo problema con mencionárselo a el, de todas las personas involucradas en esto, es el que merece saber la verdad

"Yeah...te sorprenderías la sorpresa al saber que tenia algo como eso dentro de mi aunque Hey, es interesante para mi" respondió tranquilo, quizás con algo de emoción por las obvias razones conocidas

"Después de todo, Rei-chan esta interesado en lo sobrenatural~" la nekomata finalizo lo que podría haber dicho en ese instante

"Eh~, que bueno ser tu, tomándote todo de la mejor manera" Issei añadió, riendo un poco por mi comportamiento al mencionar sobre ello, hasta que se percato de algún muy importante "Hey...como es que Noire-neesan sabe de ello?"

Tuve suerte de que Gremory no tenia la menor idea de quien era la youkai quien estaba conmigo y eso jugaba a mi favor en muchas maneras

Evitaría que me investigara por que eso me daría la excusa perfecta para antagonizarla y por el modo que se veía ella

No le vendría bien para intentar reclutarme a su Peerage o como fuera ese asunto

"Digamos que aquí Noire no es tan humana como parece~" le respondí de manera casual antes de que Kuroka me observara un instante y yo asintiera

Solo basto un instante para que ella mostrara las orejas sobre su cabeza por unos momentos antes de hacerlas desaparecer

Issei por su parte se quedo observando con la boca abierta, quizás procesando lo que había visto en esos momentos

Aunque por que tenia la gran sensación de que era por otras razones de por medio?

Hablamos de Issei después de todo!

"U-una chica neko...si, tu en definitiva estas viviendo el sueño de cualquier hombre!" exclamo este volviendo a llorar a cantaros mientras cubría su rostro con su brazo

Por que tenia la sensación de dejavu a estas alturas?

Kuroka no contuvo su risa por la acción que veía ahora mismo, en cierto modo lo exagerado que se expresaba le resultaba divertido

Yo...digamos que simplemente estaba algo acostumbrado a su comportamiento así que honestamente era algo común...creo

"En todo caso..." mencione intentando evitar desviarme mas del asunto "Supongo yo que quieres saber que tipo de Sacred Gear tienes no?, al menos seria lo mejor saber a lo que te afrontaras"

Era obvio, con algo como ello es muy probable que vaya a llamar la atención de una u otra manera quiera o no

Y estar preparado para ello, era la opción mas factible para lidiar con los sucesos

"Si...al menos quiero saber por que razón me intentaron asesinar...aunque como lo lograras para empezar?, digo ayudarme con esto" Issei pregunto algo confundido

No le culpo, después de todo esta lidiando con algo completamente desconocido hasta hace unos días y enterarse ahora de que las cosas que uno creía simple ficción, realmente existen

"En mi caso yo medite bastante antes de descubrir el mío..." opte una postura algo pensativa "Tal vez podría funcionar contigo o ver una manera diferente, no se...replicar una figura poderosa y quizás así salga"

"No funcionaria hacer lo mismo que hiciste tu?" pregunto el, con algo de confusión

"Solo menciono posibilidades, después de todo somos diferente así que es posible que las cosas sean de una u otra manera" respondí algo pensativo "Después de todo seria raro que si sea tan fácil...lo veríamos mas seguido no lo crees?"

"Uh, supongo que tienes razón" algo redundante pero entendió a lo que me estaba refiriendo

Es obvio que cosas así, vayan a poder ser vistas tan fácilmente

Ahora era solo cuestión de ver la manera de lograr activar su Sacred Gear...

Ahora el detalle era, cuanto tiempo tomaría ello y de ser así, que tanto tendríamos para hacerlo entender sus habilidades

De una u otra manera, creo que me siento algo emocionado por lo desconocido

"Oi...estas teniendo una sonrisa maligna, planeas conquistar el mundo o que?" Issei comento, sacándome de mi trance por un instante antes de reaccionar ante lo que dijo

"Hey!" replique al finalizar de procesar ello, Kuroka por obvias razones no oculto su risa

A veces creo que dejo que mis pensamientos se expresen sin darme cuenta después de todo...Geez, y yo pensaba que era algo normal

Pero antes de poder continuar, mi atención fue captada por el sonido del celular que traía conmigo, al momento de ver el número, arquee la mirada solo por una fracción de segundo, así que de una vez las cosas ya tomarían el rumbo que fue planeado...

"Eh, vuelvo en un momento!" exclame sin mas antes de tomar unos pasos y responder la llamada

Kuroka estaba curiosa al ver de quien se trataba pero esperaría pacientemente sobre ello, claro esta hasta que Issei llamo su atención un momento

* * *

 _ **Issei Pov**_

No podía evitar tener algunas dudas en estos momentos y por muchas razones

Supongo que todo paso demasiado rápido como para poder entender que sucedía y antes de haberme dado cuenta

Había sido 'asesinado', pero de alguna manera logre sobrevivir

Aunque saber que todo fue culpa por algo que poseía y no tenia la menor idea era realmente deprimente

Y pensaba que las cosas resultarían de una mejor manera...

Pero no podía darme el lujo de continuar de esa manera, después de todo aun estoy vivo

Según lo que me habían explicado el día anterior, las razones era por que poseía algo peligroso para ellos o que presentaría un impedimento en lo que sea que planeaban

Aunque según entendía, Reiji fue quien evito que no terminara en un destino fatal lo cual me llevaba a una sola pregunta, como es que lo logro o acaso tenía información de ello?

Quizás solo tenia muchas preguntas y buscaba respuesta pero...

No podía evitar sentirme algo extrañado por como el manejaba la situación de la mejor manera

Reiji parecía estar tomando las cosas bastante bien, a pesar de que muchos sabían lo interesado que estaba en cosas sobrenaturales

Pero esto era en cierto modo diferente y lo que me llevaba ahora mismo

"Hey...he tenido la duda desde la primera vez que los vi juntos" mencione, llamando la atención de la pelinegra un momento "Pero como es que conociste a Reiji?"

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, quizás no espero que le preguntara algo así de un momento a otro

"Es curioso que preguntes eso~" respondió de manera casual "Yo ya conocía a Rei-chan desde hace dos años...a pesar de que el no tenia la menor idea de que estaba viviendo en su casa, después de todo soy una nekomata para ser mas exactos~"

"El siempre dijo que tenia una mascota en casa...acaso eras tu?" pregunte y ella asintió

"Exacto~, no es que quisiera esconder que era pero tenia mis razones después de todo~"

"Uh...acaso no tienes planeado decírselas en algún momento?, me resulta algo extraño viniendo de el en si..."

"Es algo personal..." cerro sus ojos un instantes, antes de sonreír al dirigir la mirada a Reiji, quien se encontraba hablando por el celular "Es...diferente, en el sentido que sabia que no podía decírselo abiertamente, pero el me dio el tiempo para que yo misma se lo diga cuando me sienta lista..." no oculto una pequeña risa antes de continuar "Entiende a las personas a pesar de ser completamente desconocidas, quizás sea su personalidad o su carisma propio, quien sabe pero puedes estar seguro que no le pasara nada~, al menos mientras yo este con el~"

El...ciertamente no espero una respuesta como esa en si

Podría imaginar cualquier otro tipo de cosas, después de todo estamos hablando de este tipo de asuntos que aun no comprendía del todo

Pero...el modo en que hablo de Reiji, lo decía todo aun para alguien lento como yo suelo ser

Quizás mis dudas estaban aun presente pero creo que podría tener algo de confianza que Reiji no tendría problemas con ella a su lado

Tengo que admitir que el, tiene suerte para haber encontrado una onee-san como ella o el a ella...como fuera el caso

"Solo falta que tengamos algo de diversión en las noches y será todo mío~" menciono la pelinegra lamiéndose los labios por un instante "Así tendré el primer puesto en su harem oficialmente~"

Yo creo que había escuchado bien lo que dijo?...no oculte mi sorpresa, ya que tenia la boca abierta por completo

Yeah, Reiji tienes muchaaa suerte!, es el sempai después de todo!

Aunque por que tengo la sensación de que el mismo no tenía la menor idea de los planes que ella tenia para con el, eso lo podía deducir fácilmente con lo que había dicho en nuestro primer encuentro...

Es evidente que seremos rivales después de todo! aunque de la manera menos esperada

"Cierto Issei~, es muy probable que alguien ya este interesado en ti y seguramente le conozcas pronto~" ella comento de manera tan repentina que creo que la información me tomo unos momentos procesarla...

Un momento...creo haber escuchado bien?!, quien era?! seria una onee-san como ella?!

"Ya volví~...y que pasa con esa mirada?" Reiji nos dio el alcance luego de su llamada, aunque yo estaba mas concentrado en saber a quien se refería Noire-neesan!

"Solo le dije que alguien esta interesado en el, nada mas~" ella respondió tranquila aunque tomándolo del brazo sin perder el tiempo

"Ah...sabes, a veces me gustaría que no dijeras cosas así tan repentinamente" suspiro con frustración "Aunque tiene razón, alguien esta interesado en conocerte"

"En serio?!" exclame con la emoción de por medio y el asintió

"Tenemos que regresar a mi residencia...obviamente vendrás conmigo para ayudarte a activar tu Sacred Gear aunque tengo que decir que es irónico puesto que esa persona estará ahí también"

"Y que hacemos aquí?!, en marcha!" y para que perder el tiempo en cosas sin importancia, tenia que conocer a la persona que menciono, es seguro que tendría grandes oppais!

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - Momentos después**_

"Mmm...Por que no me sorprende que mencionarle algo así lo motivaría mas de la cuenta" Reiji menciono algo frustrado y ayudando a un agotado Issei luego de que se perdiera en el camino

"El se emociono demasiado, no es mi culpa~" Kuroka respondió tranquila, entre risas al ver como se encontraba su compañero

"Claro, mala suerte que en el trayecto no pude comprar los ingredientes para hacer el sushi que tanto te gusta~" replique tranquilamente al caminar y dejando una Nekomata en shock por la noticia

Lo cual no era del todo mentira ya que era parte de sus planes hacer algunas compras de regreso pero con un hiperactivo Issei al saber que conocería a alguien...

Digamos que las cosas no saldrían como las esperaba aunque eso les ahorro tiempo para llegar aquí

Así que no era del todo una perdida...bueno para Kuroka quizás ya que se quedaría sin su comida favorita en la noche luego de que todo esto terminara al final

"Oh?, que sorpresa...pensé que tomarían mas tiempo del que esperaba" se escucho la voz de una mujer no muy lejos donde se encontraba su residencia

Después de todo se trataba de Kalawarner quien esperaba pacientemente, aunque no se encontraba sola

Por lo que deducía en esos instantes, quien le acompañaba era la monja que llego aquí...

Era una chica quizás en año menor a nosotros, tenia el cabello largo y de un color rubio, vestía un traje de monja azul oscuro con algunos detalles mas claros de ese mismo color e el color de ojos era verde.

Aunque por el modo que estaba ahora mismo, tras de la ángel caído...suponía que estaba nerviosa de vernos a nosotros

"Así que debo suponer que ella es no es así?" pregunte de manera tranquila antes de que Issei notara quizás algo importante

"H-hai! uhm...soy Asia Argento..e-es un gusto!" se presento aunque parecía encontrarse algo nerviosa por decirlo fácilmente, solo sonreí ante su actitud adorable que mostraba

Luego de una corta presentación por parte de todos, exceptuando a Kalawarner quien se vio interrumpida por Issei, quien quizás se percato de algo inesperado

"Hey...tu eres la enfermera que me estuvo cuidando!" exclamo sorprendido, de todas las personas que esperaba seguramente no fue ella su primera opción, aunque por la manera en que la veía en esos momentos creo que no era un impedimento, por nada del mundo

"Nos volvemos a ver Issei~" respondió ella con un tono casual antes de asentir a lo que había mencionado "No te preocupes que hasta los momentos no ha habido movimientos inusuales"

Bien, entonces podía contar con que las cosas se mantendrían tranquilas hasta que se decida hacer nuestros movimientos

Claro que tanto como Asia e Issei estuvieron confundidos ante el extraño intercambio de palabras que tuvimos en ese instante

Mientras que cierta Nekomata estaba haciendo círculos con el índice sobre el suelo...creo que le afecto demasiado lo que causo en el proceso, quedarse sin sushi en la noche, para ser más claros

Aunque era divertido ver que no era la única persona que podía frustrarle cuando se lo propusiera

Pero en todo caso, será mejor continuar la charla en otro lugar a no apresurar las cosas por que seguramente ellos sentían confusión actualmente

"Ah, vamos que tenemos mucho que hablar y hacerlo aquí no es buena idea~"

De esa manera fue que les invite a la residencia e todos tomaron asiento específicamente para tratar el tema que teníamos por delante

"Se que tienen muchas dudas ahora mismo y estamos aquí para tratarlas al igual que hacerles presentes las acciones que podrían suceder en este día" comente al tomar asiento y en ese mismo instante Kuroka no tardo, como era ya usual, en acomodarse en mi regazo

Issei se encontraba en el sofá frente a mi, acompañado por Kalawarner e Asia, claro que estaba mas que feliz por la compañía que tenia en esos momentos pero se contuvo bien para estos instantes

"Uhm...R-reiji-san a que se refiere con ello?" De entre todos, Asia pregunto

"Cierto...se que estoy aquí para activar mi Sacred Gear pero..." Issei también confuso pregunto

"Es complicado pero me gustaría que me escucharan atentamente" comente optando por tomar una postura mas seria y ambos asintieron, estando atento a lo que iba a mencionar

"Como ya sabrás Issei, tu fuiste objetivo de los ángeles caídos por tu Sacred Gear inusual" de esa manera inicie, el asintió a lo que había escuchado en esos momento y causando ciertamente una sorpresa por parte de Asia, al no esperar tal noticia desde el inicio "Claro...luego de que obtuviera información sobre ello por parte de uno de los mismo, confirme algunas irregularidades en el modo que operaron ellos. Claro que eso fue después de que te salvara o no estarías aquí"

"Eh?, tu fuiste quien me salvo en ese momento?!" exclamo un sorprendido Issei y asentí a sus palabras

"Digamos que fue algo de suerte también que lograra algo en ese instante, claro que no dejaría a un amigo en tal situación" suspire un poco "El punto era...por que tan abrupto cambio en las ordenes?" comente la pregunta clave en todo esto a pesar de que no fue para que ellos mismos las respondieran, si no que iba a un individuo en especifico aquí

"Las ordenes eran meramente de observar a Hyodou Issei hasta que nuestra líder, Raynare, decidiera que fuera eliminado por que era 'Peligroso' para nosotros" Kalawarner finalmente respondió ellos, causando que ambos dirigieran su mirada a ella e simultáneamente bajo un poco la cabeza "Me disculpo de antemano por lo que te ha ocurrido Issei, solo seguimos ordenes sin cuestionar...claro hasta que el hablo con una del grupo y confirmamos la irregularidad de las nuevas ordenes"

"Eso quiere decir...!" no termino de abrir los ojos de par en par al escuchar ello

"Estas en lo correcto, Soy un ángel caído por el nombre de Kalawarner y nuevamente, me disculpo por lo que has tenido que pasar" Kalawarner mención, a pesar de todo con un tono de arrepentimiento

Se veía que estaba ciertamente desconcertado por la manera en que se desarrollaba las cosas aquí

"Y al enterarse de lo que sucedería, decidieron optar por, ahora nuevas ordenes, capturarle antes de que algo peor suceda...no se, la extracción del Sacred Gear de Asia Argento y posiblemente el tuyo Issei" comente llamando su atención nuevamente

""Eh?"" tanto Asia como Issei solo lograron mencionar esas palabras

Por un lado, Asia quien tuvo que recurrir a los ángeles caídos luego de ser expulsada de la iglesia y lo que le esperaba era simplemente la muerte por lo que me informaron ellos a los planes que tenia. Extraer un Sacred Gear implicaba la muerte del usuario

Y por otro, Issei quien se encontraba aun con vida luego de su encuentro con Raynare y de enterarse, es muy posible que entre dos cosas fueran a suceder, o capturarle para extraer el suyo al igual o nuevamente eliminarlo y asegurarse completamente de que fuera así, por como veía yo la primera opción era la mas factible sin importar como lo realizara

Una vez más, la verdad fue descubierta y era momento de lidiar con todo esto

"Por eso mismo Rei-chan opto por dejar ir a Mittelt-chan para que le informaran a ellos y los resultados es lo que ven ahora~" Kuroka quien estuvo muy tranquila, finalmente hablo "Así que para evitar algo peor, se decidió tomar acciones a espaldas de ella, claro que Asia-chan y Issei estarían involucrado...pues es mejor que sepan la verdad~" la nekomata finalizo antes de soltar un corto bostezo

Ambos quedaron en un rotundo silencio y no podía culparles por ello

Después de todo, e una u otra manera...las cosas a veces no eran justas para algunas personas...

"Aunque no se preocupen" el chico esbozo una leve sonrisa sobre su rostro "Están aquí por que les ayudare a evitar un problema mayor. Issei aprenderá a usar su Sacred Gear e tendrá la oportunidad de defenderse por si solo y Asia-san estará bajo protección aquí mientras nos encargamos de Raynare y evitaremos que algo le suceda"

"Al final, Rei-chan realmente se preocupa por sus amistades nya~" Kuroka no pudo decir lo mas certero en esos instantes

* * *

 _ **Academia Kuoh - A esa misma hora**_

 _ **Occult Research Club - Rias Pov**_

"Mmm...las cosas no están saliendo como esperaba después de todo" En esos momentos una Rias algo frustrada dejo escapar un suspiro

Desde la intervención de Ryuuzaki en sus planes, las cosas fueron más complicadas de lo que podría haber imaginado

El mero hecho era...que no sabia como proponerle a Issei que se uniera a su Peerage!

De una u otra manera ella misma sabia que tuvo mucha suerte al dar con ellos pero aun así!

Pero ahora tenía el dilema que si bien podría motivarlo con lo más evidente que era...aceptaría luego de lo que le ha sucedido?

Ryuuzaki lo salvo después de todo y pasaría la oportunidad que a uno no se le otorga?, así de fácil?

Quería creer en cierto punto que había la mera posibilidad pero...a quien engañaba, no podía creer realmente esos pensamientos

Seria como pedirle que sacrificara a alguien querido para obtener algo a cambio, como Gremory que era...eso seria caer en lo mas bajo

Por eso...no deseaba llegar a ser tan insistente con ello, al menos hasta que tuviera la oportunidad o quien sabe

Aun esperar alguna respuesta positiva de Ryuuzaki, tanto como de Issei...

Ambos, después de todo, serian muy valiosos en su Peerage...claro esta, si lograba reclutarlos

"Pero me pregunto aun..." había otra duda mas que tenia entre todos sus dilemas "Quien seria la youkai que esta con el?"

Algo que le mantuvo curiosa durante la reunión que tuvo con el al día siguiente, era como fue que se entero sobre el mundo sobrenatural

De un modo curioso podría llamársele suerte pero no creo que fuera el caso

Aunque aquí la pregunta seria...que hacia un youkai en su territorio? o al menos que intenciones tenia de por medio

Normalmente no me preocuparía demasiado sobre ello pero...había una razón

Y esa era Koneko...

Desde que se entero sobre ello al momento de traerlo, ha estado diferente o quizás hasta nerviosa con pensar sobre su pasado

Y no era para menos, después de todo lo que ha vivido a causa de Kuroka, quien era su hermana mayor antes de que terminara asesinado a su amo y volviéndose una Stray en el proceso...

Era a causa del Senjutsu, mayor razón para que tomara esos cambios repentinos de sobremanera

Y considerando que Ryuuzaki, también comenzó a practicar esto...quizás temía que el mismo destino fuera a sucederle a el, como fue con Kuroka

Ella esta catalogada como una SS-Stray y eso era realmente problemático si alguien se enterase de su paradero

Eso conllevaría a que el mismo chico estaría involucrado y era algo que ella, al menos, no podía permitir

Pero estaba siendo paranoica con este asunto?, después de todo aun no era seguro de quien pueda ser en si...

Yo podía suponer muchas cosas pero confirmarlas era la única manera de saber la verdad pero...

Que podría hacer yo cuando lo descubra?

Si disuadir a Ryuuzaki para que se alejara de ella?, a el solo le basto un instante en desplomar mi identidad como un castillo de naipes...

Acaso no tendría otros métodos para mantenerme en silencio?

En cierto modo, el realmente era aterrador cuando se trataba de las palabras y el modo en que se manejaba bajo presión, sin contar el hecho de que no paso solo un día y logro tales cosas y yo fui testigo de una de esas personalmente

Irónico de todo, un humano común y corriente no tuvo problemas en descubrir la verdad con tan poca información

Tengo que decir que seria un buen Bishop si se entrena lo suficiente, tiene mucho potencial para que se desperdicie y no creo que me agradaría que otro más tenga interés en reclutarle

"Por ahora será mejor darle una visita a los ángeles caídos que están aquí y evitar que causen mas problemas" comento para si, determinada a poner un alto a los planes que tuvieran actualmente, quizás así daría el mensaje que necesitaba y evitaría problemas futuros...

* * *

 ** _Residencia Ryuuzaki - Atardecer_**

 ** _Reiji Pov_**

"Eso explica muchas cosas...damn, hablando de Gamebreaker" comente casualmente mientras veía a un sorprendido Issei practicar con su Sacred Gear desde que fue activado

Quien hubiera dicho que entre todas las personas en este mundo, el tendría lo que se considera un Longinus

Según Kalawarner, los Longinus son Sacred Gear extremadamente raros que son capaz de asesinar dioses y entidades divinas si se les da el correcto uso

Y el tenia el llamado, Boosted Gear, que era capaz de duplicar las capacidades cada diez segundos

Yep, hablando de cheat en todo su esplendor...aunque no todo era tan bueno como aparentaba

Obvias razones por lo cual uno tendría que esperar a que el poder sea el suficiente antes de hacer algo y yo dudaba mucho que un oponente con algo de sentido común, le dejara hacer lo que planeara...

Bueno, suponiendo que uno subestimara a alguien es posible causar buenas sorpresas al final

Claro estaba, hablamos de Issei en un inicio y creo que eso llevaría tiempo...

"Ha!" exclamo Issei al golpear un bloque de cemento luego de haber esperado por tres [Boost] antes de ello, causando que este tuviera grietas antes de desplomarse

"Aunque que sorpresa que en un inicio se trataba de un simple Twice Critical" Kalawarner comento del mismo modo que yo

Bueno, sabían que se trataba de un Sacred Gear raro pero, aquí la sorpresa de por medio que era un Longinus

Irónicamente tuvo que meditar para activar su Sacred Gear al igual que yo, lo cual resulto extraño para el y juro por mucho que había visto la figura de un enorme Dragon en su mente

Quizás era similar al mío y poseía un espíritu pero no podía dar una respuesta clara si el no podía comunicarse con el, como yo lo hice con Garuda

Y tengo suerte que hasta ahora mismo no han preguntado sobre el mío después de todo o tendría que ver la manera de explicar

Como es que tengo una divinidad como Garuda, en el mío

 _ **{Ja, deberías mencionárselos y así poner las cosas claras de una vez. Que no se deben entrometer en tus asuntos}**_ escuche su voz en esos momentos, bueno alguien se sentirá arrogante por lo que veía

El si, yo prefería guardar mis cartas hasta que sea necesario usarlas

Aunque tengo que admitir que Issei de una u otra manera se ganaba a las personas por como era

Refiriéndome a la historia de Asia, que menciono luego de escuchar lo que sucedía aquí

Issei no espero que fuera así y ciertamente podía sentir lastima por la situación que tuvo que vivir

Pero como buen chico, muy en el fondo, que es Issei no dudo en que seria su amigo sin importar que y evitaría que le pasara algo malo

Je, será un pervertido pero de algo que estoy seguro es que no abandonaría a nadie sin importar la situación

Claro que Asia no contuvo su felicidad por ello, se merecía ello y mas pero primero

Teníamos que solucionar todo lo que pasaría esta noche y el plan ya estaba mencionado

Por eso mismo, Issei se encontraba practicando todo este tiempo con el suyo

"Bien, creo que ya estas mejorando al usarlo, por lo que creo yo seria bueno si te concentraras en un estilo cuerpo a cuerpo en el combate" comente llamando su atención

"Si lo dices tu, es por que estas en lo correcto pero en serio que todo esto es inesperado" Issei respondió soltando un suspiro y agradeciendo a Asia quien le trajo un poco de agua

Ellos no tardaron en hacerse amigos en lo mas mínimo no?...pero eso estaba bien

No podía decirlo mismo de Kalawarner quien los veía con algo de cuidado...solo suponía pero creo que podía darme la idea de lo que pasaba

"Ja, vamos que posees algo realmente poderoso y todo depende de ti si quieres darle uso o no pero como están las cosas aquí, es muy probable que sea el caso" respondí cruzándome de brazos

"U-uhm...Reiji-san esta seguro que todo saldrá bien ahora?" Asia pregunto con algo de nervios

"No estoy seguro" respondí, haciendo que abriera un poco sus ojos antes de sonreír tranquilamente "Es un hecho que saldrá todo bien"

"Jaja!, ese es Reiji, siempre confiado y listo!" exclamo un Issei animado al escucharme

"Claro, lo dice el chico que descifro toda una situación compleja con una sola frase" Kalawarner menciono algo sarcástica "Realmente eres aterrador cuando te dan información"

"Tomare eso como un cumplido, gracias~" tararee tranquilamente mientras sonreía "Aunque te sientes listo para esto Issei?, recuerda que tienes un papel importante y no hay espacio para fallos" retome nuevamente al tema "Recuerda que solo un mal paso y todo podría complicarse, así que espero nada mas que perfección en esta noche"

"No te preocupes!, dije que protegería a Asia y es lo que hare, después de todo soy su amigo!" Un confiado Issei respondió con una sonrisa determinada en su rostro

No había nada mas que mencionar, por lo que solo asentí ante sus palabras

"Aun no comprendo por que tu quieres lidiar con Gremory, es una demonio de clase alta y veo difícil que puedas ganar el suficiente tiempo" Kalawarner comento algo exceptiva

"Digamos que tengo un par de cosas que hablar con ella y que también será una pequeña prueba de algunas cosas que he preparado" comente con desdén "Además Noire estará conmigo, así que no habrá problema"

"Si estas confiado, supongo que podremos concentrarnos en lidiar con Raynare una vez se de todo" ella respondió

"Yep, yo ganare el suficiente tiempo antes de reunirme con ustedes y terminar las cosas de una vez por todas"

 ** _{Estas seguro de que quieres usar eso?, considera que tienes solo tres usos luego tendrás que esperar tiempo antes de querer activarlo nuevamente. Recuerda que no estas acostumbrado a ello}_** Garuda comento, mas que todo por lo que planeaba

 _'Lo se, por eso mismo dependeré bastante de como vaya a reaccionar, además ten en cuenta que soy alguien mas de estrategia y no desperdiciare energía por que si'_ replique soltando un leve suspiro

Issei estaba preparado para lidiar con Raynare, mientras no se confiara y hiciera todo lo que le dije durante estas horas, el no tendría problemas en derrotarle. Claro que luego tendría que concentrarse en entrenar o al menos aprender un estilo de combate mano a mano

Mientras todo ello pasara como tal, Asia estaría bien y su Sacred Gear no terminaría siendo removido por la ángel caído y Issei tendría la chance de tomar venganza por sus propias manos

Después de todo tanto Kalawarner, Mittelt y Dohnaseek estaban ya al tanto de lo que pasaría y lo único que necesitaban era tomarle desprevenida

Aunque el momento importante es que dos tendrían que quedarse conmigo al momento que Gremory apareciera, dándome la chance para que busque explicación de mis acciones y dejar que Kuroka se encargue de cerrar el area con una barrera

Así ambos tendrían la oportunidad para reunirse con los demás, así que para cuando ya estén ahí, las cosas estarán caóticas

Al final, todo es cuestión de planear todo hasta el más mínimo detalle

* * *

 ** _Área Residencia/Camino hacia la Iglesia Abandonada - Noche_**

La noche al fin había llegado y me encontraba actualmente conversando con Mittelt y Dohnaseek sobre los últimos detalles del plan actual

Issei e Asia ya están cerca de la iglesia con Kalawarner y según tengo entendido solo tenían que lidiar con un tipo llamado Freed Sellzen si querían finalmente dar con Raynare

Confiaba que saldría todo bien de una u otra manera, mientras no se confíen claro esta pero fui estrictamente claro al no dar chance a ello

"Y pensaste en todo esto en unos días?, realmente nos serias bastante útil en nuestra facción" Dohnaseek comento soltando una carcajada y eso fue algo que no espere

"En serio?, bueno tuve información y detalles luego simplemente fue colocar las piezas en orden y todo esto fue el resultado" respondí con las manos en los bolsillo antes de ladear la mirada "Quien sabe, tal vez termine ahí considerándolo con las impresiones que tengo actualmente, pero primero lidiemos con esto"

"Realmente te tomas todo bien Reiji~" Mittelt quien estaba aburrida de esperar comento "Aunque es verdad, además así podrías cocinar muchas cosas ahí!" exclamo ella y yo perdí por un instante el equilibro ante sus palabras

"Uh...supongo que el sentimiento es apreciado aunque ser el cocinero para una facción realmente es algo que no esperaría" en mas de una manera, considerando como reaccionaron durante los días que estuvieron en mi casa

Supongo que uno esperaría muchas cosas a estas alturas, esa no fue una de ellas para ser francos aunque que puedo decir?

Serán ángeles caídos pero guardan comportamientos humanos como cualquier ser vivo

"Oh...ya llego Gremory" comento el chico al darse la vuelta

Ahí a pocos metros se encontraba Gremory, acompañada por Himejima-san y Toujou-san

Quien al juzgar por las reacciones en sus rostros, que era sorpresa en todo su esplendor

No me esperaban junto con los ángeles caídos?, supongo que uno no espera cosas así en este mundo

"Vayan que es hora de que este actor entre en escena" mencione de manera tranquila con una sonrisa en el rostro, calmada y libre de preocupación

"Je, esperamos verte nuevamente Ryuuzaki ya que ciertamente es interesante lidiar con alguien como tu" Dohnaseek extendió sus alas y partió en dirección hacia la iglesia abandonada

"Ten cuidado Reiji, si algo pasa no dudes en avisarnos" Mittelt algo dudosa en irse o no menciono antes de partir al mismo destino que su compañero

Solo sonreí ante la preocupación que mostraba, quien hubiera dicho que lidiar con los ángeles caídos seria una experiencia tan curiosa e interesante?

Empezó mal pero las cosas cambiaron rápidamente y ciertamente, eran mejor que los demonios para ser francos

Y ahora mismo...tenía a una Gremory con semblante serio en el rostro al igual que sus acompañantes

Solo faltaba Kiba y si suponía bien...es muy probable que vaya en dirección a la iglesia

Aunque la pregunta era...

Por que Toujou-san estaba aquí también?, podría haber supuesto que estaría con el considerando que Gremory estaría meramente acompañada por Himejima-san...

Oh bueno, creo que es momento de poner las cosas más interesantes desde ahora

"Ryuuzaki...podrías explicarme que hacías con esos ángeles caídos?"

* * *

 _ **Rias Pov**_

Yo...no podía esperar este tipo de situación actual o quizás era algo que escondió bien durante todo este tiempo?

Ryuuzaki estaba acompañado por dos ángeles caídos y por el modo causal que se trataron, es más que evidente que se conocían lo suficiente

La pregunta era...nos daría razón de que estuviera con ellos o no?

"Demandante como siempre no Gremory-senpai?" el respondió con cierto desdén en su tono "No tienes mucho derecho para exigir explicaciones a alguien que meramente conoces hace unos días"

"Ara ara ciertamente es rebelde después de todo~" Akeno, no oculto su risa al ver la manera en que el estaba tomando las cosas

"No se los dije?, puedo ser problemático si me lo propongo~" respondió, ahora de una manera jovial

"Por que estabas con ellos luego de lo que le han hecho a Issei?" pregunte, ahora opto por soltar un bostezo

"Se lo que ha hecho...pero digamos que luego de unas charlas, tenemos una corta alianza antes de que las cosas se salgan de control"

"Wah..." mi reacción no pudo ser mas que evidente en esos instantes, había escuchado bien?

Se alió con los ángeles caídos?!..c-como fue que las cosas se tornaron de esta manera?

"Jaja la sorpresa es evidente en tu rostro~, aunque Hey las cosas son realmente engañosas si no buscas la verdad"

"Por que lo has hecho?" Koneko pregunto con confusión en el rostro

El dejo un poco esa despreocupada manera de actuar antes de soltar un suspiro y poner sus manos tras la nuca e caminando de un lado a otro

"El engaño es un derecho, la verdad es un privilegio y la inocencia es un lujo" con ese mensaje críptico el respondió antes de cruzarse de brazos "Puedes entender a que me refiero Gremory-senpai?"

...

"Engañaste a una persona por tus objetivos, sean cuales fuesen ellos" continuo el "La verdad la descubrí por mis propios medios sin importar que tipo de ayuda tu me hubieras dado y ciertamente no la necesite" ladeo la mirada antes de finalizar "Y la inocencia de un mundo desconocido fue rebelada dejando solo una imagen del pasado actual...del cual nunca volverá"

"A que quieres llegar con todo esto Ryuuzaki?" cuestione de manera tajante en esos momentos

La manera en que se expresaba ciertamente comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa...como es que lo lograba siendo un humano común y corriente?...

Akeno estaba confundida pero interesada por el modo en que se estaban tomando las cosas, lo cual...no me sorprendía

Koneko, a pesar de que se mantenía inexpresiva ante ello podía ver que estaba nerviosa en el fondo

"Supongo que simplemente digo lo que tengo en la mente, no es que fuera algo extraño no?" respondió con ese causal tono una vez mas "Solo soy un actor mas en esta obra llamada vida" el casqueo sus dedos por un instante

!?

"Akeno-senpai!" Koneko exclamo al ver que ella desapareció del lugar de manera súbita y sin dejar rastro

Una barrera?!, cuando fue que?!

"Debo tomar esto como una acción hostil contra mi?" lo único que estaba evitando que hiciera algo era quizás mi propia curiosidad pero aun así...

"Como lo he dicho...solo soy un actor mas aquí y ahora mi rol es ganar algo de tiempo aquí, nada personal Gremory-senpai...Toujou-san"

El levanto una de sus manos hacia el aire mientras que a su derecha desde el suelo

Una espada apareció, por la energía que esta irradiaba...pero era imposible, estaba completamente segura de que no...

Y no fue todo, en el instante que hiso aquello varias espadas orbitaban a su alrededor en círculos esperando por un solo movimiento...que era esto?...

"Bueno ahora es un buen momento de probar esto, después de todo es lo primero que logre hacer con el Senjutsu y algo de energía sagrada...Azoth" comento el al tomar el mango de aquella espada y moverla en una moción horizontal mientras que aquellas que le rodeaban se mantenían a espera de una orden por parte del chico "Seria un buen momento Gremory-senpai...en que momento las cosas terminaron de esta manera?"

* * *

 ** _Iglesia Abandonada/Exteriores - Noche_**

 ** _Issei Pov_**

"Tengo que admitir que Reiji realmente es bueno con estas cosas de estrategia, que suerte que lo tenemos de nuestro lado" comente con algo de nerviosismo al ver a lo lejos una explosión cerca de donde el se encontraba, quizás paso eso de largo al momento que se creo la barrera para ganar tiempo

Nuevamente, si no fuera por el ahora mismo las cosas quizás fueran diferentes después de todo aunque quien sabe

"H-hai...esta haciendo mucho por nosotros" Asia respondió aunque estaba algo dudosa "A-aun no comprendo por que llega tan lejos también por mi..."

"Hey no pienses demasiado en eso" respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro "Hablamos de Reiji y seguramente no le gustaría escucharte decir eso, después de que el dijo que nos ayudaría a ambos a salir de este problema"

Ella asintió al escucharme, supongo que no podía culparle luego de todo lo que se descubrió...

De una u otra manera ella también estaba destinada a un final prematuro si las cosas sucedían de otra manera, como menciono durante la charla que nos dio pero desde que decidió tomar el asunto

Podía decirse finalmente que evitaríamos un destino diferente

"Crees que Reiji-san lograra llegar a tiempo aquí?" Asia nuevamente volvió a preguntar

Era difícil de contestar eso sin ponerme a pensar de que algo fuera a suceder de manera imprevista pero teníamos que confiar en el no?, al final el se ofreció a lidiar con eso

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará o no habría dicho que el se encargaría de eso, además esta con Noire-neesan y dijo que no dejaría que le pasara algo, así que si estoy seguro de que llegara" con determinación comente antes de ver a no muy lejos la señal

Asentí y luego de voltear a ver a Asia quien también asintió pero con algo de timidez

De ese modo nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la iglesia abandonada, mejor dicho hacia una parte diferente

Y ahí nos dio el alcance Kalawarner-neesan

"Las cosas están caóticas donde esta Reiji por lo que pude notar" comento ella con desdén

"Así que ya comenzó con su parte Reiji?" pregunte y ella asintió

"Mittelt y Dohnaseek ya están en camino por lo que será mejor nosotros también comenzar con lo que nos ha tocado ahora mismo" luego ella dirigió su mirada a Asia "Estas lista?, por que no podemos dejar pasar la chance ahora"

"H-hai!..hare mi mejor esfuerzo!" exclamo ella nerviosa como siempre pero estaba de una u otra manera determinada

"Aunque no tenemos que lidiar con un tipo mas antes de ello?" pregunte, por lo que sabíamos también había alguien mas que podría darnos problemas y era Freed Sellzen

Según ella, era un exorcista y eso conllevaría a tener problemas si nos encontrábamos con el o al contrario

"Mittelt y Dohnaseek se encargaran de el, por ahora tengo que llevar a Asia al lugar, de esa manera cuando ellos se encarguen de el, tu entraras a detener a Raynare"

Sonaba simple no?, lo era pero ejecutarlo realmente era lo que podría hacer la diferencia en que resulte o no

Pero solo teníamos una oportunidad y estaba decidido a terminar esto de una buena vez

Raynare...hoy vas a pagar por haber jugado con mis sentimientos de esa manera...

Pasaron unos instante luego de que Kalawarner se llevo a Asia y yo solo tenia que esperar a que ambos llegaran antes de iniciar el ataque a la iglesia lo cual no tardo demasiado

"Ha, las cosas realmente son complicadas" escuche la voz de Dohnaseek antes de que entrara a la iglesia acompañado por Mittelt

Solo unos minutos...de esa manera al momento que escuchara algo seria la señal para que mi parte comenzara

Antes que nada decidí activar mi Boosted Gear y así comenzar a conseguir la fuerza necesaria

 **[Boost]**

Si, esto era realmente diferente a lo que podía estar sintiendo...que irónico que Reiji dijo que meditar era lo mejor para activar luego de muchos intentos fallidos

Aunque...por que será que vi la figura de un Dragon en mi mente luego de ello?...

No, ahora no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, tenia que concentrarme en mi papel en todo esto

?!, una explosión?!

No, esa era la señal que estaba esperando en esos momentos!

Sin desperdiciar tiempo logre entrar rápidamente al lugar y comencé a dirigirse hacia a dirección que tenia que ir

Donde se encontraban no era tan lejos pero eventualmente no me tomaría mas de unos minutos llegar aunque claro que eso no evito que me encontrara con algunos que parecían estar vigilando el lugar

"Que esta pasando aquí?!" uno exclamo con sorpresa por tan repentina explosión, la cual sucedió de imprevisto

"No lo se, paso repentinamente!" otro exclamo de la misma manera

"Tch, son los demonios?" pregunto, causando que estuviera pensativo por unos instantes

"No...espera, acaso...!" parecía que se había percatado realmente de lo que sucedió antes de que...

"Ha!" basto un instante para que le diera un golpe directamente en el estomago que lo mando a volar unos metros lejos de donde estaba demasiado rápido como para que lograra percatarse de lo sucedido

Después de todo aun estaban los efectos de mi Boosted Gear presentes, dándome la ventaja

"Gah!" no pudo reaccionar, simplemente quedo inconsciente en el proceso

"Quien eres?!" el otro alarmado saco una espada de luz pero no tuvo momento para defenderse, luego de que le diera una patada en la cabeza dejándolo con el mismo resultado que el otro

"Lo siento...pero no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ustedes" murmure antes de continuar rápidamente con mi camino

Creo...que yo mismo me sorprendí al ver como logre realizar algo como eso con facilidad

Supongo que Reiji realmente estaba en lo cierto al mencionarme que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo seria mi mejor opción y me diera algunos consejos para maximizar el daño

Jeje, ese es Reiji, siempre pensando las mejores cosas!

 **[Boost]**

Escuche dándome otro aumento de poder mientras continuaba por el lugar

La explosión que causaron en esos instantes realmente los tomo desprevenidos y tuve que esconderme en varias ocasiones para evitar ser descubierto

Creo que podría lidiar con ellos pero si me terminaban por superar en números, las cosas saldrían difíciles de una u otra manera

Por lo que no me podía limitar a pelear cada vez que veía a alguien, tenia que guardar fuerzas cuando lidiara con Raynare al final

Y finalmente...ya me encontraba, luego de mucho esfuerzo, logre dar con la entrada en la parte baja de este lugar

Quien hubiera pensado que esconderían algo así en el subterráneo...

Aunque antes de que lograra entrar podía escuchar una discusión ocurrir ahí

"Je, quien hubiera pensado que Dohnaseek y Mittelt nos darían la espalda luego de todo" esa era Kalawarner-neesan

"Tch, al final solo son unos inútiles después de todo, mientras logre obtener su Sacred Gear no me importan, luego me encargare de ellos"...si, esa era la voz de Raynare...

"Claro, si es que nada extraño sucede después de todo, ahora solo estamos las dos...sin contar a la monja" respondió ella con desdén

"Si no pueden hacer su trabajo como es debido, no tengo razón para preocuparme, al final la líder aquí soy yo" exclamo ella con molestia

"Como tu lo digas, al final lo ultimo que esperamos son mas interrupciones aquí" finalizo, por lo que podía escuchar en esos momentos...

Si, esa era mi señal de entrar ahora!

"Raynare!" exclame al abrir la puerta de un golpe, destruyéndola en el proceso y ahí se encontraban

Asia estaba atada a una especie de cruz y Kalawarner estaba a su costado

El ángel caído se encontraba en frente de Asia y al notar la puerta destruirse sin el menor inconveniente, la sorpresa estaba en su rostro

"Tu?!, como es que estas vivo aun?!" exclamo, completamente incrédula de lo que veía

"Oh...quien diría que la líder tendría fallos al eliminar a un simple humano después de todo" con sarcasmo comento Kalawarner al verme

"Pues supongo que deberías haberte asegurado de lo que hiciste, pero fue mejor para mi...me diste la oportunidad de tomar venganza luego de lo que me hiciste ese día!" exclamo al abalanzarse hacia ella sin demora

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad ahora que la tenia, después de todo...era parte de mi rol como menciono Reiji en esta noche

* * *

 _ **Área Residencia/Camino hacia la Iglesia Abandonada - En esos mismos momentos**_

 _ **Koneko Pov**_

No esperábamos darnos con la sorpresa de que Ryuuzaki-senpai se aliara con los ángeles caídos después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho

La razón era...por que?, que razón tendría para aliarse con ellos de manera tan repentina?

No obstante ahora nos encontrábamos en una situación realmente complicada

Esta barrera...estaba creada con Senjutsu pero no era de el, acaso se trataba de aquella nekomata que había mencionado antes?

Y el no se quedo atrás al crear una espada a base de su fuerza vital...c-como es que logro hacer algo como eso?

Por que no sentía miedo de lidiar con algo tan peligroso como lo era el Senjutsu?! o acaso ya estaba mostrando los efectos de poder y este cambio repentino de actitud que mostro ahora mismo era lo que temía?

N-no..no quería creer que eso pasaría tan rápidamente...no quería ver a otra persona volverse como Kuroka-neesama...

Pero si no hacíamos algo en contra de el, es muy probable que las cosas se compliquen aun mas

Si lograron hacer que Akeno-senpai estuviera fuera de este lugar

"Azoth...scatter!" con esas solas palabras que menciono

Todas las espadas que le rodeaban tomaron como objetivo a Rias-senpai y sin el menor tiempo que perder, se impulsaron hacia ella

"Kuh!" no perdí el tiempo y me puse en el camino de las espadas, bloqueando la mayoría pero algunas pasaron rozándome

E-esta sensación era...

"Koneko!" exclamo Rias-senpai al intentar acercarse y terminar por evitar algunas que pasaron cerca a ella

No eran comunes, si lo que dijo era verdad, es muy posible que tuvieran similitud con una espada que portaban los exorcistas

Aun así...por que?, por que te has puesto en nuestra contra Ryuuzaki-sempai?

"Mmm...así que tu eres resistente a los ataques después de todo Toujou-san" eh? "Bueno, eso simplifica las cosas después de todo"

Menciono causalmente antes de que tres de las espadas se clavaran alrededor mío, intente moverme antes de que hiciera algo pero...

"Hostia Sancta!" exclamo y crearon una barrera alrededor mío, al momento de intentar golpearla sentí un gran dolor en mi mano...acaso esto también era parte de la barrera?

"Ugh..!" inclusive con mi propiedad como Rook, no podía romperla o si quiera tocarla ya que estaba con energía sagrada

"Hey, se suponía que Gremory era un demonio de clase alta, no?, supongo que poder será superado por estrategia de una u otra manera" comento soltando un suspiro

Lo peor de todo, es que no se había movido de donde se encontraba al iniciar esto

"Es como quieres que sean las cosas Ryuuzaki?" Rias-senpai menciono desde donde se encontraba, no podía moverse dado a las espadas que estaban rodeándole del mismo modo que lo rodeaban hace pocos instantes

Un movimiento en falso y no quería pensar sobre lo que podría suceder

Aunque ante su pregunta, el estuvo ladeando la mirada de un lado a otro antes de observarle

"Ya lo dije, estoy ganando tiempo aquí, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes a pesar de que debería tenerla para ser sincero" respondió con desdén al sentarse en el suelo

"Tiempo para que?, estas diciendo que Issei esta en problemas?" Rias-senpai pregunto nuevamente y ahora el opto por negar con la cabeza

"Al contario, desde que logro activar su Sacred Gear, le di unos consejos y ahora esta lidiando con la líder del grupo de ángeles caídos que estaba en tu territorio"

"Eh?...c-como es que lo activo?"

"Meditación, irónicamente algo tan complejo como eso le funciono de una u otra manera"

Con desdén volvió a responder, estaba tan tranquilo y nosotras no podíamos hacer nada en estos instantes

Que no lograra moverse con una simple barrera reenfocada con energía sagrada era un impedimento

Rias-senpai no podía moverse dado a las espadas que el rodeaban

...Ryuuzaki-senpai no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, es mas, no nos dio oportunidad a hacer algo

Es...realmente intimidante el modo que planeo todo esto

"Por que?" tuve el suficiente valor para preguntarle "Por que haces esto?"

El parpadeo un par de veces al verme, quizás fue la única manera que podía expresarme ahora

"Si te sirve de algo, es algo que planee para evitar que se entrometan en lo que dijiste en la reunión, si una facción ataca a otra, la guerra se dará...pero si un grupo de humanos se encarga de ello con la ayuda de por medio..." respondió tranquilamente "Después de todo, ellos están de mi lado"

La barrera de un momento a otro desapareció finalmente y Akeno-senpai al ver como nos encontrábamos no dudo en concentrar electricidad en sus manos y lanzara en contra de Ryuuzaki-senpai

"Bien, con este tiempo es mas que suficiente para ello" no pudo levantarse dado a que el ataque que había dirigido en esos instante impacto con el

Eventualmente las espadas que me tenían encerrada y las que rodeaban a Rias-senpai desaparecieron al instante

"Ara ara, parece que es momento de disciplinar a este rebelde kouhai ufufu"

"Yo...no estaría tan seguro de ello"

La respuesta inmediata que dio en ese instante nos sorprendió de muchas maneras

Al momento que el polvo se disipo, podíamos verle sin haber recibido daño alguno

Era mas claro mencionar...un escudo frente a el evito todo daño y el ataque no pareció afectar en lo mas mínimo este

"Como?..." logre murmurar al ver que soltó un suspiro ante la acción

"No es bueno atacar a alguien que sabe como lidiar con una situación en segundos...no es que haya hecho tanto daño aquí para empezar" comento al desvanecer el escudo de manera causal con un movimiento de su mano derecha

"Que es lo que planeas hacer ahora?" Rias-senpai pregunto, confundida de todo lo que había sucedido en estos momentos

"Oh por favor, no me digas que no te has percatado de nada?" respondió extendiendo ambos brazos en frustración "Gane tiempo para que Issei lidiara con el ángel caído, tres del grupo están a ordenes para detenerla esta noche pero como estaba seguro de que interferirías decidí ponerme en tu camino y lo logro demasiado bien diría yo. Oh nota importante, acaso deliberadamente haría algo para antagonizarme a mi mismo sin razón?"

Hubo un perpetuo silencio de nuestra parte al modo como explico todo...

"Honestamente, creo que es mejor reunirme con Issei y los demás para finalizar todo esto, Kuroka si me haces el favor" Eh?...

No paso un segundo antes de que viera una figura que no podría olvidar...ella era...pero no era posible...

"Rei-chan, te luciste al lidiar con ellos nya~"

Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para pensar que lo que veía ahora mismo no era una ilusión

Deseaba que fuera así pero...

"K-kuroka-neesama..." mi voz fue casi un susurro, no...no quería creer realmente lo que mis ojos veían

"Shirone nya~, no espere verte con ellos después de todo...me gustaría llevarte conmigo ahora pero creo que eso puede esperar~" respondió al acercarse a Ryuuzaki-senpai quien mostraba algo de asombro ante la escena

Acaso no lo sabia? pero si era así...

"Puedes venir si quieres aunque no interferirás ya que esto es entre Issei y ese ángel caído, se merece lidiar con ello" suspiro antes de encaminarse hacia el lugar junto con ella

"Koneko..." pude escuchar la voz de Rias-senpai quien se acerco junto con Akeno-senpai pero...

Kuroka-neesama estaba con el, por que?...no tenia sentido y ahora...que...que es lo que debía hacer?

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en ese lugar, una barrera protegía lo que sucedía dentro...

No obstante, había dos figuras a lo lejos que observaban con interés la manera en que todo se dio

Una portaba una lanza en su derecha y en la izquierda un escudo, la figura misma era femenina

Acompañada al igual de una persona que traía consigo un báculo de gran tamaño, de igual manera si figura delataba que era una mujer

"Oh, realmente inesperado ver que podría manejar las cosas sin problemas en tan pocos instantes, Después de todo su mejor aptitud es la estrategia" quien portaba la lanza comento de manera tranquila

"Ciertamente, aunque me sorprende que estuviera involucrado con estas cosas a fin de cuentas" su acompañante soltó un suspiro leve "Aunque lo esta tomando bastante bien si manejo toda la situación sin el menor esfuerzo"

"Jaja, eso solo hace que sea mas interesante después de todo desde que sabemos que es un descendiente de Asclepius por poseer ese don, lo hace mas valioso para muchos, quizás Artemisia lo encuentre como un buen compañero para charlar"

"Sera así...me pregunto como reaccionara al saber las cosas de aquí en adelante?, de igual manera estar cerca a el ha sido siempre curioso y por lo que vemos, eso continuara para bien o para mal...solo tengo que asegurarme que Nephthys no se entere de lo que pasa aquí o terminaría viniendo de cualquier modo, y eso será un dolor de cabeza e sabes como es ella conmigo"

"Estas en lo correcto, por ahora creo que será bueno vigilarlo como es usual"

"Hasta que la situación se nos presente, el realmente termina en cada situación de lo mas inusual"

Tal cual como aparecieron, simplemente se desvanecieron en el aire sin dejar rastro que estuvieron ahí una vez

* * *

 _ **Iglesia Abandonada/Interiores - Noche**_

 _ **Reiji Pov**_

Por como fueron las cosas, ciertamente todo estaba saliendo al plan que se maquino en estos días

Aunque me sorprendió un poco que Gremory no fuera a reaccionar rápidamente después de lo sucedido

Considerando el hecho de que todo pasó rápidamente y no tuvo instante para hacer algo

Era como suponía después de todo, si usaba algo en contra mía ponía en riesgo a Toujou-san o bien las espadas que le rodeaban le empalarían en el momento

Podría haber volado pero eso no hubiera cambiado mucho el resultado después de todo

Aun así creo que era fácil mencionar que maneje todo rápidamente, al final

Pero ciertamente Himejima-senpai no perdió el tiempo en atacarme una vez la barrera fue levantada con un rayo

Claro que fue evitado aunque por muy poco, si no reaccionaba en el momento justo, es mas que probable que fuera mas complicado con heridas de por medio

Ese escudo que utiliza, era llamado Garudastra, en si era el único método se contrarrestar otro Astra con relación a los Naga pero dijo que podía servirme para defenderme de otros, no de la misma eficacia pero era una manera para evitar algo

Pero tenía sus límites, ya que Garuda estuvo pensando bastante en entregármelo pero como estaba la situación...al menos el límite de usos que tenía eran de tres por que uno más y pondría mi cuerpo a un estrés mayor al que podía manejar, sin contar el Senjutsu...en fin

Lo único que debía hacer era ganar tiempo...pero...

Algo que no pude esperar en esos instantes, cuando Kuroka finalmente apareció es la reacción de Toujou-san

Le dijo Nee-sama...y eso solo explicaba muchas cosas e confirmaba mis sospechas sobre mi primera reunión con ellos

"Hey Kuroka, se que no me darás la respuesta ahora pero Toujou-san es tu hermana?" comente mientras corría en dirección hacia la iglesia para reunirme con Issei y los demás

Claro que por obvias razones Kuroka no respondió ante mi pregunta y lo dejo claro con el silencio que había entre ambos

"Como dije, cuando te sientas lista para mencionármelo te escuchare sin problemas" comente sin mas e ella asintió

Después de todo, era un tema complicado por lo que veía

Solo basto con ver la reacción de ella al ver a Kuroka para notar ello

Que es lo que habría sucedido entre ellas para que terminaran de esa manera?...

"Nee Rei-chan" Kuroka finalmente comento algo y deteniéndose a medio camino, lo cual evidentemente tuve que hacer y me acerque a ella con algo de confusión

"Que sucede?, no es muy común que estés así" comente un tanto extrañado

"Es acerca de lo que he ocultado hasta ahora..." quiso continuar con ello pero yo solo coloque mi índice en sus labios, acción que le sorprendió un poco

Si lo decía ahora mismo, era por obligación y no por cuenta propia, y eso simplemente no me parecía correcto

"Kuroka, dime...tu confías en mi?" pregunte y ella asintió "Entonces yo también confió en ti como ha sido hasta ahora y por eso mismo, escuchare todos tus problemas cuando te sientas lista de mencionármelos"

Luego de retroceder unos pasos gire la mirada hacia ella "No fue de esa manera como se decidió?" finalice tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de continuar con el camino, después de todo aun teníamos mucho por hacer

Kuroka quedo en silencio por unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada por unos instantes e sonreír "Realmente eres único Rei-chan..." sin mas, no tardo en darme el alcance en la iglesia

Por suerte quienes cuidaban el lugar ya estaban inconscientes o bien por lo que sucedió durante el inicio o en la batalla misma

Dohnaseek y Mittelt seguro estarían lidiando con el tipo Freed después de todo e Issei estaría con Raynare

El cual era nuestro objetivo aunque buscar la entrada a ese lugar fue un problema para nosotros ya que no conocía el lugar como Issei quien se encontraba aquí

"Kuroka puedes sentir donde se encuentran?" le pregunte al paso que continuábamos recorriendo el lugar rápidamente

"Esta en el subterráneo nya~, seguro debe haber una entrada cerca~" respondió Kuroka, al menos ya teníamos una pista de ello

Cuestión era encontrar el lugar y hubiera sido más difícil si no hubiéramos sentido un movimiento en el lugar

"Whoa!" perdí el equilibrio por un instante antes de recuperarme

"Ten cuidado Rei-chan~ aunque seguramente están con la batalla de por medio después de todo nya~" Kuroka respondido con su casual tono antes de continuar

Por suerte ella pudo dirigirme bien a donde era que sentía su aura de manera más cercana lo que nos llevo a unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo

"No escaparas Raynare!" esa fue la voz de Issei?

"Tch, estúpido humano y que esperas Kalawarner?! Ayúdame!" yep, creo que la fin dimos con ellos

No tardamos mucho antes de llegar al lugar y ver como se encontraba bastante dañado por el combate que tenían ahora mismo

Issei inesperadamente estaba lidiando bien con el ángel caído a pesar de que lo ataca a distancia con esas lanzas pero el aprovechaba la oportunidad para atraerlas y lanzárselas nuevamente y en el momento acortar la distancia para darle un golpe, lo cual dificultaba un poco ya que ella estaba sobrevolando

"Oh?, no se suponía que no tendrías problemas con un simple humano después de todo?" Kalawarner comento con sarcasmo al instante que libero a Asia de donde se encontraba, muy a sorpresa de Raynare quien casi fue alcanzada por el ataque de Issei

"Tu también formabas parte de esto?!" exclamo, molestia era realmente quedarse corto con lo que se veía en su rostro

"Obvio, si todo lo que sucedió aquí es parte de mi plan al final" comente, llamando la atención de los presentes

"Reiji, al fin llegaste!" exclamo el y yo asentí tranquilamente

"Jajaja realmente lo lograste...eres realmente caja de sorpresas Ryuuzaki" Kalawarner comento soltando una risa, de entre todos ella no espero que lograse mi cometido sin problema alguno

"Kuh!, esto realmente se esta volviendo demasiado molesto...no importa, los eliminare a todos ustedes!" Raynare no contuvo más la ira que sentía en estos instantes

Como osaban esos humanos a burlarse de ella?!, esa era la expresión que mostraba ahora mismo

"Issei que dices?" comente al tomar unos pasos adelante e materializar las espadas alrededor mío en espera de mis ordenes, aquellas espadas ahora poseían una afinidad al viento a diferencia de las que había usado con Gremory "Terminamos las cosas de una buena vez?" sonreí maliciosamente al igual que el cuando se percato de lo que planeábamos

"Es necesario preguntarlo?" respondió de manera sarcástica mientras se colocaba en una estancia ofensiva a pocos pasos de donde estaba

 **[Boost]** ese fue el sonido nuevamente de su Sacred Gear mostrando sus efectos

Aunque claro, Raynare no perdió el tiempo en continuar materializando sus lanzas e dirigiéndolas hacia nosotros

Issei no tuvo problema en bloquearlas con su Sacred Gear mientras que en mi caso las espadas mismas bloquearon e desviaron cada una de ellas

Esto se repetía demasiado considerando que el espacio no le dejaba mucho para maniobrar dándonos la ventaja con ella pero eso no evitaba que acercarnos sea difícil

"A mi señal, iras con todo...no te contengas con el ataque ok?" le murmure a Issei antes de que asintiera

 **[Boost]**

Al momento de levantar una de mis manos, mas espadas aparecieron y se dirigieron rápidamente contra el ángel caído quien haciendo uso de sus lanzas las desviaba, dándole la oportunidad que necesitaba

"Willpower Surge!" exclame de manera repentina al instante en que la fuerza vital que rodeaba este lugar fuera dirigida hacia Issei, dándole un aumento notable de poder, mas del que poseía gracias al Boosted Gear

Willpower Surge, fue otra de las técnicas que desarrolle y era básicamente concentrar la fuerza vital a un objetivo para amplificar las habilidades, en el caso de Issei...el Boost que había tenido, aumento aun mas de lo que recibió en ese ultimo

"Whoa!, jaja con esto no perderemos!" Issei sonreía al momento en que dio un salto entre las espadas que aun continuaban acorralando a Raynare y luego de tomar una de las espadas "Toma esto maldito ángel caído, por todo lo que has hecho!, Trembling Vacuum Blade!"

Exclamo en el instante que intento evadir ese ataque Raynare pero fue demasiado tarde para ella

El impacto que recibido ella fue suficiente para hacer que todo el lugar temblara al instante que toco el suelo y creando así un cráter de un metro donde yacía su cuerpo inconsciente

Esa técnica, digamos que la creamos por mucha suerte durante su entrenamiento...mucha suerte que los primeros intentos fueron menores a lo que mostramos ahora mismo...si fuera así

Creo que seria un lio explicar lo que paso en mi casa...

"Whew...eso si fue inesperado pero lo logramos no?" exclamo ya un agotado Issei luego de que la espada que uso finalmente se desvaneció en varias partículas y observaba al ángel caído por unos instantes

"Yeah, después de todo las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que podía imaginar" respondí haciendo que las espadas restantes desaparecieran de la misma manera aunque perdí el equilibro por unos instantes, lo cual Kuroka me sostuvo antes de caer

"Ten mas cuidado Rei-chan, tuviste que lidiar con Gremory y te sobre esforzaste demasiado nya!" exclamo Kuroka algo preocupaba al verme, Issei se unió también al igual que Kalawarner con Asia quien se encontraba algo desorientada por lo sucedido

"Perdón...creo que en estos días no he descansado lo suficiente después de todo jeje" respondió riendo un poco

"Geez, luego soy yo el que hace las cosas mal no?" Issei replico riendo igualmente

"Jaja, pero todo resulto bien al final" Kalawarner menciono algo sorprendía, quizás tenia algo de dudas con esto pero al ver como todo se dio...no le quedaba alguna

"R-reiji-san se encuentra bien?!" exclamo Asia al ver como me encontraba, asentí tranquilamente

"Necesitare un buen descanso después de esto pero hey, al menos todo resulto bien!" exclame sin esconder mi animo

"Cierto, los consejos que me diste realmente me fueron útiles, jaja debiste ver su cara cuando comenzó la batalla, no tuvo oportunidad en contra mía!" exclamo un Issei notablemente emocionado

"Jaja, no dijiste que protegerías a Asia después de todo?, Mmm...si, fuiste su caballero en blanca armadura...o en este caso, carmesí jaja!"

"Oi!" replico pero se sonrojo un poco por el comentario al ver a Asia quien estaba de la misma manera que el, mientras que Kalawarner se ponía en medio de ambos por alguna no tan extraña razón

Este Issei, si supiera que de una u otra manera su sueño se cumplirá al final~

* * *

 _ **Iglesia Abandonada/Exteriores - Momentos Después**_

"Ugh, yep necesitare unos días libres luego de esto aunque no me importaría dármelos desde mañana" comente con desdén mientras salíamos de la iglesia con los demás

"Por como vemos las cosas, todo resulto tal cual fue planeado eh?" Dohnaseek nos dio el alcance una vez salimos del lugar junto con Mittelt

"Era obvio que el plan de Reiji resultaría sin duda alguna!" exclamo Mittelt animadamente

"Y que es lo que harán con ella?" Issei pregunto después de que Kalawarner fuera por Raynare

"Sera castigada como se debe por lo que se..." Dohnaseek ladeo su mirada un poco "Es lo peor que lo podría pasar a muchos"

"Seguramente la vestirá de Maid o algo por el estilo, Azazel-sama siempre esta interesado en ese tipo de cosas y para ella quien es demasiado orgullosa será lo peor~" Mittelt finalizo con una risa al solo pensarlo

"Jajaja realmente la pasara de lo peor al final, podría haber pensado muchas cosas peores pero esa se lleva el premio~!" no contuve mi risa al escuchar eso, eso si seria demasiado divertido de verlo

"Eh~, así que será eso?, supongo que se merece eso y mas pero me conformo con ello" Issei comento soltando un suspiro

"Así que después de todo, lograron completar su objetivo sin ayuda alguna" la voz que se escucho llegando se trataba de Gremory con su grupo

Kiba, Himejima-san e Toujou-san, esta última quien se encontraba observando a Kuroka

"Se los dije, después de todo era algo que teníamos que manejar nosotros mismo y eso te ayudo a ti de librarte de un problema no?" mencione tranquilo aunque aun con el cansancio de por medio

"Lidiar con la heredera del clan Gremory hubiera sido tonto al final, por suerte las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que imaginábamos con estos chicos" Dohnaseek comento de manera calmada antes de ver a Kalawarner quien traía consigo a Raynare regresara

"Disculpen las molestias que nuestra idiota líder causo en su territorio~" Mittelt, casi en un tono infantil menciono

"Por lo que ahora si nos disculpan, nos encargaremos de que ella reciba el castigo que se merece" Kalawarner menciono antes de acercarse a Issei y darle un beso en una de sus mejillas "Espero verte nuevamente Issei~" finalizo con un tono sensual antes de reunirse con los demás

Issei?, uh bueno digamos que estaba un tanto en su mundo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que había hecho

Gremory?, creo que no le gusto ver ese tipo de afecto para con el...que curioso~

"Hawawawa! q-que es lo que hace Kalawarner-san?" exclamo ella avergonzada antes de tomar del brazo a Issei en un intento de llamar su atención, lo cual logro bastante bien al final

...Nuevamente, es realmente adorable verle así

"Reiji, nos veremos la próxima vez y será de una manera diferente~!" Mittelt exclamo sonriendo y por que pensaba que de una u otra manera, seria así?

Luego de pocos instantes ellos desaparecieron en un circulo que supongo era para transportarles

Dejándonos con Gremory finalmente...

"Así que...que es lo que planeas ahora Gremory-senpai?" pregunte tranquilamente

"Como te lo mencione ya una vez, me gustaría que te unieras a mi Peerage" ahí vamos de nuevo con eso "Issei-kun, esta propuesta va también para ti"

Asia estaba confundida por lo que escuchaba ahora mismo así que no me sorprendía demasiado pero Issei creo ya que sabía a lo que se refería

"Ya sabes mi respuesta después de todo, sigue siendo no" finalice sin mas, no había cabida para cambiar mi opinión antes de retirarme le susurre algo a Issei quien me observo con algo de sorpresa pero luego soltó una sonrisa maliciosa

Hay si supiera lo que le he dicho a Issei~

"Kuroka-neesama..." Toujou-san parecía querer decirle algo o eso suponía yo

"Seria fácil llevarte conmigo ahora nya~...pero creo que tendrá que ser en otro momento, Rei-chan necesita descansar después de todo lo que sucedió~" Kuroka respondió aunque yo sabia bien que aun necesitaba algo de tiempo

"Sera en otro momento para la conversación, realmente...me siento agotado" comente bostezando un poco antes de encaminarme en dirección a la residencia junto con Kuroka

"Rias-senpai, aceptare tu oferta para unirme a tu Peerage pero con ciertas condiciones...Reiji me dijo que la mejor manera de obtener algo es por medio de un contrato previo así que eso hare~" Issei comento con desdén causando una gran sorpresa en Gremory por lo ultimo que pude ver

Yep, no ganara las cosas como ella quería después de todo, no conmigo cerca~

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - En esos momentos**_

"Finalmente, no veía las horas de llegar" exclamo la voz de una mujer al entrar a la casa y seguidamente dejo las cosas en el suelo sin preocuparse demasiado

Ella era una hermosa mujer adulta, que poseía un cabello largo de un tenue blanco azulado y poseía unos ojos azul claro que hacían contraste con la piel pálida que poseía. Traía un pendiente de aro en la oreja derecha y su vestimenta era un traje de color negro con rayas rojas, el cual traía un poco desabrochado dejando notar un poco su escote. Vestía unas botas marrones que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y como accesorio tenia una corbata roja con un collar de joyas preciosas.

Por supuesto, esta sola descripción solo podía ser de una persona, Otome Ryuuzaki

"Quien diría que ver a la tan seria Otome-san de esta manera, que mencionarían sus compañeros en el trabajo?" comento con cierta curiosidad quien le acompañaba, cual también era una fémina

Ella era una joven hermosa que poseía un cabello largo y de un tenue blanco plateado, sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina. Su vestimenta actual consistía en un cardigán de color marrón claro, una falda de color rosa oscuro, vestía pantimedias de color negro y unas botas de similar diseño que su compañera, además traía una pequeña cartera consigo.

Su nombre era Rossweisse o Rose para simplificarlo

"Ush, lo dice la señorita que no ha tenido novio hasta ahora" replico ella causando que en un instante

"Lo se, solo soy una mujer cual años equivale al numero de novios que no ha tenido!, uuuuu~!" esa reacción causo que su compañera soltara una corta risa

"Vamos vamos, despues de todo estos son los últimos días en tus vacaciones...me sorprende que tuvieras para empezar" comento desviando un poco el tema antes de que continuara así por horas

"Quería pasar los últimos días tranquilamente y decidí darme un paseo por Okinawa, quien diría que te vería ahí una vez mas" ya un poco mas calmada respondió

"Suerte querrás decir, fue un trabajo de ultimo momento y tuve que dejar a Reiji a cargo de la casa...lo que me recuerda" tomo una actitud un poco mas seria "Ya hubiera salido al escucharme pero nuevamente, es tarde"

"Pero estas segura de que no hay problema que este aquí?" pregunto algo dudosa "Después de todo Reiji-kun aun no conoce sobre el mundo sobrenatural" replico ella

"Conociéndole muy bien, tomara todo de la mejor manera como lo fue conmigo al enterarme de ello. Si algo que heredo de mi es que se adapta rápidamente a las situaciones"

"Lo dices tu...pero quien hubiera imaginado que cosas así pasaran, a fin de cuentas, tu fuiste quien ayudo a muchos de mis compañeros sin saber realmente quien eran"

"El trabajo de un doctor no es cuestionar cosas así, es el salvar vidas, sean o no parte del mundo sobrenatural" soltó un corto suspiro "Además, no estabas muy interesada en venir aquí y conocer a mi hijo?, Rose?"

"E-eh?! n-no es lo que piensas!" ella reacciono de sobremanera al escuchar eso, causando una risa en Otome

A pocos instantes fue que la puerta principal volvió a abrirse, muy a sorpresa de ambas por ello

"Geez y yo pensaba que lidiar con Gremory y su grupo seria mas practico que ello, al menos Issei y Asia lograron librarse del problema sin muchos inconvenientes" esa fue la voz de Reiji no? pero a que se refería con ello

"Tienes razón Rei-chan~, después de todo quien pensaría que un humano podría manejar bien la situación con un demonio de clase alta nya, eres una caja de sorpresas~" ...esa era una voz que desconocía completamente

No, eso no era lo importante ahora mismo por lo que escuchamos

Compartí mirada con Rose un instante antes de llevarme la mano a la frente y suspirar un poco

Por lo que creía yo en esos instantes, era mas que evidente lo que sucedía aquí

"Todo resulto como fue planeado Kuroka...uh? las luces están prendidas" unos pasos se escucharon acercarse hacia su destino

"Reiji...podrías explicarme que sucede aquí?" mencione, intentando evitar sonar muy frustrada y en el momento que el escucho mi voz se quedo en donde estaba

"Ugh!" esa fue su única reacción a hacer en el instante que vio quien se trataba

"Que paso Rei-chan?" de entre todo no espere ver a una chica con orejas de gato y vistiendo un kimono que rebelaba demasiado para mi gusto "Ah, es Otome-chan...nya?!" parecía que reacción de la misma manera que mi hijo en el instante que me vio

"Jaja...parece que se nos adelantaron Otome-san" Rose no oculto su risa por unos breves instantes

"Esto solo será un dolor de cabeza mas para mi" suspiro, esta seria una larga noche para todos

* * *

Y aquí finalmente el cuarto cap de "A human with supernatural problems", perdón la demora en subirlo pero entre los exámenes me han dejado poco tiempo de avanzarlo pero finalmente aquí esta!, Whew creo que realmente salió mas largo de lo que imagine jeje.

Ahora daré unas actualizaciones en habilidades (Issei también obtendrá varias a parte de las que posee en el canon) :

 ** _Senjutsu/Willpower Surge:_** Técnica que permite al usuario aumentar las habilidades especiales de un tercero por un breve periodo de tiempo o por un ataque en específico, dándole la propiedad muy similar al Touki. Tiene un extra ya que aumenta la especialidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en un 25% su eficacia.

 _ **Senjutsu/Azure Azoth:**_ La espada que fue creada con Senjutsu y añadiéndole energía sagrada de las lanzas de los ángeles caídos, le permiten a esta ser un prototipo de espada sacra aunque sus efectos son menores a estos, pero con la ventaja de que sirve para crear barreras y dañan el uso de energía demoniaca.

 ** _Senjutsu/Azoth:_** Son espadas de tenue verde brillante que puede utilizar a voluntad como proyectiles y la creación de barreras son colocadas alrededor del enemigo mientras que Azure Azoth es una mas para el combate a corto alcance, esta es para atacar a distancia. Sirven también como escudo protector al rodear al usuario o como una manera ofensiva si es usado en el enemigo.

 ** _Azoth/Hostia Sancta:_** Barrera creada al usar tres Azoth que evitan el movimiento al usuario gracias a las propiedades sacras que poseen estas, por dentro es difícil de romperla mientras que ataques desde fuera es mas efectivo. Especialmente útil contra demonios de gran fuerza fisica. Débil contra ataques exteriores.

 _ **Issei Co-op/Trembling Vaccun Wave:**_ Hace uso de su dominio del viento para crear una espada lo suficientemente capaz para que al instante que el enemigo sea impactado por esta, si va en dirección al suelo termina creando un cráter gracias a la concentración de viento que es liberada abruptamente. Issei al estar bajo el efecto de Willpower Surge con el Boost, los efectos se maximizaron el doble.

* * *

Koneko termino descubriendo quien era la Nekomata que estaba con Reiji, Kuroka, su hermana mayor y ahora como lidiar con ello en estos momentos?

Issei de primera logro activar el Boosted Gear con la ayuda de Reiji y supero con facilidad a varios, incluyendo a Raynare con consejos que le dio en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Reiji finalmente demostró que es lo suficientemente capaz de lidiar con Gremory con tácticas, terminando un combate innecesario en poco tiempo sin complicación alguna. Es de esperarse de quien maquino todo esto~

Y al parecer Reiji esta ganando la atención de otras facciones por lo que parece~

Suprise!, Otome Ryuuzaki aparece con una conocía quien no es mas que, Rossweisse!. Y al parecer ella ya estaba enterada de lo que sucedía con el mundo sobrenatural.

Al parecer Reiji ni Kuroka tendrán un día tranquilo por lo que se viene, aunque parece que ella ya tiene planes para el de una u otra manera y eso es un Harem~

Ahora con los Review~

 **MRDC97:** Pues Koneko ya se entero de quien es la Nekomata ahora solo es cuestión de como lidiara con su pasado desde ahora, Raynare...digamos que ella preferiría que le encerrasen en Cocytus antes de pasar por eso xD. Surprise!, La madre ya apareció y con una Valkyria e parecen conocerse ya tiempo~. En cuanto al lemon~ pues he tenido pensándolo un poco y estoy entre que sea en dos cap mas con Kuroka o esperar luego del arco de Raiser y sea con Kuroka e Rossweisse, dime que opinas cual deba ser~ y como siempre, espero que disfrutes del cap ^^.

 **Elmendelsaco (Guest) :** Bueno mientras que esta pelea se dio mas por parte separadas sin contar cuando Reiji se reunió con Raynare, espero que sea de tu agrado, soy un poco Out en cuanto a batallas pero mejorare para cuando el arco de Raiser llegue así que espero que disfrute del cap por igual~

Eso seria todo, no duden en dejar un Review con su opinión hasta ahora del fic o curiosidad que tengan que las responderé con gusto, con esto dicho Abendroth5...out~!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fifth Encounter: A Valkyrie, A Doctor and the Holy Sword of the Sun  
**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - Madrugada**_

 _ **Otome Pov**_

Podría haber esperado muchas cosas en los días que me encontré ausente, después de todo el trabajo siempre fue bastante impredecible en cuando cualquier cosa podría suceder de manera repentina

Eso incluía mi repentina ida a Okinawa donde estuve trabajando por un par de años y sorpresa, me encontré con una vieja conocida en el proceso

Rossweisse era una Valkyria que conocí de la manera más singular...

Como podría esperar yo que lo que una vez creía que eran solo mitos antiguos tuvieran mas relevancia en este mundo de lo que uno realmente creía

Después de todo, yo con un equipo de doctores que viajo al extranjero se encontró con un grupo de ellos quien se encontraban mal heridos por lo que parecía ser un combate...de que fue este?, nunca lo sabremos pero eran detalles sin importancia al final

Explicar todo ese suceso quizás fue mas complicado de lo que imaginaba, de no ser por la misma Rose quien se ofreció luego de explicarnos lo sucedido a un sorprendido grupo de médicos escépticos a estos temas, no me incluía demasiado en ello puesto que conocimiento no me faltaba pero aun así...las sorpresas que la vida le da a uno en el momento menos oportuno

Nuevamente, encontrarme con ella tan pronto fue algo que ni yo misma podría imaginar...

Ni pensar que mi hijo ya parecía estar lidiando con ello, al menos yo por unos días desde que tuve que rehacer todo un itinerario de trabajo

Kuroka...ese fue por el nombre que se le refirió a ella, suponiendo lo más obvio, se trataba de su mascota quien no era del todo ello

Adivinar que era no era demasiado complicado, era un Youkai después de todo

Las orejas y colas que poseía le delataban fácilmente y no era ajena a estos temas por las obvias razones

La pregunta en si era actualmente...

"Desde cuando sabes que ella era un youkai?" pregunte, de manera seria

Ambos quienes se encontraban sentados frente mío con nerviosismo evidente

Rose estaba acompañándome por igual aunque encontraba ciertamente curiosa toda esta situación

Bien por ella, yo quería respuestas y esperaba tenerlas ahora

"Fue por un accidente, lo descubrí hace unos días cuando regresaba de hacer compras y la vi en uno de los sofás descansando...claro que no era como una gata" explico el sin mas

"Jeje, fue un descuido mío nya~" la susodicha menciono riendo un poco

"Usted callada señorita, que tiene muchas cosas que explicar también" replique de manera tajante causando que sobresaltara un poco antes de

"Entendido madam nya!"...que curiosa reacción, asintiendo y dando lo que parecía ser un saludo militar...

Suspire un poco, y yo que planeaba tener un poco de calma en estos días...

"Y bien?, explícame las cosas con detalles" mencione sin mas lo que deseaba saber ahora mismo y el asintió, dudoso pero comenzó

Primero fue su encuentro con Kuroka, que fue como el menciono, un accidente puesto que realmente no tenia la menor idea de que ella era una Nekomata...aunque se le refirió en ciertas ocasiones como Nekoshou, luego sabré de ello cuando le interrogue

También dio a conocer sobre Sacred Gear, que un objeto que poseían algunos humanos e eran dados por el dios de la biblia, bueno eso si fue una sorpresa en mas de una manera. Rose lo confirmo ya que conocía a algunos que poseían estos

Claro que no quedo ahí para ser sincera

"Y el mío posee una divinidad que es Garuda, de la mitología hindú" eso capto mi atención por unos instantes

"...Escuche bien lo que has dicho Reiji?"

"U-uhm!, yeah...el mío posee un espíritu y resulta que es el e ya lo confirme"

Hice un ademan para que continuara, ahora mismo ponerme a pensar demás las cosas solo será un dolor de cabeza mayor

De igual manera que la misma Kuroka le estaba enseñando algo llamado Senjutsu, como un modo de defenderse en el caso de que llamara la atención de algún individuo

En la mención de esa palabra en particular, pude notar algo de sorpresa en los ojos de Rose aunque lo oculto por unos instante, que inusual reacción viniendo de ella quien es bastante seria...

No obstante, las cosas solo comenzaban a ponerme mas complicadas por lo que estaba explicando y eso conllevo al intento de asesinato de uno de sus compañeros del instituto a causa de lo que dijo

Un ángel caído, vaya...ahora se que ellos también existen de igual manera que los demonios por su encuentro con una estudiante por el apellido de Gremory que estaba en ese instituto, por que no debería de sorprenderme?

El mismo nombre le delata en si y no basta con ser un genio para ello

Claro, no espere escuchar que el mismo le ayudara mientras llegara al hospital con el mismo Senjutsu que hablo hace unos instante pero iba a mencionar algo mas pero decidió no hacer e continuar con ello

Al parecer, Gremory quería aprovechar lo sucedido a este para añadirlo a algo llamado Peerage...

Vaya, parece ser que los demonios después de todo le hacen honor a como son relatados si permiten que sucedan este tipo de cosas

Razón por la que ese chico fue por que poseía un Sacred Gear y eso no evito que en el proceso el también fuera vigilado por uno de ellos cuando sucedía ello

Aunque Kuroka le capturo y así obteniendo información sobre lo que sucedía aquí y la razón de por medio para atentar con la vida de ellos

Irónicamente, a pesar de todo, varios de ellos buscaron ayuda de el luego de descifrar lo que sucedió y lo extraño del mismo asunto

Su encuentro con Gremory fue una razón mas por la cual tenia que tenerlos vigilados por la manera en que manejaron las cosas, honestamente...quien su sano juicio le da control sobre un área sin conocimientos para solucionar los problemas que sucedan aquí? o bien ella podría haber permitido ello

Lo cual parecía ser el caso luego de que le pidió que se uniera a ella, de lo cual el negó rotundamente

Si lo que mencionaba era cierto, reencarnar en un demonio no era algo llamativo para uno

...Solo espero no encontrarme con esa joven antes de que alguien le explique la importancia de la vida de una 'Buena' manera...

Finalmente, no menos, lo que sucedió el día de hoy luego de que le dieran de alta en el hospital

Me sorprende que lograran manejar las cosas sin muchos inconvenientes, quien hubiera imaginado que unos simples chicos de instituto podrían manejarse fácilmente en una batalla con un ángel caído sin previa experiencia

Aun así, Reiji necesita un castigo por lidiar con un demonio de clase alta por que quien sabe si algo hubiera pasado de no salir bien las cosas como estaban planeadas

Kuroka menciono que intervendría en el caso de que algo malo pasara, felizmente no fue el caso

Ya que no tuvo inconvenientes en todo ese tiempo pero aun así algo sorprendida del modo que todo resulto para mejor

De entre todas las personas presentes, fue Rose quien tomo la palabra en esos momentos

"Vaya, manejaste las cosas mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado a pesar de lo poco que conoces del mundo sobrenatural Reiji-kun"

El parpadeo un par de veces por lo que menciono ella, después de todo aun no sabían de quien se trataba para empezar pero el que mencionara esa sola palabra, era predecible que sintiera confusión

"Oh discúlpame, aun no me he presentado, soy Rossweisse y una amiga de tu madre, es un gusto conocerte" se presento de manera calmada y sin demora

"Para ser mas claros, ella es una Valkyria que conocí en mis viajes" mencione masajeándome un poco la frente con mis dedos

"Hey... eso quiere decir que ya sabias de este al igual que yo!" exclamo el con sorpresa, por las obvias razones

"Considerando que fue inesperado encontrarle nuevamente e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para mencionártelo pero como ahora lo sabes, las explicaciones están de mas ahora mismo"

"Mmm...es cierto pero..." replico algo frustrado

"Lo que me lleva a una sola pregunta ahora mismo..." comente dirigiendo mi mirada a Kuroka "Que es lo que planeas hacer aquí? y mas importante, con mi hijo"

"Eso es obvio~, Rei-chan será mi lindo esposo nya~!"

...

...

...

"Uh?" fue la única respuesta que pude hacer en esos momentos al escucharle

"Kuroka...realmente quieres cavar mi tumba no es así?" el se llevo una de sus manos hacia la frente y suspiro pesadamente

Yo aun no salía de mi estado actual e intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado en esos momentos

 **{Jajaja, solo estas cosas te pasan a ti muchacho y no es que decidiste ello luego de saber que su raza, los Nekoshou, están al borde de extinguirse después de todo?. Y por que te haces problemas con ello?, al final tendrás una descendencia poderosa de todas formas}**

Y esa extraña voz de donde provenía?, aun mejor...

"...Reiji..." sorpresa tras sorpresa pero esa fue...

"Gah!, ese fue Garuda! el hablo no fui yo!" intento desviar el asunto, intento inútil...

"Creo que necesitamos una pequeña charla privada después de todo~" ya había pasado tiempo, supongo que ya era hora de que tuviera un largo regaño de mi parte...hijo mío realmente me das dolores de cabeza...

* * *

 ** _Rossweisse Pov_**

Vaya manera en que las cosas dan un giro inesperado después de todo y quien hubiera pensando que el ya estaría en conocimiento de lo sobrenatural

Casi de una manera similar a Otome-san?, parece ser que es algo de familia por lo que pude apreciar

Pero debo mencionar lo bien que ha manejado las complicaciones que ha tenido en estos últimos días, para un humano común y corriente es admirable en cierto modo

Sin mencionar que vencer a un ángel caído, con la ayuda de otro usuario de Sacred Gear, es inesperado

Mas aun que manejara un demonio de clase alta sin muchos inconvenientes habla mucho de el

Es un estrategita innato en pocas palabras, aunque Senjutsu?, muy pocos humanos lo practican a lo peligroso que es a largo plazo

O es realmente descuidado y no medio las consecuencias o tenía una habilidad natural...

Respuestas que quizás obtendría mas adelante

Por que Otome-san se llevo a Reiji a unos de los cuatros y quien sabe que es lo que pasara ahí pero por el rostro que tenia ella...

Es mejor no saberlo...

Lo que me lleva a algo más inesperado, por que la nekomata, me estaba observando detenidamente luego de que ellos se retiraron momentáneamente

"Sucede algo?" pregunte de manera tranquila a pesar de la mirada que ella me estaba dando en esos momentos

"Así que comprendes bien lo interesante que es Rei-chan nya~, pero te diré una cosa desde ahora, yo seré la que tenga el primer lugar en su harem nya~"

"E-eh?" eso...ciertamente me tomo desprevenida

"No se que intenciones tengas nya, pero no me vas a ganar~"

"T-tal vez malinterpretas las cosas aquí..." replique de manera rápida antes de que esto pasara a mayores "Aunque Reiji-kun no parece el tipo de persona que vaya por ese tipo de objetivos"

"Es obvio~" respondió ella causando que estuviera algo confundida "Si vamos por las cosas que pasaron en estos días~, ya un ángel caído tiene interés en el y no es de sorprenderse, después de todo el será poderoso y eso atrae cosas nya~"

Vaya manera de explicarse de la nekomata, aunque no podía negar que el poder siempre tiende a llamar la atención de terceros

Sea buena o mala, lo cual causa más problemas de los necesarios para uno...

Y parece ser que el ya llamo la atención de algunos con estos días a su manera, quizás inconscientemente o ya sabia a lo que estaba enfrentándose

E mientras que yo hubiera deseado continuar con mis pensamientos en cuanto a la inusual situación en la que encontramos ahora mismo

"Rose-chan seguramente podría estar en el harem nya~" menciono dirigiendo su mirada a un área especifica de mi cuerpo y al percatarme de ello, no dude en cubrirme con ambos brazos "Tal vez solo un tamaño menor a las mías pero seguro que estará feliz nya~"

"Ya veo, así que estas planeando tener hacerle un harem?"

"Por supuesto nya~!"

En el instante que ella menciono aquello, parece ser que se percato de lo que pasaba y mientras que yo observe a quien estaba tras ella

Aunque creo que había escuchado muchas cosas pero esta era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de comentarios...que vergüenza!

No era nadie más que Otome-san que regreso con Reiji quien tenía todas las mejillas rojas

"Parece ser que tu también necesitas una charla privada después de todo~"

"Nya?" y así tal como sucedió con el joven, ella paso por lo mismo en esos instantes

"Ugh, paso mucho tiempo desde que viví eso y espero que no suceda nuevamente" este murmuro tocándose ambas mejillas luego de sentarse

"Jaja, pero aceptaste algo como eso sin pensarlo mucho?" pregunte, esperando una respuesta de el

"No diría que fue eso pero finalmente creo que podía no cuestionarme demasiado sobre ello y créeme, pienso quizás mucho cada cosa" respondió con un suspiro "Si hubiera querido hacer algo en los dos años que estuvo aquí, no creo que lograra defenderme...así que de una u otra manera, tiene mi confianza"

"Uh ya veo~" en cierto modo el tenia razón en cuanto a lo que mencionaba

Difícilmente un humano normal podría defenderse de un Youkai si así lo deseara

Claro esta quien imaginaria que de todas las cosas, le terminaría por proponer algo como eso

"A veces me pregunto por que piensa en esas cosas aunque como se que el mundo sobrenatural funciona de manera muy diferente al humano...Ugh, es capaz de hacerlo" suspiro y no pude evitar reír un poco ante su reacción

"Y que tu inconscientemente terminas ayudándole en el proceso" comente, de manera divertida

"Si, como lo hiso contigo ahora mismo...jaja muy graciosa" replico inflando las mejillas, lo cual se veía no muy diferente a como se encontraba actualmente "Pero no tienes tu un novio para empezar?

"Ugh!" oh no, por que tenia que preguntar eso...

"O-oye que paso?" el se vio algo extrañado por la manera que reaccione

"No, no tengo novio..." respondí en un susurro "Después de todo quien quisiera una vieja valkyria que años equivale al numero de novios que no ha tenido uuu~!"

Parece ser que mi respuesta que casi fue exclamada y luego entrar en un estado depresivo, lo dejo sorprendido en el instante

Claro, quien se interesaría en mi para empezar?, ni en mis años de estudiante tuve si quiera un posible novio!

Tal vez fue un poco que me concentrara demasiado en los estudios como para darme tiempo para eso...

No, aun así quizás guarde la posibilidad pero no!, después de todo yo no tengo suerte con los hombres uuu~!

"Eso es extraño, ósea demasiado!" Reiji menciono confundido por lo que dije

"U-uh?" levante la mirada solo un poco para verle, ya calmándome un poco y quizás algo extrañada por lo mismo que había dicho

"No se como serán las cosas de donde vienes pero a simple vista, tu eres atractiva sin duda alguna" el menciono muy seguro de ello "Además eres un valkyria, eso es genial!"

"Lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor..." murmure una vez mas

"Meh, es la verdad y me resulta muy extraño que no tengas novio...físicamente no tienes que envidiarle nada a nadie, personalmente encuentro atractivo que poseas el cabello largo, tienes unos ojos bastante llamativos y hermosos, obviamente eres linda y sin contar que eres una valkyria que hace que sea mucho mejor"

...Vaya...creo que fueron palabras que no esperaba escuchar en mi vida con todo lo que pase

Tal vez tenia algo de poca confianza pero el lo menciono de manera bastante convincente para mi

De entre todas las personas, que pensara de esa forma hacia mi...

..Eh?, por que me sentía avergonzada de manera tan repentina?...

"Mm?, que sucede?" pregunto Reiji antes de que reaccionara negando con mi cabeza

"N-no es nada, solo me sorprendió un poco lo que dijiste" respondí, jugando un poco con un mechón de mí cabello

"Oh...bueno, geez vaya día que he tenido y ni siquiera comienza el siguiente" el comento alborotándose el cabello un poco antes de soltar un largo bostezo que cubrió con una de sus manos

"H-hey..." intente llamar su atención un instante, lo cual lo logre "Tengo una pregunta y como es que fuiste capaz de manejar una situación con un demonio de clase alta sin parecer lastimado por lo que mencionaste?" pregunte, desviando un poco lo que paso hace unos instante

De una u otra manera, sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor aunque aun pensaba que era para hacerme sentir mejor...pero no se sintió tan mal escucharlo de un chico...

"Pues fue solo cuestión de maquinar una estrategia, como los demonios son vulnerables ante lo sacro y yo tuve la idea de combinar el Senjutsu con esa misma para crear un arma" el menciono al instante que levanto la derecha y en el suelo se materializo una bella espada que emitía un aura bastante inusual

Puesto que podía sentir lo sacro de esta al igual que esta fluía de fuerza vital en armonía, sin necesidad de abrumarse mutuamente

"La llame Azure Azoth, la use principalmente para sellar a un enemigo con un barrera y con Gremory la rodee por todo flanco posible dejándole sin opciones. O podría atacar y herir a uno de su grupo en el proceso e consecuentemente las espadas atacarle o bien podría volar llevándole a un mismo resultado" el explico tranquilamente, haciendo uso de unos lápices que había en la mesa

Eso era...ingenioso, bastante diría yo, no dejo espacio para un error y si en el caso de que pasara algo ya había cubierto ese mismo!

Para ser un humano, realmente se adapta bien a lo que estaba lidiando

"Aunque para ser francos, hubo un momento en el cual me tomaron desprevenidos pero logre defenderme bien haciendo uso de algo que me entrego Garuda"

"Debo admitir, hiciste un buen uso de lo que poseías para dejar sin opciones a un demonio de clase alta sin muchos problemas y eso no es algo que se logre teniendo tan poca información"

"Jaja me alagas demasiado pero todo fue cuestión de planear todo adecuadamente y el resultado fue mas que favorable"

"Ah, parece que se están llevando mejor de lo que esperaba"

Esa fue la voz de Otome-san quien regreso tranquila con una nerviosa nekomata quien estaba temblando a mas no poder, antes de sentarse al costado de el y murmurar repetidas veces algo...

Que es lo que habría pasado en esos momentos?...nuevamente, invocar la ira de una madre es realmente aterrador...

"Solo conversábamos de lo que paso esta noche pero creo que ya necesito dormir..." comento volviendo a soltar un bostezo

"Era eso?" menciono Otome-san intercalando miradas entre ambos "Pero tienes razón, ya mañana continuaremos con lo que paso hoy"

"Yep, nos vemos mas tarde~" el menciono despidiéndose antes de encaminarse hacia el segundo piso, claro que la Nekomata le siguió aun nerviosa por la mirada que le dio la madre como advertencia

"...Whew, vaya día que ha sido este" menciono la peliblanca al sentarse

"Puede decirlo nuevamente, me sorprende que el pueda manejar las cosas tan bien" comente, mayormente por lo que me había explicado hace poco "Es como habías mencionado, se adapta muy bien a las cosas"

Tal como había esperado, era un estrategita innato después de todo

"Demasiado diría yo por lo que logre escuchar con nuestra pequeña y 'Amigable' charla con ella...hijo mío me das dolores de cabeza en mas de un sentido"

"Jaja, si no fuera el caso podría considerarse algo inusual"

"Ush, se parece mas a Markus en ese aspecto y por lo que pude escuchar antes de entrar, realmente te ha llamado la atención no Rose?"

"E-eh?...uhm!, b-bueno..." comencé a jugar un poco con mi cabello, haciendo círculos con el "E-es la primera vez que alguien dice esas cosas de mi persona...y no sabia como reaccionar"

"Y luego mencionas que no tienes suerte con los hombres no es así?, deberías darte una chance en lugar de estar tan concentrada en el trabajo" comento ella entre risas "Aunque entendible ya que eres la guardaespaldas de Odín"

Ella menciono algo cierto, a cierto punto no podría haber esperado obtener un puesto tan importante al lado de Odín-sama aun si eso implicaba muchas cosas mas al final

"Pero sea el caso, es mejor que vayamos también nosotras a descansar que no es bueno mantenernos despiertas a estas horas" Otome menciono al levantarse "Puedes usar el cuarto disponible que esta en el segundo piso, es el que se encuentra al costado del de Reiji y espero que descanses Rose" y sin mas ella se despidió de manera relajada hacia la suya.

Por mi parte, decidí quedarme unos momentos en la sala, simplemente pensando un poco las cosas como era usual

Encontrarme con Otome fue una sorpresa agradable desde a ultima ocasión que fue durante una batalla que habíamos tenido antes de que el grupo con el que se encontraba terminara brindando atención a todos

Ella era bastante interesante para ser franca, tomando las cosas demasiado bien para sorpresa de muchos pero aun así sin perder su propio tempo en su actitud

 _"Criticarse a uno mismo, mientras estas siendo observado por otros...no tiene importancia. Si firmemente crees en ello, eso es suficiente. Así que si puedes vivir con confianza en ti mismo, es seguro que podrás adaptarte a cualquier tipo de estilo de vida"_

Fueron las primeras palabras que ella menciono hacia mi persona, sin necesidad de conocerme como si intentara darme un mensaje con ello

Esa criptica manera de expresarse fue inusual para muchos pero algunos, entendieron a que se refería y lo tomaron como un consejo de la mejor manera

Tenía carisma y eso no se lo podía negar a nadie...después de todo, algunos de ellos intentaron cortejarla a sorpresa de su servidora

Lamentablemente tuvo que rechazarlas, meramente por que ya se encontraba en una relación para entonces, rompiendo quizás muchos corazones en el proceso...de igual manera, eso no evito que ello continuara muy a pesar de ella

De entre todas las cosas, Otome y yo fuimos cercanas a una curiosa amistad luego de ello

La veía como una hermana mayor a la cual podía mencionar de mis inquietudes e problemas, sin contar que ella repetidas veces menciono que debía buscar un buen hombre al cual disfrutar de compañía mutua y cultivar el amor con el tiempo

Claro...podría haber hecho eso si no fuera por mi mala suerte con ello y quizás casi inexistente relación con los demás, aparte de mi abuela...

Aun podía escuchar la risa que ella dejo salir al mencionarle sobre ello, como una hermana mayor realmente sabia molestar a la menor sin muchos problemas, muy a mi pesar y irónicamente por la diferencia de experiencia que teníamos ambas

La mención sobre su hijo, Reiji, fue algo inesperado puesto que simplemente conocía sobre Markus Vaughn, su esposo quien trabajaba para Caduceus en el extranjero

Mencionándome que seria una buena idea que le conociera, puesto que el tenia mucho interés sobre el mundo sobrenatural

Yo estuve muy dudosa sobre ello, hacer presente a un humano normal a este mundo siempre traía problemas después de todo, Otome sabia bien sobre ellos pero parecía lidiar mejor de lo que esperaba e imaginaba

Y las cosas dieron un giro que ninguna de las dos podríamos haber esperado el día de hoy, tal como Otome fue que dio con el mundo sobrenatural, el paso por lo mismo

Solo que el lidio con algo mas peligroso a lo que ella podría haber esperado aunque sorprendida por el modo que el se manejaba bajo presión y quizás un poco del ingenio que tenia

La nekomata no escondía su interés en el chico por el tiempo que estuvo antes de que tuviera una pequeña charla con la madre...

Aunque la primera impresión que tuve de el?...

Era similar a mi encuentro con su madre, tenía una inusual aura alrededor que atraía algo inesperado sin percatarse

Ni yo mismo podía explicarme ello, aunque si era de expresarse mas sobre lo que tenia en su mente

Aun me resuenan en la mente sus palabras, dijo que era hermosa...quizás por que no escuchaba tales halagos me sentía algo abrumada...

Pero el sentimiento era agradable, nuevo e inesperado para mí después de todo venia de alguien del sexo opuesto

No pude evitar sonrojarme nuevamente al recordarlo, no era del modo que buscaba jugarle una broma o solo para causar una reacción en mi, lo cual estaba mas que acostumbrada

Lo decía por que era lo que el veía en mi...

"Realmente eres una persona curiosa" una leve sonrisa sobre mi rostro se dibujo antes de levantarme y apagar las luces

Quizás tomar estas vacaciones fue la mejor idea después de todo...

* * *

 ** _Día siguiente - Alrededor del medio día_**

 ** _Reiji Pov_**

"Nada le gana a un buen y merecido descansado, luego de una caótica noche~" mencione al levantarme y dirigirme directamente hacia la cocina

Ya que nadie aun se había levantado luego de la extenuante noche la cual creo que recordare por mucho tiempo...

Ugh, ya había olvidado lo que era ver a mi madre molesta...espero no tener que pasar por eso nuevamente o tendré que añadir otro trauma a la lista

Kuroka...de una u otra manera siento algo de pena por ella del mismo modo, después de todo creo que era la primera vez que experimento lo que yo hace años cuando era mas joven...

Sin contar que ella no me soltó durante toda la noche cuando finalmente logro quedarse dormida...obviamente yo pase a quedar inconsciente en el proceso luego de media hora de estar como una almohada extra grande, lo cual ya era bastante usual

Siendo el caso y creo que mas por la costumbre de estar haciendo las cosas aquí, eventualmente me levante para preparar, como ya es usual, el almuerzo

"Mmm..." algo pensamiento al ver lo que tenia a mano, mejor dicho

Pensando que es lo que podría hacer ahora que teníamos a mano y considerando que había una invitada aquí también

"Ah, ya lo tengo~" si, eso podría servir y alcanzaría lo suficiente antes de tener que hacer las compras ahora mas tarde

Y dudaba mucho que alguien se levantara...claro, hasta que el olor de la comida se note en la casa

Esa era la única forma que había para levantar a mi madre cuando llegaba del trabajo, eso o ponerle un despertador a volumen máximo, lo que fuera primero

Al menos creo que podía darme el lujo de preparar algo diferente para variar y ciertamente seria una buena manera para iniciar el día...creo, a fin de cuentas ya era mas del medio día

* * *

"Nya~, que noche mas problemática~" Kuroka aun algo adormilada murmuro, aun tenia en la mente la 'Amigable' charla con Otome

Y le daba nervios recordarlo, como nota personal, se aseguraría de no molestarla en un futuro cercano

Aunque creo que quizás era la manera de ponerme a prueba...que prueba fue la que pase esa noche!

Ahora que ella observo un poco la habitación, no vio a Reiji por ningún lado aunque si podía sentir el aroma de la comida

"Oh, Rei-chan esta cocinando nya~!" exclamo la nekomata con animo y eso fue suficiente para despertarle en el instante

Seguro el chico no podía dejar pasar sus hábitos de levantarse temprano para hacer las cosas aquí

Aunque como fue que escapo de mi sin darme cuenta?...mm tal vez solo necesitaba tenerlo mas cerca para evitarlo~

No perdió mas el tiempo antes de salir de su habitación y darse el encuentro con la invitada quien salía de la habitación contigua

"Rose-chan~, así que también te despertaste por el aroma de la comida nya~?" la nekomata menciono soltando un corto bostezo

"Ah, Kuroka" parecía ser que no había notado a la nekomata al momento de salir "Pensaba hacerlo yo pero parece que alguien ya se me adelanto" admitió ella riendo un poco

"Obvio nya~, después de todo Rei-chan es quien se encarga de las cosas aquí~" Kuroka menciono muy segura de ella

"Uh, ya veo..." en cierto punto, ella se vio algo escéptica por sus palabras

"No me crees nya!, solo llega a la cocina y lo averiguaras~" y de ese modo, ella bajo al primer piso entre risas

Obviamente ella se quedo confundida por sus palabras, tal vez no se sentía tan acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas

Aunque ciertamente al aroma de la comida que estaba siendo preparada para entonces, era agradable e invitaba a descubrir de qué se trataba

Eventualmente la Valkyria bajo al primer piso dándose el encuentro con aun, una adormilada Otome

"Ah Rose...como pasaste la noche aquí?" pregunto ella en el camino hacia la sala

"Otome-san, ah muy bien a decir verdad y yacía tiempo que no tomaba un largo descanso sin preocuparme demasiado" respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Me alegra y espero que estés lista para el almuerzo por lo que veo, Reiji se ha esmerado bastante con la comida de hoy día" Otome menciono, de la misma manera que escucho como Kuroka

Ahora que lo mencionaba ella...al menos las ocasiones que ella hablamos, siempre dijo que Reiji era quien hacia las cosas aquí, tal vez si era como mencionaba?

La valkyria sintió curiosidad y quizás algo de intriga de por medio con lo que estaba escuchando y se dirigió a la cocina

"Rei-chan se lucio realmente hoy nya~!" esa fue la voz de la nekomata que provenía de la cocina

"Ah Kuroka~, Madre~" y aquella era de la Reiji

"Aun me pregunto por que no quieres ser chef después de todo, a veces me confundes" Otome menciono entre risas

"Hey, ya dije que esto es algo que me gusta hacer y quiero mantenerlo de esa manera" respondió el chico sin mas "Ahora, ayúdenme a poner la mesa o no hay comida para ustedes"

* * *

"Hmm~, nada mejor como una buena comida nya~" Kuroka comento al disfrutar de lo que estaba comiendo ya una vez todo estuvo preparado

"Tuve que hacer maravillas con lo que tenia pero tengo que decir, me quedo todo de maravilla~" Reiji menciono de igual manera al terminar de servir a los demás antes de hacer lo mismo para consigo

"Tengo que admitir...estoy algo sorprendida que hayas podido hacer esto con tan poco" una sorprendida Rossweisse menciono al ver lo que tenia en frente suyo

Había desde Sopa de miso con papata dulce hasta Oden y que mencionar sobre el pimiento verde y tofu en brochetas

"Y tu no me creías nya~" Kuroka replico nuevamente ante ello, después de todo se veía la que mas estaba disfrutando de la comida

"Vez a lo que me refería Rose?, no por nada Reiji es quien se encarga de las cosas o esto estaría en un caos" Otome, sin mucha preocupación comento

"...No me recuerdes que aun tengo que ordenar los objetos que traes aquí madre" Reiji murmuro algo frustrado "Aunque la sorpresa que me di gracias a Kuroka, algunos si son realmente mágicos"

"En serio?" no oculto su sorpresa ante la noticia "Quien lo imaginaria...oh bueno"

Se lo tomaba demasiado bien después de todo, no?

"Rei-chan, luego de esto vamos a entrenar no nya~?" la nekomata menciono casualmente y Reiji asintió

"Yep, necesitaba el descanso pero es mejor continuar con ello ya que dudo mucho que las cosas se mantengan tranquilas por tanto tiempo"

"Y exactamente se puede saber a que entrenamiento se están refiriendo?" arqueando la mirada un poco y pregunto

Esa fue Otome después de todo, aunque por el modo en que lo mencionaba ya aceptaba, redondamente, la situación en la que estaba ahora

Aun así era meramente quizás la misma preocupación que tenia, tomando el hecho lo que sucedido hasta el día de hoy

"El Senjutsu y mi Sacred Gear, si podre hacer muchas cosas pero prefiero estar seguro de que podre defenderme sin depender mucho de Kuroka"

"Aww Rei-chan se preocupa por mi nya~" la nekomata replico riendo un poco e algo sonrojada por igual

"Admito que tengo algo de curiosidad por lo que puedes hacer, me permitirás observar?" Rose pregunto tranquilamente

"Claro, también me serviría la opinión de una valkyria, así que por mi esta bien~" respondió el sin mucho inconveniente

Ella asintió ante su comentario, algo sonrojada por la respuesta inmediata que le dio y eso no paso desapercibido por la nekomata, quien se encontraba sentado al costado del chico antes de acercarse un poco mas a el y observar fijamente a una extrañada Valkyria quien no sabia la razón de esa inusual reacción

'Vaya, realmente es como Markus...todo un galán con las mujeres después de todo~' Otome pensó, entre risas ante la curiosa escena que estaba observando aun así agradable de una u otra manera

A pesar de todo ello, la conversación con Kuroka fue una manera práctica de decirle que no saldría bien librada si le pasaba algo a mi hijo, y fue bastante clara

No obstante, mientras que el podría esperar a que ella mencionara sus problemas personales...

Y no tenia por que hacerlo, yo tenia razones mayores para ello y se vio obligada a hacerlo

Su vida ciertamente fue complicada con lo que lo llevo a hacer para proteger a su hermana menor quien, por azares del destino, termino dando con ella ya que se encontraba con el mismo grupo de demonios que Reiji estuvo lidiando

Claro...ella seriamente dijo que evitaría que le pasara algo mientras estuviera cerca, determinación que vi en sus ojos en esos instantes

Ah, me sorprende que entre todas las personas que hay en esta ciudad, mi hijo terminara en toda una situación complicada...

Al menos podía confiar en que la nekomata cumpliría su palabra por como ella mismo menciono

Lo quería como su esposo...bueno, supongo que Markus se llevara la sorpresa de su vida cuando se entere de esto...

Sin contar a Rossweisse que, al igual que la nekomata, estaba en el mismo camino

Podrá negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero no va a engañarme a mi, esa mirada y modo de actuar eran claros indicios de lo que ella sentía...

Para ser una chica bastante seria y dedicada a su trabajo, no deja de ser lo que es, una joven quien experimenta el amor por primera vez y no sabe como manejarlo

...Por alguna razón siento que lo mencionado ayer por la nekomata quizás no este tan lejos de la realidad...

* * *

 ** _Occult Research Club/Exteriores - En esos mismos momentos_**

 ** _Issei Pov_**

"Ha!"

"Kuh!...eres mejor de lo que esperaba Issei-kun..."

 **[Boost]**

"Podrás ser veloz pero eso no implica que puedas ser mas fuerte que yo en términos físicos!"

Actualmente me encontraba en un duelo de practica luego de que Buchou quisiera ponerme a prueba después de lo sucedido en el asunto con Raynare y como fue que logre vencerle sin muchos inconvenientes

Siendo aun un humano para esos instantes, quizás estaba escéptica pero ahora mismo estaba demostrando lo contrario

Unirme a su Peerage fue algo que decidí pero no sin antes hacer un contrato previo, no podía simplemente aceptar algo que me pondría en desventaja

Ya que estaría bajo sus órdenes y no quería realmente desperdiciar la oportunidad que me dio Reiji al salvarme en ese día en el cual pude haber muerto

Eso...no hubiera sido justo luego del esfuerzo que hiso al ayudarnos a todos, se lo debía después de todo

Así que el contrato que se realizo ayer seguía las siguientes condiciones

Primero, Asia también debía unirse a su Peerage al igual que yo y ingresar al instituto, la protegería y si algo sucedía solo por que no me encontraba en el momento preciso por un asunto que Buchou tuviera... no podría perdonármelo

Estuvo dudosa de ello al principio ya que pertenecía a la iglesia, aun siendo una expulsada pero al momento que ella menciono sobre el Sacred Gear que poseía, Twilight Healing, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente y la acepto

...De una u otra manera, Reiji realmente tenia razón cuando querían cosas para ellos mismos

Segundo y quizás lo que no esperaba escuchar, dejar a Reiji tranquilo y no proponerle mas invitaciones a su Peerage y a la primera que escuchaba sobre ello, tanto yo como Asia tendríamos cabida libre para dejar su Peerage sin chance para segundas oportunidades

Por que eso?, el ya le había mencionado que no tenia intenciones de unirse por que no lo encontraba atrayente estar bajo ordenes de alguien

Y quería darle algo de tranquilidad ya que el se involucro por cuenta propia a todo este problema al ayudarme junto con Asia, era lo menos que podía hacer por el

Hacer que Buchou aceptara ello fue difícil, ya que parecía tener bastante interés en el luego de lo que paso en su encuentro

Pero lo acepto, a regañadientes pero finalmente aceptado

Tercero, No mas secretos sobre lo que pueda suceder a futuro

Era mas que todo...por que muy a pesar de las intenciones que Buchou tuviera, no le iba a dar mi confianza a alguien que permitió que fuera asesinado, sea cual fueran los motivos de por medio

Eso habla mucho de una persona, podre ser tonto y quizás algo lento para muchas cosas pero...

...Mi primera cita no tenia que terminar de esa manera...

Me esforcé mucho para ese día y no merecía que alguien intentara asesinarme por algo que poseía y no tenia conocimiento de ello

Aun así, si quería ganarse mi confianza no debía haber mas secretos o cosas ocultas de por medio, si quería al menos, que siguiera sus ordenes

Nuevamente, acepto aunque aun sorprendida por la manera en que esto se daba

Y finalmente, Cuarto, que me ayudara a crear mi harem!

...Que?, es obvio que no olvidaría mi meta principal aun siendo un demonio después de todo!

Lo acepto sin muchos problemas y de esa manera fue que reencarne en un demonio, utilizando los ocho Pawn que traía consigo y Asia se convirtió en una Bishop

Aunque Pawn...mi orgullo creo que quedo algo dañado considerando que estaba en la maldita línea frontal de ataque!

Ugh, supongo que uno empieza desde cero después de todo y esto no era una excepción

En fin...al menos tengo unos trucos bajo la manga que puedo usar para sorprender a algún enemigo que me subestimara jajaja!

Entrenar con Reiji realmente ayudo bastante y creo que lo demostramos bastante bien en nuestro combate

Y espero también, encontrarme con Kalawarner-neesan luego en un futuro~

"Ciertamente, no espere este tipo de resultado" Buchou menciono parpadeando un par de veces en el modo que estaba manejando la situación su reciente Pawn

"Ara, nuevamente parece que subestimamos a Ryuuzaki-kun ufufu" Akeno al ver la situación, se veía ciertamente impresionada

"T-tu puedes Issei-san!" Asia, quien ya tenia conocimiento sobre lo que podía hacer, me estaba animando

Oh cierto, Asia se estaba quedando conmigo en mi casa...realmente tuve que ingeniar la manera para que ello se lograse

Por suerte, no tuvieron muchos problemas...mis padres querían una hija o algo por el estilo...no la encarnación de la lujuria...

No se que pensar sobre eso, hey solo soy un chico interesado en lo mejor que ofrece este mundo!

Y eso son los oppais!

Retomando un poco a como me encontraba ahora mismo con mi duelo con Kiba...

El tenia muchos problemas en tomar la ofensiva, no es que fuera por que no lo lograra...

Sus golpes realmente no me hacen mucho efecto gracias a que bloqueaba la mayoría de estos, aunque con algo de problemas, pero finalmente no podía traspasar mi defensa

Y así mismo, me daba la oportunidad para atacarlo sin mucho problemas aunque pocas veces, era rápido...demonios, demasiado!

Pero no tenia defensa!, jejeje eso realmente jugaba a mi favor...además

 **[Boost]** ese era ya el cuarto que tenia desde que comenzamos el duelo

"Palm Blast!" exclame luego de golpear el suelo donde me encontraba para causar un movimiento en este rápidamente que se expandió progresivamente, durante ese breve instante mis manos se cubrieron de energía

Ello causo que todo el lugar se volviera inestable por el tiempo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio rápidamente y al ver la oportunidad, di un salto rápidamente para acortar la distancia

Lo tome desprevenido en el momento pero logro cubrirse con la espada que tenia, aunque sin antes notar unas grietas al instante que este logro bloquear mi ataque, muy a sorpresa de que lograra ello

"...!" En ese instante fue que Kiba redujo la distancia antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de continuar con la ofensiva

"Tch...hey, no corras!" exclame algo frustrado, si bien tenia fuerza fisica para derrotarle no podía alcanzarlo con su velocidad y eso era molesto!

"Jaja realmente me sorprendes Issei-kun, no espere que tuvieras esos trucos" el menciono observando su espada la cual finalmente, termino por quebrarse por completo

"Yo me sorprendí más al ver de lo que era capaz de lograr" respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro, era obvio que tenía planeado algo mas para ese entonces

 **[Boost]**

Bien, creo que ese era el que necesitaba para terminar este duelo de una vez

En el instante que mi Sacred Gear declaro eso, me prepare para tomar la ofensiva rápidamente

No tenia que acercarme a el, lo cual era practico y ciertamente lo tomaría desprevenido

"Aura Burst!" en el instante que exclame ello

Luego de apuntar a Kiba con la mirada y hacer el mismo movimiento como si estuviera lanzando una piedra a un lago...

El ejemplo fue bastante claro para lo que quería lograr en ese entonces, después de todo en lugar ello

Lo que surgió del suelo fue una concentración de energía incandescente que tomo más que por sorpresa a Kiba quien no tuvo opción a evadirlo y más solo defenderse con otra de sus espadas

"Gah!" el ataque fue certero pero no acabo ahí puesto que el mismo salió varios metros lejos antes de caer al suelo abruptamente y sin contar que la espada quedo hecha añicos por el impacto

No me imagino si Reiji hubiera aumentando aun mas con su Willpower Surge ese ataque...

Las miradas de sorpresas de Buchou, Akeno-senpai y Koneko-chan fueron notables al momento que todo sucedió

Después de todo quien imaginaria que alguien como yo fuera a hacer tales cosas sin problema?

Jajaja, soy demasiado genial después de todo! y solo necesite un día para usar esto!

Era dos técnicas que Reiji dijo que servirían luego de activar mi Sacred Gear, en el caso de que el mismo tuviera dificultades y no llegara a tiempo

Tuve que recobrar el aliento por un instante, ese ultimo ataque me tomo bastante energía al igual que los Boost que finalmente dejaron de cobrar efecto en mi y termine sentándome en el suelo finalmente

"Ara ara que inesperado...fue esto" Esa fue la voz de Akeno-senpai al acercarse

Asia fue a ayudar a Kiba para sanarlo por el daño...quizás me pase un poco después de todo...nah no lo creo!

"Me sorprendes Issei, pensé que no me darías mas sorpresas el día de hoy" Buchou comento, ocultando su sorpresa un poco

"Jejeje...aun me falta mucho después de todo, aunque mi cuerpo puede resistir mas aumentos de lo que esperaba..." mencione algo pensativo "Reiji dijo que seria bueno que me concentre en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo considerando las habilidades que tiene mi Sacred Gear después de todo"

Nuevamente, el tenia razón en cuanto a esa cosas se refería. Quizás debería aprender boxeo o algún estilo de pelea similar...

Eso seria bueno...necesito ser fuerte si quiero proteger a Asia...

"...Inesperado" oh Koneko-chan esta impresionada!

"Verdad?!" exclame sonriendo ampliamente "Aunque creo que tomare un descanso antes de visitar a Reiji y contarle lo del día de hoy, seguramente le interesara saberlo"

"Jaja eres malvado Issei-kun, no espere que tuvieras algo así escondido" Kiba regreso algo sorprendido por igual

"No tuve la oportunidad de usarlo, así que por que no ahora?" respondí, sonriendo maliciosamente

"Eso fue impresionante Issei-san!" Asia exclamo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ah...esa sonrisa simplemente me hacia sentir tan feliz!

"Jeje me harás sonrojar..." no oculte la sonrisa por ese comentario "Oh cierto, Asia me acompañaras para ver a Reiji?"

"Hai!, será luego no?" ella pregunto y yo asentí

"Iría con ustedes pero siento que es mejor esperar un poco de tiempo..." que extraño, acaso Buchou tenia algo de cuidado con el?

Tanto Akeno-senpai y Kiba compartieron miradas para ese entonces...supongo que fue por lo que sucedió ayer antes de que nos diera el alcance

"...Puedo ir con ustedes?" parpadee un par de veces al escuchar a Koneko-chan pregunta eso

"Por mi no hay problema, que piensas Asia?" le pregunte y asintió con la misma sonrisa, así que eso estaba decidido

Aunque me pregunto con que razón?, quizás sea curiosidad...oh bueno, seguramente lo sabremos cuando vayamos a visitarle

También seria bueno pedirle algunos consejos en cuanto a tratar a una chica, es el sempai después de todo!

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - Atardecer**_

 _ **Kuroka Pov**_

"Whew...supongo que es un resultado evidente si lidias con alguien que tiene mas experiencia que tu" ese fue Rei-chan luego de dejarse caer al suelo finalmente agotado a lo cual yo me acerque para ayudarle a sentarse luego de disipar la barrera alrededor de la casa

"Eres una caja de sorpresas Reiji, no solo lograste defenderte de uno de mis ataques mas fuertes, no por una, si no por tres ocasiones sin mucho problema y casi romper mis barreras con esa espada que has creado" Rose-chan quien finalmente se acerco hacia nosotros tranquilamente

Como un oponente a petición de el, quería probar la diferencia entre alguien que si tenia experiencia en combate

Basta decir que el perdió completamente pero sin dar una buena batalla en todo momento pero finalmente su oponente era una Valkyria al final y la diferencia era notable

"Rei-chan después de todo es un estrategita nya" mencione, orgullosa de mi lindo esposo quien solo se alboroto un poco el cabello y soltando una pequeña risa

"La mejor manera de aprender las cosas, es perdiendo y aprendiendo de los errores" el respondió asintiendo dos veces "Además que no soy el de cometer los mismos errores dos veces"

"Eso lo puedo notar, no espere que usaras el Senjutsu para distorsionar mis barreras y absorber su poder" Rose-chan respondió algo intrigada por la petición que había aceptado, vaya la sorpresa que se dio para entonces

"Usas el Senjutsu de una manera particular y única, eso me agrada nya, como tu maestra estoy orgullosa nya" dándole un beso la mejilla y finalmente abrazándole cariñosamente, causando que se sonrojara rápidamente y comenzara a mencionar cosas sin sentido, Rei-chan siendo adorable como siempre

Rose-chan se quedo algo extrañada por la muestra que afecto que mostraba sin preocuparme demasiado

Aunque podía notar que se sonrojo al vernos, Aww ella es inocente como parece y aparenta?

"Por cierto Rei-chan, no reconocí la ultima espada que usaste nya, que era?" pregunte algo curiosa

Esa espada fue la que había usado para absorber el poder de la barrera que había creado Rose-chan en su duelo pero no creo haberle visto usarla durante nuestro entrenamiento

"Es cierto, me tomaste desprevenida con eso suponiendo que no descubría lo que hacia y quizás hubiera durado mas el duelo" Rose-chan menciono algo interesada por la respuesta al igual que yo

"Se me ocurrió en el momento al ver que mis ataques no surtían efecto, así que se me ocurrió usar una que se fortaleciera constantemente dependiendo de la barrera que sea usada" el respondió tranquilamente

"Aplique el Senjutsu como lo fue para mi Azoth y simplemente deje que absorbiera el poder de tu barrera para crearla...mm supongo que le daré el nombre de Distorted Azoth"

"Sabes que si no hubiera resultado como esperabas, estarías en problemas no Rei-chan?" le jale una de sus mejillas, eso fue realmente descuidado si algo salía mal, es muy probable que se terminaría convirtiendo en veneno al usarlo lentamente como fue el caso

"No perdía con intentarlo no?" esa sonrisa maliciosa nuevamente nya~!

"Jaja así que dejaste las cosas a la suerte en el resultado, arriesgado pero funciono de una u otra manera" no oculto Rose-chan su risa al escuchar la respuesta "Pero de entre todo, no espere que tuvieras la capacidad de volar...eso fue por tu Sacred Gear?"

"Yep, de las únicas personas que conocen de este, son Kuroka y ahora tu Rossweisse"

"Nyahaha hubieras visto sus primeros intentos al volar, termino estampado en el suelo~!"

"Hey!, no digas cosas vergonzosas!"

Ambas reímos al ver lo avergonzado que se había puesto luego de rebelar sus fallos sin mucho problemas, inflando las mejillas y en un intento fallido por no hacer un puchero, adorable nya~!

"Pareces también capaz de usar elementos por lo que había notado aunque sin necesidad de encantamientos...nuevamente otra habilidad de esta?"

"Supuestamente tiene control sobre el cielo según Garu-chan le menciono~, así que es posible que esos elementos que lo conforman es lo que el puede usar nya~"

 **{Me...ha llamado Garu-chan?}** Garuda quien su voz se escucho algo sorprendida, quizás también algo extrañado por tal nombre que le di en el instante

"Creo que le causaste un asombro de proporciones inesperadas..." Rei-chan menciono al parecer estaba murmurando en su cabeza cosas inusuales

"Nyahaha pero si se escucha lindo~" no oculte mi risa ante tal inesperada reacción

"..Bueno, eso es una sorpresa..." Rose-chan con desdén menciono, quizás por que se trataba de una divinidad y le había dado un apodo curioso~

"En fin, creo que con esto me servirá para futuro es mejor saber que no siempre ganaras en todo, asi que agradesco la ayuda Rossweisee me ayudaste bastante con ello" Rei-chan menciono sonriendo tranquilamente

"U-uhm...n-no hay problema, me alegra haber sido de ayuda..." la manera que respondió fue curiosa, creo que ya sabia que era esa reacción tan adorable~ "A-aunque puedes decirme solamente Rose si deseas..."

"Nyahaha Rei-chan estas siendo todo un galán ahora~"

Ambos se sonrojaron al momento de mencionar ello, Rei-chan por que no espero escuchar eso y Rose-chan simplemente comenzo a jugar con su cabello y reir un poco

No son tan adorables~?

"Ejem...mientras que Kuroka parece disfrutar mucho en frustrarnos como es usual" Rei-chan me observo acusadoramente mientras que yo simplemente fingí inocencia antes de lamer un poco su mejilla volviendo a sonrojarle en el proceso~ "Ya es momento de terminar de ordenar el sótano con los objetos que trajo mi madre aquí"

"Ah finalmente vas a querer saber cuales son los mágicos nya?"

"Eso y que quiero dejar todo en orden, antes de que le de por traer mas y créeme...lo hará"

"Se que Otome-san tiene interés por objetos inusuales pero tanto así?"

Luego de las palabras de Rose-chan, aquí nuestro chico solo soltó una corta risa...antes de suspirar

Nos quedaríamos algo corto con solo mencionar lo que ha traído aquí~

"Ya que estas tan interesada, por que no nos ayudas también nya~?"

A los pocos instantes luego de que aceptara sin muchos problemas se escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal, visitas quizás?

"Seguro es Issei y Asia después de lo que sucedió ayer, seguramente vendrá para contarnos de ello" el respondió antes de levantarse y estirar un poco sus brazos "No se preocupen que yo los recibiré~" y así fue como el salió de la azotea finalmente

Tenia que admitir...me sorprendió mucho con la manera en que el manejo el duelo con Rose-chan

Se lo tomo mas serio de lo que imaginaba con cosas que no había esperado ver que el podría hacer!

No fue cuando lidio con Gremory ayer pero realmente no hubiera tenido inconveniente en derrotarles si la situación lo ameritaba

Claro que su oponente estaba en otro nivel y no tuvo oportunidad pero eso no le impidió hacer una buena batalla y la razón de todo esto?

Quizás por eso mismo quería probar la derrota antes de que el mismo se sintiera demasiado confiado y cometiera algún error

Es todo un caso perdido, pero mío después de todo~

"Que interesante, nunca pensé que me pediría tener un duelo a decir verdad" la valkyria menciono algo intrigada al ver a Rei-chan salir del lugar

"Así es Rei-chan nya~, podrás esperar muchas cosas de un humano común pero el ciertamente tiene un interesando modo de ver las cosas y hacerlas al final nya~"

"Tal vez tengas razón...inesperado de ver a un humano lograr tales cosas con tan poca experiencia, su ingenio realmente hace lucir sus habilidades aun así realmente interesante"

"Oh?, acaso Rose-chan esta admitiendo lo que siente nya~?"

"E-eh?! n-no es eso!"

"Nyahaha!, dirás eso pero quien sabe~...aunque ya te lo dije, yo tendré el primer lugar en su harem nya~"

"G-geez...eres malvada Kuroka..."

No oculte mi risa al ver como ella se sonrojaba tan rápido al comentarle ello, era tan divertido como poner a Rei-chan de la misma manera

Aunque difícil de ver lo que ella intentaba ocultar al verlo?, realmente no...Aunque como lo dije, el tendrá su harem de una u otra manera con o sin mi ayuda~

* * *

"Y como te fue el día de hoy Issei?, considerando que ya noto que eres un demonio al igual que Asia por lo que he notado" mencione de manera tranquila al dirigirles hacia la sala "Aunque no espere que Toujou-san viniera también..."

"Curiosidad..." ella respondió, como ya seria usual

"Y esa es la respuesta, Hey me ayudaste mucho con mencionarme lo del contrato después de todo" Issei comento al sentarse en uno de los sofás, acompañado de Asia y Toujou-san a sus respectivos costados

"Jaja me alegra escuchar eso, las cosas no se ganan solo con quererlas después de todo" asentí a mis palabras un par de veces antes de tomar asiento en el sofá que se encontraba frente a ellos

"Hai, nos ha ayudado bastante Reiji-san así que quería agradecerle nuevamente por ello" Asia de entre los tres, menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro "Me alegra mucho poder estar con Issei-san por ello y también en Kuoh"

"Ni lo menciones, fueron involucrados en cosas complicadas y todo salió bien al final del asunto" respondió tranquilamente "Y como les fue el día de hoy?"

"Muy bien!" ese fue Issei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Hoy tuve un duelo con Kiba y lo derrote sin problemas!" exclamo con el notable animo alto "Jajaja eso pasa cuando subestiman al gran Issei!"

"Nada feliz se le nota no?" comente con sarcasmo al verlo, al menos entendía la razón considerando que el mismo era su enemigo natural...o algo por el estilo

"Issei-san estuvo increíble en ello" Asia respondió, quizás la misma le tenia mas aprecio del que esperaba~

"..Inesperado, tu le enseñaste?" Toujou-san pregunto, quizás por lo mismo que ella estaba aquí

"Se puede decir que si, yo soy mas la personas que piensa en toda opción posible y viendo la habilidad que tenia aquí el señor pervertido"

"Oí!"

"Fue fácil pensar en algunos trucos para emplearlo de mejor manera, nada fuera de lo común que tuviera ese resultado" respondí y ella asintió sin más

"Hey, no te importaría continuar con eso?, al entrenamiento me refiero" Issei pregunto, causando algo de sorpresa en mi persona

"Y-yo también quisiera aprender de usted Reiji-san!" exclamo una Asia determinada de igual manera

Uhm...creo que me sentía algo aburado por la manera en que ellos mencionar tal cosa

Considerando que soy un humano y no tengo mucho para enseñar a menos que tenga información de por medio

Aunque como negarme a ello con esas miradas?

Solo solté una leve risa, calmada antes de darles mi respuesta

"OK ok, supongo que podre ayudarles para mejorar aunque no se cuanto ya que las cosas son diferentes ya que son demonios pero quien sabe, tal vez sea bueno para todos" respondí "Aunque por que no pedirle eso a Gremory?"

"Era una opción...pero creo que me tomara un poco de tiempo antes de darle mi confianza" Issei respondió con un suspiro

No me sorprendía pero realmente uno no gana cosas importantes con las acciones que había hecho después de todo

Quizás algo de tiempo y todo estaría mejor, a fin de cuentas...no tenia intenciones malvadas contra ella

"Aunque Rias-senpai dijo que seriamos como su familia después de todo" Asia comento tan sonriente como se mostraba

"Uh~...ya veo" que curiosa manera de mencionarlo, al menos eso tenia que admitir

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que continuáramos con conversaciones diversas y en una que otra ocasión frustrar al pobre de Issei con lo de siempre

Hasta que Kuroka finalmente bajo a la sala y se dio con la sorpresa de quienes habían venido

Claro eso fue también para Rossweisse al ver de quien se trataban

"Hey Reiji..." Issei menciono dirigiendo su mirada a la valkyria "q-quien es la onee-san que esta ahí?"

De una u otra manera no me sorprendía que preguntara eso, seria raro en si que no lo hiciera después de todo

Kuroka no tardo en saludar alegremente a Asia e Issei antes de hacer lo que era usualmente

Acomodarse muy tranquila en mi regazo y comenzar a mover sus colas de un lado a otro

Toujou-san tenia la mirada fijamente en la nekomata al instante que ella entro al lugar

Creo que ahora entendía el por que se encontraba aquí después de todo, pero supongo que hay tiempo para cada cosa hoy

Rossweisse se presento de manera formal antes de tomar asiento a mi costado y observar con cierta intriga a Kuroka

"Por si te preguntas, esto ya es un habito suyo desde que era una gata y dudo mucho que ella lo cambie para empezar" respondió tranquilamente antes de acariciar un poco el cabello de Kuroka, haciendo que ronroneara por ello

"Sabes...me das envidia, como quisiera experimentar eso senpai!" oh...ahi vamos nuevamente con Issei y su exagerada manera de reaccionar

"I-issei-san si quiere podría hacerlo p-para ti..." Asia entre susurros menciono nerviosa y avergonzada por igual...

Las reacciones fueron...interesantes para que decir

El se quedo con la boca abierta en un debate si aceptar eso o no, quizás en conflicto por como era Asia en si

Toujou-san arqueo la mirada un poco pero estaba más concentrada en Kuroka

Rossweisse se quedo algo sorprendida por ello, quien la podía culpar?

Tanto Kuroka como yo, reímos un poco la escuchar tal cosa venir de una chica tan tímida como Asia finalmente

"Tienes unas amistades...interesantes por lo que aprecio Reiji-kun" Rose comento riendo un poco

"Que puedo decir?, al menos es divertido tenerles cerca" respondió aun disfrutando de la escena que tenia frente mío

"Nyahaha tu puedes Asia-chan~" Kuroka incentivo a la rubia a que lo haga

Un día común y corriente aquí no?

"Hey no les importaría ayudarme con algo que tengo que hacer?" pregunte, captando la atención de los tres

"Seguro, no creo que sea tan complicado no?" Issei pregunto aunque ya había aceptado antes de todo

"Nah, digamos que es ordenar unas cosas que hay en el sótano...ya que mi madre tiene la manía de coleccionar objetos extraños" respondí con un suspiro, además algo de ayuda extra nos vendría bien

"Ya lo verán cuando estemos ahí nya~" Kuroka respondió casualmente

Rossweisse se levanto y acompañado por Issei e Asia se dirigió al lugar aunque con ademan le dije que le alcanzaría en un momento

Por que creo que ahora teníamos algo por la cual hablar

"Kuroka-neesama..." Toujou-san menciono un tanto entre molesta y nerviosa

"Shirone nya~, no pensé que vendrías aquí por tu voluntad después de todo~" Kuroka respondió con el tono usual que mostraba

"Por que estas con Ryuuzaki-senpai? que estas planeando hacer?" ella pregunto

"Nada en particular, solo viviendo con mi lindo esposo aquí nya~" la nekomata respondió sin duda alguna

Eso obviamente, causo que ella dirigiera la mirada hacia mi persona por unos instantes

"...Es la verdad, como te lo dije la vez que fue la reunión, no tenia la menor idea de que fuera una youkai igualmente no ha hecho nada hostil en los dos años que estuvo aquí" respondí tranquilamente

"Y no planeo nada~, aunque me gustaría traerte conmigo nya~"

"Después de todo lo que has hecho...como te consumiste por el poder del Senjutsu?"

Mmm eso explicaba por que mencionaba tanto sobre el tema cuando descubrió que podía usarlo después de todo

Kuroka no respondió, mas dio una sonrisa melancólica ante sus palabras

Esto era mas complejo de lo que imaginaba aunque que fue lo que habría sucedido entre ellas?

"Mientras que quisiera que esto se solucionara de la mejor manera, Issei y Asia no necesitan saber de esto por ahora..." mencione "Les parece si mañana conversan de esto en un mejor lugar?"

Toujou-san asintió aunque aun estaba dudosa si quería continuar con ello

Kuroka no tuvo problema aunque quizás le di a entender que ya era momento para hablar sobre el tema ya que ahora sabía más a fondo ello

Claro, hasta que Asia regreso algo intranquila

"R-reiji-san tiene que ver esto!" exclamo causando algo de confusión en mi rostro después de todo

Que habrían encontrado que causara tal reacción?

Sin más demora, los tres nos dirigimos al sótano de la casa para encontrar a Issei quien estaba nervioso al igual que Asia

Paso lo mismo con Toujou-san al instante que se acerco al lugar...pero que diantres es lo que ha traído mi madre?

En el momento que baje y me di el encuentro con Rose, quien se sentía sorprendida por un articulo en particular

Una espada que yacía entre otros objetos, pero que seria lo que llamo su atención en si?

"Reiji...de donde es que Otome logro conseguir esa espada?" Rose pregunto seriamente causando que parpadeara un par de veces

"Si no mal recuerdo...dijo que fue en una subasta de objetos inusual en el extranjero pero no menciono exactamente en que país" respondí algo curioso de todo esto antes de acercarme a ver la espada con mas detenimiento

La espada en si era inusual, no en el sentido como estaba hecha...si no que tenia algo extraño en lo que sentía

Tuve el descuido de tomar la espada para verificar de mejor manera ello y así lo hice, a sorpresa de la mayoría

Inclusive Kuroka estaba sorprendida y eso decía mucho!

Pero en el instante que la tome del mango para ver de que se trataba, esta irradio una luz abrumadora por solo unos segundos antes de retomar a como se encontraba antes

"Q-que diantres paso?" exclame, mas que sorprendido por ello

"Es normal que digas eso Reiji después de todo..." Rose soltó un corto suspiro antes de continuar

"Después de todo?" repetí sus mismas palabras con la esperanza de mencionara la respuesta

"Es una espada sagrada, no cualquiera...es la espada gemela de Excalibur, Galatine..."

...

...

...

Tomo unos momentos procesar la información que había escuchado de ella en esos momentos antes de dirigir la mirada hacia los tres que estaban fuera del lugar y Kuroka quien estaba soltando una risa al enterarse de eso

"Mi vida se vuelve cada vez mas complicada de lo que esta ahora no?" Issei y Asia asintieron un par de veces ante lo que dije, Toujou-san también asintió aunque ciertamente se veía que estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que había escuchado

La pregunta seria en si...como es que mi madre da con objetos tan extraños fácilmente?!

* * *

 _ **Caduceus USA - Noche**_

"Por suerte las cosas se han mantenido tranquilas desde el ultimo incidente que ha habido, espero que cosas así no vuelvan a repetirse...aunque contigo aquí, es muy probable que no dure mucho"

Se trataba de un hombre en sus 34 años, poseía un cabello de color marrón el cual traía completamente para atrás aunque algunos mechos sobresalían en su estilo, tenia solo ojos de un tenue similar al de su cabello pero mas oscuros. Vestía un traje de doctor estándar a pesar de los instrumentos que traía consigo

Esa persona no era mas quien Markus Vaughn

Aunque actualmente se encontraba suspiro al ver quien tenía frente suyo, solo indicándole que la calma que menciono posiblemente fuera a irse dentro de poco

"Jaja, así es como recibes a un viejo amigo?" el hombre en cuestión soltó una carcajada

Era notablemente alto, poseía el cabello de color oscuro a excepción de la parte de adelanta que era de un tenue amarillo, de ojos violeta, tenia una barba cuidada y vestía actualmente un kimono de color café claro.

O Azazel para ser mas claros, el actual líder de los ángeles caídos en Grigori.

"Habla la persona que trae problemas consigo a donde quiera que va. No tengo que recordarte el incidente con Penemue no?"

"Oh vamos, eso fue solo un accidente! y ella aun espera respuesta de tu parte para saber si la aceptas como tu asistente en cortos periodos aquí en Caduceus"

"No es decisión mía para empezar y no basta decir que estoy felizmente casado y con un hijo de por medio"

"Que tan malo seria que tengas un harem?, no rompiste muchos corazones en Grigori cuando acudimos a este lugar cuando ese Stigma infecto a varios de nuestros miembros?"

"Sin comentarios" finalizo nuevamente con un suspiro "Pero dudo mucho que hayas venido aquí solo para mencionarme sobre ello o me equivoco?"

"Siempre tan dedicado al trabajo" Azazel comento sin mas "Seré directo, tu hijo parece ser que ya esta involucrado con el mundo sobrenatural. El grupo que estaba en Kuoh dio con el inesperadamente luego de que la líder desobedeció una de mis ordenes"

Arqueo la mirada ante lo que había escuchado, sabia que estaba interesado en esas cosas pero finalmente termino en todo ello?, solo veía venir mas problemas

"Ah no te preocupes, el se encuentra bien y de no ser por el en si, al menos los cuatro estarían eliminados así que le debemos algo por la ayuda"

"Entiendo...bueno Reiji siempre fue bastante adaptable a las situaciones aunque la pregunta seria, sabes como se ha involucrado en todo esto?"

"Una Nekomata lo tiene como esposo por lo que he escuchado"

"Perdón?, podrías repetir lo que has dicho?"

"Jajaja!, no esperaba menos de tu hijo al final, no ha heredado eso de ti?"

"Lo dice la persona que me traerá mas papeleo desde ahora...entonces que planeas hacer?"

"Nada por ahora, aunque estoy por enviar a alguien para que lo tenga vigilado en caso de que algo suceda. Lo menos que puedo hacer por un viejo amigo"

"Hm agradezco eso Azazel, desearía ir pero viajar ahora mismo no es una posibilidad con las operaciones que aun hay aquí"

"Ni lo menciones, aunque diré que es un chico interesante, si ha lidiado con las cosas sin mucho problema...quizás pueda ser un posible miembro de Grigori"

"Ha...al menos déjalo decidir por si mismo aunque..." su mirada paso a quien estaba a su costado, en si la maid quien se encontraba completamente avergonzada

Despues de todo se trataba de Raynare

"No le tomes importancia, es su castigo por desobedecerme"

"Tu y tus extraños gustos...nunca los entenderé"

"Jaja!, no me importaría darte algunos consejos para que los disfrutes con Otome"

Y la conversación continúo de manera jovial para ambos en su extraña manera a pesar de todo

* * *

Y finalmente aquí tenemos el cap 5 de "A Human with Supernatural Problems"

Tuve suerte de que logre terminarlo antes de lo que esperaba, yey por el azúcar que da ideas xD. Ejem de igual forma también salió relativamente mas largo de lo que imaginaba...pero bueno, esta bien!.

A continuación daré algunas actualizaciones para Issei y Reiji en cuanto habilidades:

 _ **Senjutsu/Distorted Azoth:**_ Posee la habilidad de distorsionar a base del uso del senjutsu con la cual fue creada para lidiar con barreras mágicas, esta aumenta progresivamente en poder a mayor tiempo esta en contacto con una haciendo que las barreras pierdan poder rápidamente y sean mas fáciles de erradicar.

 _ **Reiji/Natural Holy Sword Wielder:**_ Aunque desconocido para el, es un portador de espadas sacras natural siendo capaz de utilizar la actual conocida como Galatine, espada gemela de excalibur. (Tiene la misma apariencia de Excalibur Galatine de Fate/Extra)

 ** _Issei/Palm Blast:_** Concentración de energía la cual permite al usuario traspasar defensas en un ataque o bien dañar internamente a un enemigo si tiene la oportunidad. Es posible expandir la energía que usa esta técnica al terreno como fue usado por Issei para mover la tierra y crear un pseudo-temblor causando la perdida del equilibro. Requiere 4 Boost para lograr ello

 ** _Issei/Aura Burst:_** Técnica que concentra el aura alrededor suya y le permite crear una onda expansiva de energía incandescente que proviene a una distancia del suelo de donde desea dirigirla. Posee bastante poder destructivo en conjunto con los Boost que posea actualmente. Tiene un efecto perforador con objetos como espadas o barreras en especifico.

* * *

Y parece ser que Otome ya dejo claras las cosas después de todo con Kuroka, nunca hagan enojar a una madre!. Y quien diría que ella rompía corazones mucho antes!

Rosweisse teniendo su amor a primera vista con Reiji y con las insinuaciones de Kuroka aun mas!

Issei y Asia uniéndose a Rias por medio de un contrato que la ha puesto en desventaja para conseguir a Reiji en su Peerage, mala suerte para ella que no le diera el gusto después de todo lo sucedido~

Sin contar la sorpresa que les dio al derrotar a Kiba con las técnicas que no logro usar en su encuentro con Raynare, después de todo ahora tiene mas conocimiento de lo que puede hacer finalmente

Reiji finalmente teniendo su primera derrota a manos de Rossweisse, petición de el para que no se confié demasiado en el futuro~. Obvio que no quiere cometer el tonto error de pensar que algo malo no podría suceder

Ambos decidieron que Reiji les ayude a mejorar en cuando a sus habilidades, muy a pesar del mismo quien meramente acepto

Koneko parece ser que finalmente lidiar con su pasado con Kuroka

Pero surprise!, Galatine, la espada gemela de excalibur interviene a sorpresa de todos y un nuevo portador de espadas sagradas se da a notar

Markus y Azazel se reunieron para conversar sobre el destino de Reiji y este ultimo parece quererlo en su facción

Y ahora con los Review~

 **MDRC97:** Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para ellos dos asi que se vera bastante, quizás dentro de poco~. Decidio, el primer lemon luego del arco de Raiser, es con Kuroka~. Nop, el no se unirá a Gremory y Issei se hiso cargo de que fuera así, pobre sufrirá xD, jaja es parecido en cierto modo aunque a su propia manera lidia con las cosas aunque este destino a atraer los problemas~. Nuevamente me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y espero que este cap aunque mas tranquilo, continúe siendo de tu agrado ^^

 **Elmendelsaco (Guest) :** Pues ya tengo planeado ello, puesto que el va a jugar el papel importante que seria ya en el arco de Raiser pero también tendrá los suyos, de eso no te preocupes~, una ova en la playa...la idea es tentadora y quizás lo vaya a hacer~.

 **Acqua OfThe Black:** Me alegra que te gustara como van transcurriendo las cosas en este fic y pues, digamos que dejo a una Gremory no muy contenta de un posible candidato a su Peerage~. Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado por igual~

 **maxigiampieri2012:** El es único a su manera, después de todo las impresiones que le han dado no han sido buenas sobretodo con Issei y como el ve las cosas de diferentes maneras, es dificil engañarlo~. Y aqui pues tenemos el cap y espero que te agrade~

 **nts dragneel:** Jeje me alegra que te guste el fic al cual le estoy poniendo empeño asi que disfruta de este cap al igual que los demas ^^

Me da gusto saber que este fic esta siendo del agrado de muchos y espero que continue asi conforme las cosas se estaran desarrollando~. Espero que este cap aunque algo mas tranquilo sea del agrado al igual que los demas y no duden en dejar un Review con sus comentarios como es usual y con eso dicho...Abendroth5 out~!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sixth Encounter: Break in the Status Quo?, Problems of the Past Arise Again  
**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - Noche**_

"Con esto puedo decir que mi vida se volverá mas complicada de lo que ya es...ósea es demasiado para creer!"

"Aun cuestiono como Otome-san logro conseguir un objeto como este en una subasta de entre todas las cosas y cuando debió haber gastado!"

"Nyahaha~!, solo estas cosas tenían que pasarnos a nosotros de manera repentina~"

Ahora mismo todos nos encontrábamos sentado e frente de la espada la cual estaba rodeada por una barrera que creo Rose para que así evitara afectar a Issei y los demás por obvias razones

Si con solo entrar al lugar ya estaban nerviosos por el aura que emitía...yep, esta espada es peligrosa en más de una manera

La espada en cuestión era de un tamaño grande, no lo suficiente para considerarla como las grandes espadas cuales serian usadas a dos manos pero el tamaño estaba entre ello aunque podía usarse con una sola sin mucho problema.

Esta misma era de un color azul cromo y la empuñadora era del mismo color del océano. _**(A/N: Es la misma espada que usa Gawain de Fate/Extra)**_

Mientras que su apariencia era...quizás inesperada para una reliquia de años antiguos, puesto que se ha mantenido como nueva.

"Uhm...que deberíamos hacer ahora?, Buchou podría no agradarle saber que tengas una espada sagrada contigo de la nada" Issei un poco mas tranquilo aunque mas confuso por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ahora mismo

"No tengo la menor idea amigo mío aunque teniendo esto conmigo es tener un letrero de neón en mi cabeza que diga 'Blanco Fácil' y eso no me agrada" respondí soltando un suspiro pesadamente

"Problemático..." Toujou-san menciono y cuanta razón tenía en ello

De entre todas las cosas tenia que sea una relacionada con Excalibur y eso era mencionar bastante...

Irónicamente la pregunta en todo esto seria...

Que hacia un objeto tan importante como lo era Galatine, en una subasta?

Creo que son esas en el que el destino tiene a jugarle bromas a uno de la manera más inesperada

"Pero Reiji, de ser el caso deberías quedarte con ella" Rose menciono causando algo de asombro en mi persona por ello "Ya viste lo que sucedió en el momento que la tomaste y eso solo quiere decir que puedes usarla"

"Rei-chan después de todo es un portador de espadas sagradas nya~" Kuroka añadió mas confusión con esas palabras

"Uh? a que te refieres con eso Kuroka?" pregunte, al menos quería una respuesta mas clara a decir verdad

"Personas que pueden usar espadas sagradas naturalmente son bastante extraños y dudo mucho que Otome-chan vaya a dársela a alguien mas nya~" ella respondió sin mas

...Ok, creo he entendido parte de lo que ha dicho ahora mismo pero continua dándome mal presentimiento

Y en eso tenia razón, mi madre era realmente aterradora cuando alguien quería deshacerse de algo suyo sin motivo de por medio

Experiencia propia?, nah.

Pregúntenle a mi padre cuando lo intento y sabrán la respuesta...ese día fue muy extraño...

Aunque el dilema en si, era actuar de la mejor manera posible con el tema de los demonios en Kuoh después de todo

Principalmente Gremory y en el posible caso de que alguien mas este por igual, lo que no seria realmente raro para ser francos

O que la iglesia intente reclutarme al enterarse de que hay una espada como lo era Galatine después de todo

Y quien sabe, tal vez los mismos ángeles caídos lo intenten después de todo pero no creo que suceda...espero...

Personalmente no tenia muchas intenciones de unirme a nadie, me siento cómodo como humano y razón para cambiar no había de por medio al final

"Reiji-san, va a decirle a Rias-senpai de esto en algún momento?" Asia entre lo que pudo, menciono

No era mala idea evitar auto antagonizarme de la noche a la mañana en si

A pesar de que dudaba mucho que fuera a intentar hacer algún acto hostil contra mi persona después de todo

Mas si estaba Kuroka aquí y Rossweisse por igual aunque era una invitada en si

Ah...realmente las cosas se complican más cada día después de todo

"Pensare en eso durante la noche por que creo que realmente tenemos una situación un poco mas compleja de lo que habría imaginado" solté un suspiro luego de responder

"Solo a ti te pasan estas cosas Reiji" Issei no evito reír un poco, de una u otra manera era inesperado el rumbo que todo esto "Aunque conociéndote encontraras la solución"

"Muy gracioso, señor quiero tener un harem" replique con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Oí!, lo dices tu solo por que tienes ya a tus dos onee-san!" exclamo señalándome acusadoramente

Entendía bien por Kuroka pero...

"Uh?, no es que negare lo primero pero por que dos?" arquee la mirada algo confuso por ello

Kuroka solamente reía al escuchar eso después de todo...por que me daba la sensación de que sabia a que se refería?

"Obvio, Rose-neesan me refiero!" ah...eso lo explica todo

Luego de procesar un poco la información en mi cabeza, solo había una cosa por hacer en estos momentos

"Sabes que ella es una invitada de mi madre, una amiga no crees que estas llevando las cosas a otra dirección?" respondí ladeando la mirada "Aunque bueno, si es hermosa después de todo pero hey, que no te escuche mi madre o te pasara lo mismo que a mi...no te gustara"

De una u otra manera que nuestro pervertido tenia razón en algo, quizás la definición de 'Onee-san' en Rose podría ser cierta

Claro que me sorprendió un poco verle sonrojada de manera repentina luego de que terminara de hablar...

Un momento, acaso...

"Nyahaha Rei-chan solo tu~" Kuroka volvió a soltar una risa como era usual

"Que tan malo podría ser?" Issei respondió confuso antes de que...

Creo que no había demasiado que decir ahora mismo con quien tenia tras suyo después de todo

"Así que no hay problema en irrespetar esta residencia, no es así~?"

"...Esta tras mío verdad?" Issei sin haber volteado aun pero con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro al escuchar la voz

Todos asentimos a lo que había dicho en esos momentos...y lo inevitable sucedió como era de esperar

"U-uhm...Issei-san estará bien?" Asia pregunto nerviosa ante la escena que termino por pasar

Después de todo se llevo al chico y lo ultimo que se escucho fue un grito de este...luego el silencio perpetuo

"Supongo...mientras no suceda nuevamente, si no pregúntale aquí a ella" comente haciendo un ademan y señalando a Kuroka

Quien en cuestión estaba temblando nuevamente al recordar lo de anoche y repitiendo algo inentendible

Toujou-san se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción que tomo ella después de todo

"Si hay algo que tenemos que aprender...es nunca molestar a una madre" Sabias palabras de Rose quien menciono tranquilamente

* * *

"Así que...podrían explicarme que es lo que sucede aquí?, aunque ya veo que es un dolor de cabeza mas para el día de hoy"

Esa fue Otome quien tomo asiento en un sofá luego de su 'Charla' con Issei

Quien regreso notablemente nervioso y en el mismo estado que Kuroka ayer

Así que ni nuestro pervertido logro superar eso después de todo...ja que curioso

Numero de victimas actuales: 3

"Es sobre esta espada" Rose tomo la palabra al señalar a Galatine que se encontraba en la mesa frente a nosotros

"Ah eso?, fue relativamente fácil conseguirla en una subasta...el precio, je nada del otro mundo" por el modo en que ella respondió

Yep, no fue nada complicado de conseguir por lo que se veía en su rostro

"El problema, madre, es que esta espada en cuestión" mencione llamando su atención "Es real, ósea mágica y todo eso"

"...Oh en serio?" no debería sorprender la reacción que ella toma en estos asuntos para ser sincero...

"Considerando que esta espada en si es Galatine, la gemela de Excalibur, si se puede decir que es malo de una u otra manera" Rose volvió a comentar, un tanto frustrada por la reacción que Otome mostro

"Lo se, simplemente sorprenderse por estas cosas es irrelevante" ella soltó un suspiro "Supongo que tiene que ver con los demonios que mencionaste no es así?, acaso es un problema que la tengas?"

"A-así es Otome-san" Asia, tímida como era respondió "Según Rias-senpai son capaces de eliminarnos sin muchos problemas..."

"Hmm?, oh acaso también eres un demonio?" la doctora en si se vio sorprendida por ello "Eres muy inocente para serlo...que curioso~"

Quien podía culparle de pensar así?, ella después de todo fue una monja toda su vida y difícilmente podría vérsele haciendo cosas malas

"No seria mas practico explicarle la situación?, después de todo esto meramente ha sido una coincidencia entre miles" Otome comento con desdén

"Eso se planea hacer...con tal que estén disponibles a hablar luego de que humillara a su líder sin muchos problemas"

"Rei-chan eres malvado nya~" Kuroka entre risas comento

"Cuando quiere serlo lo es...de donde lo habrá heredado?" la doctora suspiro una vez mas

El pensamiento colectivo en la mayoría en ese instante fue evidente para muchos 'De usted, claramente'

"Pero bueno, supongo que mañana será el día después de todo ya que será mas fácil lidiar con ella en el instituto que ella venga aquí" comente observando la espada

"No quieres que le diga a Buchou antes de todo que iras?" Issei pregunto

"Eso me ahorraría algunas cosas...si por que no" asentí ante su propuesta sin mucho inconveniente

"También espero que no olvides lo que prometiste!" exclamo Issei mientas que con desdén lo asegure

"Lo se, no te preocupes que ahora mismo tenemos asuntos importantes antes siquiera hacer algo..."

Considerando que ya era de noche y continuar con este asunto ya estaba de más ahora mismo

Issei y los demás decidieron retirarse antes que fuera mas tarde y también por que mañana de una u otra manera seria un día bastante complicado de lidiar

Claro sin antes dejarle algo con lo cual debían trabajar por los momentos, nada complicado a decir verdad

Toujou-san era también parte de lo que se debía tratar, principalmente con Kuroka

"Al menos las cosas de una u otra manera se solucionaran sean o no de manera pacifica" Otome comento de la manera mas tranquila a pesar de todo "Si son inteligentes no hay necesidad de hostilidades a menos que alguien guarde rencor"

"Hm...es posible, a fin de cuentas quien pensaría encontrar una espada sagrada en una subasta...para ser franca no entiendo la suerte que tienes Otome" Rose, aun intento encontrar sentido a ello comento

"Ah eso?, lo único interesante para entonces era esa espada y un cuadro muy extraño que fue lo que se vendió a mayor precio" respondió tranquilamente "La espada en si fue mas barata"

Debería sorprenderme que una espada sagrada sea barata?...si lo dice Otome de entre todas las personas

...Es muy probable que sea el caso...

* * *

Aunque ahora mismo teníamos un asunto que tratar de igual importancia, entre Kuroka y yo

Y ello era sobre su pasado y razones por la cual estaba aquí sin darse a conocer realmente quien era

Bueno al menos ella no tuvo acciones hostiles puesto que si hubiera sido el caso

La situación misma seria diferente ya que aquí solo había dos humanos comunes y corrientes

Mientras que forzarle a mencionar sobre sus problemas personales era una opción la cual era totalmente factible luego de que estuviera viviendo cómodamente...

No, había mejores maneras para lidiar con esto, pero en un momento determinado tendría que mencionarlo

Quizás llego mucho antes de lo esperada o no pero era algo que se veía venir al final

Después de todo quien imaginaria que la hermana de Kuroka, seria Toujou Koneko y específicamente estaba con Gremory?

...En si tenia mis dudas luego de que su aura se me hacia muy familiar a la de ella pero simplemente y quizás era por que ambas formaban parte del mismo origen, que ambas fueran youkais

Todo se esclareció de manera rápida cuando se estuvo lidiando con Gremory y Raynare puesto que ella específicamente la reconoció

Aunque la pregunta aun estaba presente, que es lo que había pasado entre ambas para que estuvieran de esa manera?

Obvio que era un tema relacionado con el Senjutsu puesto que la misma se mostraba nerviosa al solo mencionarlo

Al final, las respuestas solo se darían que la Nekomata estuviera lista

E el día parece que finalmente había llegado

Ambos nos dirigimos a mi habitación ya que teníamos algo importante que tratar

Mi madre entendió claramente a que se refería, así que era más probable que ella ya estuviera enterada después de todo

Así que...esta seria una noche algo compleja para ambos

Nuevamente, si las cosas no fueran de esa manera, la vida quizás seria demasiado fácil de manejar

"Entonces...estas lista?" comente de manera tranquila "Sabes que escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir sin problema alguno"

Kuroka meramente asintió antes de sentarse a mi costado...era en cierto punto extraño verle de esa manera

Eso solo afirmaba que lo que ocultaba era suficientemente complicado para causar eso

Así que luego de unos minutos de silencio, quizás para prepararse a si misma, ella comenzó

Siendo hermana mayor de Koneko, aunque ella se le refería como Shirone siendo ese su nombre antes, ambas nacieron de una especie rara entre los nekomata, Nekoshou

Por un evento desafortunado, sus padres fallecieron dejándoles solas hasta determinado momento

Donde un demonio las acogió e dándoles una oportunidad para continuar

Kuroka fue reencarnada como Bishop en el Peerage del susodicho y usando las dos mismas que poseía

No era tan malo de una u otra manera, la vida para ese entonces fue agradable aunque siendo entrenada gracias a su herencia inusual

Se hiso sumamente poderosa en el Senjutsu y Youjutsu por igual, superando a su amo por mucho

Su rango como Bishop también le dio el poder suficiente para lograr tal, quizás a ese punto fue donde las cosas comenzaron a complicarse

Razón la cual el mismo, deseaba realizar algo similar con Shirone, su hermana, e ella no podía permitirlo

Pero que podía hacer en esos momentos?, opciones habían pero tomarían demasiado tiempo antes de que resultaran

Así que lo único que podía hacer aun si eso llevara a consecuencias graves

Era matarlo, si, esa era la solución más rápida y así evitar que ella pasase por algo peor

No fue difícil, inclusive ella no dudo en el instante que ella cometió el acto pero...

Eso solo condeno el destino suyo y de su hermana aun si la razón de por medio era para protegerla

No le importo, después de todo ella sabia a que tendría que enfrentarse luego del acto

Buscada por los demonios luego de que la noticia de que ella se había vuelto una Stray por algo en particular

El Senjutsu, se debía a esto, se consumo demasiado en el poder y dejo que este le controlase

Sin opciones, tuvo que huir en el proceso, que mas podía hacer?

Ella después de todo lo hiso con las intenciones de proteger a la única familia que tenia para entonces

No obstante, las cosas resultaron más difíciles para la menor luego de lo sucedido

Hubiera querido llevársela consigo en el momento que ella evito un desastre pero...

Acaso entendería el por que de mis acciones?

Si, fue una medida drástica pero implicaba que no fueran las correctas?

No podía esperar que pasara algo durante ese tiempo, ayuda era algo que quizás no obtendría sin importar lo que hiciera, ella después de todo había asesinado un demonio de clase alta y eso conlleva a consecuencias

Pero aun así, no le importo, no le importo sellar su destino de tal manera con la intención de procela

Su destino fue ser tratada como una criminal en el inframundo, le importo?

En una honesta y simple palabra...No

Claro que quizás haya hecho algo irreparable para su hermana pero era su deber como su hermana mayor de protegerla aun si debía tomar este camino. Estaba en lo correcto pero aun así no podía evitar preguntarse...

Habría otras opciones para esos momentos?

Tal vez en un momento entendería pero ahora estaba con otros demonios...

Le escucharía?, sabría que lo que ella había hecho fue para protegerla?

Eran muchas dudas que tenia pero quizás muy en el fondo podría esperar que así fuera...

Vago por muchos lugares hasta ese entonces...

Y fue ahí cuando el la encontró y la cuido, luego de recogerla de las calles

Tenia dudas sobre sus intenciones pero cuanto mas tiempo pasaba, esas mismas desaparecieron con el tiempo

Por primera vez, sentía que había encontrado algo que buscaba con anhelo

...

"Reiji..." fue quizás la primera vez que Kuroka lo llamo por su nombre "Tu que piensas?...hice lo correcto?"

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco considerando la magnitud del asunto en si pero

Para el mismo quien veía las cosas de una manera diferente, era claro lo que pensaba

El no tenía razón para juzgar sus actos después de ello, ni tampoco anteponer sus pensamientos para ello

Pero si algo tenia que mencionar el joven, eso no era realmente difícil para el

"Tal vez, tal vez no pero quien sabe a estas alturas" comento el cerrando los ojos "Pero tu tenias que decidir en ese instante...dejarías que le pasara algo o esperarías y seria demasiado tarde para cuando sucediera"

Kuroka parpadeo un par de veces ante la respuesta que le dio, sin evitar sonar algo extraño como era usual en el

"Hiciste lo correcto para proteger a tu hermana, y eso es lo único que debe importar" menciono el "No puedes esperar conseguir un resultado positivo para todo..."

Aunque en un modo diferente de ver las cosas, todo es cuestión como lo veas

Puedes resultar hacer algo malo con las mejores intenciones o viceversa por igual

Por ello mismo, cuestionar ese tipo de cosas es realmente difícil a menos que lo vivas tu mismo

El no ha pasado por eso, no podía darse el lujo de decirle, Yo te entiendo, por que eso seria una completa mentira

Solo podía darle su opinión de ello y que pensaba, pero no juzgar sus acciones aun si eso era arrebatarle la vida a alguien

Ella no menciono nada a pesar de todo, difícilmente podía pensar en algo así pero las situaciones mismas a veces no dan a escoger entre una u otra cosa

A menos que la tercera sea por decisión propia ante las consecuencias

"Solo puedo decirte...no es mejor dejar pasar los malos recuerdos del pasado, ahora que la has encontrado nuevamente?"

Fue algo simple, no cuestiono, meramente acepto el hecho de sus acciones en el pasado

Pero...era eso, sus acciones de años atrás no podían ocultar la verdad de todo

Ella finalmente lo hiso para proteger, en un intento desesperado a su única familia que tenia

Así que el menciono lo único que podía decir, esta bien dejar la culpa a un lado y continuar

Kuroka se percato de ello, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par antes de romper en un llanto en el pecho del chico quien meramente le dio un cálido abrazo

Era algo que necesitaba dejar escapar luego de tanto tiempo escapando y ocultándose de quienes le buscaban

Y ahora, ella tenía la oportunidad...la compañía de alguien que aceptaba su error sin cuestionarle

* * *

Tomo algo de tiempo para que se calmara y finalmente ella termino por quedarse dormida pero con un semblante más tranquilo a lo habitual.

Era reconfortante verle con una sonrisa mientras dormía plácidamente a diferencia de otras ocasiones

Un peso que necesitaba quitarse de encima, luego de tantos años

Aunque por ahora decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, ya que aun tenia algunos asuntos de los cuales pensar

Principalmente con Gremory y la espada Excalibur Galatine en concreto

Finalmente decidí ir a la azotea y echarme en medio de lugar, quizás para así tener algo en que pensar mientras observaba el cielo nocturno

"Solo a mi me pasan este tipo de cosas de un momento a otro" no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente

Parece que de una u otra manera el estaba destinado a estar en cada situación de lo mas inusual desde que se ingreso en el mundo sobrenatural

Lo lamentaba?, realmente no

Lidiar con los problemas de por medio?, eso lo frustraba

Pero como uno bien sabe, es mejor hacer las cosas de la manera que crea que sea correcta

Eso o concentrarse en lidiar con un grupo de demonios que quiera eliminarte solo por que posees algo sagrado de tu lado...

Je, eso si seria un cambio drástico a la vida que tengo después de todo

Pero también estaba el asunto con Toujou y Kuroka...

Entendería el por que de sus acciones?, o al menos intentaría comprenderlo?

Ha...realmente la vida es tan complicada como uno cree cuando las cosas se dan

"Reiji?...no espere verte aquí a estas horas aun despierto..." la voz me llamo la atención y al levantar la mirada, vi que se trataba de Rose

"Pensando un poco en las cosas, así que algo de aire fresco me vendría bien~" respondí tranquilamente sin haberme levantado

Rose se acerco hasta sentarse a mi costado

"Entiendo..." la valkyria estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, quizás simplemente no sabia que mencionarle ahora mismo

O buscaba las palabras exactas para decirle en este preciso instante

"Por cierto..." el chico menciono llamando su atención "He tenido curiosidad en algo en particular"

"Hm?, y que podría ser?"

"No es nada del otro mundo para ser sincero pero me dio la curiosidad...por que entre todos los lugares a venir, tuvo que ser aquí?" pregunto, ciertamente curioso "Habiendo mejores a visitar?"

Rose parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar la pregunta, quizás la misma se pregunto eso un par de veces

Antes de ya encontrarse aquí finalmente, así que no era algo que fuera tan complicado de responder

"Siendo sincera...ni yo misma comprendo la razón" respondió ella casualmente "Quizás curiosidad por estar en un lugar diferente, ya que mi encuentro con Otome fue por simple suerte"

Era cierto, ir a Okinawa fue para continuar con sus vacaciones y quizás pasar algo de tiempo haciendo turismo en el proceso

Pero, oh sorpresa, encontré a una vieja conocida en el camino

"B-bueno también estaba algo curiosa por conocer a su hijo del modo que siempre hablo de el" respondió dejando escapar una corta risa nerviosa

"Oh?, que una valkyria sienta curiosidad por un simple humano y que no sea mas que mi persona" no evito reír un poco "Me siento afortunado~"

"Hey...estas comportándote como Otome-san suele hacer" ella replico casi inflando un poco sus mejillas

"Sorry~, aunque de una u otra manera terminaría involucrándome con el mundo sobrenatural...solo que diferente a como se podía haber previsto" comento tranquilo antes de reír "La vida realmente puede ser muy curiosa~"

"Estas en lo cierto, pero lo has manejado menor de lo que esperaba...aun si parece que los problemas están siguiéndote ahora con lo sucedido" ella comento

Uh...quizás no era del todo mentira ello, ugh solo a uno le puede pasar que entre tantas cosas que hay aquí

Una tenia que llegar a ser sumamente peligrosa para un demonio

"Y que Kuroka quiere hacerte un harem también" volvió a comentar, riendo levemente

"No me lo recuerdes y aun me pregunto de donde saco la idea" el suspiro, solo a la nekomata podría ocurrírsele ello...

Podría esperarlo de Issei, considerando que el abiertamente aceptaba que quería uno para si

Aunque el quizás ni se percate que ese sueño tan...particular?, puede llegar a cumplirse en el proceso

A estas alturas, no debería de sorprenderme en lo más mínimo

El mundo sobrenatural funciona de una manera muy extraña, y eso el lo admitía rápidamente

"Jeje, cualquiera pensaría que aceptarías pero parece que no es el caso"

"Mm...Supongo que es el hecho de que me pongo a pensar si la mujer en cuestión estaría dispuesta a compartir a alguien que ama con otra persona..." menciono algo pensativo "Después de todo, seria complicado lidiar con ello sin tener en consideración lo que uno piensa sobre ello, a fin de cuenta estamos tratando con los sentimientos de una persona..."

Lo cual en si era cierto, bien podrás tener uno pero que harías cuando las cosas terminen saliéndose de control por algo que uno hace o por que simplemente no considero algo tan importante como ello?

Creo que todos sabemos que pasa cuando uno lidia con múltiples relaciones en cierto anime por su final...

Hablando de finales sangrientos, aunque irónicamente el tipo ese se lo merecía...

"Realmente piensas en esas cosas?, cualquiera diría que es cuestionarse demasiado las cosas" ella comento, algo extrañada por su respuesta

"Soy la persona que piensa mucho cada cosa, como ya te lo había dicho" respondió, riendo un poco

"Al menos consideras eso, lo que ya hace la diferencia" lo observo un momento mientras que el mismo solo soltó un suspiro

Aunque nuevamente, el mundo sobrenatural funciona de una manera muy inusual así que es posible que eso no se aplique a ese tipo de cosas...creo...

"Y-y no te importaría tener uno?...el harem me refiero" Rose pregunto, algo nerviosa

"Uh?" el ciertamente no espero esa pregunta, sobretodo viniendo de ella "No sabría darte una respuesta, como te lo mencione...es considerar los sentimientos de uno"

Ella simplemente comenzó a jugar con su cabello un poco al escucharle, algo sonrojada y riendo suavemente

Como valkyria que era, ha visto muchos humanos pero el ciertamente tenia algo diferente de entre muchos

Quizás que para ser un simple joven que no ha vivido mas que otros, es lo suficientemente maduro para manejar cosas complicadas

Aun sin dejar de ser lo que es, un chico de su edad

"Entiendo..." ella cerro sus ojos un instante antes de dibujarse una sonrisa sobre sus labios

"Si lo se, soy un tonto por cuestionar algo que cualquier hombre pensaría es lo mejor" soltó una risa ante su comentario "Pero prefiero anteponer los sentimiento de alguien, antes que los mío"

Luego de aquellas palabras, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio el lugar

Aun me pregunto por que menciono algo como eso...no, eso no seria cierto

El ya sabia o se daba una idea clara de lo que pasaba, pero aun así...

"En fin, creo que ya se que hacer para mañana" se levanto y estiro un poco sus brazos "Gracias por la pequeña charla Rose, espero que descanses~"

Así mismo el chico se encamino hasta la salida del lugar con calma

Bueno, esa era la idea después de todo ya que tenía bastante por hacer mañana

Claro, eso es algo que habría hecho de no ser por que fue detenido de manera repentina

Era Rose, quien lo abrazo por detrás antes de que llegara a la puerta

"...Uh?" el ciertamente se quedo mas que sorprendido por la repentina acción que había hecho

La misma se sorprendió por su reacción en ese momento, era lo último que esperaba hacer

Por que lo hiso?, quizás no encontró respuesta a ello pero...

Negar algo que sentía era difícil para ella, después de todo tuvo tiempo para pensarlo y que Otome se lo mencionara sin problema alguno

Al menos le hubiera agradado que tuviera un poco mas de tacto en la manera que lo menciono!

Se...sentía atraída por el?, esa fue una pregunta que la mantuvo pensativa

Si, la trato como una chica normal después de todo y eso lo dio a notar en su primer encuentro

No por su rango de valkyria a pesar de que el mismo mencionaba que era mejor aun

Quizás...quería sentirse de esa manera durante estos últimos días

"P-podríamos quedarnos así...solo un poco mas?" fue un susurro de su parte, lo único que pudo mencionar en ese instante

El soltó una pequeña risa luego de salir de su asombro por la repentina acción de ella

"Quien hubiera pensado que serias una persona bastante agresiva al momento de acercarse a uno" el respondió, quizás con un tono divertido

"...Malvado..." y realmente no me importaba demasiado serlo aunque sea por esta ocasión

* * *

 ** _Academia Kuoh - Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Issei Pov_**

Bueno, este seria un día bastante complicado por lo que sucedió ayer después de ir a la casa de Reiji

Quien imaginaria que tendría una espada sagrada entre tantas cosas extrañas en su sótano?

Uh aunque ese era el menor de mis problemas, no quiero recordar lo que pase en ese mismo instante...

...Ugh, y yo pensaba que estar acostumbrado a que las chicas me molieran a golpes era ya suficientemente malo

No!, eso fue diez veces peor!

Al menos ya se que debo evitar molestar a su madre mientras este ahí por que no quiero revivir ese trauma una vez mas

Como fuera el caso...

Luego de contactar con Buchou y mencionar sobre ello, realmente de sorprendió bastante por la noticia en si

Quizás no espero algo como eso luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco

Aunque hablamos de Reiji, de una u otra manera maneja las cosas diferentes

"Solo a el le pueden pasar ese tipo de cosas" comente para mi mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mientras me encontraba en los exteriores

Quizás el hecho de que estaba en un dilema, era el modo en que fuera a manejar las cosas Buchou

Ya que como podrán saber, no esta en los mejores términos con el por lo que sucedió con el ángel caído

"Issei-san, crees que no habrá problemas el día de hoy?" Asia, quien me estaba acompañando pregunto

"Supongo que si, al menos quiero creer eso" difícilmente podría darme una idea clara de lo que pasaría

Era eso o terminar de enemigos por alguna razón, ciertamente no quería eso para ser sincero

Aunque dudaba mucho que terminara de ese modo...espero

"Oh?, pero si es Issei~" uh?

Escuche una voz familiar y al girar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba

Oh, era kalawarner-neesan!

Y mejor aun...estaba con un traje de doctora!

Oh Maou-sama gracias por la vista el día de hoy!

"Kalawarner-san!, que sorpresa es verle aquí" Asia menciono con una sonrisa

"Asia~, por lo que veo te has acostumbrado muy bien a este lugar~" ella se acerco tranquilamente

Aunque la pregunta era, que hacia con esa vestimenta aquí?

"Te gusta lo que vez, Issei-kun~?" pregunto ella seductoramente a llegar

"No tiene la menor idea!" exclame, y quien lo negaría?!, esos oppai están a la vista!

"Fufu~, ahora estoy trabajando en este lugar como doctora en la academia, nuevas ordenes podrían decir"

Ah, así que a eso se debía, bueno no hay queja de mi parte!

"Aunque los veo algo preocupados, ha sucedido algo en estos días?"

"Se podría decir que es el caso..." mencione, alborotándome un poco el cabello antes de comenzar a explicarle la situación

Digamos que causamos cierta sorpresa al mencionar sobre la espada que se encontró en su sótano el día de ayer y que ahora tendría una reunión con Buchou mas tarde

"Ese chico...realmente atrae cosas extrañas a el pero Galatine?, quien lo hubiera imaginado" ella menciono riendo, al igual que sorprendida por ello

"Hai, fue una sorpresa para nosotros encontrarla en ese lugar y sobretodo cuando Otome-san dijo que la consiguió en una subasta" Asia comento

"Eh?, una subasta?" el comentario que Asia hiso la dejo bastante extrañada, quien le podía culpar

"Hai, la encontró interesante y la compro a un precio bastante cómodo" nuevamente comento, ganando la extrañeza del ángel caído

"Esperaría que estuviera en otro lugar pero...vaya, realmente no dejan de sorprenderme" Kalawarner no oculto su risa al final

"Aunque ahora no sabemos como lidiara con el problema de que tenga esa espada y el sea su portador por lo que sabemos" comente, algo intranquilo

Ugh, me daba escalofríos estar cerca de esa espada de no ser por la barrera que puso Rose-neesan en el momento

"S-seguro saldrá todo bien!" sonreí un poco al escuchar lo que dijo Asia

"Solo podemos esperar eso, aunque dudo mucho que Ryuuzaki vaya a usarla en su contra" Kalawarner comento con desdén

Si fuera lo contrario, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí, así que podía asegurar que algo así no pasaría

"Aun así...no puedo quitarme la sensación de intranquilidad" y eso ciertamente me frustraba bastante

 _ **{Como si eso fuera a ser un problema, recuerda que ese chico puede defenderse por si solo aun con un grupo de demonios buscándolo al final del día}**_

Oh cierto, esa era la voz de Ddraig...el dragón que vi la primera vez que active mi Boosted Gear

La sorpresa fue mayúscula luego de que Reiji mencionara que debía continuar con la meditación para lograr concentrarme en lo que podía hacer...

Me tomo bastante tiempo pero todo se fue al demonio, irónicamente, en lugar de eso me encontré con el

Estaba tan sorprendido como yo al lograr establecer una conversación de manera repentina

Ya que era bastante débil para lograr ello, ouch...eso daño mi orgullo un poco más

 _'Lo se pero no quisiera tenerlo de enemigo, digo...el nos ayudo con el ángel caído y no tuvo problemas!'_

 ** _{No es fuerte pero si que lo suplementa con tácticas, lo que lo hace aun mas peligroso si le dan el tiempo suficiente. Y que posee algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo}_**

Cierto...dijo que había sentido algo familiar en el, como si se tratase de un viejo oponente del pasado, a estas alturas creo que pensar en cosas así seria mas complicado

En fin, al menos sabía que no estaba delirando la primera vez que paso eso

"Oh, ya es hora...será mejor no retrasarnos" mencione luego de mi pequeña charla mental

"Hai, nos veremos luego Kalawarner-san" Asia se despidió

"No duden en visitarme cuando lo necesiten, especialmente tu Issei-kun~" Kalawarner menciono tomando ese tono sensual de hace poco

Creo que comienza a gustarme bastante los cambios que hay en la academia en mas de una manera!

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club - Horas Después**_

Rias tenía que admitir que cada vez que tenía que lidiar con algo problemático...Ryuuzaki estaba involucrado de una u otra manera

Y ciertamente era un poco frustrante saber que no podía añadirlo a su Peerage luego de como las cosas resultaron con Issei

Después de todo no espero que fuera por medio de un contrato...

Y era absoluto para ellos, al menos podía estar con la tranquilidad que de Issei finalmente aceptara

Igual que Asia, la monja que estuvo también involucrada con los ángeles caídos y su Sacred Gear era ciertamente valioso

Quizás si hubiera manejado las cosas diferentes habría la posibilidad de reclutar a Ryuuzaki...

Pero seria posible para empezar?, esa fue una duda que tuvo luego del modo en que el no tuvo problemas para dominarla completamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar

Lo peor de todo, no había usado su Sacred Gear, cualquiera que tuviese, solo el Senjutsu...

Me sorprende en cierto modo que un humano no tuviera problemas en hacer lo que hiso, después de solo unos días de estar involucrado en este mundo

Pero considerando que Kuroka, una Stray de clase SS, estuviera con el y consecuentemente enseñándole sobre ello...

Quizás lo estaba subestimando demasiado al final, lo cual continuaba alzando aun más interrogantes

Que era lo que hacia ella con Ryuuzaki?, por el modo en que se trataban, ya tenían tiempo y el mismo menciono que no tenia la menor idea de que se trataba de una Nekomata hasta hace poco...

Era extraño, en más de un sentido y me preocupaba bastante Koneko luego de encontrarse con ella ese día

Sin contar el hecho que hoy día, dos de los ángeles caídos que estuvieron esa misma noche, estaban en Kuoh...bajo ordenes pero no relacionado a nosotros

Y creía que las cosas se calmarían un poco luego de ello...

"Bueno, ciertamente quien esperaría que se encontrarían con un objeto como ese..."

"Es sobre lo que Issei-kun menciono ayer?"

"Exactamente Akeno, quien imaginaria que tendría algo así entre diversas cosas o como es que no se percataron de ello antes"

Y era lo que teníamos que tratar en el día de hoy...quien imaginaria que entre todas las personas

El mismo tendría una espada sagrada, no cualquiera, Galatine que era la espada gemela de Excalibur...

Lo cual era realmente peligroso para nosotros considerando lo que es capaz de hacer, y Ryuuzaki era el portador de esta

"Ufufu realmente nos damos cada sorpresa con el después de todo" Akeno menciono riendo un poco

"Lo se demasiado bien, inclusive Issei quien poseía un Longinus como el Boosted Gear" esa fue otra sorpresa para ella quien descubrió el día anterior

Para probar sus capacidades e como fue capaz de derrotar, aunque fue con ayuda, un ángel caído lo cual ya hablaba bastante

Así que Yuuto y el tendrían un duelo para poner a prueba sus habilidades

Lo derroto de manera abrumadora con ese último ataque, lo cual ya decía que estaba acostumbrado a cierto punto a usar su Sacred Gear

Sin contar esas técnicas que había usado, Ryuuzaki parece ser después de todo muy bueno en maquinar ese tipo de cosas sin problema

"Hm...es inesperado que un chico como el pueda lograr tales cosas en solo una fracción de días"

Sona Sitri también se encontraba en la habitación, ya que el mismo día tendríamos la introducción de nuestros nuevos miembros de mi Peerage

Claro, ese hubiera sido el caso, de no ser por nuestro pequeño problema en adelante a tratar

"Aunque podría esperarse de alguien que ha estado interesado abiertamente a lo sobrenatural, pero finalmente termino involucrado por una Stray, de todos tenia que ser una de clase SS...ciertamente inesperado" Sona, aun pensando sobre la situación actual comento con cierta intriga

"Cuestiono que intenciones tenga pero no deberíamos informar de que se encuentra en nuestro territorio?" Rias, a pesar de todo, tenía que mantener las cosas en orden...

A pesar de que ultimadamente, gracias a un humano, las cosas fueron más complicadas de lo que imaginaba

Esperaría que manejara la situación tan rápidamente?, no, realmente no

"Por ahora no, lo mejor será escuchar que es lo que tenga que decir antes de hacer algo" replico ella "Después de todo, no tiene la mejor de las impresiones de los demonios gracias a cierta persona" con una mirada acusadora a la pelirroja, menciono

"S-se que tengo algo de culpa por no controlar la situación de una mejor manera" Rias por su parte, no tenia mucho que replicar ante ello

"Honestamente..." ella suspiro acomodándose sus lentes "De haber actuado diferente, quizás esta situación no se hubiera dado como se encuentra"

A pesar de que Rias quisiera negarlo, tenía razón...y eso quizás le frustraba

"No podríamos haber imaginado que pasara eso, después de todo sucedió rápido...demasiado" Rias en un suspiro menciono

"Que usara el Senjutsu para salvar a Hyodou fue inesperado aunque quizás predecible" Sona comento "Ten en cuenta que sus padres tienen lazos fuertes con Caduceus, sobretodo su padre quien es conocido por tratar con el virus Stigma"

Según la información que teníamos de su familia, su padre Markus Vaughn, posee el Healing Touch

Supuestamente todos lo que poseían este talento son descendientes de Asclepius, el dios griego de la medicina

No era un Sacred Gear en si pero había muchos misterios rodeando a ese tipo de habilidades

Por lo que no seria raro que el mismo Ryuuzaki, también posea aquel talento

Aunque quien sabe, no podíamos realmente preguntarle ello por como estaban las cosas

"Siendo el caso, solo podemos esperar lo mejor a tratar con el" Sona comento seriamente "Y espero que puedas evitar continuar con tus intentos para reclutarlo aun con el contrato de por medio"

Uh...era demasiado hábil para dejarlo pasar después de todo! y eso ciertamente le frustraba pero opciones ya no tenía

Pero a fin de cuentas, tenían que tratar algo mas importante y evitar que se salga de control por algún mal entendido de por medio

Basta decir que Rias tenía un mal presentimiento en todo y esperaba que no fuera algo para lamentar

* * *

"Whew y yo pensaba que tendría mas problemas el día de hoy pero ciertamente no espere que Sitri-sempai también estaría aquí..." Reiji dentro de todo, se mantenía tranquilo en el momento que llego al club

Acompañado de Kuroka quien se encontraba más sonriente de lo habitual sin haberle soltado desde que salieron de la residencia...

Y era por una razón en particular, que no paso desapercibida por cierto par de chicos que se encontraban ahí

Claro que llegar con una espada sagrada alerto a los presentes en el instante que paso por la puerta

Así que era difícil pensar que todo esto se trataba de una farsa, como quizás, podría haber pensado la heredera de Sitri

"Ryuuzaki..." Sona menciono al observar fijamente a ambos en cuestión

El chico se encontraba sentado tranquilamente...y la nekomata sentada en sus piernas y abrazándolo por el cuello

"Yep?" el respondió con desdén pero sabia a que se refería en si

"Podrías explicarme el por que de esto?" pregunto, haciendo notar lo mas evidente en ese instante

"Uh...no le prestes importancia, es mas fácil aceptar que hará este tipo de cosas que hacer que no lo haga" respondió, suspirando un poco

Solo un día común y corriente para el, para ellos...uh quizás realmente era extraño

"Entonces Ryuuzaki-kun" Rias menciono, ahora tomando la palabra "Podrías explicarnos la razón de esta reunión?"

"Es por la espada sagrada, Galatine que se encontró en mi sótano" menciono tranquilo y con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha

La espada se coloco en la mesa que se encontraba frente a ellos, el aura a pesar de que era notable, estaba siendo suprimida

"No se preocupen por ello, aun esta con los efectos de una barrera para evitar sus propiedades se esparzan en el lugar"

"Interesante...pero no tengo conocimiento que seas un mago" Sona comento, después de todo o bien podría ser que lo sea y ha escondido bien esa habilidad o el Sacred Gear, cual fuera

"Estamos aquí para tratar con este tema, no para detalles menores y no hay razón por el cual dar explicaciones para detalles sin importancia" el respondió, siendo bastante claro

Cual no agrado por parte de cierto chico

"Hey ten mas cuidado como le hablas!" el chico en cuestión, era Saji Genshirou

El presto poca importancia aunque le observo por unos momentos, la única reacción que dio para ese momento aunque el se silencio luego de poco

"Discúlpalo pero a que quieres llegar el día de hoy?" Sona menciono, quizás algo intrigada por esto

"Evitar que me antagonicen por que poseo algo sagrado?. Vamos no es tan difícil imaginar que un malentendido por que posea algo como esto y sea el único capaz de usarlo" añadió con desdén mientras hiso desaparecer estar

"Después de todo, Rei-chan quiere evitar problemas innecesarios nya~" Kuroka con su típico tono de voz menciono

"Ya veo...si, después del incidente con los ángeles caídos podría haber la posibilidad de que fueras un miembro de la iglesia"

Y no era algo extraño a suponer en cierto modo, por lo que menciono Sona. Si lidiaba con ellos podrían luego ponernos como objetivos e rebelar algún plan que tuviera aquí

Descartado el escenario luego de que el mismo decidiera evitar problemas futuros

Pero no era ese el punto de ello, si no a cierta persona que se encontraba observándolo al instante que dio a notar la espada en si

"Alguna cosa que quieras decir Kiba?" Reiji menciono tranquilo

Esa mirada que tenia en el rostro, decía mucho y realmente no le daba buena señal

Simplemente hostilidad podía sentir venir de el

"Así que eres un portador natural de espadas sagradas?" el rubio menciono "Piensas realmente que vamos a creer que no eres parte de la iglesia?"

"Yuuto..." Rias con un tono preocupado menciono, pero palabras entraron en oídos sordos

"Me he enterado el mismo instante que tome la espada y ciertamente no tengo nada con la iglesia" respondió, a pesar de todo con calma

"Dices eso pero no evito que te aliaras con los ángeles caídos en esa ocasión" volvió a mencionar, mostrando cierto tono hostil conforme hablaba "Supongo que serias un exorcista renegado ahora ya que eso termino el mismo día"

"Oi Kiba!" Issei quien se extraño bastante por el comportamiento que mostraba hacia el de manera repentina y no le agrado

Asia se sorprendió igualmente al ver el modo que cambio drásticamente, lo conocido de una manera diferente y ahora parecía ser otra persona

Aunque en un ademan que dio Reiji, diciéndole que no se preocupara por ello

"Algo me dice que tienes un problema con las espadas sagradas no?" el pregunto, Rias mostro una pequeña reacción la cual no paso desapercibida por el mismo e Kuroka

"Je, quien imaginaria que encontraría una en poco tiempo" no evito sonreír aunque esa sonrisa solo mostraba odio en si, no al mismo chico pero a la espada específicamente

"Gremory-senpai...sabes que si toman una acción hostil en contra mía son razón, no tendré mas que defenderme no?" Reiji menciono, suspirando por como se torno tan rápidamente la situación

"El tiene razón, Rias controla a tu Knight antes de que esto se torne en un problema mayor" Sona, por igual compartió la opinión de el

Después de todo, el mismo no ha mostrado algún tipo de señal para la cual tengan que tratarlo como enemigo

Esto era para evitar exactamente ello, pero uno no parecía estar compartiendo la idea en cuestión

"Siento el comportamiento de Yuuto en estos momentos "Rías cerrando los ojos por un instante menciono

Pero algo me decía que no era todo, ese odio anormal es por una razón diferente que solo por ser peligroso para ellos

"Tch..." a pesar de todo Kiba dejo escapar un sonido de desaprobación antes de salir del lugar sin palabra alguna

 _'Y yo pensaba que no tendría mas problemas, ese odio que tiene no es natural por nada'_

 _ **{Es evidente, aunque te recomiendo que tengas cuidado cuando estés cerca de el}**_

Optando por aceptar el consejo de Garuda para ese momento, se continúo con la reunión

El acepto que no usaría la espada sagrada en contra ellos, a menos que una razón de fuerza mayor estuviera presente

No podía aceptar que no defenderse en el caso de que uno intentara atacarlo fuera estúpido, de no ser por lo que paso hace poco

Eso era algo que quería llegar simplemente, no conto con que se llegara a complicar de tal manera sin razón aparente

"Ahora..." Rias dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kuroka en si "Cuales son tus razones para estar aquí?"

Era casi predecible que no pasarían de largo la presencia de la nekomata en este lugar después de todo

Reiji ya sabia la historia de por medio, pero algo le decía que no sabían la verdad

O simplemente como todo gobierno que uno ve, es realmente corrupto para esconder este tipo de cosas y cuidarse entre si a costa de los demás

Kuroka observo con cierta curiosidad a Rias antes de responder

"Solo viviendo tranquilamente con mi lindo esposo nya~"

""Uh?""

Ambas herederas no lograron procesar la información que ella les dio tan casualmente

Al mirar al chico en cuestión quien estaba algo avergonzado por la manera en que ella lo dijo tan directo

Solo asintió sin negar ello, después de todo era algo cierto en si

"E-entiendo...pero no podemos dejar pasar que ella aun es una Stray clase SS y es buscada por sus acciones" Sona luego de reincorporarse a la información menciono

"Al menos supongo yo" Reiji menciono con desdén "Sabe exactamente a que llevo ello?. Ya estoy informado de lo que ha hecho pero eso no evita que las cosas no sean tal cual están mostradas"

"Sabemos que ha asesinado a su amo quien era un demonio de clase alta y eso consecuentemente llevo a que Koneko fuera casi ejecutada en el proceso, de no ser por que Onii-sama intervino y la puso a mi cuidado" Rias menciono

Ah, eso explicaba por que estaba con ella para empezar, pero aparte de ello...

No sabían realmente que paso en todo caso, no se dignaron a buscar realmente lo que sucedió...ah típico incluso en el mundo sobrenatural

"Continuaremos esto cuando regrese Toujou-san, después de todo esto le concierne de igual manera a ella por igual" mencione luego de que Kuroka se levantara y yo hiciera lo mismo, saliendo así del club

La mayoría no espero que todo esto resultara de tal manera

Podían asegurar que Ryuuzaki no tenía intenciones hostiles contra ellos en general

Pero Kiba por otro lado, ese comportamiento anormal que mostro en ese breve instante dejo sorprendido a la mayoría

Después de todo, quien imaginaria que el príncipe de Kuoh mostrara esa faceta tan repentinamente

"Ha..." Sona entre todo, se mantuvo seria "Sabes que una vez mas, estas causando mas problemas por no tratar eso, no?"

No tuvo respuesta, la misma sabia el por que de ello y quizás dejarlo pasar con el tiempo no fue la mejor opción

"Rias, sabias que en algún momento algo como esto podría suceder" Akeno menciono, soltando un leve suspiro

Luego de unos momentos, las cosas estuvieron bastante incomodas para quienes se encontraban en el lugar para entonces...

"Que demonios acaba de pasar..." Issei simplemente menciono, después de todo tenia ese mal presentimiento el día de hoy

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club/Exterior**_

 _ **Reiji Pov**_

De una u otra manera las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que esperaba

Claro, sin contar que Kiba parecía tener ciertos problemas con las espadas sagradas en general

No era extraño, esa hostilidad que tenía en mi contra no era hacia mí en si

Era al objeto precisamente que poseía que causo esa reacción

Aunque eso me decía que era mas un problema de antes que propiamente de un demonio quien era algo que debían evitar

Salir del lugar y esperar en las afueras, fue lo mejor y así esperar que las cosas se calmen un poco y ver si entre ellos veían que hacer

"Hm..." actualmente me encontraba descansando en el suelo mientras veía el cielo

Pensar y ver como terminaría todo esto luego de tan inesperada situación que se dio

"Rei-chan nya~" Kuroka quien se encontraba a su costado, muy tranquila abrazándole y ronroneando por igual

No...era sorpresa para el que estuviera afectuosa con el pero esto ciertamente lo tomaba desprevenido

Quizás se debía a lo sucedido ayer y estaba mejor luego de mencionárselo, a fin de cuentas el acepto sin cuestionarle nada

Era gratificante ya que finalmente hablo sobre su pasado de manera mas clara y eso para el estaba bien...aunque como era usual considerando la actitud de la nekomata para con el...

Kuroka lo llevaba a otro nivel, nada fuera de lo normal

"U-uhm...no me soltaras verdad?" mencione ladeando la mirada un poco para verle

"No quiero~, es mi lugar favorito después de todo nya~" la nekomata replico, sin intenciones de soltarle

Bueno, parece que no perdió nada con intentarlo...

...Aunque podía jurar Kuroka estaba haciendo un signo de corazón con sus dos colas...

Antes de que comenzara a pensar que esto iba a tornarse mas extraño de lo usual

"Estas segura de que le dirás todo a Toujou-san?" mencione, después de todo era algo que involucraba a los demás por igual

"Ya lo decidí, me gustaría que me perdonara pero es algo difícil a estas alturas..." Kuroka respondió cerrando sus ojos un momento "Pero es algo que necesito hacer como hermana mayor que soy"

Era extraño verle de esa manera, sin su típica despreocupación a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado

Pero la misma situación lo ameritaba sin importar que, eso pudiera respetarlo

No duden en acariciar un poco su cabeza tranquilamente, lo cual causo que la nekomata le abrazara más, si era posible a estas alturas

"Aun cuestiono por que la reacción de Kiba al momento que mostrar a Galatine...no era un odio común por algo"

"Es posible que sea algo mas personal nya~"

"Tu crees?, si fuera así...la pregunta seria por que Gremory no hiso algo en tratarlo?"

"No tengo la menor idea~, quizás esperaba que por si solo se solucionara nya~"

Era una posibilidad?, viendo como estaban las cosas ahora mismo...yo creo que es ciertamente posible

Evitar no darme un golpe en la cabeza por como Gremory lidiaba con problemas personales era frustrante

No puedes esperar que ese tipo de cosas pasen con el tiempo a menos que intentes algo antes para que no termine en algo peor

Acaso nadie me aseguraba que me atacara en esos momentos de la nada?

Con la hostilidad que mostraba en esos momentos, era algo muy factible sin importar que

"Ugh, uno de estos días eso le va a costar caro" mencione, frustrado y ciertamente molesto

Creo que necesita un poco de sentido común...y realidad por que me da que no tiene la menor idea de cosas como ellas

Hubiera querido que fuera el caso pero...

"Kuroka..."

"Lo se Rei-chan~"

Ella se levanto para que así hiciera lo mismo, razón de ello?

Era Kiba quien estaba no muy lejos con esa mirada de odio antes de acercarse

"Ahora que?" no oculte mi molestia en ese momento "Vas a intentar asesinarme solo por que poseo una espada sagrada?"

"Tentador que suene y algo que quisiera hacer" respondió sin dudarlo "Mi objetivo es destruir a Excalibur, así que enváinala..."

Arquee la mirada ante lo que dijo, no por sorpresa de que realmente quisiera cometer ello

Si no por que este era dirigido hacia Galatine

"Dame una razón para ello"

Hubo un silencio luego de que mencionara ello y el invoco una cantidad enorme de espadas alrededor suyo

Por lo que podía deducir, era su Sacred Gear en específico

Kuroka observo esto con algo de curiosidad, no se veía intimidada pero ciertamente no espero que se mostrara tan fácilmente hostil solo por un arma

"Mmm...Supongo que hay momentos en las que las palabras no sirven de nada" suspire un poco antes de tomar un paso adelante, cual fue detenido por la nekomata

"No te importa que me encargue de ello~?" menciono tranquila pero luego de susurrarle algo se quedo sorprendida, mas que todo reacciono de esa manera "Estas seguro Rei-chan?..."

Asentí y le dedique una leve sonrisa antes de continuar y levantar una de mis manos para hacer aparecer los Azoth alrededor mío al igual que una que salió del suelo, Azure, la cual tome con la diestra y di un movimiento en moción horizontal

* * *

"Usa a Excalibur" Kiba menciono, luego de empuñar una espada demoniaca notablemente grande

"Sabes que no lo hare, por que debería hacerlo si no me has dado razón para ello?" Reiji respondió, con desdén mientras continuaba avanzando, sin intención de detenerse

Dado a que Kuroka había creado una barrera alrededor del lugar, era difícil que alguien más se percatara de lo que fuera a suceder aquí

El chico no tenia razón para tenerlo como enemigo, no entendía el por que del odio hacia un arma de manera tal anormal

Pasado?, era la única respuesta que podía obtener para ese entonces pero finalmente

Dijo claro, se defendería si lo trataban hostilmente y Kiba, a sorpresa del mismo, decidió cruzar esa línea sin muchos problemas

El no necesitaba lidiar con esto, para que?, mas problemas para su vida pero parecía ser que esto ciertamente no se dejaría pasarse simplemente

"Si no lo harás...tendré que obligarte a empuñarla!" Kiba exclamo en lo que no dudo en abalanzarse hacia el chico a una velocidad que supero por mucho a lo que habría imaginado

Reiji abrió los ojos al ver que desapareció de la vista literalmente aunque se mantuvo calmado a los pocos segundos cuando escucho el sonido de las espadas chocar

En específico, tres de los Azoth que orbitaban alrededor de el y la espada demoniaca que había creado, estaba tras suyo pero sin lograr causar algún daño en el proceso

Parece ser que estaba yendo para un ataque a matar, lo cual no le sorprendió demasiado

Si algo que sabia, es que el odio llega a ser un gran combustible para dejar todo tipo de moral ante cualquier cosa

"Tch..!" este murmuro al alejarse en el instante que cuatro de estas fueron directamente a el

Evadió sin muchos problemas gracias a su velocidad pero aun así no evito que las espadas continuaran dirigiéndose a el como proyectiles

"Realmente llegaras hasta ese extremo con tal de destruir una espada?" pregunte, ladeando la cabeza un poco

"No tienes idea de lo que pase por su culpa!" este exclamo una vez mas al dirigirse a el

No, no lo sabia después de todo y cuando buscaba razón para ello, el no le dio respuesta

Así que lo mismo era realmente inútil para entonces, en simples palabras

Se dejaba manipular por su anormal odio a un arma sin dar explicaciones a ello, sobretodo a una persona como Reiji quien busca la verdad

El resultado de su ataque, volvió a ser el mismo, sin necesidad de moverse las espadas lo protegían perfectamente a pesar de que eso lo dejaba al descubierto al momento de ello

Aun así, el no tenia razón para atacarle, a pesar de que tenia todo el derecho de por medio

"Entonces...solo actuaras de esa manera hasta que logres destruirla?" el menciono con desdén antes de levantar levemente su mano derecha, evocando mas espadas alrededor suyo "Dame una razón para no eliminarte ahora mismo"

El fue claro, y las espadas que estaban arriba suyo decían que claramente estaba siendo serio en su declaración

A fin de cuentas el no tenia intenciones de morir tan joven para ser sincero y alrededor de las 12 espadas que había adicionales, decían ello

El no bajo la espada a pesar de ello, buscaba un punto ciego en esa defensa

No le fue difícil encontrarlo pero simplemente no tendría el tiempo para continuar con los ataques

Así que cambio a una espada diferente, Holy Eraser, la espada que devoraba energía sacra

Optando por volver a tomar la ofensiva, se dio con la sorpresa de que las Azoth, ahora tenían una afinidad diferente en el brillo que estas tenían y aun así, fueron lo suficientemente rápida al momento de indicar que tomaran la ofensiva en contra del rubio. Después de todo eran espadas imbuidas con el elemento del viento

Evadir era lo único que podía hacer y a pesar de la velocidad poseía adicional como Knight, no lograba acortar la distancia lo suficiente a pesar de que la primera vez, logro tomarle desprevenido

Lo cual no sucedió una vez mas, a frustración de el

Después de todo no se había movido en lo más mínimo desde que inicio esto, quería que usara a Excalibur

Estaba tan cerca de una y podría vengar a todos sus amigos y cercanos

Pero no, el tenia que interponerse en su camino!

"Hm...Supongo que te calmaras una vez estés derrotado" Reiji menciono soltando un suspiro mientras hiso aparecer otra espada del suelo, otra Azure Azoth y la tomo con la otra mano "Lo siento pero no dejare que me maten solo por tu odio a un arma"

El chico en cuestión levanto ambas espadas con lentitud antes de que estas se clavaran en el suelo

Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo hacer en ese momento, ya que finalmente

Un torrente de espadas que se alzaron del suelo, se dirigió hacia el sin intención de detenerse en su camino

No tuvo oportunidad ya que cubrió la mayoría del lugar sin dejar espacio a evitarlo

Kiba en cuestión quedo entre toda esas espadas, algunas lograron atravesarlo pero no matándolo en el proceso

Ciertamente, el bien podía hacerlo pero razón no tenia, derrotarlo para que se calmara en ese instante, si

"Sword Break: Torrent" Reiji menciono al instante que ambas espadas que se quedaron clavadas en el suelo desaparecieron en el momento

"Agh...m-maldición...ughh..."

"Finalmente te has calmado?"

"Kiba-senpai...Ryuuzaki-senpai"

Esa era la voz de...

* * *

"Shirone nya~, me sorprende que lograras pasar la barrera que coloque hace poco~" Kuroka menciono a sorpresa de Reiji y Kiba quien a pesar del daño que había recibido hace poco, se mantenía consiente

"Bueno...eso es una sorpresa, no espere que estuvieras aquí también" Reiji parpadeo un par de veces al girar la mirada y verle saliendo de donde estaba escondida

Quien por su mirada, la cual ahora tenía más sorpresa que su propia carencia de emoción como era usual

"...Por que estaban peleando?" ella pregunto, no era demasiado difícil responder aun así parecía que quería escucharlo de ambos, supongo

"Aquí el decidió continuar con un odio por la espada que encontramos ayer y pues, no vio mejor manera que tomar las cosas de manera hostil en contra mía" respondió el chico suspirando mientras se alborotaba el cabello con frustración

A pesar de todo, no tenia razones para antagonizarles pero oh sorpresa

Uno decidió ponerse en esa situación por algo trivial como un arma

"Rei-chan tuvo que defenderse así que es normal este resultado nya~" Kuroka finalmente se acerco al chico y lo tomo del brazo cariñosamente

Difícilmente Kiba podría vencerle considerando el hecho de que a pesar de que su velocidad le daba una ventaja considerable entre ambos, el se dedico a mantener la defensiva con sus Azoth alrededor suyo y reaccionar al menor movimiento ofensivo en su contra

Además, Rose quien es una valkyria que posee mas experiencia que ellos, lo venció sin el menor inconveniente a pesar de que el si tuvo que usar todo lo que tenia a disposición aun así siendo derrotado. Claro que lo único que logro fue distorsionar sus barreras a mucha sorpresa de la misma

Ende, la diferencia era notable entre ambos, a pesar de que era un humano

Toujou-san no mostro alguna reacción, mas solo dirigió la mirada a Kiba

En cuestión tenia la mirada baja sin moverse del lugar, cuestión que veía difícil ya que no tenía manera de librarse de tantas espadas alrededor suyo

"Jaja...parece que has visto una parte de mi que no deseaba mostrar" oh, parece que Kiba finalmente se ha calmado luego de ello

"Así que ya te has calmado?" menciono el chico ladeando la mirada un poco "Al menos no me darás una explicación del por que de tu actitud?, digo al menos me merezco saber" finalizo, algo frustrado por el mero hecho de que no tenia la menor idea de toda esta situación en si

Estuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de suspirar, quizás con resignación de por medio

"...Bien" el rubio comento a lo que Reiji con un movimiento de sus manos, hiso desaparecer todas las espadas que lo tenían atrapado

Todo esto hubiera sido mas fácil de ser que Kiba, en lugar de dejar controlarse por su odio

Hubiera explicado la situación misma y forzando a uno a llegar hasta estos extremos

Nuevamente, solo más problemas para el de una u otra forma

Ya que lo ultimo que deseaba ahora mismo, era pasar a mejor vida en lo que menos imaginaba

"Así que...empiezas?" comente sin mas luego de que me sentara en el suelo, Kuroka e Toujou-san hicieron lo mismo

Se tomo su tiempo, quizás un par de minutos antes de comenzar a hablar de ello

Era uno de los muchos huérfanos que estuvieron involucrados en muchos experimentos relacionados con espadas sagradas

Este en cuestión fue llamado "The Holy Sword Project"

Entre los experimentos que se realizaron a aquellos en esos días llevaron a muchas muertes, demasiadas como para poder contarlas

Claro, después de que cumplían su uso para tal abominación finalmente terminaban siendo desechados tal cual objeto ya no era de su utilidad

No obstante, el fue quizás el único que logro escapar antes de que el gas venenoso para ese entonces estaba siendo usado para eliminarlos comenzara a tomar efecto

Dejo muchos de sus amigos atrás, algo que no podía superar...el?, realmente no sabia si sentirse afortunado de lograr escapar de aquel infierno al cual estuvo viviendo

Aun así...lo que quería era vengarse de quienes le hicieron esto, a el y a sus amigos quienes fueron utilizados

Lo hubiera hecho...de no ser por que al poco tiempo el también termino por ser afectado por el gas que había inhalado en ese momento

El no quería morir en ese lugar, no después de haber logrado escapar

Así fue en su lecho de muerte se encontró con Rias Gremory, quien lo reencarno en su sirviente

"Hm...Así que después de todo aun hay corrupción en la iglesia por igual, de una u otra manera no me sorprende ello" Reiji fue el primero en hablar luego de que Kiba mencionara su razón de tal odio para ese momento

No le podía culpar en lo mas mínimo luego de aquello aun así, no podía excusarse de intentar acciones hostiles hacia alguien que no tenia la menor idea de lo que pasaba para entonces

Al menos ahora se podía saber la razón de por medio

Kuroka no se mostro demasiado sorprendida por ello, después de todo ella quizás tenia mas conocimiento de lo que cosas así sucedían

Después de todo, algo similar estuvo por pasarle a ella y Toujou-san de no ser por que actuó antes

Geez, Gremory realmente necesita que alguien le enseñe como tratar con este tipo de problemas

Luego dice que los trata como su familia, ja...si fuera así realmente estas cosas no pasarían por que si

"Bueno, al menos me diste razón para ello...me hubieras ahorrado mucho con solo decírmelo" comente dedicándole una mirada acusadora

"..Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar demasiado por ello...aun así"

"Meh, no te líes demasiado al menos ya sabemos la razón de por medio"

Ahora solo tenia que evitar traerme más problemas de los necesarios

"Aunque Rei-chan~" Kuroka llamo la atención del chico en ese instante "Como explicaras ahora que lo has dejado así nya~?"

Supongo que es mas que obvio, este tipo de cosas suelen frustrarme mas de lo que debería ser...

* * *

"Nuevamente...me disculpo por las acciones de Yuuto en este día" Rias, volviendo a disculparse por lo sucedido hace un rato

"Al menos se la razón ahora aunque Gremory, realmente necesitas algo de sentido común para muchas cosas...ugh, honestamente eres frustrante" Reiji menciono evitando no darse de golpes contra la pared mas cercana que tenia en ese instante

Solo por que Kuroka no se lo permitía a decir verdad

Claro que se llevaron una sorpresa al ver como había quedado el después de nuestro pequeño encuentro hostil en ese instante pero suficiente para dar a notar que no era tan débil como podrían aun imaginar

Subestimarme realmente era malo, denme tiempo suficiente y seré una amenaza

Asia se dedico a curar sus heridas después de todo

Issei aun cuestionándose por el motivo de ello. El cual Gremory explico finalmente a quienes no tenían conocimiento en ese momento

Entendible pero una vez más, podría haberse evitado si hubiera intentando al menos manejar la situación en la que el mismo rubio se encontraba

Como fuera el caso...

"Aun así, no puedo permitirte destruir a Galatine" mencione sin mas, no se sorprendió por mi respuesta a fin de cuentas

"..Si, no te preocupes por ello" Kiba redundante respondió

"De una u otra manera necesitare defenderme y no es bueno depender demasiado del Senjutsu a pesar de que ultimadamente lo he usado bastante"

Descansaba, eso me reponía un tanto pero en ocasiones ya me sentía bastante agotado como para continuar con el entrenamiento

Je, a fin de cuentas aun continuo siendo un humano normal

Lo ultimo que se necesitaba ahora, es que yo terminara en el hospital por sobre esforzarme demasiado

"Siendo así, estas listo para continuar?" Sona menciono a lo cual yo asentí sin más

El tema de Kuroka era complicado, en el sentido de que mientras que sus acciones fueron las correctas para entonces...

Ellos no lo veían de ese modo, el simple hecho de que asesinara a un demonio de clase alta ya era suficiente

Ha, solo si lo veían tal cual eran no por los motivos de por medio

"Ya que Toujou-san esta aquí y esto le concierte por igual. Kuroka..." mencione y la nekomata asintió

Yo no podía mencionarlo a fin de cuentas, no era mi responsabilidad

Era de ella al final y solo ella tenia el derecho de decir lo que sucedió en ese día

* * *

 _ **Centro Comercial/Celestial Paradise - Atardecer**_

 _ **Otome Pov**_

"De todos los lugares que tendrías que haber escogido...un café...un café maid"

La doctora en cuestión se sentía algo extrañada por el ambiente en el cual se encontraba actualmente

Esperando a una persona en particular y viendo si fue la mejor de las ideas ahora

Que luego de unas llamadas, decidieron encontrarse finalmente

No le era extraño este tipo de cosas, obvio ella ya había visto esto anteriormente...

Estar dentro de uno, era algo realmente incomodo para ella

Sin contar las miradas que tenía hacia su persona por igual, entre los hombres y algunas de las chicas que trabajaban aquí

Dirigiéndosele como 'Onee-sama'...bueno extrañas cosas a las cuales suele tratar

"Perdón por la demora~" la voz de una joven se dio a escuchar, llamando su atención

La fémina que estaba frente suyo poseía un cabello rubio rizado, ojos verdes y actualmente vestía un top negro, falda blanca, unas botas y tenia una cartera consigo en el hombro derecho.

"Hubiera preferido un lugar mas...tranquilo Gabriel" ella comento suspirando un poco mientras que su compañera en cuestión solo dejo escapar una suave risa antes de tomar asiento frente a ella

"No es bueno variar un poco el ambiente~?" Gabriel comento llevándose el índice en una de sus mejillas

"Tu estas acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares, demasiado diría yo pero seguramente se debe al hecho de que eres dueña de este lugar..." replico ella tomando un poco del café que había pedido en su espera

"Mou~, tan seria como siempre~" menciono, de una manera casi infantil

"Ya es un habito, muchas gracias" la doctora respondió sin mas "Aunque por que la insistencia en vernos el día de hoy"

"Hm~, deseaba saber si aun esas considerando venir con nosotros~" Gabriel comento de manera casual

Había una razón para que Gabriel mencionara ello y aun recuerdo la primera vez en que sucedió

Era una doctora si, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera cierta 'Habilidad' que llamo la atención de ellos, pero ciertamente no me veía involucrándome con esos problemas

Mientras que Markus era de los pocos que poseía el Healing Touch, yo...poseía algo diferente a ello

"Parece que aun después de todo, continuare pensándolo hasta que olvides ser tan insistente" Otome replico riendo un poco ante la reacción que la rubia mostro en ese instante

"Otome estas siendo malvada~, es acaso por tu hijo y Markus~?" asintió ante lo mencionado

Después de todo, ese era su mayor preocupación para entonces

Sabiendo que Reiji estaba ya involucrado en lo sobrenatural e Markus hasta donde tengo entendido con cierto problemático pervertido en si, al cual la próxima vez que vea, no se salvara del castigo que se busco por intentar ponerle ideas raras a su esposo

De una u otra manera, tomar una decisión ahora mismo era más complicado de lo que imaginaba

"Mi problemático hijo de una u otra forma termino involucrándose con unos demonios en este lugar y con ángeles caídos...sin contar la Youkai que esta en la residencia" ella comento, causando algo de sorpresa en Gabriel

"Pero no tenias ya planes antes de ello~?, estaba segura que cuando regresaras aquí se lo dirías~"

"Ese seria el caso...de no ser por que la youkai ya estaba viviendo en la residencia un par de años" comento con algo de frustración de por medio "...Aquello y que ha decidió tomarlo como esposo"

Gabriel no oculto su sorpresa en mención a ese particular detalle de por medio, antes de soltar una leve risa finalmente

Basta decir que no me debería sorprender este tipo de resultado, aunque claramente un dolor de cabeza para mí

"Que inesperado giro de eventos~ y tu lo aceptaste?, estaba segura que había otra persona que quería conocerle~"

"Dirás que ya le conoce ahora" replico ella "Esta decidida después de todo y Rose quien finalmente esta por el mismo camino a ello"

"Parece que en tu casa, pasan cosas muy interesantes después de todo~" Gabriel ciertamente encontraba entretenida la situación misma

"En mas de una manera, si no fuera poco ahora encontraron una espada extraña de nombre Galatine" comento con desde mientras continuo con su café

Aunque esa pieza de información parece ser que sorprendió en mas de una manera

No perdió su calma pero en su rostro, estaba la sorpresa dicha en si

"Antes que digas algo, no reclutaras a Reiji por ello a menos que el lo decida. Lo cual yo dudo mucho" directa y clara en ese instante, parece ser que fue en el blanco

"Mou Otome~" la doctora no pudo evitar reír un poco antes de darle la oportunidad de hablar o mencionar algo

"Le conozco bien y seria difícil mantenerlo en un solo lugar atado permanentemente" dibujo una sonrisa sobre su rostro en ese momento

"Ya veo~" Gabriel estuvo curiosa por ese comentario, podía decirse que algo que era consiente a que se refería

Otome era realmente necia cuando se trataba de algo que ya había decidido

"Aunque no te importaría que trabajara aquí por una temporada~?" Gabriel menciono de manera casual

"...Y ahora que es lo que estas planeando?" la doctora le dio una mirada seria ante ese comentario

"Malvada~" ella refuto de una manera infantil "Siempre dijiste que era un buen cocinero y piensa que es una buena para evitar darle mas problemas~"

"Hm...no seria malo" pensativa menciono antes de soltar un suspiro "Puedo mencionárselo y el decidirá finalmente"

"Para mi esta bien eso~ y también siento curiosidad por saber que tan bueno es con lo que sueles mencionar sobre su habilidad en la cocina~"

"...Si no fuera paranoica como Reiji, diría que vas por el mismo camino que Rose. Cual dudo mucho a no ser que caer del cielo este entre tus opciones en un futuro..."

"Huee~ Otome esta siendo malvada conmigo~"

Quien hubiera imaginado que una serafín como Gabriel seria tan...particular a tratar, si no lo viviera yo misma no podría creerlo. Simplemente un día tranquilo con una amistad de antaño...

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club - En esos mismos momentos**_

Luego de que Kuroka finalmente rebelara sus verdaderos motivos y la decisión que le llevo a hacer tales acciones en el pasado

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo en el lugar, nada fuera de lo normal considerando lo que era realmente la verdad en si

Difícilmente uno podría obviar ese tipo de cosas que suceden, inclusive en el mundo sobrenatural

El caso de Kuroka, al igual que Kiba era la prueba de ello

Las reacciones en este caso fueron diversas para cada presente en esta habitación

Aunque debía decir que Toujou-san aun estaba mostrando su típica carencia de expresión en el rostro aunque bien uno podía notar que tenía la cabeza baja

Quizás la información de por si no fue algo que esperaba escuchar, aun así eso conllevo a que su pasado terminara en un torrente de malos recuerdos

Y lo que ahora el día de hoy es, Koneko Toujou es solo una faceta que se dio para continuar en estos días

Después de todo, aun si todas sus acciones fueron con las mejores de las intenciones, era evidente que tendría consecuencias

Nuevamente, si la vida fuera tan sencilla realmente no habría problemas por los cuales afrontar

Y eso ciertamente no podría llamársele vida en si

"Ahora supongo que las cosas son diferente a lo que esperaban" Reiji menciono, rompiendo el silencio en el lugar

Asia fue quien se expreso de manera bastante sincera, como se podía esperar de una chica como ella, ya que no escondió sus lágrimas conforme la nekomata mencionaba su historia

Issei tenia sentimiento encontrados luego de escuchar lo que los demonios intentaron hacerle a ella tanto como Koneko, quizás se comenzaba a preguntar el verdadero motivo por el cual lo quería reclutar en si, quien le podía culpar

Kiba en cierto modo podía entender su situación, con lo mencionado era más que evidente

Akeno y Rias eran quienes conocían sobre lo sucedido o lo que supuestamente era la verdad, por lo que escuchar las palabras de la nekomata les dio quizás otra perspectiva en si

Sona por otro lado, estaba pensando bastante lo que ha escuchado ahora mismo

Aunque bueno, honestamente ya habíamos hemos hecho a lo que vinimos...sin contar las complicaciones de por medio

"Bueno, habiendo ya hablado todo lo que se requería...me retiro" mencione soltando un corto bostezo antes de ponerme de pie y Kuroka hiso lo mismo aunque por una razón

Creo que no nos dejarían salir así de simple, el motivo?

"Aun hay mucho que discutir, no podemos estar seguros de que lo que ha mencionado sea verdad"

Evidentemente, esa declaración fue de Sona, sorprenderse?...realmente no

Ya tenía mucho que lidiar como para continuar con el problema de unos demonios por el día de hoy

"Realmente no" Reiji menciono con desdén antes de suspirar "Puedes investigar si lo quieres así, después de todo es su verdad y no tienes el derecho de juzgar lo que ella ha mencionado"

Si algo que realmente le molestaba, era que alguien antepusiera su opinión antes de si quiera darle chance a buscar la verdad de las cosas

Así que simplemente giro la cabeza e dirigió una mirada seria...

No, esa no seria la expresión mas clara para lo que mostraba ahora mismo

Era molestia, molestia de que no se preocupo por llegar mas a lo que sabían para ese entonces

La heredera de Sitri no espero esa reacción en el instante que el chico la observo fijamente

E finalmente ambos salieron del lugar, dejando nuevamente el silencio en el lugar

"Realmente les gusta complicar las cosas" Issei, inesperadamente, rompió el silencio con su comentario

De una u otra forma el a pesar de todo, se daba cuenta de las cosas, añade a que nunca había visto a Reiji de esa manera

No sabia si sentirse frustrado o no por el modo en que no dudaron en cuestionar lo que había dicho

Claro, nadie podía saber si era verdad realmente o no, pero sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda antes de investigar...

A pesar de todo, el castaño no era tan tonto como imaginaban

Koneko salió también del lugar, quizás por el mero hecho de que quiera alcanzarles, razones?...quizás quería escuchar algo de ellos antes de que fuera muy tarde

"Creo que ahora yo también me retiro Buchou..." Issei suspiro, con algo de cansancio y acompañado por Asia quien le siguió por igual

Quienes se quedaron en el lugar para entonces fueron solo acompañados por un silencio al final

"Je...supongo que después de todo no podemos excusarnos por ello" Rias menciono algo cansada

"Ha, seria un buen momento para buscar realmente lo que sucedió..." Sona comento, acomodando sus lentes

El humano en si les dio el tiempo para ello a fin de cuentas...

* * *

Al momento de llegar a los exteriores del lugar, nos dimos con la sorpresa de que Toujou-san estaba buscándonos

Que razones tenia?, ni idea a decir verdad a menos que quisiera preguntarnos algo que no deseaba mencionar frente a ellos

Totalmente entendible, era algo personal suyo después de todo y quienes sabían mas del asunto

Eran solo ella y Kuroka, pero inesperadamente ella dirigió su mirada al chico en cuestión

"Ryuuzaki-senpai...puedo preguntarte algo?" Toujou-san pregunto sin más

El se sorprendió un poco en el momento, después de todo el solo término involucrado en ello

"Hm?, supongo que si...bueno, que será entonces?" el chico respondió, aun algo curioso por la repentina interrogante que tenia

Que tendría que pregúntale en si?, encontró eso extraño proviniendo de ella

Claro que espero unos instantes a que ella hablara, Kuroka también encontró la situación algo inusual en si

"Tu que piensas?...realmente es la verdad?" finalmente la pregunta en si, Toujou-san quería la opinión personal del chico

Parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar ello...uh, bueno para el fue algo inesperado que deseara escuchar lo que el en si pensaba sobre todo esto

Cerro los ojos por un instante, optando mostrar una reacción pensativa

"Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad" su respuesta a pesar de simple, fue clara y no necesito cuestionarlo mucho "Si Kuroka hubiera estado consumida por el Senjutsu, ella no hubiera dudado en atacarme a mi madre y a mi persona para sus propios beneficios. Después de todo si estaba influenciada no tendría control sobre sus acciones"

"Pero no fue el caso no?, ella no ha mostrado un comportamiento que demuestre ello...claro, será algo traviesa y no le importa frustrar a uno cuando le apetece" menciono dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Kuroka quien no evito reír en lo que menciono, cierto en todo

"Si, asesino a su propio amo pero con las intenciones de protegerte de que pasaras por algo peor" soltó un leve suspiro "Pero no siempre puedes esperar solucionar las cosas de la mejor manera, se vio en tomar una decisión y creo que no necesito mencionarte cual fue"

"Pero te puedo asegurar algo sin mucho pensarlo" no evito sonreír cálidamente ante ello "Kuroka se ha preocupado por ti todo este tiempo y no ha dudado en convertirse en una criminal con tal de evitar que pasaras por un destino peor. Al final, eres la única familia que tiene no?, Shirone o Koneko pero siempre serás su hermana menor...si, su querida hermana menor"

Toujou-san quedo en silencio al momento que el chico finalmente termino por mencionar lo que pensaba

La manera en que ella reacciono fue simple, quizás algo que podía esperarse en ese momento

Kuroka se acerco algo dudosa de por medio y quien mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo

E finalmente le abrazo, quizás era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, quien sabe...

No respondió pero sobresalto un poco por la repentina acción de Kuroka para con ella

Tal vez no aceptaba aun lo que había hecho, llevo a que pasara por un martirio pero...que hubiera sido de haber sucedido realmente si Kuroka no decidiera actuar?

Algo que quizás no era necesario pensar...

Hasta que finalmente, Toujou-san de la misma manera que fue para el con Kuroka la noche anterior

Ella dejo escapar las lágrimas mientras finalmente abrazo a su hermana, quizás no le había perdonado por lo que había pasado

Aun siendo por las mejores intenciones para con ella...pero era un gran paso no?

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver la escena después de todo, no era agradable ver este tipo de cosas

Issei y Asia les dieron el alcance para entonces y el chico les saludo tranquilamente con una de sus manos

Se encamino hacia ellos pero antes de poder continuar, se detuvo repentinamente

No por que hubiera algo, simplemente se quedo parado en donde se encontraba

"...!" en el momento que reacciono, ya estaba cayendo al suelo boca abajo

Ambos se alarmaron al verlo caer al suelo y corrieron hacia el

Issei intentaba hacerlo reaccionar sin resultado alguno e Asia al usar su Twilight Healing pero sin mostrar cambio alguno

Gracias al sonido que causo ello, Kuroka e Koneko dirigieron su mirada en esa dirección

Solo para darse con la sorpresa...

"Reiji...?" Kuroka en cuestión, solo logro mencionar ello

* * *

Y finalmente, aqui tenemos el sexto cap de "A Human with Supernatural Problems"

Este cap estaba listo desde hace un par de dias...pero digamos que tuve que re-hacer todo por un problem en la pc *le dio un ataque al ver que lo perdio* Al menos salio creo que mejor de lo que habia estado primero xDU

Ahora una pequeña actualizacion a Reiji en cuanto a tecnicas:

 _ **Azure Azoth/Sword Break - Torrent:**_ Tecnica que se especialza en cubrir gran terreno con un solo ataque, usando dos Azure Azoth, clavandolas en el suelo para crear un torrente de espadas suficiente para cubrir todo el lugar dependiendo de cuanto es lo que quiera cubrir en la batalla. Para usar este ataque nuevamente necesita crear nuevamente las espadas.

Luego de releer un poco las cosas decidi hacer unos cambios menores en cuanto a los harem

Issei: Asia, Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Irina, Xenovia, Tsubasa Yura, Jeanne, Kiyome Abe, Le Fay Pendragon, Kunou, Alyra (OC/Youkai), Antonette (OC/Valkyria), Ellen (OC/Reaper), Aiko&Himeko (OC/Sucubos), Kaede Hakourou (OC/Kitsune), Colette (OC/Maga), Sakuya (OC/Familiar)

Reiji: Kuroka, Koneko, Mittelt, Ravel Phenex, Rossweisse, Seekvaira Agares, Gabriel, Valerie Tepes, Ophis, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Griselda Quarta, Isis (OC/Deidad), Athena (OC/Deidad), Lyrica (OC/Maga), Airi (OC/Reaper), Orie Hakua (OC/Hibrida), Karin (OC/Dragon)

Como podran ver, decidi poner a Koneko en el de Reiji por que luego de leer un poco hasta ahora...tuve un bloqueo masivo al momento de hacer que Issei estuviera con ella, quizas culpa mia por no darme cuenta de ello antes (Gracias por mencionarlo en tu review xD) y decidi poner a Colette quien estaba en el de Reiji para el. Al igual añadi quien apareceria en el siguiente cap que se dara en la busqueda de familiares y asi iniciar finalmente con el arco de la boda!.

* * *

Vamos con los Review de una vez!

 **MDRC97:** Algunas cosas son mejor no saberlas amigo mio, solo preguntale a Issei que va siendo su tercera victima de Otome!(?), obvio Reiji no es tan denso para no percatarse de cosas asi a pesar de todo. Nah no te preocupes por eso, Reiji continuara siendo humano sin importar que ya que simplemente no ve muy factible convertirse en algo diferente, lel ese fue un error mio que olvide poner entonces xDU...la espada en si es la de Gawain de Fate/Extra como coloque en el inicio del cap, Isis y Athena?, fufu digamos que ellas tendran su rol en el siguiente cap y dando asi inicio al arco de familiar que sera solo ese~. Como es usual espero que disfrutes de este cap ^^.

 **Elmendelsaco (Guest) :** Puedo asegurarte que sera asi, por lo que no problem cuando llegue el moment~

 **JDead:** Quizas tengas razon pero no es que tenga demasiada relevancia para mi, con tal que lo lean y les agrade...pues me conformo xDU, en si iba a ponerlo pero cuando me di cuenta que ya no tenia espacio para poner que ambos tendrian harem, soy un despistado y no lo puedo evitar *yao*. Y luego de que mencionaste sobre Koneko, tuve que re-leer todo para darme cuenta...so yeah, tienes razon y gracias por mencionarlo o tendria un bloqueo masivo en futuros caps xDU.

 **herob2301:** Pues su balance breaker es diferente, pero no quiere decir que no tendra una armadura~, pero no dire mas que seria spoilear xD

Whew, es malo cuando tienes que hacer todo un cap y cambiar algunas cosas al menos creo que salio bien de una u otra manera~, no olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios o dudas que seran respondidas sin problema alguno e continuen disfrutando del fic~ y con eso dicho...Abendroth5 out~!.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seventh Encounter:**_ _ **A place of knowledge, Familiars and rampage with dragons**_

* * *

 _ **City of Books - East Hall/Second Floor**_

 _ **Play: I &d circulation (Umineko Chiru BGM)**_

 _ **Issei Pov**_

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para intentar sacarle sentido a todo lo que había sucedido en ese instante

Desde que Reiji quedo inconsciente sin razón algún a las afueras del club, no entendíamos realmente lo que sucedía

No respondió no importase lo que intentáramos

Asia no lograba nada con su Sacred Gear, pensando en un momento que quizás estaba herido por su combate con Kiba de hace poco

Pero no fue el caso, no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo pero entonces por que termino en ese estado?

Aun con todos los intentos, el simplemente quedo en esa condición, Kuroka ni Koneko-chan lograron hacerle reaccionar

Aunque hubo un momento en que realmente pensábamos lo peor pero Kuroka menciono que no había nada malo en el desde ese entonces

No tenia nada extraño pero simplemente estaba de esa manera sin explicación?, era demasiado raro para que fuera así

Era frustrante no lograr nada con cada cosa que intentábamos!

Hasta que en determinado momentos nos encontramos abrumados por una luz que apareció en medio de nosotros

Antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacer algo, lo único que pudo escucharse fueron las voces de dos personas

 _"Hm...si desean tanto hacerle reaccionar, por que no van mas haya de este plano?"_

 _"Por ahora...serán capaces de ir a un viaje a través de los pensamientos..."_

Con esas extrañas palabras fue que finalmente terminamos envueltos en la luz

"Hm...d-donde estoy?" luego de un poco de tiempo antes de recobrar el conocimiento

Lo primero que pude observar en esos instantes fue...wow...

No podía describir este lugar con algo especifico, intentarlo quizás pero creo que no encontraría todas las palabras necesarias

Era un lugar...diferente, demasiado como para considerarlo normal

Llamarlo biblioteca seria una buena manera de explicar la cantidad de libros que veía a cada lugar donde observaba

Pero...eso quizás no era suficiente para describir este lugar extraño donde me encontraba ahora mismo

Me acerque al balcón y me di verdaderamente cuenta de la magnitud de esto

Habían mas pisos que mi mirada simplemente no podía contarlos, los libros hermosamente ordenados en sus respectivos estantes

Era...como una ciudad...

No importaba cuanto quisiera encontrar un final, aquello era en vano

Aunque eso concluyo más preguntas a entonces

"Como fue que llegue aquí?" era algo simple y quizás predecible, estaba realmente desorientado con la escena que tenia frente mío

Para terminar procesando lo más importante para este momento, aunque ciertamente sentía extrañas cosas aquí

Tranquilidad...

Curiosidad...

Intriga...

Quizás mas cosas pero me terminaría abrumando demasiado en el proceso, aunque continuaba preguntándome lo mismo

Una y otra vez...

Como es que un lugar como este puede existir en un inicio? y mejor aun, como es que he llegado aquí?

"Issei-san!" escuchar mi nombre me saco un poco de mis pensamientos para entonces y reconocí en el instante

"Asia!" exclame al voltearme y correr hacia ella para darle el alcance

"Me alegra haberte encontrado...n-no sabia que hacer luego de que aparecí aquí repentinamente.." Asia finalmente me dio un abrazo, el cual correspondí

Me alegro también saber que no estaba solo en este extraño y hermoso lugar

Pero eso quería decir también que los demás estaban aquí?

"Aun no comprendo como es que estamos aquí para empezar" mencione observando un poco mi entorno

Lo que me llevo a otra pregunta, cuanto tiempo nos tomaría recorrer el lugar?

"H-hai...lo ultimo que escuche fueron dos voces y luego de un tiempo me desperté no muy lejos de aquí.." Asia algo confundida menciono

Así que de igual manera ella las había escuchado...pero se me habían hecho familiar por alguna razón...

Tal vez solo era coincidencia que pensara eso, al menos lo quería creer por ahora

"No has visto a nadie mas desde que despertaste?" pregunte, al menos había que tener la esperanza de que fuera así o seriamos los únicos en este lugar?

"Antes de llegar aquí..c-creo que vi a Koneko-san pero la perdí en el camino..." respondió bajando un poco su cabeza

Estaba aquí por igual?, aunque no podía culparle de perderle de vista

El lugar en si, era inmenso a comparación de Kuoh

"Eso quiere decir que es posible que logremos encontrarle si les buscamos aunque no se si sea la mejor idea.." mencione algo frustrado

"Es por que es demasiado grande?...c-creo que es mas de lo que imagina Issei-san"

"Uh?, por que lo dices?"

"Uhm!, h-hay demasiados pisos para nosotros dos y.." Asia algo nerviosa menciono "N-no quiero terminar perdida aquí sola nuevamente..."

Ah...tenia razón, supongo que seria algo tonto separarnos ahora que podía estar seguro que estaban aquí después de todo

Solo sonreír para acariciar su cabeza un poco, no podía culparle de estar así

"Entonces por que no vamos juntos?, quizás en el camino logremos encontrarles y ver si hay algo que nos sirva aquí para orientarnos mejor"

"Hai!"

Desconocido para ellos, estaban siendo observados desde un piso superior por alguien en esos momentos

* * *

 _ **City of Books - West Hall/Sixth Floor**_

 _ **Koneko Pov**_

Aun no comprendía lo que había sucedido en los pocos instantes que Ryuuzaki-senpai cayo inconsciente de manera repentina

...No tenía sentido alguna que pasara eso de un momento a otro

Solo...paso y ya, Asia y Issei-senpai intentaron hacerle reaccionar pero no hubo resultado

Y creo que fue la primera vez que Kuroka-neesama perdió la compostura al momento que lo vimos en el suelo

No reacciono por un instante antes de que intentara todo método posible para ello pero de igual forma

El resultado fue el mismo, aunque aun estaba con vida

Esta situación misma no tenia sentido alguno y antes de poder continuar, quizás en un desesperado intento para hacerle reaccionar

Todos fuimos envueltos en una luz y las palabras de dos personas desconocidas fue lo último que percibimos

Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que paso en ese momento, ya no me encontraba en la academia ni en el edificio del club

Era una ciudad...

Una ciudad completamente envuelta en libros a donde fuera que observara

Extraño que sonara...pero la verdad era tan cual se veía en mis ojos

Me sentía...diminuta en comparación de este lugar que irradiaba un majestuoso esplendor a donde fuera que dirigiera la mirada

Aun así...como es que fue que llegue aquí?

Solo hubo una luz y cuando me percate, ya estaba aquí sin aparente motivo...

"Extraño..." mencione para mi misma una vez comencé a recorrer el lugar en búsqueda de algo que fuera a servirme

O al menos intentar saber donde me encontraba, lo cual no resulto

Mientras más me adentraba entre los pilares de estantes de libros

Más me sentía perdida y desorientada e sin contar la bizarra sensación que sentía en esos momentos

Esa sensación de Paz, tranquilidad en este lugar era diferente a lo que experimentaba

No había malicia en si, un lugar completamente ajeno a emociones negativas donde había un completo estado de orden absoluto..

Reaccionar ante tal sensación, era aterrador de una u otra manera

Y quizás bastante inesperado que tal lugar en si, existiera pero la pregunta era...

Que hacia aquí? y como fue que había terminado de manera tan aleatoria

"Otra persona mas aquí?...que inusuales visitas tenemos el día de hoy" quien era y como apareció tan repentinamente?!

Escuchar la voz de alguien mas en este lugar me alerto lo suficiente a pesar de que no mostraba algún tipo de hostilidad en su momento

Y al girar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba...

Era una mujer alta, de largo cabello azul cielo en coletas bajas junto con un sombrero de graduado rojo. Sus ojos eran de color cerúleo y estaban acompañados por unas gafas rojas. Poseía un vestido blanco corto bajo una larga chaqueta roja como la túnica desgastada abierta con revestimiento de oro y botones. Sus mangas por debajo del codo eran de mangas largas, mientras que en el cuello tenia un collar rojo con una insignia de oro. Su calzado consistía en tacones rojos que coinciden con su túnica y sombrero.

Dedique a observarle por unos momentos mientras que la persona en cuestión se acercaba con una mirada curiosa

Así que era difícil ver a alguien aquí?, al menos podía estar segura de que no era la única persona aquí por lo que había mencionado en ese instante

"Ah...no tiene por que alarmarse, estoy simplemente recorriendo el lugar como es rutinario aquí" ella menciono de manera tranquila al detenerse a una distancia corta, suficiente para que lograra escucharle sin problemas

Dudosa si confiar en ella, considerando que el lugar era realmente extraño y confuso

"..Donde estoy?" pregunte, quizás al menos debería saber donde estaba ahora mismo

Ella en cuestión parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar mi pregunta, como si realmente no conociera donde me encontraba

Eso...no ayudo mucho a mantenerme tranquila, a pesar de que lo intentaba en esos momentos

"Este lugar simplemente es lo que vez...aunque si tuviera que escoger una palabra, seria una ciudad de los libros" respondió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro "Oh discúlpeme, mi nombre de Mina y es un gusto conocerle"

Ladee un poco la mirada, bueno no estaba del todo segura por que se le refería a esa manera

Quizás realmente era así, lo único que podía ver en este lugar eran libros y mas libros en los pisos que podían verse hacia arriba y abajo

"Koneko Toujou...es un gusto igualmente" agache un poco la cabeza al momento de presentarme por igual

"Aunque debo preguntar..que motivo tenia para venir a este lugar?" ella pregunto con algo de curiosidad "No muchos tienen acceso sin el permiso del joven..."

"...?" lo que menciono en esos instantes solo añadió mas preguntas

"Oh cierto, el joven es Ryuuzaki Reiji y quien reside en este lugar como espacio para meditar y ordenar sus ideas"

Ella respondió y finalmente la sorpresa quedo dibujada en todo mi rostro

* * *

 ** _City of Books - North Hall/Fourth Floor_**

 ** _Kuroka Pov_**

No entendía lo que sucedió en esos instantes en el que Reiji quedo simplemente inconsciente sin razón alguna

El verlo así dejo un gran vacio en mi corazón y no supe reaccionar en el momento

Quise creer que era solo una ilusión o una broma de mal gusto

No...no fue así, no reacciono...

No importase cuantas veces usara el Senjutsu

No importase cuantas veces lo llamaba por su nombre

No importaba cuantas veces intentaba algo

Todo fue en vano...pero aun así, estaba ahí..

Lo podía sentir pero... por que entonces no reaccionaba?!

Fue en ese instante que todos fuimos envueltos en una luz y las palabras de dos personas desconocidas para que quedara inconsciente en el proceso

Aunque al recobrar el sentido y observar donde me encontraba era...

En cierto punto al sentir este lugar me abrumo de sobremanera, pero no en un sentido negativo

Había tranquilidad en su estado más puro, para cualquiera que quisiera usar el Senjutsu

Un lugar sin emociones negativas era casi imposible de sentir

Eso llevo a una duda más grande para entonces por que justo aquí

Este lugar desconocido, como podía ser capaz estar de carente de negatividad?

Tal contradicción simplemente no podía entenderla y mas aun por lo desconocido de este lugar para ser franca

Aunque las palabras de esas dos personas me resonaban en lamente

Que era a lo que se referían con ir a un viaje a través pensamientos?

No dude mucho en recorrer el lugar aunque donde sea que terminase

Pero como era predecible, lo único que podía observar en esos instantes, eran simplemente estantes de libros ordenados perfectamente

"Al menos este lugar es tranquilo nya~" mencione con desdén en el instante que me acerque al balcón

Podía ver el piso desde aquí aunque la distancia era demasiado para intentar llegar aunque era algo diferente cuando observe en la dirección contraria

Continuaba de manera casi infinita por lo que se veía, más pisos llenos de libros aunque ocasionalmente tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo observada por alguien más

Me frustraba...ya que no podía sentir de quien se trataba en si!

No debería tener problema en lugar algo tan simple como ello pero se me dificultaba bastante

Aunque no, no debería preocuparme por esas cosas mientras no fuera a atacarme

Tenia que encontrar una manera de salir y buscar a Reiji...tenia que hacerlo

Aunque no había la posibilidad de que estuviera aquí también?, si todos terminamos en la misma situación...

No era tan posible que el estuviera aquí? aunque donde?

"Otra persona mas aquí?..al menos ahora sabemos que lo que sucedió hace poco fue realmente cierto"

En el momento que escuche esa voz, me sorprendió un poco ya que fue de manera repentina

Aunque...quizás estaba observando algo extraño y quizás ciertamente era algo que encajaba en este extraño lugar

Después de todo, la voz vino de un libro que levito de entre los estantes antes de abrirse y bueno...no se como algo así era posible para ser sincera

Era como un hada en cierto modo, tenía unas pequeñas alas mecánicas de un color azul y purpura en su espalda aunque no parecían ser la razón por la cual estaba levitando, dado a que estaba sentada en aquel libro en si. Tenia el cabello de color rubio algo largo, ojos azules, un sombrero blanco que cubría parte de sus oídos y tenia una N en el centro de este, un vestido purpura e una corbata azul y blanco y tenia unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta sus muslos con unos zapatos del mismo color.

Uhm...creo que había visto muchas cosas pero esta realmente se llevaba el premio para ser sincera

"Estas bien?, pareces algo desorientada.." ella pregunto al verme

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar un poco, quizás lo bizarro de este lugar comenzaba a afectarme en mas de una manera

"Nya?, estoy mas confundida que antes a decir verdad nya~"

"Cualquiera que no ha estado al menos una vez aquí se siente de esa manera"

"Y exactamente donde estamos nya?"

"Realmente no lo sabes?, me sorprende viendo de usted"

Sus palabras me dejaron con más dudas, como si realmente conociera el lugar en si

Pero era imposible no?, no recuerdo al menos una vez haber estado aquí

Por que creo que recordaría algo como este sin muchos problemas, más dudas y más interrogantes

Aunque debía concentrarme en encontrar a Reiji ahora mismo, quizás ella podría saberlo...

"Siendo el caso...creo que lo mejor seria que me siguiera y le llevara a un lugar mas tranquilo" el hada? en cuestión menciono al acercarse

"Y donde seria ese lugar nya~?" con algo de curiosidad pregunte

"La sala principal donde seguramente se encontrara con los demás que han llegado aquí, después de todo es muy extraño que alguien entre aquí sin previo aviso" finalizo con un suspiro "Mas trabajo ahora que hay desconocidos repentinamente"

Replico con frustración una vez estuvo a una corta distancia...tenia la sensación de que esa reacción era muy familiar

"Un momento nya...hay mas personas aquí?"

"Uh?, no fueron su grupo quienes aparecieron repentinamente hace poco?"

Así que realmente llegaron también a este lugar aun sin tener la menor idea como fue eso posible

"Tal vez, no tengo realmente la menor idea de como llegue aquí nya~"

"Ah supongo que podemos dejarlo para otro momento" con algo de frustración ella menciono "Sera mejor que me sigas o terminaras perdida aquí en lo que te das cuenta de ello"

Eso no se lo podía negar realmente, el lugar era demasiado extenso como para intentar recorrerlo yo sola o al menos encontrar a alguien

Si hiciera eso, es mas probable que yo termine perdida en lo que menos me enteraba

"Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre nya~"

"Tienes razón...con todo esto es difícil concentrarse en detalles como esos, soy Historie es un gusto"

"Kuroka~, aunque me gustaría saber exactamente que es este lugar nya~"

* * *

 _ **City of Books - Main Hall/Ninth Floor**_

 _ **Change: As time goes by (Umineko BGM)**_

 _ **Reiji Pov**_

"Bueno eso explica por que termine inconsciente después de todo aunque me sorprende que el lugar en si terminarse extendiéndose progresivamente, mas aun con los demás aquí"

 **{Da gracias a que la bibliotecaria y los dos que están buscándoles, supieron que hacer en el momento o tendrías problemas en un futuro}**

"En eso tienes razón aunque...la pregunta aun esta presente. Por que hay mas de uno aquí?, entiendo sobre Yoshiya pero Mina?...hasta donde tengo memoria ella no estaba aquí a diferencia del ultimo mencionado..."

 **{...Que?, no puedo tener algo de compañía?}**

Suspire con la respuesta que dio Garuda mientras conversábamos en la sala principal del lugar

Decir que no espere que mi estado obligadamente reaccionara en dejarme inconsciente por el sobresfuerzo que había puesto durante estos días

Veía venir eso pero no espere que fuera tan repentino para empezar...supongo que debía ser mas cuidadoso desde ahora

Eso sabia ahora, explicarle a los demás seria la cuestión...

Claro, ahora mismo tenia otras cosas importantes que tratar por igual

"Hm, este te es realmente delicioso...esperándose de Reiji no me sorprende!"

"Este lugar es bastante agradable, quien pensaría que de entre todas las personas tu podrías acceder aquí sin muchos inconvenientes"

Eran Athena y Isis respectivamente, la causa por la cual Kuroka, Koneko, Issei y Asia estaban aquí

No obstante, por intervención de Garuda, no se como pero Rose se encontraba igual solo que aun estaba durmiendo en una habitación contigua a esta

El lugar en si a pesar de ser un espacio creado por mi subconsciente en si para el cual usaba para meditar, termino vinculándose con uno de similar origen por lo que progresivamente este se extendió hasta terminar acoplándose completamente, decir que la sorpresa fue un mayor puesto que era algo muy similar a uno llamado Dimensional Gaap por las palabras de Garuda...era extraño. Considerando el hecho de que muy pocas personas tienen acceso a este en si a menos que posean el suficiente poder o tengan el manejo suficiente para entrar en una proyección astral...o un tercero forzara ello

Como paso con Kuroka, Koneko, Issei y finalmente Asia

Así que mientras este lugar exista es muy probable que continúe creciendo sin fin aunque mientras alguien mantuviera el orden de por medio aquí, problemas podrían evitarse

Ende la razón por la cual Historie, Yoshiya e Mina estaban aquí aunque Garuda por su parte evitaba también que terceros ingresaran de manera repentina

También evito que Gremory o Sitri entrar al lugar por obvias razones, a pesar de todo, este lugar tenía información de Garuda mismo, personas que entraban aquí por igual y era algo que no deseaba divulgar con los demonios

Dejando de lado a Issei, Asia y Koneko ya que era poco probable que mencionaran tal

Rose...quizás ella estaba descansando y se vio involucrada en esto, me pregunto como reaccionara al despertar y encontrarse en un lugar completamente diferente

Athena e Isis lograron estar aquí por las obvias razones, no era necesario ser un genio para descubrir sus verdaderas identidades, solo sorpresa por que decidieron involucrar a los demás y traerlos aquí

Yo...digamos que mi apariencia sufría unos pequeños cambios conforme este lugar progresivamente se extendía igualmente

Mientras que me mantenía idénticamente, un mechón de mi cabello se torno rojo completamente, tenia los ojos de color dorado ahora mismo y traía un collar alrededor de mi cuello. Mi ropa se componía de un abrigo azul con ribete azul claro y una camisa blanca por debajo, pantalones grises y botas negras. También llevaba un fajín púrpura (o una bufanda) envuelta alrededor de mi cintura con un extremo que cuelga al lado de su pierna. Una correa marrón iba a través de mi pecho al cinturón que está en la parte superior de la bufanda. Y finalmente una banda negra adornando mi brazo izquierdo.

...Creo que no había que mencionar demasiado que yo mismo estaba confuso con los cambios de por medio pero eran sin importancia, este lugar a fin de cuentas es una manifestación de los pensamientos en un vacio ajeno a otros lugares, supuestamente Garuda me dijo que este tipo de cosas no deberían preocuparme demasiado

Aunque tenia la sensación de que sabia algo mas y no me lo ha mencionado...pero bueno...

Una vez más, estas cosas ya no son nada nuevas para mí a estas alturas

"Mas dolores de cabeza pero felizmente estar aquí te da la calma necesaria" mencione tomando asiento en una de las sillas

"Aun así, fuiste muy descuidado para dejarte caer en ese estado" Athena replico con algo de frustración "Recuerda que a pesar de todo, eres un humano y tu cuerpo no soporta completamente toda esa presión"

"En esta ocasión concuerdo con ella, necesitas estar consiente de ello o tu rango de vida terminara disminuyendo en lo que te percatas de ello" Isis al igual que su compañera, menciono

No negué aquello puesto que era la verdad, ah las limitaciones de ser un humano pero ciertamente tenia su propia satisfacción de por medio

Así que aun tenia motivos por el cual continuar de esta manera, a fin de cuentas somos el finito en este mundo en más de un ocasión

"Lo se aunque al menos me hubiera gustado que fueran menos notorias al momento de hacer algo, geez deidades pueden ser algo caprichosas no?" mencione dándoles una mirada acusadora a ambas

Cual reaccionar por reír un poco e fingir inocencia en el instante, yep les gusta hacer cosas a su manera

 **{Espero que eso no me incluya a mí, después de todo evite que entraran mas personas a este lugar}** Garuda menciono a pesar de todo, ...bueno era una deidad en si desde el inicio

"Dejare que pienses lo mejor, recuerda que aun si eso es cierto no espere que anduvieras jugando un poco con mi subconsciente y Mina fuera el resultado de que te sientas solo"

 **{...Eres malvado cuando te lo propones no?}** Y no tenía la menor idea de ello

Siendo el caso en si aun tenia muchas dudas con respecto a Isis y Athena en si, como cuales serian sus intenciones en Kuoh para se franco

Después de todo se trataban de dos deidades importantes de sus respectivos panteones

Pero por extraño que sonara tenia la sensación de que la respuesta no seria tan...gratificante como podría imaginar

"Se que me arrepentiré preguntado esto pero..Por que están en Kuoh de entre todos los lugares?" finalmente mencione lo que tenia en la cabeza

Athena e Isis me dieron una mirada algo curiosa, como si hubiera dicho algo extraño para ese instante

"Al contrario!, que bueno que finalmente lo preguntas por que ya estaba pensando que nunca lo mencionarías" Athena como era usual se expreso notablemente aunque Isis para entonces tomo la palabra antes de que continuara

"Resumiendo todo, puedes decir que fue curiosidad por la vida rutinaria de los humanos, pensaras que es extraño pero es ciertamente intrigante vivirlo uno mismo que solo observar" finalizo ella sin mas

"Y yo tenia todo un discurso de por medio para explicar todo, eso fue un golpe bajo Isis..." desanimada Athena menciono

Uh...yep, creo que era de una u otra manera lo que veía venir en estos momentos aunque Isis creo que lo explayo lo suficientemente claro para el momento

Aunque tengo que admitir que ver a una deidad pasarse como humano solo por curiosidad de la vida de un mortal...yeah, creo que uno espera las razones más inusuales a estas alturas

"Sin considerar el hecho de que no tenemos intenciones de aliarnos con nadie, a fin de cuentas somos neutrales en mayoría y así deseamos mantenernos" Isis especifico algo mas

"Ciertamente, a menos que algo de mayor magnitud pase o que termine afectándonos, no tenemos realmente alguna intención para aliarnos con nadie..aunque bueno, eso no evitara que ciertos demonios que están aquí lo intenten para evitar repercusiones futuras" Athena comento con desdén y soltando una corta risa

"Uh...entiendo, supongo que estará bien aunque no tengo muchas intenciones de mencionar que soy realmente deidades en si" además, eran amistades a fin de cuentas...que curioso es el mundo no?

 **{Deberías ir a ver a la valkyria, que parece ser que ya despertó}** Garuda informo de manera repentina

"En serio?, uh si me dan un momento que tengo que explicar un par de cosas" mencione tranquilamente antes de dirigirse a la salida en dirección hacia la habitación contigua.

Ahora una de las cosas mas extrañas para intentar manejar ahora mismo...uh, simplemente cada cosa extraña que pasa en esta ciudad...

* * *

 _ **City of Books - Guest Room/Ninth Floor**_

 _ **Rossweisse Pov**_

Había algo muy extraño en el momento que perdí el conocimiento de manera repentina y sin previo aviso

No se trato de algún ataque en mi contra o bien podría haberlo detectado en el momento

Aun así, no fue el caso como hubiera esperado mas lo único que pude escuchar en el preciso instante que había sucedido ello

 _"Por ahora será mejor que me acompañes, necesitas saber algunas cosas a partir de ahora"_

La voz en cuestión traía autoridad, como si estuviera dando una orden que fuera plenamente acatada en el instante

Una voz que se me hacia muy familiar para mi, era de una divinidad después de todo

Aunque hubiera deseado una respuesta de por medio, eso no evito que mientras estaba en la residencia de Otome en la habitación de invitados, perdí tan simplemente el conocimiento sin mas

Pero podía estar segura de que donde fuera que estuviera, había bastante tranquilidad para uno

No me sentía alarmada o nerviosa por ello, lo cual en si era extraño para mi estando en un lugar completamente desconocido

En determinado momento logre recuperar el conocimiento y al abrir mis ojos

Si, estaba definitivamente en otro lugar a donde estaba anteriormente

Algo curiosa de algo en particular para ese instante que observe mis alrededores

...por que me encontraba en una habitación?

"Que extraño...no siento nada inusual aquí pero definitivamente no estoy en la residencia..." murmure al levantarme y inspeccionar el lugar

Fue hasta que la puerta de la habitación misma se abrió y me tomo desprevenida

E sin dudar un momento apunte al lugar en cuestión en espera de que alguien entrara e activar la magia que estaba en espera a que solo diera un movimiento en falso

"...Uh...no soy un enemigo?" la voz fue familiar en el instante que el ingreso al habitación

Parpadee un par de veces al escucharle y cuando lo observe detenidamente

"Reiji?...no, tienes una apariencia diferente y no recuerdo que tuvieras ojos dorados o parte de tu cabello sea rojo"

En apariencia no se veían diferentes salvo por esos detalles, así que no baje la guardia a pesar de ello

"Geez, por eso odio cuando pasan este tipo de cosas sin previo aviso" el en cuestión menciono alborotándose el cabello

Acción siguiente fue extender unas alas...nada que fuera realmente extraordinario pero en el momento que las inspeccione detenidamente

"Ahora me crees Rose?, hey lo ultimo que quiero es terminar nuevamente inconsciente en el proceso" el menciono ladeando la mirada un poco

U-uh...siento bastante confusión en estos momentos por la situación misma

"Reiji?, p-pero por que tienes otra apariencia? y mejor dicho, donde nos encontramos?"

 **{Mencionemos que así se vera en unos años mas adelante y te encuentras en la ciudad de los libros actualmente}**

"...Espera que?, tu me dijiste otra cosa! y no expliques las cosas de manera muy simplista que es complicado!"

Ver la manera en que estaba frustrado por las palabras que había mencionado el espíritu de su Sacred Gear me dejo algo entretenida a decir verdad

Un momento...siento que había escuchado mal en ese instante

"Ciudad de los libros?" mencione confundida, hasta donde tenia entendido el lugar estaba entre mitos antiguos y nadie sabia si realmente existía o no

"Uh?, pues yo lo conozco con otro nombre pero lugar es el mismo desde que recuerdo" respondió ladeando la cabeza un poco

Parpadee un par de veces al escucharlo, ósea que realmente era cierto el lugar!

Pero como es que fue capaz de encontrarlo?, inclusive para muchas personas en el Asgard que intentaron dar con el e terminaron en fracaso y finalmente siendo tachado como falso

Después de todo el lugar en si estaba desde milenios escondido en quien sabe donde, especularon que era una dimensión alterna que fue abandonada por alguien

Ese alguien era aun un misterio después de todo pero la existencia era debatible

"Aunque bueno, el nombre le va bien después de todo lo único que logras ver aquí son libros y libros a donde sea, sin contar la sala principal y algunas habitaciones, principalmente donde encontré a Garuda la primera vez"

 **{Pero el lugar aun era pequeño para entonces, hasta que finalmente se extendió a estas proporciones. Irónicamente termino siendo un espacio que usaba para meditar y la sorpresa que el se dio al ver que diariamente este continuaba extendiéndose}**

"Considero nuevamente que eres una deidad que disfruta verme frustrado por las cosas extrañas que pasan en mi cabeza, luego no quieres que te llame caprichoso no?"

 **{Divertirse no tiene nada de malo, solo que tu terminas en cada situación, ende no puedo evitarlo}**

Obviando el debate que tenían ambos en ese instante, a pesar de ser muy entretenido ver como Reiji se frustraba a causa de Garuda en si

Decidí tomar una pequeña mirada a fuera de la puerta y si...la sorpresa fue realmente inesperada

El lugar era como estaba descrito, tenían estantes y estantes de libros a donde observara que hacia que me sintiera insignificante

Me asombro fue realmente notable, era algo que fue catalogado como un mito después de todo!

"Rose, por que no me acompañas a la sala principal?, es mejor que si terminas caminando por aquí te perderás antes de que te des cuenta de ello"

"Uh?...u-uhm supongo que estará bien" quizás el tenia razón después de todo, el lugar era realmente impresionante como para dejarme llevar por mi propia curiosidad

Viéndolo nuevamente...era Reiji aunque realmente tenía algo diferente, sin contar la apariencia misma

No explicaba realmente la razón de por medio aunque no se le veía mal

Quizás ahora se le veía algo misterioso...me pregunto por que será?

"Oh cierto, tenemos unas visitas esperándonos, aparte de que quienes estuvieron en la residencia están por aquí"

"En serio?, pero como es que llegaron aquí?" pregunte algo confundida, podía entender que el estuviera aquí pero otros

Ahora que lo recuerdo, aun intento sacar la conclusión de por que yo estaba aquí

No era muy tranquilo saber que una voz término trayéndome a este lugar de manera tan aleatoria

"Uh...digamos que termine inconsciente en mitad de la tarde y cierto par de personas junto con Garuda los trajeron aquí" comento mientras e guiaba a la habitación que se encontraba al costado y entrando a esta finalmente

"Ya veo" así que estas personas tenían conocimiento del lugar y eran lo suficientemente capaces para traer a otros

...

Un momento, no acabo de obviar algo importante ahora mismo?

* * *

 ** _City of Books - Main Hall/Ninth Floor_**

"Oh?, así que ella es la valkyria que menciono Garuda hace poco?, me sorprende que conozcas a alguien de la facción nórdica"

"Athena, estas emocionándote demasiado..."

"Ush recuerda que es difícil si quiera pensar en tratar sin muchos inconvenientes con otras deidades a pesar de que sea mitad deidad por igual"

"...Tengo que suponer que están aquí por que..?"

"Como he dicho, a estas alturas muchas cosas extrañas pasan en este lugar"

Luego de que guiara a Rose a la habitación central, digamos que cierto par de deidades estaban muy tranquilas disfrutando del lugar mismo

Nada que fuera extraño aunque ciertamente podía esperar que ver a una valkyria entre todos los lugares, no era tan común como se esperaba

"Quien imaginaria que realmente la ciudad de los libros existía.." Rose al sentarse aun con la sorpresa en el rostro menciono

Supongo que por el modo en que ella lo decía, era por que había información de este lugar

Mínima por lo que se aparentaba, pero información por igual

"Jaja te sorprenderías de que llegar aquí casi es una tarea imposible para quien no busque el conocimiento" Athena riendo comento al verle

"Este lugar a fin de cuentas, es una dimensión similar a otra aquí...solo que creada por alguien aunque desconocida aun para nosotras...quien sabe, tal vez podría decirse que es un lugar que viaja constantemente" Isis de igual manera menciono lo que pensaba de este lugar

 **{Es la respuesta más factible para describir el lugar y no podemos estar seguros que propósito tiene aunque aquí Reiji decidió usarlo para meditar...una razón por la cual ha mejorado notablemente en tan pocos días}**

En eso tenia razón Garuda, si no fuera por este lugar, quizás habría tenido más problemas de los necesarios en el momento que me involucre en el mundo sobrenatural

No obstante, eso no evitaba pensar lo extraño de este lugar en si

"Nuevamente...me dejas sorprendida Reiji, quien diría que entre todas las personas encontrarías algo como esto.." Rose ya un poco mas calmada menciono, aunque quizás algo confusa de igual modo

"Hm...bueno mientras nadie entre aquí de manera imprevista como hoy día, no será demasiado problema" mencione, dedicando una mirada acusadora al par de deidades que nuevamente estaban fingiendo inocencia en el instante

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por la valkyria quien observaba con curiosidad la escena en si

"Si no es mucho preguntar...acaso ustedes se conocen de antes?" finalmente ella menciono

"Claro!, tanto Isis como mi persona asistimos a la academia en Kuoh" y Athena no tuvo problema en responder la pregunta en ese instante

Quizás la manera en que ella lo menciono fue inesperada, causando aun más confusión en su persona

"Como Reiji ha preguntado igualmente, es la curiosidad por el mundo humano lo que nos trajo aquí" Isis menciono algo mas claro a diferencia de su compañera quien nuevamente sentía que no podía continuar con su manera particular a explicar las cosas

"Que puedo decir?, tuvieron un motivo bastante simple para que estuvieran aquí después de todo" mencione con desdén

La reacción de la valkyria era bastante particular, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que algo como esto

No fuera nuevo para ella...quien sabe, ella también es una deidad en parte después de todo

"Por cierto Reiji...podrías explicarme por que has mencionado hace poco que quedaste inconsciente?"

"Ugh...y yo pensaba que se olvidaría de ese detalle"

"El se ha sobresforzado demasiado en estos días y su cuerpo obligadamente lo dejo inconsciente antes de que llegaras aquí"

Las palabras de Isis en el instante que escucho sobre ello, la dejaron algo sorprendida

Igualmente Reiji parpadeo un par de veces antes de reaccionar rápidamente y observarle en cuestión acusadoramente

"Que?, te conocemos demasiado bien y no lo mencionarías si nadie te recordaba ello" Isis replico sin mas

No es que fuera la primera vez que ahora recibe un regaño en estos días a pesar de que estaban en un lugar completamente diferente, cosas que no cambian a pesar de todo

No ayudo el hecho de que en ese instante, las puertas del lugar terminaran abriéndose y finalmente llegaban los demás

"Me da la impresión que ellos también ya escucharon lo que ella dijo, jaja prepárate por que no te salvaras ahora mismo de lo que viene!" Athena entretenida por la situación misma añadió

...Este seria un largo día después de todo...

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club - Exterior**_

"Ugh...recuérdenme evitar pasar por eso nuevamente..." el chico en cuestión menciono al levantarse de donde se encontraba con un notable dolor de cabeza aunque no por las razones que uno esperaría

"Te has salvado de que Rose-chan evitara que hiciera algo mas nya!" Kuroka exclamo antes de jalarle una de las mejillas

"...que experiencia hemos tenido el día de hoy..." Issei algo desorientado se levanto de donde estaba, sin antes primero ayudar a Asia quien se encontraba un tanto mareada luego de todo lo que sucedió en ese lugar

"...Senpai es realmente problemático" Koneko como era usual, era quien mencionaba las cosas mas simples y claras

Decir que luego de que ellos llegaran al lugar fue..uh, interesante

Kuroka no perdió el tiempo antes de taclearme al verme y luego regañarme en el proceso al saber la razón por la cual termine en ese estado sin explicación alguna

Koneko fue quien hiso algo más simple en ese instante, solo jalándome de las mejillas por el descuido del momento

Issei...el me dio un golpe en la cabeza...uno muy fuerte...

Asia creo que no sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación, pero estaba feliz de que no paso nada grave a fin de cuentas

Luego de que pasara unos minutos de ese pequeño trato hacia mi persona, se sorprendieron de ver a Rose y a las dos personas quienes en cuestión conocían demasiado bien

Sorpresa que se llevaron al enterarse que Athena e Isis realmente eran deidades que simplemente pasaban el tiempo en Kuoh por su interés en la vida de los humanos

Aunque especificaron que no divulgaran realmente ello, ya que no tenían intenciones de aliarse con nadie

Principalmente si Gremory o Sitri intentaban acercarse a ellas, pero querían evitarse el dolor de cabeza

Explicar donde nos encontrábamos fue difícil aunque quizás lo importante se entendió y se decidió no hablar de esto

Ya que el lugar en cuestión es considerado un mito o rumor por muchas facciones, incluyendo las que pertenecían ellas

Rose concordó con ello, ella después de todo sabia del lugar por relatos de quienes intentaron encontrarle

Como la ciudad de los libros era un nombre que llamaría demasiado la atención...era mejor que estuviera tal cual es

Un misterio e debía mantenerse como tal

Irónicamente el tiempo que había pasado para entonces, no fue realmente tanto como imaginábamos

Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que habíamos entrado al lugar en si, por lo que no paso realmente nada en nuestra pequeña ausencia de casi o quizás horas ahí

Por lo que era muy probable que el tiempo sea completamente diferente en cuestión al de aquí...quien sabe

Hablar de dimensión es un tema bastante complicado de comprender, pero mientras no llamáramos la atención...supongo que estaba bien

Siendo el caso...

"Al menos nadie se percato que estábamos en medio del lugar inconscientes o realmente tendríamos problemas para explicar las cosas" mencione riendo un poco a pesar de todo

"Muy gracioso Reiji, no digas esas cosas que fuiste el primero en terminar de ese modo..y luego yo soy el descuidado aquí" Issei algo frustrado comento

"No te preocupes que es muy probable que Rose-chan lo vaya a regañar cuando lleguemos a la residencia nya~" Kuroka menciono muy segura de ello, muy a mi pesar por que es algo que sucederá quiera o no

Algo que sucedería de una u otra manera, de entre los demás ella fue la que estuvo mas tranquila...

Sera por que le di una buena razón para que no tuviera problemas en ponerse como los demás?

"Obviando el posible problema que me gane una vez regrese..." mencione alborotándome el cabello "No hay mas por tratar ahora no?"

"Familiares..." Koneko menciono esa palabra de manera repentina

"Hai, Rias-senpai dijo que hoy día iríamos a buscar familiares para nosotros" Asia continuo a lo que se refería en esos momentos

Que curioso, eso quería decir que hay un lugar donde uno puede conseguir alguno

Eso explicaría las ocasiones donde veía a un murciélago por el lugar de cada cierto tiempo

"Rei-chan tiene algo en mente nya~" Kuroka menciono al ver la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro

"Jaja, algo me dice que le darás unos problemas a Buchou no es así?" Issei no evito reír por ello

Eh...digamos que tenía un par de cosas que podría ser útiles para ambos por como se dieran las cosas

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - Atardecer**_

 _ **Reiji Pov**_

Luego de que acordara unas cosas con Issei y Asia quienes se vieron interesado en lo que tenia pensando en esos momentos

Mientras que ellos necesitaban contratos para el club y yo necesitaba información y quizás algunas cosas útiles en un futuro

Así que era positivos para nosotros tres...Gremory?, uh creo que no tenia muchas opciones para el momento

Aunque todo dependía de como quisiera verlo en esos instantes, Fufufu realmente llego a ser malvado cuando me lo propongo~

Kuroka?, ella estaba aun mas afectuosa desde que nos despedimos de los demás aunque creo que podíamos decir que su relación con Koneko podría mejorar con algo de tiempo

Eso y que quería algo en particular por casi darle un ataque cardiaco cuando termine inconsciente por estar sobresforzarme demasiado

No era nada del otro mundo...aunque no se como lograre manejar la situación misma

Aunque puedo estar seguro de que terminare out por otras razones de por medio

No obstante...

"Reiji...creo que necesitamos hablar por un momento"

Yep, esa era Rose quien estaba sonriendo tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados pero obviamente tenia otras intenciones

"Te lo ganaste Rei-chan, podrías habérnoslo dicho y esto no habría pasado~" Kuroka concordando con Rose a pesar de todo

Uh no tenia muchas opciones para este momento aunque ciertamente me busque todo esto

...

Una charla y regaño por parte de una valkyria y nekomata después...

...

Al menos Rose fue algo mas...condescendiente en cuanto a lo que había sucedido en todo el tiempo

Irónicamente no fue demasiado pero se veía preocupada por mi persona, no le podía culpar a fin de cuentas

Que puedo decir?, no mencionarlo fue completamente mi culpa aunque no esperaba que sucediera de manera tan abrupta

Solo debía tener cuidado...y quizás descansar un poco mas a partir de ahora

"Whew, nada vence a un buen baño de agua fría"

Luego de descansar un par de horas luego de llegar a mí cuarto y simplemente quedar dormido al instante

Yep, necesitaba esto en más de una manera aunque despertando como era usual ya que Kuroka como siempre, estaba usándome como almohada en ese instante

Muy cansado para decirle algo y de igual manera estaba muy cómodo para ello

...Que?, para que negar lo evidente?

Luego de algo de dificultad para salir de mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue darme un baño

Despejarme era lo mejor que podía hacer finalmente y si que ayudo bastante

Pero ante de hacer algo, me dirigí a la cocina por algo de tomar

"Ahora que lo recuerdo...donde podría estar mi madre a estas horas?" murmure para mi algo pensativo

Sabía que tenía muchas llamadas el día de hoy o tal vez seria su trabajo que se presento repentinamente

Quien sabe, aunque creo que no debía preocuparme demasiado por ahora

Desearía haber continuado con mis pensamientos en esos momentos si no fuera por que...

"Kyaa! R-reiji?!" el grito que escuche en esos instantes me tomo desprevenido en todo sentido

Era Rose quien había entrado a la cocina y considerando el hecho de que solo tenia una toalla que me cubría en esos momentos...

"Ah sorry, ya es un habito mío estar así~" mencione riendo un poco por la reacción que había tomado en esos momentos

Aparte de estar completamente sonrojada y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos aunque de entre ello, me observaba

Notando eso no pude evitar sonreír divertido con algunas ideas malvadas en mi mente

Que?, no tengo vergüenza del cuerpo que tengo así que...

"E-en todo caso!, por que no vas a vestirte?" ella comento nuevamente intentando evitar mirar mas de la cuenta

"Acaso te molesta?, no es que sea para tanto~" mencione tranquilo a pesar de la situación misma

"N-no...d-digo si! quiero decir...argh..." frustrada no podía continuar con sus contradicciones en esos momentos

De una u otra manera no evite reír un poco ante el modo que perdió su compostura sin muchos inconvenientes

"Bien bien, volveré en un momento~" creo que suficiente tiempo para molestarle de esa manera

"Rei-chan~? malvado te fuiste sin avisarme..." Kuroka apareció repentinamente en la cocina antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de salir de ahí

Algo sorprendida por como me encontraba en ese momento, quizás el hecho de que aun estaba algo adormilada

"K-kuroka dile que se vista ahora mismo..." Rose menciono aun cubriendo su rostro

"Nya?, pero si la vista es agradable~ no me dirás que no piensas de ese modo~" respondió la nekomata algo extrañada por lo que había mencionado Rose en si

No le ayudo demasiado luego de que en un momento que se quedo en silencio

Creo que estaba considerando darle una respuesta pero entraba en conflicto antes de ello

Mientras que era entretenido ver como Kuroka lograra eso con ella, ya comenzaba a tener algo de frio

Hubiera deseado irme a mi habitación pero digamos que tuve una llamada de impresito, aunque podía darme la idea de que se trataba

Era Issei y me confirmaba lo que había mencionado hace poco lo cual finalmente dejo una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro

Al menos podía darme el gusto de frustrarle la existencia a Gremory cuando quisiera si me lo proponía

"Good~, entonces nos vemos en unas horas~" colgué el celular finalmente al termino de la llamada

"Fue de lo que conversaste con Issei hace poco nya~?" Kuroka con algo de curiosidad menciono a lo cual asentí

"Todo resulto como estaba planeado aunque será dentro de poco, me dará tiempo para descansar antes de ir"

"Iría contigo Rei-chan pero ir a ese lugar me dejo cansada en mas de una manera~" creo que no podía culparle después de todo

La ciudad de los libros realmente te pone en estrés si no esta acostumbrado, lo dice la persona que la primera vez que vio el lugar tuvo más problemas de los necesarios

"Oh Rose por que no me acompañas?" pregunte sin mas rodeos

"C-claro pero primero ponte algo de ropa!" exclamo ella nuevamente causando que ambos soltáramos una risa al ver la reacción que tenia

"Nyahaha Rose-chan eres tan inocente~" ciertamente, creo que verla de esa manera es ciertamente divertido

Ah, pero creo que terminare pasando mas tiempo así si me distraigo con cada cosa

"Solo te diré que iremos a buscar un familiar esta noche~" mencione sin mas antes de dirigirme a mi habitación aunque...

"Ha..." por un instante sentí que había algo raro sucediendo..

"Nyan Rei-chan~, la vista que nos das~"

Por un momento no comprendí completamente por que lo dice antes de bajar la mirada y notar que lo único que me cubría termino enganchado con una parte de la mesa...

Uh...digamos que Kuroka disfrutaba demasiado lo que veía en esos instantes y Rose término finalmente por caer al suelo de la impresión sin contar que tenía todo el rostro sonrojado

...No se supone que este tipo de cosas suceden a los hombres y no viceversa?...

* * *

 ** _Forest of Familiars - Noche_**

 ** _Issei Pov_**

"Este lugar tiene toda la imagen de que un tipo saldrá de la nada con una motocierra y una mascara de hockey para darte un susto de muerte..."

"Oí...vas a asustar a Asia diciendo ese tipo de cosas Issei..."

Actualmente nos encontrábamos en el bosque donde supuestamente uno podía encontrar un familiar

Bueno, Reiji y Rose-neesan estaban acompañándonos luego de que Reiji nos mencionara a ambos una curiosa propuesta

Sobretodo por que Buchou era la que tendría que lidiar con el problema de por medio

Aunque...se las ingenio para que la propuesta fuera demasiado buena como para dejarlo pasar

Es difícil no ver a Reiji como un demonio con cada cosa que planea después de todo...

"Hey!, no me culpes pero este lugar tiene toda es atmosfera" replique sin mas, aunque con Asia tomada de uno de mis brazos

"Acaso ustedes no se llevan de lo mejor?" Rose-neesan menciono con desdén al ver como ambos estábamos discutiendo por algo tan simple como ello

Al menos no evitaba intentar frustrarle yo a diferencia de lo que lograba siempre conmigo

Pero con todo esto...

"Acaso algo paso?, digo estas algo sonrojada..." pregunte algo confuso en el instante

No ayudo que ella al observar a Reiji un instante antes de desviar la mirada y cubrir su rostro

Hey hey hey...aquí hay algo raro...

"Quieres que lo diga con o sin detalles?" Reiji menciono tranquilo

"Sin detalles, te tomaras una eternidad explicando" y no teníamos tanto tiempo para el momento

"Rose y Kuroka me vieron desnudo por un momento luego de que llamaste, ya que había tomado una ducha antes y digamos que el destino me jugo una mala broma"

Uh...como debería reaccionar ante eso?

...

"Ara ara quien diría que Reiji-kun tuviera tales hábitos~" Akeno-san no evito reír un poco por la manera tan directa en la que lo había mencionado

Koneko-chan observo a Reiji por unos instantes, estaba sorprendida?

"Pienso que no hay que tener vergüenza con el cuerpo que uno tiene" el replico sin mas, casi sonando orgulloso

"Mientras que todo esto es demasiado interesante" Buchou comento llamando la atención de los demás "Seria bueno que continuáramos a lo que hemos venido"

Cierto, solo teníamos una noche para conseguir uno después de todo aunque me pregunto que tipo de familiares podríamos conseguir aquí

Tal vez una linda y con grandes oppais!

Que Rose-neesan estuviera aquí fue una sorpresa para Buchou, después de todo era una valkyria

Y explicaba en cierto modo por que Reiji era más fuerte de lo que uno imaginaria

Claro eso no evito que intentara, palabra clave, reclutarla si no fuera por que al momento que el lo noto y fue bastante claro con lo que dijo

"Intenta reclutar a Rose y veras de lo que soy capaz, por que no me has visto realmente serio en una batalla"

Buchou y los demás -Salvo Asia, Koneko-chan y yo- se quedaron tensos con la declaración que dio Reiji en esos instantes y había mucha razón de por medio...

Aparte de Akeno-san no lo ha visto en batalla pero si logro derrotar a la misma Buchou junto con Koneko en la primera ocasión y a Kiba en cuestión...subestimarlo es realmente malo

Realmente nada posesivo con ella no? y ella en cuestión estaba feliz por lo que había hecho en esos momentos

Después de todo, ella es parte del harem del senpai!, mi rival a fin de cuentas!

"Get daze!"

Y de manera repentina fuimos sorprendidos por esas palabras y vimos a una persona de entre los arboles el cual bajo de un salto

Uh...como podría explicar bien lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos?

Se veía demasiado familiar para alguien y Reiji me dio una mirada que decía 'Estoy viendo realmente esto?'

Creo que podía compartir su reacción en ese instante, por Maou-sama esto parecía una referencia demasiado obvia

"Ah Satooji-san, espero no haberle hecho esperar" Buchou menciono al acercarse

"Así que ellos son los que quieren conseguir un familiar?" el en cuestión nos observo fijamente por unos instantes antes de percatarse de Reiji y Rose-neesan "Un humano?, bueno de entre ustedes es inesperado"

"El es un caso especial pero espero que no sea un problema"

"Jaja ciertamente no espere que pasara pero que mas da, será mas interesante!, tenemos una linda chica rubia, un chico con cara de pervertido y un inusual humano, bien!. Entonces que tipo de familiar quieren?, uno fuerte? veloz? con veneno?, tienen bastantes para escoger!"

Oi oi que con esa descripción! y por que era tan certera?!

"Yep, esto es totalmente referente a algo" Reiji menciono a nadie en particular

Y tenía toda la razón en esos instantes pero nuevamente, hablamos de Reiji y muy pocas veces se guarda algo

"Que podría recomendarnos?, suponiendo que algunos estén al nivel de los tres" Rose-neesan menciono llamando su atención

De esa manera saco lo que parecía ser un catalogo y buscando entre paginas hasta mostrarnos una en particular

"Recomendaría un Hydra!, son sumamente poderosas y poseen un veneno altamente potente! aunque son notablemente malignos ya que serian capaces de matar a su propio amo!"

Uh...no se si quisiera tener uno que es posible que termine eliminándome solo por que se le apetece

"Nada mal...podría ser bueno que intentaras obtenerlo como familiar Issei" Buchou comento tranquilamente

"Te das cuenta que has obviado el hecho de que eliminaría a Issei si se le da la chance no?" Oh!, Reiji al rescate! "Además una Hydra esta fuera de nuestro nivel no?"

"Tienes razón, al menos quisiera vivir un poco mas y no temer por mi vida al menor descuido.." Hey, lo ultimo que uno quiere es andar paranoico con una bestia como esa cerca mío

Por lo que veía yo, creo que se decepciono un poco pero entendió a que se refería, Hey al menos quiero tener algo cerca mío y no le de usarme como bocadillo!

Continuo buscando en el catalogo hasta que nos mostro otro mas, este se veía diferente pero por que tenia la leve sensación de que

"Recomendaría entonces este!, uno de los dragón King, Tiamat! y la única hembra entre ellos!. Dado a que no ha habido demonio aun que la haya capturado, obvio por que tendría que ser tan fuerte como un Maou!"

Wow, eso si era prometedor en muchas maneras aunque ser fuerte como un Maou...

 _ **[Uh...no te recomendaría que lo intentaras]**_ Ddraig menciono con algo de nerviosismo

 _'Uh?, por que lo dices y estas nervioso acaso?!'_ creo que eso me tomo mas desprevenido en ese instante, hablamos de un dragón como el para empezar!

 _ **[N-no para nada pero es mejor que no te acerques a ella o intentara eliminarte si logra saber que estoy aquí...]**_

 _'Siento que estas obviando algo muy importante...en serio, no es normal verte así'_

 _ **[Digamos que ella tiene algo de rencor en contra mía aunque honestamente no recuerdo el por que...]**_

Que extraño...algo me dice que fuera lo que fuese no resultaría nada bien...

"Siento que aquí obvian cosas mas importantes después de todo..." Reiji menciono, ahora frustrado

Entendible, dijo algo a nuestro nivel no directamente mandarnos a una sentencia de muerte...

"Aunque tentador creo que dejare pasarlo.." mencione riendo nervioso, supongo que era mejor evitar problemas a futuro...

Creo que estar aquí tomara más tiempo de lo que imaginábamos después de todo...

"Hm?" dejando de lado un poco que Reiji estuviera a un punto de darse e cabezazos con el suelo de no ser por que Rose-neesan lo evitaba

Tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo observado desde lejos y cuando intente ver de quien podría ser

En mis alrededores no había nada que fuera de lo normal...

Tal vez fue mi imaginación después de todo?

"U-uhm...Issei-san..." ella menciono algo sorprendida, mejor dicho su voz sonaba de esa manera

"Ara? pero que tenemos aquí?" Akeno-san también?

Al girar mi mirada y ver que estaban señalando tras mío, la sorpresa que me di fue notable!

"Whoa!" exclame cayendo al suelo por un mal paso

Y como no iba a hacer eso!, no espere que un zorro estuviera tras mío todo este tiempo!

Aunque...se veía diferente, tenía pelaje blanco, sus ojos eran azules y parte de sus orejas y cola tenían un color también azul

Pero por que me estaba mirando fijamente?...

"Satooji-san tiene idea de quien es?" Buchou le pregunto aunque se veía algo confundida por la inesperada aparición de este

"Ha estado rondando el lugar desde hace poco pero no es un familiar que puedas tomar, quienes lo han intentado simplemente fueron ignorados o eliminados" el respondió

Así que era de los que decidían su amo?, que inusual...supongo?

"No parece que quiere que le sigamos?" Rose-neesan comento al ver como camino en una dirección antes de que finalmente se diera la vuelta

"Tal vez...por que no vamos?, tal vez sea interesante" Reiji menciono sin mas y comenzó a caminar

"No tenemos nada que perder no?" comente yo sin demora para hacer lo mismo y los demás tomaron la misma decisión

* * *

"Ugh...creo que mi imagen de las Undine paso a ser un trauma..."

"Eso no paso, yo no vi nada, nop nada"

Tanto como Reiji y yo mencionamos luego de que continuáramos siguiendo al zorro quien quería llevarnos a donde fuera que sea

Claro que en el camino nos encontramos con un pequeño lago donde habitaban unos seres de agua llamados undines

Podría ser acaso que finalmente encontraría mi familiar?!, después de todo tienen apariencia hermosa y sus oppais!

...

No, cuando errado podría haber estado!

Cuando apareció eso no fue lo que imagine...por que tenían que tener apariencia de macho?!

Reiji se quedo en shock al instante que vio eso y luego estuvo en negación por la mayoría del camino al igual que yo

Uhh, sueños destruidos en un día como este...

"Uh?, acaso ese no es..." Buchou menciono mientras nos detuvimos por un instante mientras que de un momento apareció un pequeño dragón azul del cielo que estaba cerca a nosotros

"Oh, un sprite dragón que sorpresa de que este por este lugar, si van a querer atraparlo este es el mejor momento mientras son pequeños o luego será imposible de lograr" el llamado Satooji menciono

"Issei por que no lo haces tuyo?" Buchou propuso y no era una mala idea después de todo

No dude en ello aunque al acercarme a este para intentar lograr ello...

"Gah!"

Me electrocuto!, no lo dudo un momento!, que pasa con este?!

"Uh, se suponía que algo así pasara?.." Reiji comento arqueando la mirada al verme en el suelo medio consiente de lo sucedido

"Tengo entendido que los dragones están mas atraídos por el sexo opuesto...eso explica ello" Rose-neesan menciono al ver como este mismo se acerco a Asia luego de su pequeño 'ataque' en contra mía

"Ugh...hubiera sido bueno que mencionaran eso antes..." y evitarme esto en un inicio

"Ah! es tan lindo!" Asia menciono mientras este mismo se poso en su hombro "Buchou c-cree que podría tenerlo? pregunto ella

"Creo que esta claro a quien quiere después de todo" Buchou respondió al verlo, si..quizás sea buena idea después de todo

 ** _[No es sorpresa, ella tiene una afinidad para los dragones aunque...]_** Ddraig agrego para sorpresa mía pero antes de poder continuar lo vimos acercarse a Reiji unos instantes y hacer lo mismo...

Ok...que acaba de pasar aquí?

"Uh...ahora estoy confundido..." y no eres el único amigo mío!

"Esto es...extraño, usualmente no tienen agrado por los hombres.." Satooji comento confundido por ello

 _ **[El también tiene esa afinidad...es muy extraño que el tenga eso de igual manera...]**_

"Aun pienso que es mejor que este con Asia, de entre todos seria bueno que le tuviera" Reiji comento luego de hacer un leve ademan con la mano para que se dirigiera a Asia una vez mas

Luego de unos pocos instantes Asia logro sin muchos problemas hacerlo su familiar y darle el nombre de Rassei al pequeño

Por lo que ahora mismo podríamos continuar siguiendo al zorro que esperaba pacientemente no muy lejos de ahí

Bien podríamos habernos ido...pero no se, sentía curiosidad después de todo

* * *

Ahora teníamos algo complicado que lidiar y no sabíamos realmente que hacer en estos instantes

Era por el simple hecho de que al llegar al susodicho lugar donde nos estaba guiando lo primero que vimos fueron tres personas...tres chicas...y ellas tenían grandes oppais!

Eso no hubiera sido un problema en lo absoluto pero el detalle en si se trataba de...

"No pensé que traerías a alguien aquí después de tanto tiempo y ni esperar que se tratara del Sekiryuutei en persona!"

La primera de ellas en hablar se trataba de una chica de nuestra edad, llevaba puesto un vestido chino de color blanco y vestía también unas pantimedias negras que cubrían todas sus piernas y finalmente unas botas azules, tenia el cabello notablemente largo de era de un color negro y del cual sobresalían un par de cuernos sobre su cabeza y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro.. También tenía una cola de dragón azul profundo y en ambas manos tenia unos guanteletes dorados que asemejaban a unas garras de dragón.

"Mejor es decir, no se esperaría que este terminara siendo un demonio para ser sincera...quizás son esos cambios que uno no espera en esos días"

Quien se encontraba a su costado, observando con deteniendo a los presentes era también una chica aunque quizás un año mayor a ellos. Poseía un vestido blanco con los bordes de estos en piel de un marrón claro, una tiara sobre su cabeza y del cual a ambos costados salían unos cuernos de color aguamarina al igual que el color de sus ojos, tenia también una cola sobresaliendo de ella aunque a diferencia tenia lo que parecía unas cuchillas doradas en la parte superior y la misma era de un color rosa en la mitad mientras que la parte inferior era completamente blanca. Al final de su cola tenia lo que parecía ser una orbe de color agua.

"Aunque siento interés en si en el otro chico, tiene un aura muy inusual para ser un humano en si..."

La última era quien quizás llamaba bastante la atención su apariencia misma por ser...inusual aunque en el buen sentido.

Como las demás, poseía rasgos de un dragón considerando que poseía un par de cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza...mientras que poseía una cabellera blanca con las puntas de estos de un tenue azul, también tenia unas orejas blancas de zorro. Al igual que las anteriores, poseía una cola de dragón pero esta misma terminaba en piel de color blanca y azul. Sus ojos eran de diferente color, poseía uno de un color dorado y el otro era azul. Vestía un kimono azul con bordes dorados mientras que tenia parte de una armadura que cubría específicamente su estomago...sin dejar de lado esa espada que quizás era del mismo tamaño que ella, la cual estaba en su espalda.

Es muy probable que esto se ponga cada vez mas complicado de lo que imaginábamos, después de todo ellas tenían rasgos de dragón!

 _ **[Que sorpresa, cualquiera diría que tienen suerte pero considerando que tienen un alto nivel...ja, si deciden atacarles es poco probable que logren salir de aquí]**_

No me ayudas en lo mas mínimo diciendo eso!

* * *

 ** _Forest of Familiars/Tiamat Territory - Noche_**

 ** _Reiji Pov_**

Decir que la situación misma no era realmente positiva para nosotros en el instante que aquellas tres se dieron a notar no muy lejos de donde nos encontrabas y por lo que veíamos en esos instantes...

Yep, todas eran parte de la raza dragón y Garuda me lo confirmo sin mucho pensarlo

 ** _{Admito que no he visto muchos dragones con formas humanoides, existen si. Pero dar con ellos es realmente complicado...aun mas inusual ver una hibrida que posea también genes de kitsune...}_**

Cierto, no es común ver a un dragón que tenga orejas de kitsune y que su cola termine en piel...

Aunque dejando de eso a un lado, sabían que Issei era quien poseía el Boosted Gear por el modo en que se le refirieron lo cual decía que tenían algo de conocimiento sobre lo que pasaba en el exterior...

De una u otra manera esto quizás se ponga mas complicado, si consideramos que nos trajo aquí aquel Kitsune por el lugar

Debía haber una razón aunque cual fuera, era aun desconocida para todos nosotros

"Que inesperado, encontrar tantos dragones aquí y ya de por si son difíciles de dar" Rose comento aun sorprendida por la vista en si

Eso no se lo podíamos negar por que era completamente cierto

Aunque finalmente se presentaron o al menos eso hicieron a luego de pocos instantes

Karin, la chica del cabello oscuro se llamo a si misma como descendiente de Seiryuu, una de las bestias sagradas de china. Ende era realmente un dragón de clase alta.

Sakuya, la chica de cabello rubio, también se dirigió a si misma como una descendiente de Huang Long, el dragón dorado y quien reside en el centro de las cuatro bestias sagradas. Ella estaba a un nivel aun superior a Karin en si, su herencia propia era notable.

Orie Hakua, ese era su nombre completo, solo menciono que su padre era un dragón y su madre una youkai por lo que eso explicaba lo inusual de su apariencia. Aun así heredo tanto del padre como la madre en cuanto a habilidades.

Bueno el grupo en cuestión era realmente poderoso como para nosotros, god! quien imaginaria que residían aquí!

"Me sorprende mas que ella decidiera traerlos aquí...quizás encontró interesante a ese chico de ahí" Sakuya señalado con el índice a Issei quien parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar eso

Lo cual causo mucha confusión entre nosotros, aun mas para el en cuestión

"Es inusual, considerando las ocasiones que alguien intento capturarle solo para ser eliminados...demonios tienden a ser bastante molestos cuando quieren algo!" Karin asintiendo a sus propias palabras, menciono

"Aunque la pregunta, si no es mucho, que es lo que hacen aquí?" yo no dude en preguntar algo que quizás era notable en estos instantes

Por que no creo que estén aquí solo para pasar el tiempo...aunque a estas alturas quien sabe...

Sakuya no evito soltar una corta risa al escuchar mi pregunta, quizás por el hecho de que no perdí tiempo en mencionar lo que tenia en mente

"Hm, simplemente encontramos el lugar por accidente y Tiamat decidió que podríamos quedarnos aquí mientras nos encargáramos de los molestos demonios que vengan aquí. Además que veía interesante nuestro inusual origen, no lo crees?" respondió ella con ese tono calmado

Wow...eso quiere decir que el dragón king Tiamat permitió que estuvieran en su terreno o lo que fuera. Aunque eso no querría decir que estaba cerca de este lugar?

...Ahora que lo menciona, eso explicaría que nadie ha logrado dar con ella. Lidiar con ellas sin previo aviso es casi un suicidio!. Como si no fuera ya eso un problema con solo lidiar con la misma en cuestión

"Pero aquí tenemos algo interesante..." Sakuya se llevo el índice a una de sus mejillas "Kaede no trae a alguien a menos que haya visto algo, ufufu realmente este es un inesperado giro de eventos"

Oh?, así que ese era el nombre del zorro en si?

"Pero hablamos de quien posee a un dragón celestial y Ddraig entre todas las cosas. Tiamat se entera y no podremos asegurar que salva libre de esta ajaja!" Karin comento soltando una risa

Issei creo que había escuchado eso por la expresión que puso en esos instantes, no le podíamos culpar

Aunque...habría una razón para que tenga rencor contra el?, solo puedo suponer muchas cosas sin mas...

"Quien diría que nos traerían aquí luego de que Asia encontrar su familiar...algo me dice que la suerte esta o no de nuestro lado ahora" comente con desdén luego de soltar un suspiro

Y uno pensaba que todo saldría de manera mas tranquila a decir verdad

"Hey Saku-chan por que no les damos una prueba a esos dos?" Karin de entre todo menciono llamando la atención de todo al instante

Ya que específicamente estaba dirigiéndose a Issei y mi persona en si, aunque si suponía que era por prueba...

 _ **{Lo mas probable que sea un combate, no habría mejor opción que ganar el respeto de un dragón a base del poder}**_

Garuda me quito las palabras de la boca para ese entonces, si...eso seria la opción más lógica en esta situación

Pero siendo realistas...teníamos oportunidad?, uh yo creo que a lo mucho podríamos acertar algunos ataques pero vencerles esta fuera de nuestro alcance sobretodo por el hecho de que están a un nivel superior al nuestro y por mucho

"Que interesante idea has propuesto~!" Sakuya juntando sus manos menciono alegremente "Ha pasado tiempo desde que tenemos visitas~, que dicen? estarían dispuestos a aceptarlo?"

Oportunidades como estas quizás no se presentaban tan seguido y esta noche era la única en la que podríamos venir después de todo, quien sabe...

Eso no evitaba que tuviéramos que lidiar con ellas y honestamente tenia mis dudas de cuanto es lo que podríamos lograr en nuestro estado actual

Y yo personalmente aun no me encontraba en lo mejor para dar una batalla al máximo, sin contar que aun no deseaba usar mi Sacred Gear en frente de Gremory

No tenia problema con Issei, Asia o hasta Koneko pero es mejor para mi no mostrar cartas innecesariamente

"Reiji, yo digo que aceptemos lo que han dicho...quien sabe tal vez no ganemos nada pero daremos lo mejor no?"

Para sorpresa de la mayoría, incluyéndome en ello, Issei fue quien no dudo en aceptar tal cosa

Lo cual solo me dejo con una reacción a mostrar, reír abiertamente antes de dar un paso adelante

"De todas las coas que mencionas realmente esta es la mas descabellada pero que mas da!" exclame sonriendo "Al menos tenemos que dar lo máximo si lo dices de esa manera!"

"Jeje realmente son un par de lo mas singular después de todo" Rose comento al vernos y reír levemente

"E-espero que ambos puedan dar lo mejor" Asia comento nerviosa pero sin evitar notarse algo emocionada de una u otra manera

"...Inesperado aunque interesante..." Koneko como era usual, pocas palabras dichas en ese instante

Gremory e Issei compartieron miradas por un instante antes de asentir a ello, supongo que era la manera en que aceptaba lo que había decidido hacer en estos momentos.

"Parece ser que podremos ver un interesante combate ufufu~" Himejima-san se veía intrigada, tal vez seria la primera vez que me ve luchar

"Me alegra escuchar eso~, les doy crédito por aceptarlo aunque no esperen que seamos tan condescendientes con ustedes~" Sakuya menciono tranquilamente, bueno...no se esperaría menos después de todo

* * *

El termino para ganar la batalla el cual ellas habían indicado que debíamos al menos lograr durar un máximo de 5 minutos sin ser derrotados por alguna de ellas -Karin e Sakuya- Orie solo deseaba observar la batalla en cuestión pues tenia mas interés en saber que tan capaces son. No obstante si uno de nosotros no podía continuar con la batalla se daba con nuestra derrota

Simple a decir verdad, lo cual facilitaría mucho aunque era evidente que tendríamos mas que un problema al momento de la batalla...aunque eso hacia interesantes las cosas para nosotros

Un humano y un demonio se enfrentarían a dos dragones de clase alta después de todo!

"Estoy intrigada por como esto vaya a resultar.." Rias menciono viendo como se preparaban ambos chicos, puesto que estaban intercambiando palabras en esos instantes

"Ciertamente, también será una buena manera de ver como Reiji-kun es en el campo de batalla al igual que Issei-kun~" Akeno comento soltando una leve risa

"Solo se que no podemos subestimar a Ryuuzaki y tampoco a Issei" Kiba comento tranquilo, de entre todos el sabia cuan hábil era el chico en cuestión y Issei lo derroto con esas técnicas en su duelo de practica

Rossweisse quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, algo seria al observar a ambos jóvenes

La valkyria sabia cuan capaz era Reiji si se dedicaba a tomar las cosas seriamente, en cuestión estaba preguntándose si usaría su Sacred Gear frente a ellos, eso marcaria cierta diferencia

Aun así no descartaba que como usuario de Senjutsu tuviera mas cartas bajo la manga, inclusive ella se sorprendió cuando sus barreras casi son destruidas cuando tuvo el duelo con el

Darle tiempo para maquinar una estrategia es ciertamente lo peor que puede hacerse, eso lo hacia bastante prometedor. Aunque eso no evito que ella lograra vencerle a pesar de todo pero reacciono de la mejor manera al finalizar...el ciertamente era interesante a su propia manera

No sabia cuan capaz era Issei en si pero según lo que había escuchado desde su llegada, no se le podía dejar de lado ya que ha derrotado a un ángel caído cuando aun era humano y luego venció a alguien con mayor experiencia en combate con técnicas

Quizás a pesar de la mínima oportunidad que tenían para este momento...seria realmente interesante observar esto...

Rossweisse no evito soltar una leve sonrisa al final de sus pensamientos, ver este tipo de cosas realmente hacen que decidir tomar sus últimos días de vacaciones aquí realmente valgan la pena en mas de un sentido

"Ya están por comenzar" la valkyria comento sin mas, viendo que el tiempo para ese instante llego a su fin

* * *

Tanto Issei como Reiji habían terminado de hablar sobre lo que harían en estos momentos, no se sentían tan confiados pero ciertamente no dejarían la oportunidad para lograr algo escapársele de las manos

Aun si las chances en cuestión eran casi nulas, quien sabe...aunque algo estaba seguro. No se contendrían para al menos lograr lo suficiente

"Crees que funcione?, es difícil si fallamos en algo después de todo será la primera vez que lo usamos..." Issei ladeo la mirada para ver quien tenia al costado

"No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos no?, es lo mejor de todo...ni nosotros sabemos como resultara y tampoco ellas" Reiji respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro, básicamente diciendo que tenían 50/50 de chances de que lo que habían maquinado en ese instante fuera a funcionar

Quien sabe, después de todo no tuvimos tiempo de practicar algo como esto el tiempo suficiente aun estando en la ciudad de los libros para entonces, luego de que intentaran 'Castigarlo' por ser tan descuidado

Al menos era cuestión de intentar algo diferente para entonces, Issei después de toda tenia esa particular habilidad de duplicar su poder cada tiempo determinado pero es evidente que ellas no nos darán esa oportunidad

Cuestión era a fin de cuentas, superarles con estrategia para lograr con el objetivo en si y quizás algo de suerte nos vendría bien siendo honesto

En fin...son esas cosas las que le dan algo de emoción a esta vida después de todo

"Esto será interesante~, tenemos al Sekiryuutei y un usuario de Senjutsu que es humano para completar!" Karin comento al dar unos pasos adelante y juntar ambos puños

Un momento...

"Como sabes que puedo usar el Senjutsu?" pregunto algo sorprendido después de ello, aunque solo se le veía una cosa a la mente después de ello

"Obvio, yo también se usarlo después de todo~" respondió ella riendo un poco al final

"Tengan cuidado o no duraran lo suficiente si logra alcanzarles~" Sakuya menciono mientras hiso aparecer un báculo dorado cual tenia una orbe realmente grande en la parte superior

Ya veo...así que una se especializa en combate cercano y la otra le apoya con hechizos, esto podría ser complicado de una u otra manera

Después de todo estábamos en la misma situación en si

""Empecemos!""

* * *

 ** _Play: Dyed in the Golden Blood (Inst.) - Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS BGM_**

En el instante que las palabras fueron dichas, Karin no dudo en abalanzarse en contra nuestra a gran velocidad

 _""Es rápida!""_

Fue lo único que logramos pensar ambos al instante que alejarnos de ella de un salto al instante que su ataque, cual fue un puño que termino dando al suelo y creando un cráter donde se encontraba y la onda misma nos mando a volar unos metros lejos de ella

Si algo como eso, nos alcanzaba...

"Ugh...yep, no pierden el tiempo después de todo" mencione luego de levantarme y evocar mis espadas alrededor mío al igual que una Azure Azoth la cual tome con la derecha

"Boosted Gear!" Issei exclamo luego de también levantarse y activar su Sacred Gear en el instante

 **[Boost]**

"J-jeje...si algo así nos alcanza no se si saldremos bien librados, en lo absoluto.." no podíamos negar el hecho de que Karin tenia suficiente fuerza para dejarnos Out en un solo golpe

Evitarla seria la mejor opción cuando tomara la ofensiva, pero eso no era todo de lo que teníamos que preocuparnos

"No deberías olvidar que también estoy aquí chicos~" oh demonios...

Sakuya al levantar su báculo creo un circulo frente suyo del cual toco con el mismo para así crear una concentración de energía dorada que fue dirigida hacia ambos

"Kuh!, Issei será mejor usarlo desde ahora!" Exclame sin más antes de alejarme del ataque por poco

"Seguro?!, ugh ya que mas da!" Issei también logro escapar en el momento justo antes de recuperar el equilibro en el momento

 **[Boost]**

Solo le hacia falta uno mas antes de hacer algo pero Karin era mas que evidente no les daría la oportunidad en esos momentos, ya que saliendo de aquel cráter que había creado con un solo ataque

"Vamos, supongo que deben tener algo planeado no?" ella menciono con una sonrisa en el rostro

Obviamente...creo que esto era divertido para ella en todo el sentido de la palabra

"Eso piensas pero es bueno mantener las cosas en calma antes de actuar" mencione levantando un poco una de mis manos y en un ademan leve, todas las espadas tomaron como objetivo a la dragón en cuestión

"Oh?, vamos espero tu ataque!" exclamo ella tomando una pose ofensiva, esperando por este mismo

"Azoth... Scatter!" exclame y sin demora alguna, las espadas salieron como proyectiles contra ella

 **[Boost]**

Esa era la señal que necesitaba Issei antes de abalanzarse contra la dragona de igual manera ante el ataque que había realizado

Como era de esperarse, las espadas fueron repelidas sin mucho problemas con cada ataque que ella hacia para desviarlas

"Eso es todo?, aunque manera inusual de usar el Senjutsu te daré crédito por ello" Karin menciono aunque no parecía haber notado que Issei para ese entonces ya no se encontraba donde había quedado

Reiji solo sonreía en el momento que el se dirigió contra ella sin demora, dejando que la espada tocara el suelo todo el camino

Issei quien había dado un salto y tomo las espadas que habían sido desviadas no tardo en dar un ataque descendiente en contra ella, quien para su sorpresa, ya que estaba mas concentrada en el otro chico para percatarse de lo que había pasado

""Ahora!""

Ambos exclamaron en el momento que Issei la obligo a defenderse gracias a ese último ataque y antes de alejarlo por la misma, dándole tiempo a Reiji para acortar la distancia y comenzar con una ráfaga de estocadas con la Azoth que tenia en manos

Aun si estos eran bloqueados por Karin, Issei quien tomo una de las espadas que habían sido desviadas se unió a la ofensiva de la misma manera en que lo hacia Reiji, dando estocada tras estocada en contra de ella

La abrumo rápidamente, no podía negar ese hecho, y aunque lograba bloquear los ataques, algunos lograban dejarle algunos cortes en su ropa y piel, a pesar de ello no se veía demasiado afectada por los ataques en cuestión

Es mas, estaba sonriendo al ver la manera en que estaban manejando la situación misma en cuestión

Eventualmente ella dio un salto hacia atrás para recuperarse en el momento antes de que dieran el último ataque para ese entonces

"Tch, demasiado por ese ataque" Issei algo frustrado luego de dejar caer la espada al suelo y esta volver a orbitar sobre Reiji nuevamente

"Aun no acaba, recuerda que Sakuya aun no ha hecho nada aparte de ese ultimo ataque..." Reiji menciono observándole detenidamente "Vamos con el siguiente, es tu momento después de todo"

Issei asintió ante lo que había mencionado

"Fire upgrade..." murmuro el antes de que sus manos fueran cubiertas por un brillo carmesí casi un solo segundo "Armor upgrade... Armor-piercing upgrade"

Cada vez que el murmuraba esas palabras, sus puños comenzaban emitir una luz carmesí punzante y siniestra al igual que donde se encontraba

Después de todo esos puños, después de todo estaban dejando salir incluso humo luego de ello y su cuerpo emitía un aura al igual carmesí por unos breves instantes

Para los espectadores, quienes eran los miembros del club...ciertamente se sorprendieron el hecho que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos

"Que es ese tipo de magia?...mejor dicho, como ha aprendido a usarla.." Rias no oculto su asombro por ese detalle en general, después de todo Issei no mostro ser muy hábil para la magia

Y ahora misma estaba usando uno desconocido para ella

"Encantamientos...esta usando encantamientos para aumentar sus capacidades propias" Akeno comento sorprendida por igual

Self-Augmentation o Auto-Aumento, un tipo de encantamiento que puede aumentar las capacidades dependiendo a la situación, como Issei había mencionado. Ataque, defensa y penetración defensiva en ese orden

Eso no evito preguntarse como había aprendido algo como ello en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, a menos que...

"Jaja ciertamente esta lleno de sorpresas" Kiba no oculto una leve risa, si no había usado algo como eso durante su duelo quizás era por que no mostraba lo que podía hacer...ello o que aprendió ello en secreto

Asia y Koneko estaban observando algo inesperado, sobretodo Koneko al ver que emitía un aura diferente después de haber hecho ello

La nekomata estaba interesada en lo que había logrado, después de todo se trataba de algo que podía usarse en diversas maneras

Rossweisse en cuestión aun se mantenía seria al ver lo que había usado, descifro rápidamente como fue capaz de usarlo después de todo y no era realmente complicado una vez se comprendía ello

 _'Reiji realmente es una caja de sorpresas si logro que aprendiera ello en tan poco tiempo'_ pensó ella con una leve risa que oculto para si

Karin en cuestión arqueo un poco la mirada al ver lo que había hecho, intrigada después de todo

Cosa que para Sakuya no paso desapercibida, mas solo opto por reír tranquilamente "Nada mal, ten cuidado por que no dejaran las cosas fáciles~"

Issei sin demora se abalanzo contra Karin en cuestión quien no dudo en abalanzarse una vez más en contra de Karin

"Willpower Surge!" Reiji exclamo al realizar ello, mientras que Issei recibió el aumento de poder al instante y una sonrisa maliciosa paso por el rostro del chico

 _'Touki?!'_ Karin se sorprendió al verlo cubierto por un aura luego de haber declarado aquello y justo cuando iba a impactar el golpe contra el chico este se agacho solo por un poco rozando su cabello

Dándole la oportunidad para darle un ataque al estomago pero no termino ahí, después de todo aunque no lo evito, Issei tenia otros planes después de todo "Palm Blast!"

En ese preciso instante fue que la energía que fue expulsada de su palma, fue suficiente para hacerla volar unos metros lejos de donde estaba Issei

La tomo desprevenida, ya que esperaba la oportunidad luego de ese ataque, había la chance pero no espero que lograr usarla como onda expansiva a un punto ciego

Aunque se recupero rápidamente, ese golpe si logro sentirlo, no tanto como habría imaginado pero suficiente

"Jaja...ajajajaja! realmente son un par interesante!" exclamo Karin luego de levantarse en un instante y ver a Issei quien en cuestión estaba mas que listo para continuar con el ataque

Mas no lo hiso...estaba parado donde había quedado aunque sonriendo maliciosamente

"No deberías estar mas atenta a lo que sucede a tu alrededor?" Issei menciono casualmente mientras señalaba con un dedo al cielo

Puesto que arriba de ella se encontraba una cantidad de espadas que esperaban el momento preciso para atacar, a diferencia de las que usualmente se veían, estas tenían una afinidad al fuego y su brillo carmín era prueba de ello

 _'No lograre evitarlo...!'_ Karin pensó, esperando ya lo peor luego de ver las espadas

"Wound of Sorcery: Pyriphlegeton"

En el momento que aquello fue declarado por Reiji, todas las espadas se clavaron en el suelo para emitir un brillo que progresivamente aumento

Hasta que causo una explosión seguida de un pilar de fuego en el rango donde se encontraba la dragona en cuestión

"Crees que eso fue suficiente?" Issei pregunto tomando una pose ofensiva ahora mismo, estando alerta a cualquier movimiento que notara o saliera del lugar

"Lo dudo mucho, hablamos de dragones de clase alta y necesitaremos mucho mas para si quiera vencerles" Reiji respondió mientras observaba el lugar de la explosión

Luego de unos instantes de que el humo terminara disipándose finalmente, la sorpresa fue que estaba siendo cubierta por una barrera en forma de cúpula

Aunque ella resulto ilesa de ese ataque, el cráter que se creo alrededor suyo, decía lo contrario

"Jaja...son buenos con el trabajo en equipo, inclusive yo tendría algo de problemas si eso daba conmigo" Karin pensó al ver como la barrera finalmente se disipo y viendo a Sakuya acercarse tranquilamente

No obstante, ambos chicos se vieron algo sorprendidos al ver que el ataque en cuestión fue anulado completamente, aunque evidente después de todo el nivel que tenían era diferente

Eso no le evito sorprenderle rápidamente con esos ataques que había hecho, inclusive ella misma como usuaria de Senjutsu no espero ver que le daría un pseudo estado de Touki antes de que el chico Issei tomara la ofensiva contra ella

Aunque se pregunto como sus últimos ataques fueron diferentes, sabia que no podía realmente dañarle después de todo, aun así sentía algo de dolor y no se explicaba el por que de ello

"Que descuidada eres Karin, aun así son realmente buenos en equipo~" Sakuya menciono al acercarse al lugar en cuestión a un paso tranquilo

"Mou~, me tomaron desprevenida aunque no pasara nuevamente!" exclamo Karin con la sonrisa en el rostro

Decir que aun quedaban dos minutos luego de lo sucedido...no les daba realmente muchas chances si no lograron al menos hacerle retroceder con ello

Obviamente eso solo era un pensamiento inocente para el momento el cual no pudo evitarse escapar entre los instantes

"Tenemos ahora solo una cosa disponible, ganare el tiempo necesario así que todo depende de ti Issei" Reiji menciono mientras en su mano derecha se materializo la Distorted Azoth y la empuño rápidamente

 **[Boost]**

No hubo necesidad de responder, su Sacred Gear simplemente la dio en su lugar y ambos cambiaron lugares

Reiji ahora tomaría la ofensiva en estos momentos, a sorpresa de Karin en cuestión mientras que Sakuya arqueo un poco la mirada al inusual cambio de estrategia, aun así no podía evitar sentirse intrigada en lo que estaban planeando ahora

Las espadas que orbitaban su alrededor, ahora cambiaron su patrón abruptamente

Doce espadas formaron algo similar a un par de alas a sorpresa de los presentes, inclusive para la propia Rossweisse, ya que seis estaban dispersadas a cada lado dándole una apariencia notablemente diferente

Reiji solo sonrió en ese momento mientras solo opto por soltar un leve suspiro y ladear la mirada por un instante

 **[Boost]**

"Interesante!" Karin exclamo al ver ello y no dudar en abalanzarse en contra del chico quien solo opto por quedarse en el lugar sin moverse

 _'Esta...planeando algo, pero que?...'_ Sakuya oculto bien su sorpresa aun así solo opto por sonreír antes de levantar su báculo para darse con una sorpresa

Karin al instante que estaba por dar el golpe fue interceptada por un escudo que apareció de manera repentina en su camino

Mas aun el hecho de que este no se mostro afectado en lo mas mínimo por el golpe en cuestión, que dejo una ráfaga de viento la cual se extendió a los costado mas no afectándole

 **[Boost]**

Karin obligadamente tuvo que retroceder por el efecto de su ataque completamente negado por el chico quien no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, sorprendida y quizás algo temerosa por el escudo en cuestión

Al instante que impacto contra este, sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su espalda, como si estuviera lidiando con...

"Ya veo, así que posee esa habilidad.." Sakuya dedujo rápidamente lo que paso mas opto por no mencionar mas, seguramente Karin ya se había dado cuenta de lo que paso en ese momento

Reiji solo arqueo un poco la mirada antes de que el mismo escudo se desvaneciera

Cinco de las espadas crearon un pentagrama frente suyo y la ultimo quien estaba en el centro, esperando a ser disparada como un proyectil

 **[Boost]**

"Valkyrian Flash!" exclamo el chico en cuestión quien toco el suelo antes de que una concentración de energía se generara en su mano y luego de tocar la espada

La cual se convirtió en el conductor perfecto para recrear la energía en forma de un láser de color azul que rápidamente recorrió el lugar en dirección a ambas

 **{Dragon's Bane}**

Una voz diferente provino de Reiji y era quizás de su Sacred Gear, a pesar de que no se había mostrado en esos momentos, ni lo había usado

Aun así el nombre en cuestión fue suficiente para entender a que se refería después de todo

Sakuya no tardo en crear una barrera en frente de Karin y reforzarla aun mas por la potencia que esta tenia, lográndole finalmente desviarlo

A solo un segundo después de que este terminara dirigiéndose a otro lugar termino causando una explosión aun mayor a la que había usado en su anterior ataque

 _'Ese ataque...jeje, Reiji realmente tienes las ideas mas inesperadas'_ Rossweisse no evito sonreír un poco al ver ese ultimo ataque

Después de todo, ese ataque que había usado seguramente fue basado en algo que ella había usado en su duelo para derrotarle finalmente

Y pensar que usaría una versión propia, ciertamente era propio de el

 **[Boost]**

Rias y los demás tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos al momento de la explosión

Una cosa era segura, no podían subestimarlo en lo más mínimo con ese tipo de técnicas que poseía

"Eso fue...fuerza vital..." Koneko entre su asombro menciono, sorprendido a los demás con sus palabras

El concentro después de todo la fuerza del lugar para usar algo así y como conductor sus armas, evitando un daño a su persona en cuestión

Aun así, estaban por ver algo aun mayor...

"Con esto...bien, estoy listo!"

Esa fue la voz de Issei quien se encontraba más que preparado para realizar el ataque

Ya que frente suyo estaba una concentración de energía demoniaca en forma de una pequeña esfera

Cualquiera que conociera de este tipo de cosas, saben que un mal movimiento puede desencadenar un daño mayor pero el tenia otros planes

Reiji rápidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba Issei quien estaba más que listo para realizar su ataque

"Es todo o nada ahora, al menos dimos un buen espectáculo" menciono el riendo un poco para que su espadas se colocaran de la misma manera en que había usado su ultimo ataque frente a el

 **{Dragon's Bane}**

"Cierto, aun así realmente les dejamos las cosas difíciles, suficiente para mi!" exclamo Issei antes de que golpeara la esfera y algo similar que paso hace poco volviera a darse

Aunque a diferencia de como fue con Reiji, la concentración de energía demoniaca fue dirigida como un laser, sin antes pasar por el pentagrama que expandió el rango de ataque, cubriendo gran parte del lugar

 **""Dragon Roar!""**

Ambos declararon en el momento y el ataque fue liberado sin más

El nombre en cuestión fue suficiente para describir lo que había logrado en esos momentos, ese ataque simulo completamente el ataque de un dragón quien descendía para destruir a sus enemigos completamente

Decir que el terreno fue completamente obliterado por el ataque que rápidamente se extendió en dirección a ambas quienes abrieron los ojos de par en par

Un ataque como ese seria suficiente para causar el suficiente daño e lastimarles notablemente y que fueran capaces de usarlo...

Sakuya obligadamente tuvo que crear una barrera para detener el ataque que se dirigía hacia ambas y Karin reforzó la misma con el Senjutsu hasta que nuevamente la explosión evito poder observar el resultado

Aunque tanto Reiji como Issei estaban ya completamente agotados luego de ello

La respiración agitada y el hecho de que a penas se mantenían de pie era prueba de ello, pero como no estarlo si luego de un ataque de tal magnitud que destruyo casi esa zona no era raro

Rias se quedo con la boca abierta en todo el sentido de la palabra, un ataque como ese...no, eso fue completamente una aniquilación a cualquier que intentara soportarlo

Eso iba también para los demás que se quedaron en silencio de la impresión por tal despliegue de poder y destrucción en un instante

La valkyria sabia que eran capaces de hacer bastante pero..e-esto iba a otro nivel!

Finalmente la nube de humo se disipo dejando un rastro de destrucción ahora completamente visible para entonces

No obstante...

 _ **End: Dyed in the Golden Blood (Inst.)**_

* * *

Ambas estaban intactas luego de aquel ataque aunque podía verse que algo cansadas luego de ello

"Ufufu~ realmente son un par interesante después de todo, que usaran algo así en un momento~"

"No se contuvieron con eso, Geez y yo pensaba que no saldría bien luego de eso ultimo.."

Eran Sakuya y Karin quienes soltaron un largo suspiro luego de aquel ataque que las había obligado a tomar la defensiva, muy a sorpresa de ellas

No estaba demás decir que el ataque fallo por poco aun así dejo notablemente agotada a ambas

Orie quien estaba observando la situación a una distancia segura, se sorprendió en más de una manera

Su trabajo en equipo era admirable y el hecho de que cubrieran bien su falta de poder individual con estrategia y ataques en conjunto, el último fue prueba de ello en todo el sentido de la palabra

"Parece que después de todo lograron superarles en el tiempo limite, quien diría que tuvieran algo así escondido" Orie comento de manera tranquila al ver a ambos chicos quienes ya se encontraban en el suelo

Seguramente se sobresforzaron demasiado con ese ultimo ataque con la esperanza de que ganaran el tiempo necesario, irónico puesto que lograron el objetivo después de todo

De todas formas, ciertamente se tomaron seriamente la prueba, decir que solo una persona tuvo la capacidad de lograr ello, sin dejar a los demonios en cuestión que ni lograban durar solo un minuto..

Ahora sabía la razón por la cual Kaede los había traído aquí

"El humano tiene muchas cosas inesperadas, sobretodo el uso único del Senjutsu y su manera de usarlo" Karin comento cruzando de brazos, ella sabia bien a que se refería y ver un arma creada a base de ello era realmente nuevo para ella

"Tienes razón~, el chico Issei realmente es interesante a pesar de ser un demonio~" Sakuya no evito reír un poco al ver el despliegue de poder que ambos usaron para ponerla a la defensiva, era algo ciertamente invigorante para variar

"Entonces será que van a ir con ellos después de todo?" Orie comento viendo a ambas

"No seria mala idea después de todo, es seguro que las cosas podrían ser interesante estando cerca a ellos~" Sakuya respondió sin mas, su interés en cuestión estaba en Issei

"Obvio!, el humano tiene algo curioso en su aura y me agrada bastante~" Karin igualmente respondió, quizás ella ya sabia la razón de por medio pero eso no le evitaba sentirse interesada por el mismo a pesar de ser un humano, que básicamente eran el ultimo ser que esperaría ponerla en problemas

"Nunca cambiaran después de todo. Ahora solo me pregunto que pensara Tiamat al enterarse de ello...no tendría problemas con el humano en si pero sabemos que tiene cierto rencor contra el Sekiryuutei después de todo" Orie añadió seriamente

"Hm~, ahora que lo dices es extraño que no viniera a este lugar luego de bueno..." Sakuya hiso algo de énfasis en el lugar que ahora mismo era solo un área en ruinas "No creo que le agrade mucho saber esto..."

"Yo digo que tiene mas de una razón ahora para jugar con el después de todo~" Karin respondió soltando una risa en el momento "Por que esta ahí tras nuestro!"

En el momento que ella menciono esas palabras, ambas dirigieron su mirada tras suyo para darse con la sorpresa

 **"Podrían explicarme que es lo que han hecho ahora y por que este lugar esta completamente destruido..."**

La voz solo podía provenir de un ser que ellas conocían demasiado bien para entonces, Tiamat.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Hyodou - Noche**_

 _ **Issei Pov**_

"Tengo que admitir que Reiji es realmente bueno con las palabras o no saldría bien librado de eso..."

Luego de que nuestra pequeña prueba fuera un éxito a pesar de que si continuábamos, hubiera sido finalmente un fallo por no lograr continuar de nuestro ultima ofensiva en contra ellas

No esperábamos que Tiamat, apareciera en el lugar y que intentara comerme al momento que me vio!

Ugh y yo pensaba que estaba bromeando como me dijo que no me acercara a ella después de todo...

Por un momento pensé que había visto al abuelo saludarme a lo lejos...creo que ya estaba delirando para ese momento

Aun así Reiji, como buen negociador que es, logro evitar que pasara por algo aun mucho peor en ese momento...

[ _ **Suerte...ese chico nos salvo en más de una manera, y luego mencionabas que estaba exagerando..]**_

 _'Obviare que has dicho eso después de todo, en serio...solo puedo imaginar que le has hecho para que se ponga de esa manera'_

Nuevamente, creo que es algo de mala suerte que tengo para algunas cosas, en fin..

Oh cierto!, Sakuya-chan se convirtió en mi familiar luego de nuestra prueba fuera realizara exitosamente a pesar de la sorpresa que se habían llevado para entonces

Kaede-chan decidió venir conmigo por igual...quien hubiera pensado que era capaz de tomar una forma humana...

Y que tuviera una hermosa apariencia, sin contar esos oppais!

Yep, este ha sido un gran día en mas de un sentido!, estoy un paso mas cerca de tener un harem después de todo!

Aunque aun me siento agotado luego de ese combate en mas de una manera...

Al menos las cosas resultaron bien...sin contar el hecho de que Tiamat ahora estaba en la residencia de Reiji luego de que formaran un pacto o algo por el estilo

Pero me pregunto como reaccionara Otome-san cuando se entere de eso...

Karin-chan y Orie-neesan decidieron ir con Reiji como paso conmigo, bueno quien puede culpar al senpai después de todo~

 _ **[Admito que no he visto a un humano que tenga conocimiento sobre los pactos con dragones. A diferencia de los familiares, hay maneras de que un dragón otorga el poder a un humano...jajaja realmente ese chico sabe como manejar la situación]**_

 _'Bueno hablamos de Reiji después de todo, esta mas informado y quizás demasiado a decir verdad y por eso es el senpai!'_

Aunque Buchou estaba mas que sorprendida por lo que había pasado en esos momentos, no podía evitar notar que se le veía algo distante en varias ocasiones...

"Issei-san?, ya te encuentras mejor?" Asia se dio a notar una vez entro a mi habitación

"Aun algo cansado pero mejor, jeje gracias por preguntar" sonreí al responderle

"Oh?, Issei-kun ya despertó?" Sakuya entro a mi habitación también junto con Kaede

Kaede en cuestión tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve y las puntas de su cabello tenían un color azul, sus ojos eran azul transparente y tenia esa mirada tranquila siempre, sin contar esas orejas de kitsune en su cabeza y una cola por igual. Ahora estaba vistiendo un kimono azul que mis padres le dieron y realmente le sentaba bien

Aunque...soy yo o mis padres están realmente aceptando este tipo de cosas tan rápidamente?, no me explico por que...

Suerte que ambas podían ocultar sus rasgos de dragón y kitsune por igual y pasaban bastante bien como humanas normales

En fin, creo que no tenia por que preguntarme demasiado por ello después de todo

"Espero que estés listo para comer ahora, Kaede y Asia se han esforzado bastante para ti~" Sakuya comento riendo levemente y causando que Asia se sonrojara ante ello y Kaede simplemente asintió a ello

Oh!, el día llego en que una chica cocine algo para mí!

Senpai, estoy viviendo el sueño de todo chico!

"Lo que me recuerda~, Issei-kun con quien vas a dormir el día de hoy~?" Sakuya de la manera más casual posible

""Eh?"" Tanto Asia como yo mencionamos al instante que Sakuya comento ello

Ella nos observo algo confusa antes de soltar una leve risa

E-esta por pasar algo increíble no?

"S-sakuya-san que esta diciendo?!" exclamo Asia sonrojada a mas no poder

"Aww tan inocente como aparenta~" la dragona no evito reir nuevamente

"Eh..ah..." no podía articular una palabra luego de ello, me tomo demasiado desprevenido que dijera algo así tan casualmente!

"No es nada extraño no?, aunque tengo la sensación de que estas pensando en algo diferente..." Sakuya le dio una mirada acusadora por unos instantes antes de sentarse a mi costado y darme un beso en la mejilla

"No deberías ya salir de la cama?, la comida que han preparado ellas se va a enfriar~"

"E-esta bien...Sakuya-chan!" exclame casi al momento con el rostro sonrojado y causando una risa en la dragona quien se encamino a la puerta

"Awawawa Sakuya-san dijo que era mi turno!" Asia le persiguió fuera de la habitación en el momento

Wow...realmente las cosas cambian de un día para otro, aunque no me quejo en lo mas mínimo!

Aunque con todo esto no pude evitar notar que Kaede aun se encontraba en la habitación observándome fijamente

Era difícil saber que pensaba por que no era realmente de palabras, casi como Koneko-chan

"...Debe apresurarse Issei-sama" ella simplemente menciono sin mas aunque con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro

Sama?...ejejeje creo que puedo acostumbrarme a este tipo de trato

"Entendido, vamos Kaede-chan que los demás nos esperan" mencione finalmente al levantarme de la cama y salir de la habitación con ella

Tal vez este tipo de cosas puedan durar así bastante tiempo aunque no podía quitarme la extraña sensación de que algo pasaría dentro de poco. No ayudo que Buchou mencionara que mañana tenía que mencionarnos algo importante...

Solo espero que mi presentimiento para entonces este errado para ser franco...

* * *

Y aqui finalmente tenemos el septimo cap de "A Human with Supernatural Problems"

Lol realmente me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba al terminar de revisarlo un par de veces, antes de que obviara algo como suele pasarme a veces pero bueh, siento que quedo mejor de lo que imaginaba xD. Finalmente con este cap hecho ya entramos al arco de la boda!

Ahora daremos una actualizacion a habilidades para Issei y Reiji por igual

 _ **Issei/Self-Augmentation:**_ Tipo de encantamiento que le provee al usuario diversas capacidades dependiendo de lo que quiera lograr, dado a que solo ha tenido una oportunidad para usarlo hasta ahora, solo puede usar tres tipos de encantamiento propios.

 _Fire Upgrade:_ Aumenta el poder ofensivo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y brindandole una afinidad al fuego en los ataques, puede ser usado en mas de una ocasion para aumentar aun mas estos efectos.

 _Armor Upgrade:_ Aumenta la defensa del portador a determinado rango, siendo capaz de resistir ataques que normalmente lo lastimarian mas de lo usual.

 _Armor-piercing Upgrade:_ Este encantamiento le permite causar daño a enemigos que normalmente tienen una gran defensa fisica, aun dependieno del tipo de resistencia que posean estos se veran afectados por los ataques. No puede romper barreras magicas mas solo fisicas e similares al touki.

 _ **Reiji Co-op/Dragon Roar:**_ Ataque combinado al usar una de sus tecnicas propias que Issei ha desarrollado, Dragon Shot, que le permite crear una concentracion de energia demoniaca en forma de esfera que puede ser usada como un laser concentrado. A diferencia de este, Reiji usando el senjutsu como conductor del ataque aumenta el rango, potencia y velocidad causando un area de daño gigantesca aunque consume una enorme cantidad de energia para realizarlo. No por nada el ataque en cuestion es similar al ataque de un dragon a una zona especifica para completa destruccion.

 _ **Overshadow Sky/Dragon's Bane:**_ La principal habilidad del sacred gear de Reiji, Garuda es conocido como el enemigo natural de los naga y toda criatura de origen dragon teniendo un titulo como Dragon Slayer. Por lo que sus ataques y todo lo que entra en contacto con su energia, es capaz de lastimar notablemente a seres que guardan relacion a estos o bien usar estos efectos y crear objetos capaces de hacerle frente a estos, aun asi no puede transferirlo por el momento mas usarlo en conjunto con otros ataques en conjunto.

 _ **Wound of Sorcery - Pyriphlegeton:**_ Haciendo uso de la afinidad que posee natural con el fuego y las azoth, encierra al enemigo en un circulo para crear una explosion incandecente antes de fulminarlo con un pilar de fuego que se crea luego del ataque en cuestion. Como efecto secundario reduce la resistencia del elemento en cuestion en un 15%.

 _ **Wings of Blades/Valkyrian Flash:**_ Segunda estancia de sus azoth que le dan la similar apariencia a un par de alas en su espalda usando doce espadas -Seis en cada lado- y le permite concentrar la energia de su alrededor con mayor facilidad y usando estas mismas como conducto para los ataques. Valkyrian Flash lo baso en uno de los ataques que Rossweisse uso para derrotarle a diferencia del mencionado, este hace uso completamente de la fuerza vital externa. Similar al Dragon Shot de Issei.

* * *

Y ahora vamos con los Review!

 **J. Dead :** Ambas existen en el fic, olvide añadir a Kunou en el de Issei o se me paso completamente *debe dejar de ser tan despistado/ y gracias por mencionarlo igualmente xDU* y Yasaka se encuentra conformando el harem de Reiji respectivamente y pues la Kitsune OC de Issei ya aparecio en este cap so xD.

 **MDRC97:** Kiba no tuvo su mejor momento en contra Reiji quien se especializa en estrategias antes de tomar la ofensiva y dado a que se dejo llevar mas por su odio...todos sabemos que paso cuando se enfrento a Xenovia lel. Reiji parece que no tendra un dia tranquilo despues de todo como quiere el, si va a trabajar con Gabriel de una u otra manera en ese lugar xDD. Quise hacer las cosas un poco diferente despues de todo aunque eso no le quita que lo pervertido se mantendra presente como tiene que ser, aunque algunas cosas necesitan ser algo realistas si quieres que salgan bien...de igual manera, Kuroka es obvio que lo va a pervertir al pobre dentro de poco(?). Por supuesto, Reiji despues de todo heredo el carisma de su padre(?), lel ok no, simplemente piensa diferente y eso le ayudo mucho para que lo vea de una manera diferente.

Jojo en el siguiente cap sabran que fue el contrato que hiso con Tiamat para evitar que Issei terminara siendo bocadillo de ella lel, aunque aun no se en que Harem ponerle...primero tengo que encontrar un fisico que le vaya bien (Si tienen alguna idea sera bien recibida xD!) y pues Reiji no fue el unico que consigio familiares despues de todo~. Lel Review fue notablemente largo xD! en fin, espero que disfrutes como es usual de este cap ^^.

 **herob2301:** Digamos que Reiji tiene un rival despues de todo, similar a como lo dices pero no dire mas para no arruinar sorpresas~.

 **Sekiryuuttei:** Me alegro que te agrade el fic a como va hasta ahora a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes que me dan a cierto tiempo*Pc troll mayormente Dx* y con este cap sea igualmente de tu agrado ^^.

 **Elmendelsaco(Guest) :** Entrara en Balance Breaker a cierto punto, aunque como es usual y propio de el, guardara sus cartas para mostrarlas en el mejor momento aunque eso no evita que pueda ingeniarselas bien con cierto sekiryuutei como mano derecha para las batallas~. Pues te dire que tengo una interesante idea para ello pero como es usual, no quiero mencionar demasiado o estare spoileando la trama xD, despues de todo quiero que se maneje de una manera diferente aunque siga el canon en varias partes~.

* * *

Oh cierto, alguien me dio una curiosa idea por lo que me gustaria saber su opinion y era referente si debia añadir alguien del peerage de Raiser al harem de Issei o Reiji (No sera un poll aunque si desean solo digan quienes para quien, si es que creen que deberia hacerlo obviamente). No he decidido ello por que me gustaria saber que opinan acerca del asunto antes de subir el siguiente cap~.

Por ahora puede que demore un poco al subir los caps o al menos intentare subirlos sin demorar demasiado, pero mis vacas ya se estan terminando y andare algo full con los estudios DxU. Pero bueno~, espero que continuen disfrutando de este fic tanto como yo al escribirlos y no olviden de dejar un Review con alguna duda o comentario que tengan que seran respondidos sin mas~ y con esto dicho...Abendroth5 out~!.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eighth Encounter: A Phenex, A Challenge and The Old Visitor of the Past**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ryuuzaki - Mañana**_

 _ **Reiji Pov**_

Había que admitir que el día anterior fue bastante...interesante en más de una manera

Considerando el hecho de que las cosas en el bosque de los familiares resulto mas que productivo para todos

Encontrarse con cuatro dragones en un día era jugar con las matemáticas del diablo en más de un sentido

Aunque nuevamente algo irónico considerando que el lugar en cuestión era específicamente para encontrar familiares...

Claro que fue bastante complicado lidiar en una batalla con dos de ellas y a penas logramos hacer las cosas bien por que al primer fallo era mas seguro que el resultado hubiera sido diferente

Por suerte al final todo resulto bien y la prueba que ellas habían puesto para ese entonces fue superada en el tiempo exacto

Tanto Issei como yo logramos conseguir nuestros familiares

Bueno quien en todo este mundo podría haber esperado tener un Dragon como familiar a nuestro nivel?

El rostro de Gremory cuando la batalla había finalizado luego de el ultimo ataque que habíamos realizado en conjunto...jajaja creo que se quedo sin reacción alguna

Ese tipo de cosas suceden cuando realmente subestimas a alguien que puede maquinar cosas así con el tiempo necesario

Claro, Issei será solo un Pawn y no tenga el mejor talento para la magia...pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda sobresalir con los necesarios consejos

Bueno...digamos que su uso de el Self-Augmentation era clara prueba de ello

Y el Dragon Shot, la concentración de energía demoniaca que usada era un rayo de destrucción, era también clara muestra de que solo basta que sea ingenioso para dar ese tipo de resultados

Que curioso que todo eso venga de resultado de la ayuda de un humano de entre todas las cosas

Aunque...que apareciera Tiamat, luego de que el lugar terminara siendo obliterado en mas de una manera, al final de esa batalla fue quizás el momento menos oportuno para nosotros

Era su territorio en si...y digamos que destruimos gran parte de este en el proceso...

Uh, no estaba contenta y peor aun cuando se entero que Issei era el Sekiryuutei...

Por que no damos un pequeño vistazo a lo que sucedió para ese entonces?

* * *

 _ **Past Revisited - Tiamat's Territory (Familiar Forest - Yesterday)**_

Tanto Issei como yo para ese entonces estábamos en el suelo con la respiración agitada a más no poder luego de ese ultimo ataque que realizamos a todo o nada

Y digamos que las cosas resultaron mas caóticas de lo que se habría imaginado para ese entonces

Siendo más claros, la destrucción del lugar en cuestión gracias a ello...lo que quizás era malo de una u otra manera

Aunque quisiéramos hacer algo, estábamos demasiado agotados para al menos intentarlo

Rose se acerco a mi persona para ayudarme al menos si quiera sentarme

"Ugh, sabia que resultaría pero no tanto...jaja" no evite reír al comentar eso mientras veía el lugar

"Dices que eso fue resultado de algo de suerte?" Rose parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar esas palabras, quizás el hecho de que fuera inesperado la dejo algo anonadada

"En parte, quizás Issei es mas fuerte de lo que se esperaba pero tómalo de la mejor manera. Realmente dejo sorprendidos a muchos"

Su respuesta fue quizás simple, el hecho de que la suerte les hubiera ayudado para ese entonces era quizás algo a esperar

No obstante el resultado fue a una escala superior, un ataque como ese seria demasiado inclusive para otros

Aunque ella tenia algo de duda con lo que paso durante esos momentos

"Por cierto...tuve la impresión de haber escuchado una voz provenir de ti aunque diferente..." la valkyria pregunto bajando un poco la voz y evitar que fuera escuchada por los demás

Reiji solo opto por asentir ante lo que había dicho

"Mi Sacred Gear se especializa en lidiar con dragones...considera que es un Dragon Slayer natural" el chico respondió soltando un suspiro

Aparte del control de los elementos que conformaban el cielo para su uso propio, era solo parte de las habilidades que poseía, después de todo la divinidad que residía en su Sacred Gear era el enemigo de los Naga y era específicamente entes relacionados con las serpientes, ende la razón por la cual el podía lidiar con un Dragon y causarle daño con ataques que normalmente no serian tan efectivos contra estos

Ende, no era raro que tuviera habilidad para combatir a estos y darle la ventaja en momentos críticos

Por la expresión que habían puesto Karin y Sakuya al escuchar las palabras, era evidente con lo que estaban lidiando

No obstante, la habilidad **{Dragon's Bane}** no era activada a menos que el oponente sea un Dragon o guarde relación con estos, séase híbridos, dragones humanoides o posean algún objeto/arma hechos de aquellos seres.

Aun con todo ello, yo tenia que decidir quien era mi enemigo o los efectos también podrían extenderse a aliados en general, razón por la cual Issei no fue afectado por los mismo y el ataque en cuestión no se vio debilitado en el proceso. Esta habilidad puede y llegara a no diferenciar entre los objetivos si no es especialmente especifico con lo que uno desea realizar y quien o no es un posible enemigo, haciendo que sea usada con bastante precaución.

Por lo cual, no había sido usada hasta entonces claro esta, usarlo con otros es difícil ya que transferir los efectos es algo que aun no podía hacer a menos que fuera por medio de un conductor y máximo podía hacerlo con un ataque de por medio

Aunque...el hecho de que tenga una afinidad natural con los dragones, Garuda me lo confirmo cuando el familiar de Asia tomo confianza conmigo a diferencia de Issei, hacia que tuviera cierta anomalía en cuanto a mi habilidad propia del Sacred Gear...dijo que no debía preocuparme ya que el mismo evitaba que atraiga mas atención de la necesario de estos o simplemente tenia una extraña situación como era usual

El resultado...bueno, solo tenía que ver a las dos dragonas luego del ataque

 _'...Vaya, alguien que posee habilidades para luchar con un Dragon, jaja realmente es sorpresa tras sorpresa'_

La valkyria no pudo evitar cuestionarse por unos momentos cuan capaz seria si la situación se lo ameritaba o con el tiempo necesario para ello

"Oye Reiji...soy yo o hay un Dragon mas donde están ellas?" Issei menciono luego de que los demás le ayudaran a levantarse para así señalar el lugar en cuestión

Una vez menciono eso, la sorpresa al darse cuenta que había un Dragon occidental de color azul...

Si pensaba un poco las cosas para ese entonces, solo había una explicación lógica para el momento no?

"Lo mas probable es que sea Tiamat después de lo que sucedió aquí, me sorprende que no apareciera antes..." Rose comento, mejor dicho le quito las palabras de la boca a Reiji para ese entonces

Esto...no era malo en mas de una manera?

Aunque hacer algo a estas alturas era realmente difícil y ver quien se estaba acercando a nosotros, podría ser buena o una mala señal dependiendo de lo que quisieran

"Estoy sorprendida que lograran tanto después de todo" Sakuya comento con su usual tono tranquilo una vez estaban a una distancia suficiente para ser escuchada

Karin estaba a su costado, al igual que Orie y Tiamat quien estaba tras de ellas observando al grupo en cuestión

"El hecho de que les dieras tiempo para prepararse fue suficiente para que lograr todo esto" Orie menciono sin mas

Era cierto, si no teníamos tiempo de por medio para maquinar algo para la situación actual quizás las cosas hubieran sido de una manera diferente

Añadiendo el hecho de que Issei podría haber tenido más de un problema al momento lidiar con ellas si nada resultaba como fue planeado...

Yep, hay cosas que simplemente no podemos manejar no importa cuan bien planeado estén las cosas

A fin de cuentas es difícil tener un 100% de probabilidad en cosas así, lo mínimo que puede hacerse en aumentar las posibilidades lo más que uno puede

Pero bueno, a pesar de todo creo que ellas tenían algo que decir al igual que Tiamat quien se encontraba observando fijamente a Issei como si se tratase de su presa...

Lo cual no paso desapercibido por el grupo, incluyendo a quienes le acompañaban...

"Aun así, lograron completar el reto que le habíamos impuesto y el hecho de que nos forzaran a tomar la defensiva en su ultimo ataque, habla mucho de lo que son capaces ustedes dos"

"A fin de cuentas también quien se daría la sorpresa de que el humano en cuestión tuviera 'Esa' habilidad"

Tanto Sakuya como Orie comentaron de manera tranquila, aunque extrañando al grupo en cuestión al escuchar lo último en si

A que se referían con 'Esa' habilidad después de todo?, dado a lo caótico del momento quizás paso desapercibido por ellos

La valkyria en cuestión ya sabía a que estaban refiriendo lo cual no le sorprendió escuchar mencionarlo de manera rebuscada

Inclusive saber que existe algo como eso, llamaría demasiado la atención...sobretodo por que específicamente eran demonios

"Por lo que en mi particular caso, no tengo problema alguno que ser familiar de Issei~" Sakuya fue la que menciono de manera tranquila y dejando escapar una leve risa por su parte

"Yo iré con el humano, es difícil encontrar a alguien que use el Senjutsu de esa particular manera!" Karin quien se expreso abiertamente al mencionar eso

Quizás eso causo la sorpresa de ambos y sin contar la de los demás al finalizar eso

Supongo que de una u otra manera esperábamos fallar o quizás la menos tener una buena impresión con ello

Jaja realmente las cosas por extraña que sean, son interesantes

"Ellas podrán decir eso pero exactamente quiero saber tus intenciones para entonces" Orie a pesar de todo, era quien se mantenía algo desconfiada de los demonios en si

Mientras que exactamente no tenia la mejor de las impresiones de estos por lo que había visto en el tiempo que estuvo por el lugar en cuestión, era para ella mejor asegurarse

Inclusive si ello no era necesario, ya que si alguna de ellas se dedicaba a tomar las cosas seriamente dudaba mucho que lograran vencerle

Así que no era nada extraño que quisiera simplemente asegurarse de las cosas antes de tomar una decisión de por medio

"Yo simplemente quería tener un familiar ya que como sabrán, soy un humano y quien sabe cuando necesite algo de ayuda extra conmigo después de todo" Reiji comento tranquilo

Y si punto era valido en más de una manera, a pesar de ser bastante hábil al momento de maquinar estrategias no dejaba de ser un humano

Un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte o que lo tomen desprevenido...yep, se entiende la idea

Además no podía depender demasiado de Kuroka o ella bien podría también verse afectada por sus propias decisiones y sabemos cuan problemático tiende a ser cuando se lo propone

"U-uh...fue decisión de Buchou venir aquí ya que este era el único día para conseguir uno, aunque no espere realmente que fuera a conseguir uno luego de los eh...inconvenientes?" Issei seguido también menciono su dilema

El hecho de que dos de ellas aceptaran, aparte de la misma prueba de por medio, fue realmente inesperado para ambos

Orie estuvo en silencio por unos instantes, intercalando la mirada entre ambos para simplemente soltar un leve suspiro

Parece que lo escuchado le fue suficiente antes de volver a tomar la palabra una vez más

"Muy bien, confió en que el humano no tendrá problema alguno aunque tengo dudas en cuanto a ustedes..." Orie volvió a comentar ahora dirigiendo la mirada al grupo en cuestión "Se cuan molestos llegan a ser cuando quieren algo y me sorprende mucho que Kaede entre todas las personas aquí, haya decidido traerles después de su mala experiencia con uno en particular"

Ahora había mencionado algo inesperado para el momento, acaso ya se había encontrado con un demonio anteriormente?

Eso solo levanto mas interrogantes para el momento, específicamente a Rias quien no espero en cuestión un motivo como ese

"Déjenme explicarles la situación" Sakuya ahora tomando un tono mas serio a como se encontraba antes fue que tomo la palabra

Kaede era especial aun para su raza en particular como youkai, ya que su origen en si era realmente un misterio inclusive para ambas quienes llegaron a conocerle

Llego al territorio de Tiamat luego de que en determinado momento estaba siendo perseguida por unos demonios los cuales fueron eliminados en el proceso gracias a ambas quienes estaban para ese entonces residiendo con Tiamat

Sorprendidas por el hecho de que tuviera la suerte de haber salido casi ilesa de ese encuentro con tales

Aun así no vieron problema de que estuviera en el lugar mientras no causara algún problema, después de todo ella tenia confianza en los dragones

Razón de ello?, unos relativos distantes en su rama familiar tenían lazos con estos por lo que no era de sorprenderse que se sintiera cómoda con ellos

Claro, todo paso tranquilamente el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar, dejando de lado algunos que intentaron hacerle su familiar pero siendo finalmente ignorados o se encontraban con las dragonas en cuestión quienes les daban un pequeño escarmiento por la insistencia que tenían

No previo que uno en particular, viniendo del clan Shax, intentara hacerla suya cuando estaba descansando en una noche, lo cual estuvo muy cerca de lograr de no fuera que Tiamat se percatara de algo extraño en su territorio

El demonio en cuestión fue asesinado sin problema alguno por ella, aunque dejando a la youkai con un trauma por la experiencia que había pasado en ese día

Eso solo le genero aun más desconfianza con los demonios que venían a este lugar, lo cual se mostraba notablemente entre ellas

Después de todo ella se volvió bastante taciturna en su comportamiento a como era anteriormente

"Y como podrán ver...no tenemos realmente la mejor de las impresiones con ustedes, claro dejando de lado al Sekiryuutei que a pesar de lo pervertido que se le ve, es decente en un mínimo" Sakuya finalmente dejo escapar un corto suspiro

Bueno fue sorpresivo saber que algo como esto fuera a pasar en este lugar

Inclusive si se trataba del territorio de Tiamat para menos

El chico no oculto su repudio por lo que había escuchado, otra razón mas por la cual tenía ahora una impresión aun peor de ellos, dejando de lado a algunos que hasta ahora son tratables

Sentimiento compartido por la valkyria quien se mostro realmente molesta por tal cosa

Rias se vio bastante afectada por lo que escucho y eso paso realmente con los demás en su grupo, que alguien llegara tan bajo para asaltarla era realmente...

Podía culparles de tener un mal concepto de ellos?, honestamente no...

Issei?, bueno el si estaba molesto y lo dejo notar rápidamente en el instante que termino ella de explicarles en asunto en cuestión

"Extraño no?, Kaede de entre todas aquí trajo a un grupo de demonios a este lugar" Sakuya se llevo el índice a una de sus mejillas

"Seguramente se debe al hecho de que es un Dragon...digo, su Sacred Gear tiene un Dragon consigo y sabes que ella se siente cómoda con ellos cerca" Karin replico tranquilamente

"Finalmente es su decisión el ir con el o no, pero de ser el caso me asegurare de que nada le suceda" Orie, no dudo en lo mas mínimo en expulsa su aura en el instante

La cual sorprendió a muchos, ya que era notablemente opresiva a comparación de lo que habrían esperado

"No hay problema con ello" ese fue Reiji quien hablo "Puedo asegurar que a pesar de como es, se puede confiar en el y si quieren puedo poner las manos al fuego"

La manera en que lo dijo, ya que no hubo duda alguna en sus palabras, dejo unas extrañas miradas sobre el

Lo cual lo hicieron eventualmente sentirse extrañado por ello

"Que?, es verdad...aquí señor pervertido"

"Oi!"

"Es de confianza, así que si algo sucediera el no dudaría en solucionarlo. Como paso cuando se introdujo al mundo sobrenatural a causa de cierta demonio con cabello color tomate" el finalizo dándole una mirada acusadora a Gremory en cuestión

Quien digamos, no espero escuchar ese apodo que le dio en el momento y se sonrojo completamente por obvias razones

Aunque Karin, de entre todos, no evito reír ampliamente al escuchar eso

Reiji no evito dejar escapar una sonrisa maliciosa después de ello, frustrarle en mas de una manera se volvería un habito para el en si

"Eres malvado no Reiji?" Rose lo menciono tan tranquilamente al verlo de esa manera, no es que le sorprendiera mucho

Le recordaba a Otome cuando tenía que lidiar con alguna molestia

Y eso era...de una u otra manera algo que podía verse venir

"Nn...Entiendo, si estas tan seguro de ello debe ser por algo, de ser el caso me gustaría igual estar cerca de ella" Orie comento "No te importara que vaya contigo también?"

"Uh?, bueno supongo que no..." de una u otra manera el no se espero que ella propusiera eso de manera tan casual a pesar de todo

Orie sabia que Kaede de una u otra forma iría con el demonio, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada por ella a pesar de todo

Aunque...con un asunto solucionado, teníamos otro con el cual lidiar ahora mismo

 **"Ahora que es lo que debería hacer contigo..."**

Era Tiamat quien había estado en silencio todo este tiempo con la mirada puesta en Issei desde que estuvimos conversando todo el tiempo, no es que fuera una gran sorpresa aun así...

Algo me decía que es muy probable que lo use como aperitivo en cualquier momento

Seria raro?...realmente nop, en lo absoluto

"Oye Issei...no seria el momento de hacer una retirada estratégica antes de que pase algo?" Reiji una vez menciono, con un tono bastante entretenido a lo que podía venir

Claro que eso no paso desapercibido por el chico en cuestión, quien estaba pálido en más de una manera

Aun así, no se movía de donde estaba...

Había posibilidad de escapar de Tiamat?, quizás en un 0.0000001% es posible

 **"Ja, me gustaría verte intentándolo...aunque eso lo haría mas divertido después de todo"** no seria sorpresa que fuera el caso, a menos que usara algún tipo de magia de tele transporte...

Y hasta donde tengo entendido, Issei con su poca habilidad en la magia...

Yep, esta condenado en mas de una manera, pobre de el

"No seria algo malo después de todo?" Reiji una vez mas volvió a comentar "La youkai quiere ir con el a pesar de que no ha hecho o dicho lo contrario y seria malo de una manera que intentaras bueno...usarlo como aperitivo"

 **"Oh?, acaso tienes algo en mente que pueda satisfacerme aunque sea un poco?"**

"Nn...no estoy seguro aunque creo que al menos como compensación por bueno" hice algo de énfasis al lugar en cuestión "Destruir parte de tu territorio, además como podrás saber, poseo 'Esa' habilidad lo cual podría venirte favorable para tus propósitos personales después de todo. Y si lo deseas puedes quedarte en mi residencia"

Claro, mi Sacred Gear después de todo es capaz de lidiar con dragones por lo que poseerlo era bastante valioso

Tiamat arqueo la mirada por un instante, quizás estaba considerando ese pequeño aspecto inusual

"Reiji...no crees que le darás mas de un dolor de cabeza a Otome?" Rose en el momento, comento, bueno quizás era cierto pero...

"Considerando que Karin y Orie vendrán conmigo, alguien mas no hará la diferencia. Sabes que de una u otra forma me espera algo problemático" replico el chico con resignación

La valkyria quizás ya tenia la leve idea de lo que pasaría si se enterase de ello...

 **"Interesante...si, poseer aquello de mi parte realmente es tentador"** Tiamat no oculto la sonrisa predatoria que mostraba en esos momentos **"Pero esta claro que tu tienes algo mas que decir"**

Reiji parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar eso antes de soltar una corta risa por ello

Era obvio que había descubierto ello sin mucho problema, lo cual era divertido para el mismo chico

"Haha bueno fui descubierto pero aprendí que es mejor asegurarse y obtener un beneficio mutuo no lo crees?"

 **"Para ser un humano, eres interesante"** Tiamat replico sin mas **"Habla, que es lo que tienes en mente"**

"Mientras que un pacto como familiar seria la opción mas lógica, no es algo que pueda hacer a mi nivel" el chico comento con desdén "Aun así eso no evita que pueda hacerse algo de similar manera"

Tiamat estaba intrigada por lo que el había mencionado para entonces. Cuestión a que le llevaba a pensar en dos cosas pero seria probable que el lo conociera?

"Lo mas factible seria hacer un pacto, no como familiar. Hablo de un contrato draconiano o como usualmente se le conoce, Draconian Covenant"

Sus palabras causaron un gran silencio en el lugar, sobretodo proviniendo de las tres dragonas quienes quedaron mas que sorprendidas

Los demás claramente no tenían idea de lo que estaba hablando, salvo por Rose que abrió los ojos de par en par

Conocimiento como ese era bastante antiguo después de todo pero que el conociera ello...

No, seria extraño que no tuviera conocimiento sobre ese tipo de cosas, considerando el lugar que tiene acceso

 **"Oh...no he escuchado esas palabras en largo tiempo"** Tiamat ciertamente no oculto el interés por lo mencionado, es mas

Quien hubiera imaginado que alguien en estos tiempos siquiera sabría de tales conceptos

"Que puedo decir?, yo valoro bastante el conocimiento y sabiduría en mas de una manera" añadió con cierto desdén a sus palabras

 **"Ahahaha, estas seguro? por que debes saber que a diferencia los que actualmente se usan, este tiene cierto riesgo"**

Reiji lo pensó por unos segundos, para finalmente luego asentir sin más

 **"Valoro que estés dispuesto a ello, bien...será realmente interesante formar parte de algo que no se ha hecho en tiempos actuales"**

La valkyria estuvo dudosa por lo que había escuchado, claro ella sabía muchas cosas y quizás esto no era ajeno a ello pero eso no le evitaba sentirse preocupada por lo que fuera a suceder...

Aun así el chico en cuestión dijo que no debería preocuparse demasiado por lo que pueda pasar

 _ **[Esto será interesante de ver, quien imaginaria que entre todas las personas. Este chico sabría sobre ese tipo de pactos]**_ Ddraig no oculto su intriga por lo que veía en esos instantes

 _'Así que sabes a que se refieren?, honestamente he estado bastante confundido..'_ Issei replico hacia el Dragon en cuestión

 _ **[Digamos que debes sentirte afortunado de tenerlo de tu lado o las cosas serian muy diferentes. Por ahora será mejor apreciar algo que no ha sido realizado desde milenios]**_

Antes de que Issei tuviera la oportunidad de responderle, el sentir una gran onda de energía que provenía de donde ahora Reiji se encontraban, lo tomo desprevenido

Ya habían comenzado con el pacto y la manera en que se estaba dando a cabo lo dejo ciertamente sorprendido

No entendía las palabras que estaban mencionando a pesar de que no debería tener problema alguno en comprender otros idiomas, pero ahora mismo tenia ese problema

Lo que quería decir que esto era completamente ajeno a lo que uno conocía

Se pudo observar como una esfera del tamaño de un puño termino por introducirse dentro del cuerpo de Reiji el cual expandió aun más esa energía en el instante

Terminantemente todos fuimos cegados por la luz que de manera abrupta apareció

Pero a lo poco que pude lograr ver, era la una figura extraña con la apariencia de una armadura con alas de Dragon por un segundo antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad

Como si nada hubiera sucedido...ese seria el caso, de no ser por que Reiji cayo al suelo luego de que este fuera completado, suponiendo que había quedado inconsciente y Rose fue la primera en reaccionar y ir hacia el

 **"Oho...realmente interesante, ahora podremos decir que Aquel que reina sobre los dragones ha vuelto a estos tiempos"** Con una sonrisa predatoria, Tiamat hablo finalmente

* * *

Y esa es básicamente toda la historia...

Uh supongo que podría haber sido así luego de que pasara a quedar inconsciente en el proceso por el cansancio que llevo el haber completado el contrato con Tiamat

Debería acostumbrarme al hecho de que ese tipo de cosas pasaran mas seguido?...

En fin, al menos se que Rose me trajo a la residencia sin muchos problemas luego de que pasara todo eso

Aunque ahora debería preguntarme solo una cosa en particular y quizás nada fuera de lo normal...

Por que estaba casi desnudo?!

No estaré despierto completamente pero puedo sentir que solo tenía algo puesto, lo cual era solo un bóxer, y exactamente eso no ayudaba a sentirme tranquilo

Acaso paso algo en todo ese tiempo que me la pase descansando?

Ugh, no es la mejor manera de comenzar el día, sea la hora que fuese para ser sincero

Pero que mas da, a estas alturas creo que ya puedo esperar cualquier cosa para ser franco...

No obstante había algo que me estaba dando mas preguntar en estos momentos

Por que sentía que había alguien a mi costado?, suponiendo que era Kuroka

Después de todo, ella ya había hecho un hábito suyo el dormir conmigo y usarme como su almohada personal

No es que me quejara de ello en lo absoluto, sin contar las veces que pasaba a un color azul por obvias razones

Eso pensaría pero...no era exactamente el caso ahora mismo

Ya que principalmente sentía que estaba siendo abrazado y la respiración que pasaba por mi pecho decían lo contrario a toda posibilidad para entonces

Hasta que finalmente logre ya despertarme por completo y luego de soltar un largo bostezo y girar la mirada hacia mi derecha...

Uh...como debería reaccionar a esta situación en estos momentos?

Mejor aun, como debería explicar lo improbable de que esto fuera a pasar en si?

Razón?

Rose quien estaba descansando tranquilamente a mi costado y abrazándome por igual, solo vistiendo su ropa interior y...bueno, eso era básicamente todo

...

...

...

Acaso paso algo ayer de lo que debería preocuparme en más de una manera?

Hablamos de la valkyria en cuestión quien hasta donde tengo entendido...seria incapaz de este tipo de cosas!

Podría esperarlo de Kuroka considerando la personalidad que tiene y de una u otra manera seria raro que no lo haya hecho a estas alturas pero Rose?, Rossweisse la valkyria?

Mientras que yo me encontraba debatiendo celosamente en mi mente evitando pasar el borde de lo improbable para entonces

La valkyria en cuestión dejo escapar un leve suspiro antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos y algo extrañada por la manera en que se encontraba

Después de todo ella estaba muy plácidamente descansando en el abdomen del chico en cuestión

Ella parpadeo un par de veces al notar lo que pasaba en esos momentos y luego levanto la mirada

"Uh...b-buenos días?" solo opte por mencionar eso, no había mucho realmente que decir para esta situación en si

No es por nada pero decir que esto era demasiado extraño aun para mí ya era decir demasiado

Esperaría cualquier cosa pero esto?...quizás se deba al mismo hecho de que quien tenia a mi costado era la ultima persona que seria capaz de ello

A menos fuera que cierta nekomata estuviera detrás de toda esta situación y eso quizás fuera lo mas lógico para el momento

Aun así...

"...Id..." ella murmuro algo en el momento

"Eh?" fue lo único que pude responder en ese instante

"...I-idiota...tonto...p-por que tienes que hacer las cosas a tu manera?!" ella finalmente exclamo sin contenerse "A-acaso no piensas en lo que los demás pueden pensar si algo te sucede?! t-tu...gran idiota!"

La manera en que se expreso en esos instantes, verla dándole unos golpes leves en el pecho que gradualmente se detuvieron antes de que ella finalmente le abrazara fuertemente y notara que estaba también con lágrimas en los ojos

Se sorprendió en más de una manera, quizás no reaccionaba completamente de lo que había visto en estos instantes

No...debería sorprenderse que fuera lo contrario en si

El sabia que hacia las cosas a su manera y quizás en algunas ocasiones se ponía demasiado en riesgo por ninguna razón aparente

Considero en algún momento que algo malo pasaría?, quizás pero opto por no molestarle demasiado

Luego finalmente solo opto por hacer lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, no es que realmente fuera un tonto y denso para no darse cuenta realmente de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor...

...Al menos en la mayor parte de las situaciones...

"...Supongo que tienes razón, soy un idiota después de todo. Perdón...no fue mi intención preocuparte..." menciono sin mas, cerrando sus ojos por un instantes

Que mas podía decir?, realmente hice algo estúpido y Rose pago por mis acciones en el momento

Era peligroso?, obviamente pero el no dudo demasiado en pensar que algo malo sucedería en esos instantes

"Realmente soy un tonto no?" comento el sin mas, dejando escapar una leve risa

Esa risa solo demostraba que aceptaba sus estúpidas acciones en el día anterior

"...Bastante..." Rose replico aun sin intenciones de soltarle

Luego de esos momentos, solo hubo un silencio por parte de ambos

Quizás no sabían que mas mencionar luego de aquello

Reiji simplemente no quería incomodarle más de lo necesario y estaba reflexionando un poco por lo sucedido

Rose quizás se preguntaba por que reacciono de tal manera con el, no es que estuviera ajena a lo que sentía pero...

Aun así, Rose finalmente levanto su mirada para ver al chico por unos instantes antes de soltarle lentamente

"Nn...por cierto quería pregunt...!"

El chico no tuvo si quiera la oportunidad de poder completar sus palabras

Antes de siquiera poder abrir sus ojos, esa suave sensación en sus labios decían completamente lo que pasaba

Y en el instante que se recupero el shock momentáneo

La valkyria no tuvo reparo en darle un corto beso en ese preciso instante

Estuvieron así por unos segundos antes de que ella se separara de el, con el rostro completamente sonrojado

Decir que Reiji estaba de la misma manera, aunque con la sorpresa de por medio que ni siquiera podía mencionar algo

"...T-tomare esto por lo que me has hecho pasar..." Rose menciono tímidamente a pesar de que su semblante actual no le ayudaba demasiado en si

"..w-wah...e-eh..." no había mucho que decir que estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido en ese instante

"N-no te quedes de esa manera, d-di algo!" exclamo ella sintiéndose aun mas nerviosa antes de ocultar su rostro en el pecho del chico

Otro silencio pasó en esos momentos antes de que se recuperara aunque sea solo un poco

"R-rose...u-uhm...sabes lo que has hecho no?" comento finalmente y ella asintió aun sin darle la mirada "B-bueno..."

No había que mencionar que ciertamente todo esto pasó demasiado rápido como para poder procesar cada pequeño detalle, esta quizás fue la primera vez que se quedo sin poder mencionar algo

"C-creo que realmente eres agresiva cuando quieres acercarte a uno" bromeo sin mas, era lo único que se le paso por la mente

Mentalmente podía escuchar la risa de Garuda, Historie, Yoshiya e Mina...lo cual no le ayudaba demasiado en más de una manera

Ellos creo que disfrutaban demasiado de lo que pasaba aquí...

La valkyria solo estaba echando humo por su cabeza, estaba tan avergonzada como se encontraba el después de todo

"Hey...sabes que ese fue el primero no?.." Reiji comento ya quizás algo mas tranquilo, aun así ese sonrojo en el rostro no se había ido

"También lo es para mi..." Ella replico acomodándose un poco donde se encontraba, bueno para el fue una sorpresa después de todo

Ahora el tenia cierto conflicto como era de esperarse

Ya tenia las sospechas de que Rose lo veía con otros ojos, pero esperar que esto pasara ciertamente lo tomo desprevenido en todo sentido posible

Aun así...no podía evitar pensar como reaccionaria Kuroka si viera esto...

"Ehh...quien diría que Rose-chan fuera tan atrevida nya~, ciertamente eres de vigilar~"

...

...

...

Well, shit

La repentina aparición de la nekomata nos hiso sobresaltar rápidamente y verla ahí al filo de la cama con la mirada acusadoramente a ambos, decía bastante para el momento

El hecho que no mencionara nada en el instante que reaccionamos..no me daba mucha confianza

Hasta que finalmente se subió a la cama de un salto

Específicamente hacia mi persona y me sujetara de ambas muñecas a la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa y atrevida, acción seguida fue...

"K-kuroka?!" Rose no oculto su asombro en esos momentos al ver como la nekomata en cuestión no dudo en besar al chico de una manera más lasciva y atrevida

Lo cual duro por un minuto antes de separarse y dejar al chico tomar un respiro

Si lo anterior lo había dejado sonrojado a más no poder, esto lo dejo aun peor en mas de una manera

Kuroka no dudo en dejarse llevar en el momento con el después de lo que vio

"Puah~, con esto podemos estar iguales después de todo nya~" ella replico lamiéndose los labios en ese momento

"C-creo que no te escucha..." Rose comento al notar algo muy en particular en el chico

Reiji quien en cuestión paso a quedar Out por lo abrupto del momento, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, brotando humo casi de una manera literal de su cabeza

"Rei-chan tan adorable como siempre~" replico ella antes de girar su mirada a la valkyria "Así que finalmente te decidiste~, ya estaba cuestionándome cuanto tiempo te tomaría nya!"

"Eh?" no hubo mejor manera de expresar lo que había escuchado de ella

"No es difícil notar lo que intentabas esconder celosamente nya~, aunque si me sorprende que te atrevieras a hacer algo como esto...quizás Rose-chan realmente seas mas que solo una cara inocente Nyahaha!"

"E-eh?!...n-no, estas pensándolo demasiado!" exclamo una vez mas antes de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, murmurando cosas inentendible al momento

"No te compliques mucho~, no es que fuera extraño después de todo nya. Aunque ya te dije que yo tengo el primer lugar en su harem y no tengo problema con que ya seas parte oficial de este nya~"

El giro que tomo en cuestión la situación fue suficiente para escucharse tras la puerta después de todo...

* * *

Por obvias razones, Otome quien se encontraba pasando por la habitación en cuestión

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado de la puerta

Se extraño bastante ya que le dijo claramente a la nekomata que fuera a despertar a Reiji...

Bueno, inclusive ella se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Rose viniendo de la habitación en cuestión, de todas las personas aquí ella era la menos probable que hiciera algo

"Uhm... supongo yo que pasa seguido no es así?" Orie, quien acompañaba a la doctora en esos momentos, comento

"No tienes la menor idea" replico ella tomándose de la frente con una de sus manos y negando repetidas veces "La primera vez que hable con ella, no dudo en mencionar que quería hacerle eso a Reiji"

"Jajaja!, ese chico realmente tiene una suerte de lo mas particular" Karin quien también estaba acompañándoles, no oculto su risa al escuchar las cosas que mencionaba la nekomata

"Ha...que curioso modo de vida tienen aquí después de todo..." Orie volvió a comentar, con el rostro algo sonrojado por lo que escuchaba en esos instantes, aun así no podía evitar reír un poco por lo singular que pasaba ahora

Algo que sucedía aquí con más frecuencia de lo que imaginaban...

* * *

Luego de esa pequeña y estimulante experiencia que paso Reiji en mas de una manera...

Finalmente bajaron hacia el primero piso para encontrarse con los demás quienes ya se encontraban con el desayuno ya preparado

Gracias a Orie quien se encargo de ello a petición suya como invitada que era en esta residencia

"Oh?, al final despertaste! pensaba que te tomaría mas tiempo recuperarte de lo que paso ayer. Vamos siéntate que tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar"

Extraño que sonara, improbable que fuera a verse a uno luego de lo que había visto el día anterior...

Quien hablo fue Tiamat, quien se encontraba en su forma humana luego de que llegara a la residencia finalizando el pacto que se propuso

No mas extraño era ver su apariencia en cuestión...

Poseía una apariencia que quizás estaba en sus veinte y tantos, cabello de color azul con un tenue violeta, ojos rojos y una sonrisa que me hacia recordar a la de Himejima pero era aun peor a mi parecer. Su vestimenta para el momento era de un vestido de una pieza de color azul oscuro, unas botas azul oscuro con tacón que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla y unos guantes del mismo color del vestido.

Y por alguna razón estaba cruzando sus piernas cada cierto tiempo, dando cierta vista en el proceso, sin contar el hecho de que esa sonrisa que tenia en el rostro, se hacia notar cada vez mas...

...Como si esto no fuera lo mas extraño que he visto en estos días después de todo y por que estaba vestida de manera tan elegante a estas horas?...

"Realmente se acoplo rápidamente a este lugar no?" Reiji comento al tomar asiento finalmente acompañado de Kuroka y Rose por igual

"Podría decirse que no encontró mucho inconveniente...a decir verdad, es bastante fácil de tratar una vez conversamos un poco" la doctora en cuestión comento tranquilamente

"Ha!, no había tenido una noche tan entretenida en bastante tiempo y sin mencionar que ahora tenemos un pacto siendo su familiar. Ya veo de donde sacaste el manejar las cosas chico" Tiamat respondió riendo un poco

Supongo que podía verse venir algo como eso, después de todo mi madre era...

...Un momento...

Hubo un breve silencio cuando la mayoría se percato de lo que había mencionado

Acaso ella menciono que era su familiar? y por que siento que lo que ha mencionado solo será le inicio de algo aun mas complicado de comprender?

"Uh...creo que escuche bien?, como que eres familiar de mi madre?" el chico comento confundido en todo el sentido de la palabra

"Yo pensé que no escogerías a alguien, después de todo tu misma dijiste que no tenias intenciones de formar un contrato con nadie" Orie arqueo la mirada igualmente confundida por la información que dio ella

Otome no menciono nada, mas simplemente estaba disfrutando de su café y seguramente dejaría que Tiamat respondiera ello

Claro, eso no evito que la dragona en cuestión quien tenía la mirada en su persona, soltara una risa

"Oh?, es cierto pero la situación cambio ayer durante nuestra pequeña charla y debo decir que me intrigo lo que Otome menciono y propuso. Sin contar el hecho de que no me había entretenido tanto charlando con una mujer como ella"

...Bueno, parece que se llevan mejor de lo que esperaba después de todo. En mas de un sentido imaginado

"Jajaja, solo tu Tiamat!" Karin comento jovialmente al escuchar esa respuesta que para ella, era muy propio de ella

"Esto es...inesperado?" Rose entre todo comento, sorprendida al igual que la mayoría

"Nyahaha!, era de esperarse de Otome-chan después de todo~" Kuroka como era usual, lo tomo acepto mas rápido que la mayoría...eso o no se complicaba la vida

"Tengo la sensación de que ellas se llevan demasiado bien aunque bueno, mi madre siempre ha tenido su propio carisma después de todo" Reiji comento sin mas, ahora concentrándose en su comida que para sorpresa, realmente era deliciosa "Oh, esto es bueno~"

"Aun así...quien imaginaria que la dedicada y correcta Rossweisse haría como ello de manera tan repentina" Otome menciono casualmente, haciendo que la valkyria sobresaltara en el instante y volviera a tener el rostro sonrojado

Por obvias razones, Reiji al escuchar eso volvió a tener esa misma reacción en el momento

"U-uhm..e-ejeje..." no había mucho que ella tuviera que mencionar después de todo

"Yo estoy igual de sorprendida nya~" Kuroka evidentemente se unió a la conversación "Aunque bien dicen que hay que cuidarse de las tranquilas, que tan correcto estaban nya~"

Mientras que todo esto era de una u otra manera entretenido, quien podía evitar no estarlo si Kuroka de entre todas las personas

Opto por decir algo de manera tan seria en el instante...aunque nuevamente, estamos hablando de ella en si

"Igual ya sabe que yo tengo el primer puesto, así que por mi no hay problema nya~" la nekomata finalizo de la manera mas casual posible

"Usted señorita, callada" Otome añadió dirigiéndole la mirada y obteniendo una reacción familiar de su parte

"Entendido madam nya!" replico de manera inmediata la nekomata

"Uh...supongo que no tengo algo que decir?" Reiji comento

"No es que sea ajena a que esto es muy probable que suceda en determinado momento" la doctora añadió "Pero admitir que tengas una ...relación basada en la poligamia... no es algo que podría haber creído a no ser que no lo viera yo misma" soltando un suspiro dedico una mirada a la nekomata e valkyria en cuestión

"Sabes lo que opino de ello y creo que tu bien sabes a que me refiero. Es tu decisión en el final, ya sabes lo que estoy por decirte no?"

"No ignores el corazón, si lo haces no serás diferente de aquellos que ven a las personas como objetos o trofeos para lucirse...no?" Reiji respondió cerrando los ojos un momento

"Sea lo que decidas hacer ahora mismo, espero que sea lo correcto después de ello y no te arrepientas de la decisión que vayas a tomar" la doctora finalizo

Hubo un silencio por la manera en que madre e hijo hablaron en esos momentos

No era de extrañarse, después de todo estaban hablando de lo que debía manejar en un futuro de una u otra forma

Así que quería escuchar la respuesta de el antes de que finalmente ya tuviera que dar el primer paso

Luego de unos momentos, el chico abrió los ojos para observar a ambas chicas respectivamente

Kuroka por un lado, era la persona quien lo introdujo a mundo sobrenatural y quizás la que conocía mejor de todos...y a pesar de todo...creo que era difícil no sentirse atraído por ella al menos en mi opinión personal. Sera muy particular manera de comportarse conmigo pero quizás ese sea su encanto propio, también estaba el hecho de que le tenia confianza para contarle de sus problemas del pasado...claro, sin dejar de lado su atractivo físico de lado que no dudaba en usar conmigo cuando tuviera la oportunidad presente, solo tengo que decir que ser usado como una almohada a diario se estaba volviendo bastante agradable

Rossweisse?, si tuviera que mencionar algo en específico de ella...bueno, ella realmente era de mi tipo. Sea por su larga cabellera o sus hermosos ojos, su esbelta figura y manera de comportarse, aunque aun cuestiono como es posible que ella no haya tenido un novio durante todo este tiempo..pero bueno. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferente es muy probable que las cosas estarían de una manera similar a como nos encontrábamos ahora mismo, a fin de cuentas ella realmente tenia su encanto propio a pesar de mostrarse bastante inocente con este tipo de cosas y eso ciertamente le daba un aire lindo a su correcta manera de actuar durante estos días que trate con ella

Mucho que pensar entre dos personas que difícilmente, uno podría escoger entre ambas?...

E finalmente dejo escapar un corto suspiro de su parte

"Todo hombre debería lanzar su vida por una mujer una vez mientras vive" el menciono tranquilo a pesar de todo

Sus palabras por obvias razones, causaron algo de extrañeza en los presentes, salvo de Tiamat e Otome, la ultima quien meramente esperaba la respuesta de su hijo

Antes de simplemente dibujarse una corta sonrisa en su rostro

"Supongo que en mi caso, deberé hacerlo mas de una vez ya que no podría evitar dejar a una sola" finalmente respondió sin mas

Tanto Kuroka como Rose, parpadearon un par de veces al escuchar lo que menciono en ese momento

"Aunque se que sonare como disco rayado diciendo esto" comento riendo levemente "Están de acuerdo en eso?, digo...el harem?"

Kuroka no dudo en hacer lo que usualmente haría en estos momentos aunque quizás hasta predecible

Abrazo el chico en cuestión sin dudarlo, con una sonrisa de lado a lado dibujada en su rosto

"Rei-chan~, tu ya sabes mi respuesta y no necesito repetirla nya~" la nekomata finalmente hablo sin soltarle en esos momentos, con una sonrisa por igual en su rostro

Rose estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, aunque si uno veía con detenimiento, tenia el rostro sonrojado y jugaba con su cabello un poco

"B-bueno...te pregunte que opinabas de eso después de todo" la valkyria menciono "Y Kuroka esta de acuerdo con eso...a-así que.."

"Por que no dices simplemente que te atrae de la misma manera que yo nya~?" la nekomata comento sonriendo divertida

"M-mou!" respondió ella en el momento de manera casi infantil "Mientras correspondas lo que siento...uhm..para mi esta bien..."

Reiji simplemente asintió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro a lo que menciono

Bueno...esto era inusualmente inesperado, hubiera imaginado estar en esta situación?...uh supongo que no mucho con lo improbable de ello

"Muy bien, si es lo que decides y mientras aceptes lo que estas haciendo. Te apoyare como siempre ha sido" Otome añadió "Solo espero que no me des mas sorpresas como estas o en el remoto caso de que algo así suceda..." su mirada se coloco mas seria de lo que se encontraba "Primero tendrás que venir a hablar conmigo o en el peor de los casos..." añadió una vez mas, en esta ocasión estaba mostrando una sonrisa tranquila pero podía jurar que veía una mascara hanya a su costado y un aura de muerte acercándose lentamente...

Así como...si vez esta mirada, ya estas muerto

Ugh...soy yo o mi madre tuvo clases con Mi*a Asa*a o que?..

Claro que eso no paso desapercibido por Kuroka y Rose en cuestión, quienes soltaron una leve sonrisa nerviosa por la inusual muestra de uh... advertencia, sobretodo por parte de Kuroka quien ya estaba estrujando al chico en cuestión por lo que sintió en el momento

"Lo se madre, no tienes que darme un ataque cardiaco con eso..." el chico añadió, no hacia falta mencionar que faltaba poco para darle uno de esos por lo que vio en ese instante

"Ha!, esto es realmente interesante no lo creen?" Tiamat quien se encontraba muy entretenida con lo que veía, finalmente hablo para las dos dragonas

"Al menos el sabe como manejar las cosas, usualmente ya es extraño ver a alguien anteponiendo a los demás que a si mismo" Orie comento

"Aunque no es solo el inicio?, me da la impresión que esto solo es un primer paso con los problemas que vendrán~" Karin al igual que su compañera, estaba entretenida pero de igual manera se veía interesada de por medio

"Reiji también hay algo de lo que tengo que mencionarte" las palabras de Otome llamaron la atención en esos momentos

"Mm?, acaso hay algo mas que se te olvido comentar madre?" algo curioso pregunto

"Digamos que tiene que ver con Rose y lo que supuestamente teníamos planeado hacer una vez ya conocieras sobre el mundo sobrenatural y que tienes un nuevo trabajo en un café luego de conversar con una conocida mía"

"Ya veo.." Reiji asintió tranquilamente antes de reaccionar ante un pequeño detalle que paso de por medio "Un momento, como que trabajare en un café?" añadió sorprendido

"Nada fuera de lo normal o me dirás que no estarás ya buscando uno ahora que tenemos mas invitados aquí?" la doctora comento soltando ahora una corta risa por el modo en que el reacciono

...Como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, su madre sabia como ponerle las cosas más complicadas de lo que esperaba...

* * *

 _ **Academia Kuoh - Occult Research Club**_

 _ **Issei Pov**_

Tenia que admitir que las cosas se estaban poniendo algo...problemáticas?

Supuestamente Buchou tenia que mencionarnos algo este día después de lo que sucedió en el bosque de familiares

Mas que todo se debía al hecho de que Reiji tenia que estar al tanto de por que la insistencia de reclutarlo al igual que yo

Yo también tenia mis dudas luego de eso, ósea que realmente tenia un motivo de por medio?

No podía sorprenderme demasiado por ese pequeño detalle aun así...

Pero por ahora estábamos dirigiéndonos al lugar en cuestión

"Issei-san?" la voz de Asia me saco un poco de mis pensamientos para ese entonces

Puesto que digamos que tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y estaba algo distraído en esos momentos

No ayudaba mucho tampoco, ese mal presentimiento que tenia desde la mañana...

Ya que por alguna razón, siempre terminaban siendo bastante acertados después de todo, vaya manera de lidiar con las cosas...

"Uh?, que sucede Asia?" pregunte ya librándome finalmente de mis pensamientos

"Te veías algo distraído y pensé que te pasaba algo..." ella replico

"Perdón, simplemente pensaba un poco sobre lo que tenia que decirnos hoy Buchou" respondí riendo un poco

"No te preocupes demasiado por las cosas" esa fue Sakuya quien también decidió venir con nosotros "Si sucede algo, no tendré problemas en eliminar las molestias~"

Bueno al menos era seguro de que ella lo decía muy en serio...me recordaba un poco a Akeno-san con esa manera de comportarse y esa sonrisa en el rostro que tenia por igual

"Jaja...estoy seguro que si Sakuya-chan. Aunque me pregunto como reaccionara Reiji cuando se entere de las cosas?"

Conociéndole muy bien como es, muy probable que intente darse de cabezazos contra la pared por la manera en que Buchou lo frustra

...No es que comparta un poco su opinión después de todo, ya que había mejores maneras de manejar estas situaciones

Aunque nuevamente, el mundo sobrenatural funciona de una manera muy extraña y complicada

"También me pregunto como estará ese chico, ahora que esta con Karin y Orie" Sakuya algo curiosa menciono "Tiamat por otro lado..." no oculto una sonrisa divertida en ese comentario

Oi oi...por que estas sonriendo de esa manera? y por que tengo la sensación de que eso solo significa mas problemas para Reiji en un futuro?

"Le podremos preguntar cuando llegue...cosa extraña por que es bastante puntual con los asuntos" mencione pensando en las posibilidades

"Es posible que simplemente este ocupado con algo?" Asia comento pensativa, quizás era cierto

"Issei-sama...Reiji y Rossweisse-san ya se encuentran esperándoles, aunque alguien mas esta en el lugar" la voz de Kaede me hiso sobresaltar por lo repentina que se dio a notar

Claro que eso también pasó por Asia quien no espero la aparición de ella tan súbitamente, mientras que Sakuya parecía no estar afectada en lo más mínimo

"N-no me des esas sorpresas Kaede-chan..." comente tocándome el pecho con una de mis manos, bueno creo que no era de extrañarse después de todo "Aunque...alguien mas? y como Reiji llego antes que nosotros..."

Kaede asintió mientras se colocaba a mi derecha y nos acompañaba a los demás

Solo fue unos momentos después que logramos llegar a la habitación y al abrir la puerta

"Aquí estamos Buchou, perdón la...demora" mencione antes de darme con la sorpresa de que había ahora alguien mas en el lugar

Era una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello era de color plata, su piel era blanca, sus ojos son azul claro, de figura voluptuosa, su expresión era la de una persona fría en apariencia. Lleva un traje de sirvienta y su actitud da muestra de alguien que es estricto y formal.

Se presento con el nombre de Grayfia Lucifuge y estaba aquí por que tenia que tratar un asunto con Buchou, supuestamente el que iba a mencionar el día de hoy

Al menos Reiji ya se encontraba acompañado de Rose-neesan y extrañamente un gato negro en su hombro derecho

Si tuviera que adivinar seguramente es Kuroka...

"Hey Issei, pensé que te tomarías mas tiempo de lo esperado" Reiji comento tranquilo al saludarme, al igual que Asia y las demás

"Yo debería estar diciendo eso" replique aun algo confundido "Como fue que llegaste antes que nosotros?, estaba seguro que te tomarías mas tiempo"

Acción seguida fue que sonrió tranquilo y ladeando la mirada un poco, antes de responder con algo muuy propio de el

"Magic my friend~"

...Claro, como no debería sorprenderme de ese tipo de respuestas de su parte...

Era muy bueno para poner las cosas de la manera menos esperada después de todo, no es que fuera nuevo para mí

No podía decir lo mismo de Asia quien lo miro con algo de confusión con lo que había mencionado, esa adorable manera de reaccionar era peligrosa en más de una manera!

"Bueno ya que estamos aquí, no seria mejor ya comenzar con tu pequeña reunión Gremory?" Reiji añadió finalmente

Yo también tenia mucha curiosidad por lo que Buchou tendría que mencionarnos en estos momentos, no es que fuera realmente malo no?

Digo...que tan malo tendría que ser para intentar reclutarnos tan celosamente?

"Ah...es algo complicado que nos afecta a todos" Buchou comento aunque eso que mencionaba seguramente excluía a Reiji después de todo no era parte del Peerage "De antemano me disculpo nuevamente por la insistencia Ryuuzaki-kun..."

"No te líes demasiado, ya esta en el pasado" Reiji respondió con desdén "Aunque todo esto podría haberse evitado si hubieras dicho las cosas desde un inicio...bueno eso y evitar que no te dejara como una coladera en nuestro primero encuentro por obvias razones~"

"...Muy lindo de tu parte no Reiji?" añadí con algo de sarcasmo al comentario que dijo

"Considerando el modo en que pasaron las cosas...es muy probable que lo lograra" Buchou admitió algo frustrada

Quizás se debía al hecho de que Reiji, entre todos aquí presentes, era el único humano después de todo

Ella era una demonio de clase alta y el mencionado humano, no le dio oportunidad de hacer algo en contra suya sin causar un daño colateral de por medio

Claro que al escuchar eso, Grayfia-san arqueo la mirada un poco por ese comentario en particular

"Es verdad..aunque no quiera admitirlo" Buchou menciono antes de dirigir la mirada a Reiji "No tuvo problemas para dejarme en jaque sin siquiera esforzarse"

"A fin de cuentas, mi rol para ese momento era ganar tiempo y dejar que Issei se encargara de su problema con el ángel caído" Reiji respondió "No me dirás que te sorprendiste al ver que manejo todo de la mejor manera?"

"En eso tienes razón...no muchos humanos son capaces de derrotar a un ángel caído con solo unos días de conocer el mundo sobrenatural" ella respondió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras le dirigió la mirada a Issei unos momentos

Eso no evito que soltara una pequeña risa mientras me alborotaba un poco el cabello, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato después de todo

Era algo nuevo para mí, de cierta manera

"Pero de todas formas, esto es algo que quizás debería haberles mencionado desde un inicio y quizás hubiera evitado todo esto..."

"No desea que lo explique yo, Rias-sama?" Grayfia-san menciono, Buchou negó a ello

"No será necesario, es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta. Se lo merecen después de todos los problemas en los que estuvieron involucrado por mi culpa"

Aun me pregunto a que se refiere con ello...

Mejor dicho, que clase de razones tenia para reclutarnos a los tres?, podría entender que fuera por que buscan poder o algo por el estilo

Pero algo me decía que era más complejo de lo que podíamos esperar en estos momentos

Y todo hubiera sido de esa manera de no ser por que de manera repentina, un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación

Tanto Sakuya, Rose-neesan y Reiji arquearon la mirada al notar la repentina aparición de este

Por la mirada que tenia Buchou, la cual finalmente mostraba molestia...

"Phenex..." esas fueron las palabras de Kiba al observar este en cuestión

Lo cual no paso desapercibido por Reiji quien, como era de esperarse, ya estaba descifrando la situación en cuestión

"Hu...ha pasado tiempo desde que vine al mundo humano"

Quien menciono esas palabras, fue quien apareció del círculo mágico proveniente de la habitación

Un chico quizás en sus 20, vestía un traje rojo con una camisa la cual traía desabrochada, tenía cabello rubio y creo que era fácil decir que tenía esa aura de 'chico malo'

Una cosa era seguro, no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo

Esa persona en cuestión, observo el lugar por unos momentos y en específico a las chicas en si antes de dirigir la mirada Buchou

"Nada mal, parece que has conseguido unas sirvientas bastante interesantes aquí" este menciono antes de acercarse a Buchou "Ahora...vamos que tenemos que ver la sala de ceremonias y comprobar la fecha después de todo"

"Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso casarme contigo" Buchou exclamo con un tono molesto en el instante

Aunque...escuche bien lo que había dicho?

"Bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido después de todo...Gremory, creo que tienes mala suerte después de todo" Reiji comento ladeando la mirada un poco y soltando un suspiro

"No tienes la menor idea" replico ella también suspirando aunque el comentario no paso desapercibido por este en cuestión

Quien le dirigió una mirada aburrida aunque sin antes observar a Rose-neesan por unos momentos

"Deberías adiestrar mejor a tus sirvientes aunque por lo que veo, no se puede esperar mucho de un humano después de todo" este menciono sin mas

Me molesto bastante que hablara de esa manera sin importarle demasiado, ugh demasiado arrogante

Al menos como era usual, Reiji no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo por lo que menciono, era bueno lidiando con estas cosas después de todo

Claro no podía decir lo mismo de quien estaba a su costado, puesto que se le notaba un poco molesta por el comportamiento que tenia en ese instante

"Algo me dice que esto solo es el inicio de algo problemático..." murmure para mi en ese momento

Sakuya y Kaede asintieron ante mi comentario, solo ver lo que pasaba aquí

Decía problemas por todos lados en si

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo para saber de quien se trataba después de todo

Raiser Phenex, ese era su nombre, un demonio de clase alta del clan Phenex

Y prometido de Buchou por cuestiones familiares...

La sorpresa para mi fue quizás algo tardía después de lo que había mencionado Reiji solo que me tomo algo de tiempo procesar lo que estaba pasando aquí después de todo

Si era exactamente de lo que quería hablar ahora mismo, es posible que se tratara de lo que menciono Grayfia-san en si

Reclutarnos...claro, tenia sentido si pensaba un poco ello

Aunque aun no podía descifrar completamente el motivo completo

Se que es poder pero para que?

"Ya déjame!" exclamo Buchou en el instante que el tipo en cuestión, estaba tocándole repetidas veces a pesar de que Buchou lo alejaba

Que se creía para tratarle de esa manera?

"Hey...ten mas respeto con Buchou!" exclame finalmente, era molesto verlo actuar tan arrogante

"Y tu quien eres?" respondió de manera aburrida

"Hyodou Issei, Pawn de Buchou!"

"Ah...ok"

Oí! no me ignores tan fácilmente!

Argh, esto era demasiado frustrante para mi!

"Toma este consejo, no me voy a casar contigo" Buchou una ves mas, volvió a mencionar lo mismo pero parecía ser que entraba en oídos sordos

"Jaja mi amada Rias, tan dura como siempre pero sabes que esto es para mantener nuestra linaje puro después de todo" este añadió sonriendo arrogante, parecía ser que realmente ignoraba lo que decía Rias en cuestión

De ahí todo se volvió complicado después de ello, hablando de que era para mantener las relaciones entre las familias mejor que ahora y que todo esto era para mejor, los pilares demasiados y todas esas cosas que honestamente ignore

Si claro...para mejor y yo no soy un pervertido

...

...Un momento...

"Tu regresaras al inframundo conmigo. Aun si tengo que incinerar a todos tus sirvientes!"

Declaro de tal manera que en ese instante, dejando escapar un aura opresiva acompañada del fuego alrededor suyo

Todos se pusieron tensos en ese momento, salvo de Grayfia-san, Rose y inesperadamente Reiji

Quien en cuestión hiso algo que quizás sorprenderías a muchos e inclusive a la misma Buchou, salvo yo por que no evite reír por ello y seguidamente me acompaño Sakuya con ello, después de todo...

* * *

 _ **Reiji Pov**_

Creo que ya sabía a donde iba todo estos, ni bien habían comenzado las cosas aquí en un inicio con la llegada de ese tal Phenex al club...

Uh, eso explicaría por que Gremory estaba tan desesperada de reclutarnos a ambos para algo en particular

Si bien poder es algo que uno desea, siendo más un demonio, había algo que no cuadraba demasiado con sus intenciones en cuestión

Si eso conllevaba lidiar con un matrimonio arreglado...uno puede sacar sus conclusiones fácilmente y sin mucho predicamento

No bastaba decir que era del tipo de persona que realmente, odiabas al primer momento que abría la boca y comenzaba a hablar

Este no fue la excepción a esa regla, después de todo usaba cada tipo de pequeña cosa que tenia a su favor para poner las cosas mas simples

Vienes conmigo o tus sirvientes son asesinados?, por favor...que clase de villano de tercera dice ese tipo de cosas?

 _ **{...Y se supone que eso guarda relación con mi origen después de todo?. Ugh...que desgracia para quienes comparten ello a pesar de solo ser un distante demoniaco}**_

 _'Y solo me dice que las cosas se pondrán de mal en peor. Después de todo, el ave inmortal es una representación contemporánea tuya a fin de cuentas...y pensar que ahora veríamos a alguien que tiene relación y sea de esta manera, es...decepcionante'_

Añadiendo el hecho de que alguien mas se encontraba aquí que mostraba el suficiente poder para lidiar con cualquier que estuviera en este lugar sin si quiera pestañar

Y tiene que amenazar a la prometida en cuestión?. Vaya a estas alturas creo que después de todo los demonios tienen la manía de dar malas impresiones después de todo

Pero esto se ponía molesto y yo no era exactamente la persona que se quedaba tranquila si alguien amenazaba a cercanos a mi -Entiéndase de Issei, Asia y Koneko-

Así que hice algo simple para el momento

Efectivo y suficiente para parar esta molesta situación que se encontraba dándose

Muy útil es poder manejar los elementos sin muchos problemas, así que bañe en agua al susodicho por unos segundos

Suficiente para apagar el fuego que esta emitiendo junto con ese intento asesino

Hubo un silencio al instante, solo para ser interrumpido por las risas de Issei y Sakuya y una corta e imperceptible por parte de Rose igualmente

Ah, realmente es bueno saber que alguien al menos se divierte con ello

Claro que quizás Gremory se hubiera unido a ello pero la sorpresa la supero en ese momento

Podía decir lo mismo de Himejima, Kiba y Koneko quienes parpadearon al ver lo sucedido

No podía decir lo mismo del Phenex quien giro lentamente con una notable molesta en el rostro

Y yo?, simplemente con mi usual semblante tranquilo, luego de soltar un suspiro y comenzar a hablar

"Sabiendo que hay alguien que representa a la familia de Gremory y tu abiertamente has amenazado parte de este" mencione tranquilo y refiriéndose a Lucifuge-san en cuestión "No crees que causaras repercusiones con tus acciones?. Vamos después de todo tu eres un demonio de clase alta no?"

Eso fue suficiente para dejarlo callado en el momento, pues era cierto y quien en cuestión, estaba por intervenir pero la acción que hice fue mas...efectiva

"Tu...acaso crees que solo por un simple truco harás la diferencia?, solo eres un gusano aquí que se ha colado a asuntos que no le incumben" este replico con un tono venenoso

Giro sus ojos por el comentario, hay si supiera que estuvo muy cerca de perder a su 'Prometida'...

"Lo que digas y digamos que si me incumbe ya que ha estado insistiendo en reclutarme pero nunca lo logro"

Este solo soltó una risa al escuchar lo que había dicho en esos momentos, como si hubiera escuchado un chiste en el momento

"Y que se supone que un gusano como tu puede tener?" este menciono mientras que yo solo sonreí un poco

"Veamos...aparte de que soy un usuario de Senjutsu, lo cual es raro ya que soy un humano. Derrote a Gremory sin siquiera darle el lujo de hacer algo en contra mía" eso causo cierta reacción en su mirada "Soy poseedor de una espada sacra bastante peligrosa y hay mas cosas que ella sabe pero para que mencionarlas?"

La manera en que mencione esas cosas tan tranquilas y sin preocuparme de que ellos tuvieran conocimiento..

Bueno, era raro considerando lo minucioso que era con la información pero de los presentes ya la mayoría lo sabia y era conocimiento inútil a cierto modo

Podía decir eso, pero aquí señor arrogancia estaba molesto por el modo en que me le dirigía

Aun así, eso no evito mostrar cierta reacción al escuchar que Gremory no tuvo chance en contra mía. Lo cual era cierto en parte, es más fácil decir que la sorpresa fue el factor suficiente para lograr ello

"Acaso no hay una mejor manera de lidiar con esta situación?" comente a nadie en particular pero en cuestión, estaba dirigida a Lucifuge-san

"Dado a que era posible que esto sucediera, podría solucionarse por medio de un ultimo recurso" ella menciono "Y ese será un Rating Game"

Ahora había algo interesante que escuchar de ello y por la reacción que tenia en estos momentos por parte de Gremory, nuevamente la sorpresa de por medio

"Ja...es en serio?" Raiser no oculto su desdén al escuchar esas palabras, aunque no era necesario ser un genio para entender ello "Ni siquiera tiene un Peerage completo, a comparación de yo quien posee ya uno"

Este comento antes de que en un chasqueo de sus dedos, varios círculos se dieran a notar nuevamente en el lugar

Y de estos, aparecieron varias chicas...oh genial, algo me decía que esto era lo que creía que era...

No paso desapercibido de Issei quien parpadeo un par de veces, no sabia si estaba celoso o molesto por ello

"Uh...que pasa con el?" el Phenex hiso referencia a Issei en cuestión

"Su sueño es tener un harem, supongo que es razón de que este así al ver..." Gremory no termino sus palabras, por obvias razones

"Eso es aterrador"

"Ugh, que desagradable"

Esa fueron las voces de algunas de las presentes al escuchar ello, no es que fuera sorpresa pero...

Acaso no saben que tienen a uno peor aquí para empezar? - Haciendo cierto énfasis en el Phenex en cuestión-

Claro que el se molesto con ese comentario, aunque a diferencia de ello

Es muy probable que Issei en cuestión fuera mejor que aquí señor arrogancia

El ya me había mencionado varias veces que debía hacer para conseguir un harem, ignoraba la razón de por que específicamente me preguntaba a mi de todas las personas

Así que lo único que podía hacer era el mencionarle mi opinión personal, lo cual tomo bien después de todo

Uno no ignora el corazón de alguien, o simplemente no serás diferente de lo que odias más

Creo que aquí teníamos un claro ejemplo de lo que me refería después de todo, siendo señor arrogancia clara muestra de aquello

Pero...en cierto punto había algo que estaba pasándose por alto, claro para cualquiera pero a mi no se me escapan las cosas a simple vista

"Ultimo recurso?" comente, captando la atención de los presentes "No es mas claro mencionar que es una falsa esperanza que le están dando?"

"A que te refieres Ryuuzaki?" Rias comento, quizás con un tanto de sorpresa y molestia a la vez

Luego de soltar un corto suspiro, mi cabeza ya estaba descifrando en cuestión lo que pasaba, los posibles escenarios y resultados pero todos terminaban en uno solo

"Si este 'Rating Game' que ha mencionado Lucifuge-san es el ultimo recurso que tienes para librarte del compromiso aquí con señor demonio clase alta"

La manera en que menciono ello causo molestia por el modo en que se le dirigían, no es que le importaba en lo mas mínimo que fuera a decirle

"Entonces es muy probable que tus posibilidades estén a un mínimo a tu favor" el añadió "El hecho de que tenga un Peerage completo le da ventaja, aun así es posible que puedas superarlos sin muchos problemas ya que en tu caso, posees mas calidad que cantidad lo cual te favorece"

"No obstante" dio una pequeña pausa "Esta de por medio la diferencia de experiencia en combate. Lucifuge-san me podría mencionar que tanta posee el?"

Me observo por unos momentos, intentando descifrar lo que estaba intentando hacer en esos momentos

Era para bien o mal?, lo cual era relativamente fácil de suponer en el momento que asentí sin razón aparente. Y sin más se dispuso a responder

"Raiser-sama ya posee ocho victorias y dos derrotas durante los rating game" asentí ante la información que ella había mencionado

"Quiere decir que tiene experiencia en cuanto esto, lo cual te da desventaja en mucho. De todas formas...a sabiendo de lo que estabas enfrentando, es probable que eso podría cambiar si hubieras dedicado algo de tiempo para entrenar tus habilidades. Dime lo has hecho durante esos años?"

Abrió sus ojos por un momento y mantuvo silencio a pesar de que esperaba la respuesta, la cual era predecible de escuchar a estas alturas

"Otro factor en tu contra, no has dedicado a si quiera mejorar en el momento que esto podría suceder o me dirás que esperabas, con la ayuda de Issei y suponiendo que lograban reclutarme, solucionaría ello?. Déjame decirte que las cosas no funcionan de esa manera"

Era obvio, si podrá ser un demonio de clase alta y todo pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas superar tú estado actual solo por que crees que las cosas podrán solucionarse mágicamente y por intervención de que fuera x factor en estos momentos

"El hecho de que aquí señor demonio clase alta, este arrogante contigo es por que tiene valido un punto. Estas en una clara desventaja y no lo digo para molestarte, es un hecho que a menos que busques un x factor que solucione esas desventajas, estas condenada"

No quería ser el malo en esta situación aquí pero... era algo de realidad que ella necesitaba en su vida

"Como podrás ver, esto solo es una manera de retrasar lo inevitable...Hmph, con las pruebas dichas en estos momentos, este nivel de razonamiento es posible para Vaughn Reiji"

El silencio en la habitación fue notable y podría sentirse la tensión en esos momentos

Sobretodo de Gremory quien parecía que estaba a punto de rendirse al escucharme y quien podía culparle

Pero eso no le evitaba que en todo este tiempo, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubiera puesto esfuerzo en mejorar

Personalmente...ella es una princesa consentida que obtiene todo sin problemas y negó lo más importante en esta vida

Aunque el silencio fue interrumpido por una corta risa tranquila proveniente del grupo de Phenex

"Eres interesante para ser un humano, no hubiera imaginado escuchar tal manera de explayarse ante la situación actual. Esas palabras me resultan familiares, acaso ...?" ahora había una voz diferente dirigiéndose a mi persona y cuando dirigí la mirada se trataba de una de las presentes

Era la joven con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo estaba atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos, con cintas azules para mantenerlos en su lugar. Traía un vestido morado claro con acentos de color púrpura oscuro y un arco azul en la parte delantera.

No...Podía evitar notar algo de similitud con el Phenex en cuestión, acaso serian relativos?

De todas formas, solo podía referirse a algo en particular que yo conocía bien y ello. No evito dibujar una sonrisa feral en mi rostro

"Je, es una de mis favoritas después de todo" respondí sin mas y ella igualmente dirigió una sonrisa a mi persona sin mas

Aunque nuevamente, aun no había terminado después de todo esto.

Era obvio que le di suficiente motivo para no hacer esta tontería llamada Rating Game con su nivel actual, era básicamente un suicidio

Y mientras que ayudar a Gremory en cuestión no era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer

Eso no evitaba que terminaría afectado a los que realmente aprecio de su grupo

Hey, no soy un desalmado después de todo

"Por eso, tengo una propuesta diferente mi querido demonio clase alta" comente sin mas, dejando notar lo que quería llegar a estos momentos

El Phenex arqueo la mirada al escuchar eso, preguntándose que era lo que yo podía estar intentando hacer en ese momento

Quizás la curiosidad misma era un motivo mas por el cual continuaba escuchándome, quien sabe

Algo seguro era, sabia como usar esa arrogancia que tenia el en su contra y a mi favor por igual

"Por que no tenemos un duelo?, algo simple que podría emocionar la ceremonia en cuestión puesto que no tienes nada que perder después de todo, si aun lo deseas podrías ir con todo tu Peerage si gustas"

El arqueo la mirada un momento, para finalmente soltar una carcajada

No sorprendió después de todo, si mis palabras eran como las había mencionado

Estaba dándole a entender que si ganaba habría algo de por medio en todo esto y era fácil quizás pensar a que podría estar refiriéndome

"Jajajajajaja, han escuchado?" el Phenex comento "Un duelo ha dicho!, este humano retándome a mi, de entre todos los presentes!"

Y a esas risas se unieron su Peerage, salvo de la rubia quien me dirigió la palabra hace pocos instantes

Puesto que a pesar de esas risas que se escuchaban, yo me mantenía inexpresivo ante ello. Esperando la respuesta en cuestión

"Onii-sama por que no lo aceptas?" una vez mas, la voz fue proveniente de la rubia en cuestión, haciendo que las risas tuvieran un alto para el momento "No me importaría tener un sirviente conmigo para variar, se ve que es diferente a otros humanos y es interesante"

Uh...ok, algo me decía que esto fue algo inesperado para el momento

Claro que Rose reacciono por un solo instante al igual que Kuroka quien estaba en mi hombro derecho con una nya, del cual sonaba como una risa en cuestión

Considerando el hecho de que ella ha insinuado algo bastante claro en ello

Esa sorpresa paso por igual a los demás, como Issei quien fue mas expresivo con ello -Ehh?!- en cuestión

No obstante, las cartas ya estaban en la mesa y era momento de saber si las tomaría o no

"Quizás, supongo que seria bueno poner las cosas mas interesantes para ese día después de todo" el Phenex añadió con algo de desdén "De todas formas, no faltara mucho para que estas chicas se unan a mi harem después de la ceremonia" su mirada paso hacia Sakuya e Kaede en cuestión.

Decir que Issei estaba mostrando molestia por ese comentario en particular, era quedarse corto para esos momentos

Y tenia toda la razón para estarlo, de todas formas el Phenex en cuestión ignoro completamente a Issei

"Sin contar..." finalmente dirigió la mirada hacia Rose "Esta es diferente...no me importaría mostrarle lo que es un verdadero hombre en la cama"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **{...Bueno, parece que finalmente logro lo imposible. Molestarlo de entre todas las cosas}**_

"Oh...esta muerto, esta realmente muerto. Ya firmo su sentencia de muerte con eso" esas fueron las palabras de Issei por muy buenas razón que el sabia como amigo mío que era

Sakuya, Kaede y Asia, quienes se quedaron en silencio ante lo último que habían escuchado para entonces

Pero ahora quedaron confundidas por lo que había dicho Issei en cuestión, quien en esos momentos, solo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa por alguna extraña razón

Si hay cosas aquí que podrían considerarse realmente malas al verlas aquí, eran tres en particular

Una, Sona-sempai sonriendo de un momento a otro

Dos, Issei dejando sus perversiones sin razón aparente

Y tres, Reiji entrando en un estado de molestia

La tercera se dio y la reacción en esos momentos fue...

"He..."

El sonido que paso a ser casi imperceptible a este momento. Dado al hecho de que el momento que se dio a notar fue como si un fantasma los hubiera tomado de sorpresa.

Después de todo el sonido venia de el, quien estaba temblando donde se encontraba

"Hehehehehehehe!"

El Phenex arqueo la mirada un momento, aunque por precaución tomo un paso hacia atrás por la súbita manera en que la risa se volvió cada vez más fuerte y aguda

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ese fue el momento en que se dieron cuenta que Reiji se había parado desde donde se encontraba

Cada vez que el reía mas, su intento asesino comenzaba a aumentar a pasos agigantados

Instintivamente, Kuroka quien yacía a su costado dio un corto salto hasta llegar al hombro de Rose antes de que...

 **"Ahhhahhahhahhahahahahahahaha, hiiyaaaaaaahhaaaaaaahhh!"**

Era una risa claro esta, pero no era normal por donde se le escuchara. Los presentes -Salvo Lucifuge-san, Rose, Kuroka y Sakuya- se quedaron helados al escuchar el sonido proveniente del humano quien simplemente reía. Podrían intentar negar todo lo que quisieran pero, lo que escuchaban era realmente terrorífico en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era mas proveniente de un monstruo o demonio que la de un humano en si...mejor dicho, era posible que alguien como el podría lograr tal cosa?

Pero olvidaban algo importante, el era un usuario de Senjutsu y era posible que este tipo de cosas se dieran en algún momento

Luego de unos momentos, Reiji recobro un poco la calma y paso una de sus manos sobre su cabello y ladeo la mirada hacia el Phenex quien

Pues, digamos se veía algo perturbado por lo que vio en esos momento y por buenas razones de por medio

La mirada para entonces, esos ojos que poseía para ese instante no mostraban nada en si. Ninguna emoción se mostraba de por medio y el color que poseía estaban falto por igual...

"Quizás ahora esto es algo mas personal después de todo" el chico añadió sin mas "Podrás decir todo lo que quieras, insultarme con lo mas bajo posible. Pero algo que no permito es que alguien intente esas insinuaciones con mi pareja estando yo presente y vaya, realmente eres la segunda persona que me ha molestado"

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa jovial, tranquila pero sin perder ese tono que mostro hace poco

"O me dirás acaso que tienes miedo de un simple humano? y no tienes el valor necesario para apostar algo por igual?"

Lo reto con esas palabras, luego de unos cortos segundos de que recobro un poco la postura arrogante que se vio durante todo ese tiempo, dibujo una sonrisa maligna

"Ja...bien, así lo quieres?, para mi esta bien. Pierdes y serás un sirviente mas" este respondió "Si pierdo, lo cual dudo que suceda, tendrás a dos de mi Peerage para hacer lo que quieras con ellas. Siris y Isabela serán mi apuesta"

Las palabras en ese instante, causaron la sorpresa en las dos mencionadas por obvias razones

""Raiser-sama?!""

Después de todo estaba apostando la vida de alguien de su Peerage en cuestión como si se trataran de objetos

Una razón más para causarle una humillación mayor

"Oí Reiji, no te importa que me una a esto?" y la sorpresa del momento, inclusive para el chico en cuestión al escuchar esas palabras, suficiente para retomar ya a su estado calmado y tranquilo que estaba al inicio de la reunión

Issei quien se levanto con la molestia en el rostro, quien podía culparle si se jugaba con la vida de alguien como si nada

Y mas aun, dando las insinuaciones de por medio hacia Sakuya y Kaede, quizás también Asia por que era evidente en si

"Je...bueno quien lo diría viniendo de ti después de todo amigo mío" sonreí tranquilo, ahora realmente tranquilo

"Si, no soporto a este yakitori y su actitud con ellas como si no fueran nada para el" obvio, el sabia a que me refería cuando hablo conmigo

Así mismo, algo que era obvio a hacer en estos momentos, un BroFist, muy seguros de lo que estábamos haciendo para ese entonces

Rias era la que estaba más sorprendida ante el modo que reacción Issei en si

"Yakitori?!" este exclamo al escuchar el insulto que no paso de largo ya que dio la señal a una del Peerage, quien traía un báculo consigo

Basto solo un segundo para que atacara a Issei donde se encontraba

Hubiera sido el caso de no ser por que, las cosas fueron diferentes en ese momento

 **[Boost]**

"Kya!"

El sonido del Sacred Gear activarse y el hecho de que la chica en cuestión termino estrellada en la pared

Era prueba de que no tuvo oportunidad en contra de el, solo un golpe y fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente al caer al suelo

"No me subestimes bastardo, un Dragon no dudara en atacarte por amenazar a sus parejas" Issei comento de manera tranquila y no como una amenaza, si no como un hecho en cuestión

Bueno, aquí tenemos después de todo al Crimson Emperor después de todo

"No lo harás...ten cuidado por que en el momento que hagas algo, será tu perdida" comente tranquilo seguidamente

Mis palabras fueron dirigidas a la que poseía el cabello morado quien planeaba atacar a Issei

Pero mas rápido que ella, ya tenia varias espadas rodeándole y una frente suya la cual le hiso desistir

"Gran cosa, Mira es la mas débil entre mi Peerage" este menciono, no pareciéndole importar lo que vio en esos momentos pero algo de sorpresa pudo verse en su rostro al notar lo que pasaba tras suyo

"Hoh, así que tienen cosas guardadas después de todo" este volvió a sonreír "Bien, que tal un pequeño y 'Amistosa' batalla para ver si realmente son capaces de ello?"

Este propuso sin más, como si estuviera incitándonos a lograr algo más con ello

Era obvio pero quizás seria un buen momento para poner en su lugar a este tipo con ello

"Tu que dices Issei?" pregunte con cierta curiosa

Mas la respuesta era obvia, su sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro era suficiente para el momento

Si algo es seguro, es nunca molestar a un par que puede cambiar las cosas sin mucho problema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club - Exterior**_

 _ **Ravel Pov**_

Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo bastante inusual desde que ese humano estuvo en el lugar, sin mencionar que rompió con todas las esperanzas posibles que Gremory tenia con el Rating Game por venir

Claro, si es que lo aceptaba pero con el rostro que tenia para ese entonces, es muy probable que no sea el caso

A fin de cuentas, es imposible que Onii-sama vaya a perder contra ellos

Pero...eso fue hasta que el mismo humano, se añadió a la ecuación en cuestión

Por que retarle a un duelo en primer lugar?, el no tenia razones para hacerlo por que simplemente no le incumbía los asuntos entre demonios de clase alta como nosotros y de por si era algo realmente estúpido, si me permiten añadir

A pesar de que parecía ser que Gremory lo quería reclutar para su Peerage de manera bastante celosa, solo lográndolo con ese Pawn de nombre Issei

No obstante, el humano en cuestión, cual nombre era Reiji Vaughn, parecía poseer mas cosas de lo que uno podría esperar a simple vista y eso llamaba la atención

Poseedor de una espada sagrada, un usuario de Senjutsu, derrotar a Gremory sin el menor esfuerzo...no podía dejar de lado que realmente tenia bastante para querer tenerlo y lucirlo con otros

Después de todo, quien no quisiera hacerlo con tan singular espécimen?. Personalmente me gustaba la idea de tenerlo para mi sola y seria un buen cambio de rutina para variar

Además, era inteligente como se mostro hace unos momentos y era lindo por igual

Nuevamente, esa aura que mostro durante las palabras de Onii-sama...dejaron algo de duda en mi pensamientos por unos instantes

Esa aura asesina que mostro al momento, que parecía haberse accionado algo en su persona fue suficiente para darme la duda de por medio

Era evidente como usuario de Senjutsu es posible que pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero esa risa...realmente me helo la sangre en mas de una manera

Quizás no mostraba realmente lo que podía ser capaz de hacer en todo este tiempo quien sabe

Tal vez por ese mismo motivo, Onii-sama tuvo la idea de ponerlo a prueba...

Mejor dicho, hacer que esto fuera una manera de divertirse con su humillante derrota en cuestión

Yo...creo que no podía quitarme las dudas de por medio a pesar de estar confiada

"Hmph, realmente esto es una perdida de tiempo" comente de manera tranquila, a pesar de que sentía curiosidad en parte por saber que es lo que tenia escondido bajo la manga

El revelo después de todo lo que podía hacer, pero era evidente que escondía mas cosas o no daría información tan fácilmente

Aunque me pregunto que tanto es lo que uno podara esperar a estas alturas...

"Subestimarlo no es la mejor idea después de todo nya~" eh?, de donde vino esa voz?

Por alguna razón, al ver de quien se trataba por unos momentos y luego bajar la mirada un poco antes de volver a observarla

Quien en cuestión, estaba extrañada por lo que hacia

...Siento que he sido derrotada en más de una manera...

"Por favor, no hables de mas antes de que comience esta batalla Kuroka..." la peliblanca comento con algo de frustración en su tono de voz

"Haii Rose-chan~" respondió relajadamente para luego soltar un bostezo

...Kuroka?, donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?, bueno era evidente que no era humana con esas colas y orejas de gato en su persona, tal vez seria un youkai?

De todas formas, estaba complicándome demasiado con pequeños detalles sin importancia antes de esto

"Dices eso, pero que podrían hacer un humano y un simple Pawn contra nosotros?" replique sin mas, a pesar de todo era cierto

Tanto como la llamada Kuroka y 'Rose', soltaron una leve risa ante mi comentario

Ahora por que estaban riendo ante algo evidente?

"No es bueno subestimar a un oponente no importe cuan débil puede llegar a ser" Rose ahora dirigiendo su mirada a mi persona "Al menos, me dirás que no tienes dudas de por medio por lo sucedido hace unos instantes?"

Recordar lo que hiso el humano en cuestión fue algo que no podría haber esperado de manera repentina

Me daba nervios solo recordar esa aura asesina y esa risa que retumbaba en mis oídos

Tan seguro de que lograría algo con esto pero aun así...

"Hmph, eso no cambiara nada" respondí, intentando no pensar mas en ese asunto "Y será demostrado ahora mismo"

"Si tu lo dices...bueno, al menos será interesante ver como esto terminara desarrollándose" Rose quien estaba con el semblante serio durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió los eventos, no evito dibujar una corta sonrisa sobre su rostro

Quizás por el mero hecho de que el humano no tuvo problema en retar a un demonio de clase alta por haberle faltado el respeto con esas insinuaciones de por medio

Aunque me preguntaba como alguien como ella, tenia a un humano como novio?

Ella era humana?, claramente no lo era, tenía una presencia diferente a los presentes y era notablemente poderosa

De todas formas, podía decir lo mismo de la aparente youkai quien repentinamente se dio a notar luego de lo sucedido

"Rose-chan tiene mucha confianza en Rei-chan a fin de cuentas nya~. Es de esperarse de mi lindo esposo después de todo~" la supuesta youkai comento muy segura en su comentario

Esperen, acabo de escuchar bien?

"...Esposo?, pero creí que..." si tenia muchas dudas antes, creo que ahora aumentaron exponencialmente con ello

Claro que eso causo la risa de la youkai en cuestión, quien no oculto verse entretenida con mi reacción

"Nyahaha la respuesta es obvia~, tanto Rose-chan y yo, somos parte de su harem~" la youkai respondió jovialmente

Parpadee una, dos y tres veces antes de procesar la información de por medio

Ver el rostro sonrojado de Rose al momento que le dirigí la mirada para buscar una respuesta a ello, fue mas que suficiente

No, creo que si continuaba con esta conversación, terminara por darme un dolor de cabeza con tantas cosas como estas

Pero como es que un humano, podría entenderlo si alguien era un demonio ya que era algo bastante común y sin contar el hecho de que Onii-sama poseía uno, pero un humano?

"B-bueno supongo que son demasiadas cosas para un día" replique tomándome la cabeza y negando un par de veces "Al menos ahora, se mostrara de que retar a Onii-sama es una estupidez"

Y luego de mover mi cabello con una de mis manos, me dirigí al lugar donde se daría a cabo esta tontería

Yubelluna, Siris e Isabela serian quienes formarían parte de esta batalla, incluyéndome claro esta

Queen, Knight, Rook y Bishop

Ciertamente más que suficiente para dominar esta supuesta batalla

Pensaría ello pero en el momento en que ambos chicos estuvieron en el lado contrario

Sus sonrisas tranquilas, eran algo que no esperaba ver aun así...

Podía esperar que estuvieran nervioso o algo por el estilo pero se veían bastante calmados a pesar de que estaban a punto de ser derrotados sin el menor inconveniente

"Se ven confiados a pesar de que las cosas se pondrán difíciles para ustedes" comento, llamando su atención y con cierto tono arrogante en mis palabras

Solo para terminar causando una leve risa en el humano

"Tal vez, quien sabe... algo seguro es que no les pondremos las cosas fáciles después de lo sucedido" respondió con desdén

"Es cierto" el Pawn se unió a la conversación "Podrás pensar que no somos fuertes ni nada, pero te llevaras una sorpresa una vez comience esto"

No evite reír ante lo que escuche en esos momentos, realmente estaba confiados de que esto resultaría de otra manera!

"Cierto...a fin de cuentas, nunca supe tu nombre" el humano comento "Debo saber el nombre de quien va a perder el día de hoy~"

Arquee la mirada un momento luego de su comentario, para simplemente sonreír tranquilamente

"Ravel Phenex, es bueno que sepas el nombre de tu nueva ama mi querido sirviente~"

Parece ser que las cosas a partir de ahora serán interesantes a fin de cuentas

Aun así...es mejor que no tome a la ligera a este humano o podría costarme bastante caro mas adelante

Por suerte... ya tenía eso cubierto

* * *

Tanto Reiji como Issei no tardaron en tomar las cosas de una manera más rápida

Reiji usando sus Azoth alrededor suyo con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha mientras estas mismas orbitaban a su alrededor

Issei evocando su Boosted Gear y tomando una estancia ofensiva y esperando el momento para comenzar con ello

Curiosamente, ellos no estaban mostrado algún tipo de nerviosismo o inquietud en lo que estaban a enfrentar

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por quienes tenían que enfrentar

"Uh, que curioso truco tiene ese humano..." Siris, quien tenía el rango como Knight comento al ver esas extrañas creaciones protegerlo celosamente

No obstante, tenia una extraña sensación al observarlas...quizás era algo mas que no se veía a simple vista

Ese sentido natural al peligro quizás?

"Quien sabe?, al menos solo tenemos que lidiar con un Pawn a fin de cuentas" Isabela, una de las Rook añadió con desdén, aunque su atención estaba dirigida al Pawn cual había mencionado

Ella era mas hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quizás por eso sintió algo de intriga al ver la postura de este en cuestión

Era adepta, claro esta y conocía diversos estilos, pero este que mostraba era diferente...reconocía pero no identificaba con claridad

Solo una sonrisa paso con su rostro cubierto por una mascara, quizás realmente seria mas interesante de lo que estaba imaginando

Ravel, quien estaba observando de manera fija al humano y sus creaciones e intercalando su mirada al Pawn y su Sacred Gear

Las espadas fue algo que había usado antes de que todo esto se diera

Y la sorpresa que ella se llevo al ver como Yubelluna tenia una a centímetros de su frente

Claro que ella tenia las intenciones de hacer explotar al Pawn por insultar a Onii-sama pero no tuvo chance

Fue solo un segundo para dejarla sin opciones, un mal movimiento y quien sabe que habría pasado

Estaba segura que no eran ordinarias y ella podía estar segura de que emitían una energía dañina y muy conocida para ella

Sacra, pero como es que poseía algo como eso?...

No, eso eran cosas de las cuales podría preocuparse mas adelante, ahora tenia algo importante con lo cual lidiar y era también momento para poner en marcha su plan

"Yubelluna..." menciono la rubia hacia la Queen, quien meramente asintió

* * *

 _ **Play: Never Surrender - Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria Ost**_

Hubo un silencio antes de que las cosas comenzaran

Y vaya manera en que se inicio esto

"Maldición!" esa fue la voz de Reiji

Causando confusión en su compañero quien al momento de voltear se encontró con una sorpresa muy mala para ambos

Reiji, quien estaba a su costado se encontraba dentro de una barrera circular a pocos centímetros del suelo

Sellando así cualquier movimiento que este lograra hacer o intentara

"Hmph, creíste que no tendría algo para lidiar contigo?" Ravel entre risas menciono al ver su estado actual

 **[Boost]**

Issei, quien ahora seguramente tenía las cosas no muy a su favor desde un inicio

Ahora estaban en una situación peor...o quizás no era el caso?

"Tch...supongo que no tendré las cosas fáciles después de todo" Issei soltó una risa nerviosa al ver la situación en cuestión

Claro esta, eso fue hasta que Reiji también se unió a ello con una casual risa en si

Issei parpadeo un par de veces al notar la calmada reacción que tenia Reiji

Sus oponentes compartieron el mismo sentimiento por ello, mas que todo por la confusión de por medio

"Tu eres la Queen verdad?" Reiji se dirigió a Yubelluna quien lo observo detenidamente

Antes de que una espada algo mas pequeña de las cuales mostro se creo frente suyo antes de tomarla con la derecha

"Es mejor que mantengas esta barrera bien por que en el momento que salga..." este menciono al instante de clavar la espada en frente suyo, distorsionando aquello que lo retenía de manera abrupta

"Sera que esta batalla termine!" exclamo de tal manera que fue solo un instante en el cual esta comenzó a casi desvanecerse de no ser por que la Queen en cuestión intervino y evito aquello

Claro que seria el caso de no ser por que este no se detenía y si por un segundo o instante dejara de mantenerla...

 **[Boost]**

"Jajaja Reiji, estas mas que preparado para todo no?!" Issei exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como las cosas se tornaron diferentes

"Que puedo decir?, me gusta jugar mis cartas cuando son necesarias y en el momento preciso" respondió el con desde antes de hacer un ademan con la izquierda, ya que la otra estaba sujetando la espada

Al instante en que el humano dio aquel ademan, las espadas que una vez lo estaban protegiendo, se dirigieron a Issei como su nuevo portador

A sorpresa del mismo quien se sorprendió ante tal acción

" _ **Azoth: Equip, Intercept, Pursuit and Defend"**_

Esas fueron las palabras de Reiji una vez las espadas ahora orbitaban alrededor de Issei

Uno bien entendía a lo que estaba refiriéndose en tal declaración

Si el estaba ocupado con esta molesta barrera...que le impedía que sus valiosas espadas no fueran usadas por otro a su comando?

 **[Boost]**

"Hey...no importa si me pongo algo descuidado en estos instantes?" Issei pregunto al ver el rostro desorientado de sus enemigos al ver como ahora las espadas lo protegían a el del mismo modo que a su antiguo portador

"Seguro, muéstrales que no hay que subestimar a alguien que posee un Dragon"

Esa fue la única señal que necesitaba el para poner las cosas en marcha, no tenia realmente por que dejarse vencer por alguien como ellas

Demonios, insultaron y menospreciaron a quienes conocían

Y eso era más que suficiente para molestar a un Hyodou Issei!

"Prepárense por que no sabrán que las golpeo!" exclamo al manifestar el orbe de energía demoniaca desde la palma de su mano la cual poseía su Boosted Gear

 **"Cross Dragon Shot!"** al momento de golpear la orbe de tal modo

El resultaron seria esperar aquel rayo de energía demoniaco no?, quizás si...

No obstante, el hecho de que cuatro rayos ligeros se dividieron del actual para cubrir mas rango fue al que les tomo desprevenido

"Evádanlo ahora mismo!" Ravel al notar que eso no era un ataque común y corriente exclamo rápidamente causando tanto Siris y Isabela se movieran del rango del ataque

Aun si el principal fallo por completo en dar con ellas

Los de menor potencia, aun así peligroso por igual, lograron dar con el blanco en cuestión

Tanto Isabela como Siris se vieron expulsadas unos metros antes de recuperar el balance y observar al Pawn con frustración

Pero había terminado ahí?, no con lo que estaban observando...

 **[Boost]**

"Armor-Pierce Upgrade" murmuro antes de que una luz carmesí envolviera su cuerpo por un segundo "Armor Upgrade, Speed Upgrade, Mass Upgrade"

Cada vez que esas palabras eran mencionadas, esa luz ominosa lo envolviera por unos instantes

"Que demonios..." Isabela ya no se sentía tan confiada como esperaba de este Pawn y por buenas razones

Si antes no mostraba tanto poder como en un inicio, era suficiente para lidiar con el sin muchos problemas

Eso cambio de manera abrupta al aumento considerable que estaba mostrado en solo unos instantes

"Self-Augmentation...como es que este Pawn.." Siris no escondió su asombro al ver esto

Claro esta, si hubieran continuado de esa manera no habrían sido capaces de evadir el ataque que fue dirigió a Isabela quien dio un salto antes de que el puño del Pawn impactara con el suelo

Dejando un pequeño cráter donde se encontraba aun si lo evadió, esta fue enviada mas lejos de lo que espero por la ráfaga de viento que provoco el ataque

Siris intento atacarlo mientras tenia la chance pero esta se esfumo tal cual vino

Su velocidad le daba mas ventaja pero eso no evito que su gran espada fuera bloqueada y consecuentemente desviada por las Azoth que estaban orbitando alrededor de su objetivo

 **[Boost]**

Pero no fue todo, en el momento que ella se recupero, las espadas estaban dándole mas trabajo en cuestión

Si bien no estaban siendo blandidas por nadie, sus ataques coordinados eran suficiente para mantenerla ocupada

Sorprendida?, era poco a lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos y pensar que no tenia un oponente real y eran solo las espadas en si!

"Supongo que esto nos deja a nosotros dos no Nee-chan?" Issei comento mientras se colocaba nuevamente en una estancia ofensiva

La Rook observo con cuidado su alrededor

Siris estaba ocupada con esas espadas que evitaban que interviniera con el Pawn

Ravel estaba mas que sorprendida por el abrupto cambio que las cosas tomaron ahora mismo, no obstante lo estaba ocultado bien mientras observaba al humano quien estaba en la barrera

Y Yubelluna, quien estaba manteniendo esa barrera, ya que esa extraña espada que uso fue suficiente para distorsionarla sin problema alguno

No tenia muchas opciones no?

Eso solo causo que soltara una pequeña risa, a confusión de Issei en si

"Ahora que te resulta gracioso?" Issei pregunto, algo curioso pero sin dejar su guardia actual

"Esto, no esperamos que nos fueran a dar tantos problemas en si. Siendo honesta esperarías que un humano y un Pawn entre todas las cosas fueran a causar tal problema?" Isabela con cierto tono divertido comento

Como no iba a serlo?, la situación en si era tan improbable como para ser cierta!

Aun así, tenia que lidiar con el y quizás eso le daría la satisfacción de terminar con esto

 **[Boost]**

 _'Hey Ddraig, cuanto tiempo crees que me tome antes de usar eso?'_

 _ **[Si logras debilitarla lo suficiente para derrotarla de un solo golpe, será suficiente unos minutos]**_

"Tal vez...pero creo que es momento para continuar con esto por que..." Issei dejo escapar una mueca maliciosa antes de que su cuerpo volviera a emitir esa ominosa luz carmesí "Ya es la hora de que les hagamos saber que subestimarnos es una mala idea"

* * *

Mientras que las cosas se mantenían de una manera caótica por mencionarse de tal modo

Sorpresa era lo que podía uno fácilmente palpar entre los espectadores en cuestión

Rias sabia que Issei estaba teniendo un progreso notable desde el momento que Ryuuzaki se involucro en todo esto y quizás lo estaba poniendo a raya con su modo de actuar

Después de todo, Issei no era nada mas que un chico con un libido altamente notable y considerando el hecho de que era mas conocido por estar dentro del Trió de Pervertidos por desear un Harem

Lamentable que eso sonara para la generación actual, las cosas dieron un cambio bastante drástico gracias a la persona que se encontraba sellada en una barrera

Aunque mencionarlo de esa manera, era quizás solo ser condescendiente y la pelirroja lo sabía muy bien

Ryuuzaki estaba planeando algo en el tiempo que causo una ruptura completa en la barrera como si no fuera nada

Iniciaron con una desventaja al dejar solo a Issei, no era una mala idea después de lo que sucedió hace poco

Alguien hubiera contado con que Ryuuzaki podría usar esas espadas de tal manera?, quizás pero era poco probable

Una vez mas, cuan errada estaba... después de todo ese chico realmente era sorpresa tras sorpresa y no obstante

Quien hubiera pensado que de entre todas las personas, ese chico -Reiji- podría llegar a ser bastante sobre protector con alguien

Con Rossweisse y Kuroka para ser mas exactos y vaya que lo dejo claro con esa pequeña muestra que llevo a toda esta situación

Cabe decir que su Peerage estaba sorprendido por la demostración de Issei al lidiar con la Rook, Isabela

No era un chico que tuviera entrenamiento ni nada, era un simple estudiante, pervertido, pero aun así las cosas que hacia ahora mismo contradecían aquella impresión

Sobretodo por que estaban peleando a la par, intercambiando golpes y patadas

Algunas dando en el objetivo, evadiéndolo y bloqueando. Esto era realmente una batalla entre ambos y viniendo de un Pawn, la pieza más débil en el grupo, era notable y ni tenía los efectos del Promotion

Ciertamente las cosas eran diferente del lado contrario, donde Raiser Phenex, tenia frustración y molestia de por medio

"Que demonios..." Raiser, pensando que las cosas resultarían mas fáciles con solo lidiar con un mero Pawn y un humano seria solo una manera mas de demostrar que era superior en todo aspecto por ser un demonio clase alta

Y ahora las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo diferente

Sellar a ese molesto humano fue suficiente para que esto finalizara rápidamente y ese molesto Pawn no tendría oportunidad contra todas

Luego ese insecto tuvo que poner las cosas aun mas complicadas, como diantres es que ha volteado todo esto en un solo instante?!

Lo peor de todo, estaba luchando a la par con una Rook!, no se explicaba si era a causa del Sacred Gear que poseía o era algo diferente a ello, pero las cosas no estaban bien para el

Siris, Knight en su Peerage, no podía hacer nada gracias a esas espadas que bloqueaban, interceptaban cualquier acción que ella intentaba

Escapar?, ni le daba la opción a ello y ni pensar en destruirlas

Yubelluna estaba ocupada manteniendo esa barrera que evitaba que el humano saliera al campo

Lo que se preguntaba en esos momentos era, como es que había logrado, de no ser por que rápida reacción de la Queen, distorsionar y casi destruir una barrera como esa en un solo instante?!

Tenía muchas interrogantes sobre ese insecto en cuestión

NO era un humano normal desde el momento en que comenzó a reír de tal manera que lo hico sentir escalofríos con esa risa insana y llevándola al borde de lo perturbador

Aun así eso no evitaría que las cosas resultaran a su favor cuando propuso esto luego de retarlo y apostara a dos miembros de su Peerage

Tenia chance de perder?, un inmortal como el?, era simplemente imposible

Esto solo seria una mera prueba para probar que era una estupidez, algo para darse el gusto de aumentar su confianza, como si no necesitara más después de todo

...Y esto sucede

"Ufufu~" Akeno no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la situación "Realmente se esta esforzando a pesar de que no tiene realmente experiencia de por medio, aun así esta lidiando bastante bien con ella"

"Esta actuando mas por instinto, eso lo ayuda con el elemento sorpresa que posee" Kiba quien no pudo evitar notar el intercambio de golpes entre ambos, dejando notar una onda de viento entre cada ataque "Algo que note cuando luche con Issei-kun es que superar su defensa es algo complicado, un golpe bien dado de su parte que logre acertar y eso dolerá bastante"

"Supongo que Ryuuzaki realmente le ha dado bastantes consejos y el resultado es este" Rias añadió, odiaba admitir que se sentía frustrada por algunas cosas "Su Sacred Gear es en parte razón de ello, pero este tipo de cosas tomarían bastante tiempo a aprender...que secreto tendrá para aumentar exponencialmente..."

Era algo que se ha preguntado desde el momento en que Issei había aumentado su potencial a un paso notable, que era lo que Ryuuzaki le aconsejaba para mejorar de tal modo que uno se ponía a cuestionar si realmente este era el mismo Hyodou Issei, parte del trió pervertido de Kuoh, que una vez puso su interés por su Sacred Gear

* * *

Issei realmente se ha cuestionado como las cosas se han puesto de tal manera que ha podido luchar a la par con ella en todo este tiempo

Dudaba un poco en el momento pero su defensa estaba firme y evitaba, algunas veces a penas, los golpes de la Rook

De no ser por los aumentos que había usado en la velocidad y defensa estaría en problemas, aun estando bajo los efectos de su Sacred Gear

Aun así le estaba dando problemas por el modo en que su frustración podía verse sobre su rostro

"Heh...realmente me estas dando mas problemas de lo que esperaba, eres un principiante pero aun así te has mantenido bastante bien" añadió Isabela en el momento que tomo algo de distancia luego del ultimo intercambio de golpes

"Hey, dije que era momento de que me tomaran enserio después de todo" respondió el con una risa divertida, de la misma manera que ella, había tomado distancia para recuperar un poco el aliento

"Puedo notarlo...pero creo que es momento para que esto ya termine de una buena vez, nada personal" ella replico antes de volver a una estancia ofensiva, muy similar a lo que uno podría esperar de un boxeador experimentado "Aun así, te diré que estas dando una buena impresión con lo que eres capaz, principiante o no"

No hubo razón para más palabras, Isabela no perdió el tiempo para volver a tomar la ofensiva antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo imprevisto como fue en un inicio

Tanto Issei como ella, se involucraron en una batalla épica mano a mano. Isabela dio un golpe el cual Issei bloqueo y este replico con una patada la cual ella bloqueo por igual...

Isabela de esa manera dio un golpe con la izquierda, el cual conecto con la mejilla de Issei

El reacciono con un pisotón con el pie derecho, el cual dio con el pie izquierdo de Isabela

No perdió el tiempo y intento dar con Uppercut con la derecha, aun así Issei fue capaz de evitarlo a pocos centímetros

Viendo la oportunidad el intento torcer la mano derecha de ella, pero fallo en el intento

Al lograr liberarse en ese momento dio un ataque directo, el cual recibió completamente

Issei se recupero del ataque rápidamente y dio un golpe al abdomen, el cual fue apenas bloqueado por Isabela

Con ello, la Rook contraataco con una patada a la derecha, el cual dio con la cintura del chico

Y el Pawn del mismo modo no perdió tiempo y contraataco dando un golpe con la derecha, dando directamente con el hombro izquierdo de la Rook

Después de intercambiar golpes y patadas, Issei fue capaz de atrapar a Isabela en una llave de cabeza, aunque luego de bastante forcejeo fue capaz de quitarle la mascara que cubría su rostro y tirarla lejos de donde estaban. Aprovechando el momento logro escapar de la llave, sorprendida por aquella acción hacia su persona

"Nadie antes me había quitado la mascara...parece que te gusta ser rudo con una mujer, nada mal" Isabela respondió, entre sorpresa y emoción por ello

"Je, pensé que seria mejor ver el rostro completo de la persona que va a ser derrotada ahora mismo y no me arrepiento de ello, se te ve mejor sin ella Nee-chan" replico el con una sonrisa divertida

 **[Boost]**

 _ **[Todo listo para ello, no pierdas la chance que solo tienes una]**_ Ddraig le informo rápidamente

 _"Entendido, no dejare que nos gane!"_

Podrían haber continuado con ello, pero Issei no perdió la oportunidad para volver a tomar la ofensiva en ese momento

Así que se abalanzo contra Isabela con varios golpes, patadas y muchos tipos de ataques diferentes. Aunque esta vez, el ahora tenia la ventaja gracias a que cubrió la distancia rápidamente por la sorpresa de no poseer su mascara, estaba quizás demasiado acostumbrada a ella

No obstante, Isabela ahora tuvo la oportunidad de responder con un golpe en la mejilla derecha

El cual Issei, respondió amablemente el golpe con aun una mayor ráfaga de golpes y patadas

Dando un golpe con la mano izquierda, el cual dio directamente en el pecho de Isabela

Aquello la dejo sin aire por un instante pero replico con un golpe con la derecha, pero Issei fue capaz de evitarlo

No se detuvo ahí e intento ahora con darle una patada con la izquierda, no obstante el fue capaz de bloquearla

Viendo una oportunidad Issei dio un Uppercut con la derecha, el cual dio directamente en el blanco

Aun así no había terminado, Isabela no perdió el tiempo en darle un cabezazo el cual Issei respondió de la misma manera, ambos terminaron algo aturdidos por el ataque realizado

Pero Issei se recupero antes que ella y coloco su mano a una corta distancia del estomago de Isabela

"Ten buenas noches, Nee-chan" fueron las únicas palabras de Issei en ese instante antes de que la energía se concentrara en la palma de su mano

"Je...bien jugado" Isabela sabia que a esa distancia era imposible evadir lo que vendría en ese instante, la derrota estaba asegurada para ella en el momento que sintió esa energía, aun así su rostro solo mostro una sonrisa

No se había sentido tan extasiada por una batalla como esta, no tenia razón para sentirse molesta, al contrario, esto fue sin duda algo memorable

"Palm Blast" esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de que Isabela terminara inconsciente a unos metros donde estaba Issei

* * *

Ravel, Yubelluna e Siris no podían creen lo que habían visto hace unos instantes

Isabela, la Rook, perdió en una batalla mano a mano con un Pawn...

Aunque decir que era una batalla seria quedarse corto con lo que vieron durante esos instantes que fueron demasiado rápidos para darle justicia a lo que se había dado en esos momentos

Aun así no le quitaba el hecho de que logro algo que les pondría en desventaja ahora que la única persona que podía luchar ahora yacía inconsciente

"Estaremos en problemas si las cosas se ponen en nuestra contra Ravel-sama" Siris replico, aun algo anonadada por la derrota de su compañera

"Así que a esto se refería con que nos llevaríamos una sorpresa" Ravel se veía analizando una vez mas la situación en la que se encontraban

Sin Isabela para apoyarles, tenían pocas opciones a hacer ahora mismo

Tanto la Queen como la Knight no tenían manera de hacer algo sin evitar que el humano terminara libre para quien sabe hacer lo que declaro

Y ciertamente ahora no quería probar su suerte con lo que ha visto

Realmente se dio una sorpresa con la derrota de la Rook, aun así se podía ver que el Pawn en cuestión estaba falto de aliento

La chance para ellas aun podía estar presente después de todo, si solo tuviera la oportunidad de eliminar al humano rápidamente y finalmente el Pawn no tendría oportunidad luego de ello

Una jugada arriesgada después de todo pero aun así, resultaría?

Aun así...había algo que había notado todo este tiempo mientras el chico estaba dentro de la barrera

Tenia los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, no había observado nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor desde el instante que dio ese comando a las espadas

Acaso necesitaba algún tipo de concentración de por medio para mantenerlas tal cual estaban?

Era probable que dar una sorpresa seria la mejor opción, así Siris podría eliminar al Pawn de un ataque y Yubelluna al humano quien no sabría que lo golpeo

Arriesgado pero seguramente funcionaria, con tal que este no tuviera algo más escondido, a estas alturas era un juego de suerte

Así que lo único que podía hacer, era tomar la oportunidad

Antes de si quiera dar la instrucción de por medio, noto la sonrisa en el rostro del humano a pocos instantes

"Yubelluna, desaparece la barrera ahora mismo!" Ravel exclamo a sorpresa de Issei, quien aun estaba recuperando el aliento

La Queen, sorprendida por la repentina orden solo opto por hacer lo dicho, la barrera que tenia cautivo al humano desapareció en un instante

Sorprendido el humano por tal acción, hiso que las espadas desaparecieran en el instante

 _"Tal como pensé"_ Ravel no pudo evitar sonriera al ver ello "Siris, elimina al Pawn de una vez!. Yubelluna, sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

No dejaría escapar la oportunidad que tenia ahora mismo y exactamente esta era la mejor manera de obtener el resultado favorable en el instante

Siris no tardo en acatar la orden, después de todo finalmente estaba libre de esas molestas espadas

Su acción fue simple, no perdió tiempo en algún tipo de ataque frontal, fue más sencillo que ello

La gran espada causo una onda expansiva creada meramente de viento que el Pawn no logro evitar y termino siendo expulsado como una bala de cañón a varios metros lejos

Ciertamente fue más fácil de lo que había imaginado, ayudaba que estuviera cansado por la batalla con Isabela después de todo

Podría decirse que era diferente por el lado del humano, quien termino envuelto en una espesa nube de humo causada por una explosión, cortesía la Queen

Era más fácil decir, no dejo realmente una oportunidad a recuperarse o hacer algo

"No te lo dije?, no tenias oportunidad después de todo" Ravel no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa por lo sucedido, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa por unos momentos "A fin de cuentas, estas lidiando con los Phenex"

* * *

Los espectadores, como era de esperarse

Tenían diversas reacciones como podrían observar al momento de que ambos ataques devastadores contra Issei e Reiji por igual

Rias y su Peerage, por obvias razones, se veían molestos...quizás hasta tenían la esperanza de que ganaran al ver como las cosas estaban yendo a su favor pero basto solo un instante para que esas esperanzas fueran quebradas

Raiser, bueno...no había mencionar que tenia una sonrisa arrogante al ver que finalmente las molestias estaban finalmente fuera de combate, después de todo tuvieron la osadía de retarlo, a el que era un demonio de clase alta, un inmortal

No obstante, quienes se mantenían con un semblante tranquilo eran cinco personas en específico

Grayfia, Sakuya, Kaede, Rossweisse y Kuroka

"Finalmente termino, honestamente esto fue una perdida de tiempo" Raiser, no pidiendo evitar ser arrogante como siempre, comento

Claro que Rias reacciono rápidamente ante ese comentario e hubiera dicho algo de no ser por que como es de esperarse

Las sorpresas siempre son lo mejor cuando uno realmente se siente en la cima

"No ha terminado, recién esta comenzado" la valkyria comento con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

Ella, mas que nadie, por haber combatido con Reiji sabia de lo que era capaz y un ataque como ese

Si bien podría haberlo dejado inconsciente, no era el tipo de persona que daría el lujo de que esto terminara tan simple

Acompañada de una risa jovial, la nekomata veía las cosas del mismo modo que quien le acompañaba

"Por supuesto nya~, Rei-chan dejara algo claro el día de hoy con esto~"

Las palabras de ambas, causaron confusión en los presentes después de todo

Esperaban que un humano saliera ileso de un ataque como ese?

"Rose tiene razón, no creo que deban darle por termino a Reiji. Je...ese chico tiene mas cosas escondidas después de todo" Sakuya quien no evito cruzarse de brazos y sonreír

Ella, sabia que ese chico realmente no dejaba ver sus verdaderas capacidades, lo dedujo rápidamente cuando tuvieron su enfrentamiento en el bosque de familiares junto con Issei

Quien por cierto, le ha dado una mayor impresión ahora, con ese despliegue en su batalla

"Fufú, Issei realmente tendrá un premio cuando esto termine~" la dragona no pudo evitar comentar con una leve risa

Confusión ahora era lo que había ante las palabras dichas, solo una carcajada del Phenex interrumpió todo esto

Sonando tan insensato como para creerlo, después de todo era evidente que esto ya estaba terminado

No había posibilidad de que ese insecto saliera bien de donde se encontraba

"...Miren" Kaede, quien estaba en silencio todo este tiempo, señalo el lugar donde se encontraba Reiji

* * *

 _Hubo un momento en que las cosas podrían resultar diferentes_

 _No obstante, eso hace interesante las situaciones actuales a fin de cuentas_

 _El siendo un humano, siempre será considerado como alguien débil por ser eso...un humano_

 _Irónicamente, aquellos que los ven como algo inútil son los que mantienen con vida a los que residen en la cima_

 _Sin ellos, es muy probable que todo sea un caos o peor aun_

 _Por eso, ese humano se había propuesto a dejar un mensaje con esta situación actual..._

* * *

Ravel estaba muy conforme ahora que esto había terminado y ahora podría estar disfrutando de una victoria propia que al principio estuvo dudosa de conseguir

Al menos sabría que su nuevo sirviente seria bastante interesante de poseer

"Muy bien, es momento de retirarnos.."

Hablo...prematuramente

"Oh?... sabes que es malo dar por derrotado a alguien como yo. Considerando el hecho de que...me subestiman demasiado"

Las tres presentes se detuvieron en el momento, no creyendo la voz que escuchaban en esos momentos

"I-imposible...!" Ravel, no escondió su asombro y con mucha razón

"Como es que sobreviviste?!" una exaltada Yubelluna exclamo

"Tch...realmente es...!" Siris, quien estaba sorprendida, más que todo por el hecho de que no esperaba esto

Demonios!, un ataque como ese es suficiente para eliminar a un Rook sin problemas!

Finalmente el humo que cubría su figura se disipo dando completa vista de aquel escudo que tenia frente suyo

Sorpresa, Ravel nunca espero que este chico tuviera una manera de defenderse de un ataque como ese!

Mas aun, no sintió magia o similar para saber que poseía algo como eso!

"Hm...supongo que es mi turno no?" Reiji quien tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro comento mientras que aquello que lo defendía simplemente se desvaneció tal cual apareció

Luego de que tomara un poco de aire, fue suficiente para lo que estaba por hacer y realmente

Disfrutaría de este momento, en todo sentido

* * *

Ravel solo pudo notar como el lugar estaba comenzado a oscurecerse a tal punto que parecían estar dentro de un eclipse solar

Eso fue suficiente razón para ponerla nerviosa en mas de un sentido, no había explicación para que un humano fuera capaz de cambiar el lugar de manera tan abrupta

No fue todo, aquel humano extendió un par de alas...

Esas alas eran grande, suficiente para que cubrieran completamente al humano? en cuestión si así lo desease

Ravel hubiera hecho, ordenado algo en ese instante pero no podía

Razón?

Estaba emitiendo un aura gigantesca, la cual tomo forma y eso...no era nada bueno

Era humanoide con rasgos de un ave, aunque eso era realmente quedarse corto para mencionar lo que estaba viendo

Y le helaba la sangre con observarla, después de todo con esa aura acompañaba un intento asesino por igual

* * *

 _ **Reiji Pov**_

No pude evitar sonreír al instante que el aura que estaba expulsando rápidamente tomo la forma de Garuda

A fin de cuentas quien se daría cuenta de que la deidad era quien estaba viendo ahora mismo?

Ciertamente a el no le importaba, puesto que con esto...era momento de demostrar realmente de lo que era capaz

"Ustedes dicen que solo somos insectos no?" comento tranquilamente aunque ese tono de voz, usualmente era una mala señal para muchos

"Tal vez tienen razón, no podemos hacer mucho contra seres sobrenaturales y aun así...es muy probable que solo algo no espere, la muerte" soltando un suspiro este continuo mientras comenzó a caminar a un paso lento, tranquilo y libre de preocupación alguna

"Aun así...!" alzo su voz mientras que extendió uno de sus brazos al cielo y en ese preciso instante fue que una lanza, aunque seria mas claro decir que era una jabalina, hecha completamente de luz fuera tomada por esta

 _"Listo Garuda?, realmente he estado esperando por el momento. Además fue una tonta por dejarme obtener la energía necesaria para usar esto desde un inicio"_

 _ **{Más que listo, es momento para darles a entender que aun un humano, es capaz de ser una amenaza!}**_

 _ **{"Break First Protocol: Pavana - The Purifier"}**_

"Reiji Vaughn Ryuuzaki...Humano del Finito!" declaro en el momento que una armadura cubrió su cuerpo en gran medida, dándole una apariencia notablemente diferente

Sus alas ahora poseían una apariencia metálica y eran multicolores, no poseyendo uno fijo, cambiando constantemente

Unas botas metálicas plateadas de las cuales sobresalían unas alas, cerca del tobillo también poseían esta característica pero eran más pequeñas y tenían un color dorado

Sus brazos por igual fueron cubiertos por unos guanteletes que llegaban hasta la altura de sus codos, por igual también eran de un color plateado

Poseía un casco alado plateado, con cinco alas en este , dos en cada lado y uno en el centro

Y finalmente, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura plateada, aun así dejaba visible la parte del estomago, y en el centro del pecho había una gema carmesí

 _ **(A/N: Si tienen problemas con imaginarla, piensen en la armadura de Copy X sin el buster de Megaman Zero)**_

El asombro en el rostro de quienes estaban cerca de el fue mas que suficiente para dar a notar que ahora

Estaba tomando en serio las cosas, ese poder que estaba emitiendo era demasiado para ser considerado por un humano

 _ **Play: Battlefield of Hanahazama - Touhou 14.5 "Urban Legend in Limbo" Ost**_

"Se que soy débil..." comento mientras sostenía la lanza y una sonrisa feral se dibujo en su rostro, contradiciendo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo "Y es por esto, que no puedo darme el lujo de contenerme..."

Un movimiento que realizado en ese instante, lanzando el arma que tenía en manos al cielo

 **"Myriad Spears!"** exclamo, iluminando el lugar por unos instantes antes de que la oscuridad volviera a consumir esta y sonriendo aun mas en su acción de por medio

 _"Que esta planeando?!"_ Ravel no podía contener la sorpresa y el temor de por medio

"Por cierto.." el comento con algo desdén mientras soltaba un bostezo "No deberían quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo" añadió mientras señalo levemente con el índice al cielo

Decir que sus palabras llegaron demasiado tarde por una razón en particular

Aparte de que el lugar en cuestión dificultaba de por medio la visibilidad al oscurecerse repentinamente

Tenia que admitir que Garuda realmente tenia bastante habilidades las cuales podía usar para diversas cosas

Claro que el abrupto cambio en el lugar era cosa mía, una de sus habilidades adicionales era **"Eclipse"** , así que no era realmente difícil decir lo que hacia y ayudaba a que nunca supieron que estuvieron dándome energía como una batería mientras me encontraba en esa molesta barrera

Pero aun así, necesitaba energía para usar otras habilidades como la usada en el instante que el lugar en si se oscureció, así que decidí tomarla del lugar en cuestión, no es que fuera ajeno a hacer ese tipo de cosas después de todo~

Pero bueno, continuemos por que esto se pondrá interesante

Que arriba de ellas, se iluminara por un instante antes de que una lluvia de lanzas luminosas cayera a gran velocidad

De no ser por la rápida reacción de la Queen y la Knight al evadirlo por poco, dejando un cráter notablemente grande donde estaban anteriormente

Ravel por otro lado...uh bueno, digamos que ella tuvo mucha suerte de que Siris lograra llevarla consigo por que eso realmente les tomo por sorpresa

Después de todo, esas lanzas estaban imbuidas con el elemento sagrado, así que uno lograba dar...

Dolerá y mucho, para sorpresa de las tres quienes por obvias razones no esperaron un ataque como ese tan abruptamente

Solo dedicaron a observar al humano quien, parpadeo un par de veces antes de continuar con lo que tenía que decir

"Oh.. Creo que fue muy tarde jeje" no evito reír un poco mientras con un ademan con la mano derecha, tomo una de las espadas que uso antes "Aunque bueno, seria aburrido si no evadieran algo como eso en el inicio después de todo. Al menos creo que es momento para que tome la ofensiva después de todo~"

Esas palabras fueron acompañadas, nuevamente de una lluvia de lanzas sacras que caían una vez del cielo en donde se encontraban, forzándoles una vez más a evadirlas

Mientras que yo?, bueno creo que era momento de despertar a Issei por que lo necesitaría en un rato...y que digamos que es mejor que guarde distancia por algún disparo al aire de manera aleatoria suceda...

* * *

Hubo silencio por parte de los presentes, quienes eran espectadores no podían comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos

"E-Ese es Ryuuzaki?" Rias, la primera en salir de la sorpresa, sabía que ese chico realmente tenía muchas cosas escondidas

Su Sacred Gear aun era un misterio para ella, aunque podía suponer que realmente era bastante poderosa por el modo que había demostrado durante su enfrentamiento en el bosque de los familiares

Ahora eso palidecía con lo que sentía ahora mismo, esa energía pura de poder que emanaba de el como si un aura se tratara

Ni hablar de la imagen fantasmal de aquel ser humanoide que aun estaba tras de el, la hacia sentir temor

Eso no era algo que un humano podría lograr en tan pocos días de estar en el mundo sobrenatural

Ni mencionar el hecho de que había evocado una lluvia de lanzas sagradas como si fuera algo de lo más normal del mundo

Que era?... _Que era?_

Kiba, Akeno, Koneko y Asia, bueno basta decir que estaban de una manera similar a Rias

Solo que no procesaban lo que veían ahora mismo, el tan tranquilo Reiji ahora era completamente diferente ha como lo habían visto desde un inicio...

"C-como es que este insecto tenga tanto poder...?!"

El Phenex, ahora confirmaba algo muy importante con ese humano

No era normal, en el nombre de Maou, que era esa imagen fantasmal que tenia tras suyo?!

Emitía una intensa aura asesina que la sentía claramente fuera de la barrera no podía provenir de un humano!

"Parece ser que después de todo, no se percato de lo que tenia planeado. No me sorprende" Rose comento al observar una escena familiar para ella

No es que fuera desconocido para ella que Reiji pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas si le dan el tiempo necesario y encerrarlo en un lugar no es exactamente la mejor de las opciones a fin de cuentas

Después de todo, esa espada que sostuvo todo ese tiempo, esa barrera le serbia como un cargador de energía y el resultado era lo que veían ahora mismo

Estaba decidido, más que obvio y era solo cuestión saber cuanto tiempo el 'Jugaría' antes de terminar con todo esto

"Rossweisse-san?" La voz de Gremory fue clara, estaba confundida, sorprendía y temerosa de lo que ella sabia

Mas la respuesta de la valkyria, solo fue mantener la sonrisa en su rostro

Kuroka por otro lado

Ella estaba haciendo algo más efusivo, si era la expresión mas apropiada

"Go Rei-chan~!"

No era demasiado extraño ver a la nekomata disfrutando del espectáculo luminoso que había creado ahora mismo

Un muy peligroso espectáculo luminoso por parte de un humano igual de peligroso

* * *

"Oí Issei, despierta que estas en zona de peligro ahora mismo" comente tranquilo mientras lo sacudía un poco luego de ese ultimo ataque que lo dejo Out en el momento

Y no es que estuviera preocupado por algún ataque que podrían hacer en mi contra

Eh, bueno digamos que esa lluvia de lanzas aun estaba en efecto y les mantenía ocupadas evadiendo por su vida

Las maravillas de ataques continuos sin preocuparse por lo demás~

"Hm..." oh, al menos el logro despertar rápido aunque golpeado, parecía ser que la sorpresa en si fue lo que mas le afecto de por medio "Ugh...realmente eso dolió"

 _ **[Te tomo tiempo recobrar el conocimiento no?, oh bueno por que parece que las cosas están algo...caóticas ahora mismo]**_

La voz de Ddraig lo confundió un momento antes de notar el lugar, mejor dicho...

Lo que quedaba en cuestión y fue suficiente para notar como unas lanzas luminosas bombardeaban a las tres presentes que aun estaba en la batalla

Dejando de lado el hecho de que ahora todo el lugar estaba oscurecido, si no fuera por la luz de esas armas para ver el lugar en cuestión

Y sabiendo el que podía ver aun mejor de noche...ahora tenía dificultad, una señal más para notar que era cosa de quien tenía frente suyo

"Oí Reiji..." no fue antes de notar el cambio notable en su compañero que lo hiso parpadear un par de veces "Oh demonios, ahora te volviste aun mas genial de lo habitual"

"Hey, necesitaba tiempo para usar uno de los protocolos después de todo" respondió el con desdén

Claro que esa palabra le causo confusión, no es que fuera extraño notando el cambio en si pero quizás solo le daría un dolor de cabeza si le pregunta como es que logro algo así en tan poco tiempo

Y Issei sabia muy bien que Reiji se tomaba su tiempo a explicar algo

"Es mejor que estés lejos de aquí por que quiero terminar las cosas y bueno, sabes que es daño colateral no?"

"Uh...jaja muy gracioso"

Hubiera continuado riendo de no ser por que una de esas lanzas casi cae cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, creando un cráter en el proceso

"Whoa!...ok, creo que tomare tu consejo y tomare distancia ahora mismo"

 _ **[Hazlo, que no quiero tener que pasar a otro portador ahora. Esto es demasiado interesante como para dejarlo pasar]**_

 _"Gracias por el apoyo moral, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio..."_

"Por cierto, si puedes llévate contigo a quien derrotaste o terminara en el fuego cruzado"

"...Tengo la sensación de que tienes planeado terminar esto de una sola vez no?"

La respuesta vino con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras comenzó a caminar

* * *

 _ **Ravel Pov**_

Había muchas cosas que hubiera esperado ahora en toda esta situación

Esta en particular, no era una de esas para ser sincera

La victoria había llegado de manera rápida, quizás demasiado para su gusto pero una victoria era una victoria a fin de cuentas

Entonces el humano tomo las cosas serias en todo el sentido de la palabra

Lo hubiera pensado de esa manera de no ser por el hecho de que estaba tan tranquilo!

"Kyaa!" una de las lanzas que caían del cielo casi fue capaz de impactar con ella

Esto no es lo que hubiera imaginado pasar!

Era obvio que este humano realmente tenia las cosas bajo control y se tomo el tiempo para hacer las cosas de manera tan tranquila

Como despertar al Pawn que estaba inconsciente a metros de donde se encontraba, como si no fuera suficiente lidiar con estas molestias

Ahora era más probable que esto sea aun más problemático

Yubelluna y Siris, estaban en la misma situación que yo, y de no ser por que era inmortal una de esas ya me hubiera eliminado por completo y ciertamente no tenía el deseo de sentir un ataque de esas desde el inicio

Que tanto es lo que podía hacer?, acaso hemos visto realmente de lo que es capaz o solo es una fracción?

Eso me ponía nerviosa...

"Parece que realmente tienen las cosas complicadas por ahí no?" El humano comento luego de acercarse al lugar en vuelo mientras continuábamos en acciones evasivas "No se preocupen que esto acabara dentro de poco"

Por el modo en que hablaba ahora mismo, no podía ponerme a pensar si se refería a la situación misma o al ataque en cuestión que había realizado hace momentos

No obstante la respuesta fue dada al ver como la ultima ráfaga de lanzas cayo al cielo y se detuvo finalmente

Claro, eso no evito que notara el cansancio tanto en la Queen como en la Knight por ello

Eso no me dejaba de lado, estaba agotada por lo que tuve que hacer

"T-tu...Siris!" exclame finalmente, dándole la señal a la Knight para que atacara al humano antes de que hiciera algo mas

Ella respondió con una onda expansiva de viento, aun más fuerte a la que había usado con el Pawn para atacarlo

Su respuesta fue realmente algo que no espero, en si eso fue extraño

El ataque paso completamente a través de el, cortándolo a la mitad

Para muy asombro de los presentes, solo para que desvaneciera como si nada

"Oí, a quien estabas apuntando?"

?!

No tomo mucho tiempo saber que ese chico estaba en otro lugar tan abruptamente, cuando fue que...

"Una imagen...maldición, es demasiado rápido" Siris no pudo ocultar su molestia, al igual que su temor

Otra señal de alerta para ella, considerando que si Siris con su rango como Knight no podía acercársele

Estaban realmente en un problema aun mayor

"Creo que con un ataque será más que suficiente" comento y esas palabras no sonaron nada bien en ella

Fue instantáneo, desapareció una vez más del lugar donde se encontraba y lo único que podía haber apreciado fue un destello azul pasar

Era aun así, mas fácil observar lo que hiso con la oscuridad de por medio en el lugar

Ese mismo destello pasó completamente de largo sobre Siris antes de reaccionar en el momento

Luego la electricidad apareció tan abruptamente en ella que en el proceso quebró la gran espada que ella tenia en dos y ella cayo al suelo de golpe, probablemente inconsciente

Y a unos centímetros de donde estaba su compañera caída, estaba el humano con la espada

De la cual emitía electricidad, antes de con un movimiento quitarla de esta como si sangre se tratara

"C-como..."

 **"Raikousen/Lightning Flash"**

Eso fue demasiado rápido como para poder saber que paso, solo desapareció!

No...su velocidad era demasiado como para notarla sin siquiera pestañear!

E-esta situación estaba fuera de control, y solo tenia a Yubelluna ahora, quien se encontraba recobrando el aliento luego de estar evadiendo esas lanzas

No nos ayudo en lo absoluto ver que se libro de alguien como si se tratara de un juego

"Hm, creo que ya entiendes lo que sucede aquí no?" el comento mientras posaba la espada en su hombro, con esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

"Q-que quieres decir con eso?" intente recuperarme un poco, no podía mostrar debilidad, soy un Phenex!

Mi reacción causo que el soltara un suspiro antes de responder

"Seré claro con lo que diré y espero que se capte, no soy realmente paciente con alguien que niega lo evidente" menciono

"Esto es una prueba. Naturalmente, si ustedes son demasiado débiles, van a **Morir** pronto" hablo en un tono serio antes de tomar una postura mas relaja con lo siguiente "Si no tienes intenciones de comprender esto, inclusive ustedes van a ser **Eliminadas** en poco tiempo"

El hecho que hiso énfasis en dos palabras en especifico, le hiso helar la sangre

Estaba realmente yendo en serio no?, es muy probable que aun así tuviera algún tipo de as bajo la manga como ha mostrado

Es posible que pueda hacerlo?, no... esto era demasiado

Si había una única oportunidad para vencerlo, tenia que usarla

Si estaba tan confiado ahora mismo, creo que seria bueno darle algo de su propia medicina

"Tan seguro estas?" comente llamando su atención antes de que hiciera algo "Entonces piensas que eres invencible solo con demostrar esto?"

Pude verlo parpadear un par de veces ante lo que dije, como si estuviera pensando un tanto a lo que iba a responderme

Hubiera continuado, pero el soltó una corta risa

"Eso funcionaria con cualquiera pero no conmigo" respondió Reiji "Por que ya he probado la derrota antes de ponerme arrogante y terminar en una situación molesta"

Ahora eso es una sorpresa, mejor dicho por que la oportunidad para distraerlo con ello, se desvaneció rápidamente

"Por si te preguntas quien es...bueno, ya la conoces en si" añadió haciendo un ademan con la diestra en dirección donde estaban los sorprendidos espectadores

Mas claro, a la peliblanca en cuestión

"Espera...ella te derroto?"

"Yep, le pedí un duelo para medir que tan capaz era" movió un poco su cuello antes de mover la espada un poco, la cual volvió a emitir electricidad "Solo te puedo decir que es bueno saber que he sido capaz de darle dificultad a una semi-diosa después de todo, aun si no he podido ganar~"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, reacción que fue compartida por la Queen al escuchar sus palabras

E-este humano combatió con una semi-deidad?!

"Pero basta de tanta charla por que tengo cosas que hacer ahora mismo y no quiero demorarme demasiado" comento mientras tomo una postura ofensiva, nuevamente la sonrisa feral paso por su rostro antes de que el viento tomara un cambio violento

Una turbulencia en el ambiente que hacia difícil, mantener la vista en un solo punto

"Yubelluna detén lo que este planeando usa, si lo logra estamos acabadas!"

* * *

La sonrisa que tenia en el rostro era de satisfacción al saber que he sido capaz de mantenerme en un combate con Rossweisse, una valkyria después de todo

Ella tenía la experiencia suficiente después de todo y en comparación con lo sucedido ahora

Realmente era un juego de niños, el cual tenía que terminar de una buena vez

Así que comande al aire para que se formara una turbulencia en el lugar para realizar lo que tenia planeada

La Queen parecía tener planes de usar esas explosiones pero no tendría resultado conmigo

La explosión sucedido en el lugar pero yo ya no me encontraba ahí, di un paso adelante antes de ir a toda velocidad en dirección hacia ella

No era difícil evitarlas puesto que no cambiaba la dirección de esa molesta magia una vez ha sido realizada

No era versátil, poder tenia después de todo pero manejarla y moldearla para usarlo diferente...Yeah, ese era otro asunto

Ella comenzó a mostrar signos de pánico al ver como me acercaba a gran velocidad, intentando una y otra vez

Solo eran intentos inútiles y mientras que Reiji se acercaba en zigzag a un paso alarmante

Claro, ella opto por tomar vuelo antes que la distancia se acortara demasiado y estuviera en desventaja

Hubiera sido el caso en si, funcionaria pero no con el

Por que eso era lo que estaba planeando que sucediera!

Ravel noto esa reacción en el humano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para mencionar algo

 **"Raijinshou/Thunder God Rising!"**

 _ **End: Battle of Hanahazama**_

Palabras fueron dichas, tanto el como su espada se elevaron en la dirección donde se encontraba la Queen

Y un tornado eléctrico se formo instantáneamente en el lugar

E solo fue el inicio de un mundo de dolor para ella

* * *

"Wow..." Issei quien estaba a una distancia segura del lugar como le dijo que hiciera, al igual que Isabela quien logro traer consigo antes de que terminara en todo ese caos causado por Reiji

No es que fuera ajeno a saber cuan caótico puede llegar a ser Reiji pero esto simplemente se llevaba todo

 _ **[Ja, ese chico realmente sabe lo que hace por lo que veo]**_ Ddraig no oculto la risa al ver lo que sucedía

"Ni lo digas y que bueno que no es nuestro enemigo o realmente preferiría no enfrentarme a el en un futuro" soltó una risa nerviosa por ese comentario

Eso que veía ahora mismo, sabe que realmente dejaría mas que una herida de por medio

* * *

"Nyahaha! Rei-chan realmente no se contuvo con eso después de todo nya!" Kuroka, muy complacida con el resultado de ese ultimo ataque comento

"Dímelo a mi... para sustentar la falta de poder que tiene, sus técnicas son realmente de cuidado" Rose añadió al recordar el momento en que entro en esa fase, la sorpresa que se llevo en esos momentos

Por suerte, ahora pudo ver con mayor claridad lo que era capaz en si y era por el mero hecho de que le requería demasiada energía para mantenerla tanto tiempo

Uno pensaría que es su Sacred Gear pero...ah, eso será para otro momento

No basta decir que el Phenex, no había dicho una palabra desde que vio como las cosas pasaron de mal, peor a simplemente en un único resultado ahora que la pieza mas fuerte de su Peerage fue derrotada en un solo ataque

Hay que ser sinceros, un tornado eléctrico realmente basta y sobra para derrotar a alguien no importe cuanta resistencia uno tenga

Aparte de la molestia de por medio que estaba resistiendo soltar por la ineficacia de su Peerage por dejar que algo como esto sucediera

Rias y Peerage por otro lado...

Completo y total shock, no es que fuera una reacción a esperar a estas alturas pero verlo en sus rostros era algo diferente en si

Una vez mas, Reiji ha sido muy bueno escondiendo lo que puede llegar a ser capaz y el mensaje estaba bastante claro ahora mismo

"Jaja... Ryuuzaki-san realmente es de temer..." Kiba comento con una risa nerviosa al ver como el tornado eléctrico envolvió a la Queen del Phenex antes de caer al suelo en un instante, completamente fuera de combate

"Oujou-sama, estaba al tanto de lo que podía hacer el?" Grayfia quien se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo pregunto

Por lo que ella sabia, este humano no ha tenido tanto tiempo en el mundo sobrenatural para lograr un nivel de esta magnitud

Mientras que era notable lo que podía hacer, era realmente irregular para un humano común y corriente, aun si se trataba de su Sacred Gear en si

Lo único que pudo hacer la heredera de Gremory fue negar con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la esposa del Maou

"N-no...honestamente estoy anonadada por lo que he visto..." y tenia un sin fin de preguntas ahora mismo para el chico en cuestión

"Ara...parece ser que realmente ha guardado las cosas muy bien Ryuuzaki-kun después de todo" mientras que Akeno mantenía un semblante tranquilo

Las cosas eran un tanto diferente a como se sentía ahora mismo, no hay duda que tenerlo de enemigo es una mala idea

Aunque la duda general ante estos eventos eran, si en tan poco tiempo ha sido capaz de mostrar tanto...que pasaría si le dan el tiempo necesario?

Pensar en eso realmente no era bueno para ella después de todo

* * *

La Queen había caído al suelo en un solo instante en el momento que aquel ataque dio con ella

No tuvo oportunidad de evadirlo o si quiera contrarrestarlo de por medio

Así que la situación en cuestión ya estaba perdida desde el instante que el humano había salido de aquella barrera

Ravel en sus pensamientos, realmente había mantenido la palabra cuando dijo que esto terminaría una vez el saliera de ahí

Era demasiado irreal para pensar que algo como esto fuera a suceder...

Pero, lo poco que quedaba del lugar en si, es como si un fenómeno natural arraso con todo a su paso

Reiji quien estaba levitando a metros de donde el tornado se había creado e seguidamente desvaneciéndose en la nada

La oscuridad del lugar por igual desapareció junto con la armadura que traía consigo, sus alas volvieron a tomar la apariencia anterior a las que dio notar

Bajo a una corta distancia de la Phenex quien no pudo evitar retroceder un paso por temor aunque eso le llevo a tropezarse y caer al suelo en el proceso

Reiji quien se mantenía observándole tranquilamente, apunto la espada hacia ella antes de hablar

"Viendo la situación en la que estas ahora, aceptaras tu derrota de manera honrada o continuaras con lo que seria finalmente una batalla sin sentido?"

No tardo en comentar ello a la espera de su decisión, no mostro algún tipo de duda en ello

Era claro que estaba dándole una oportunidad, si su sentido común aun estaba presente o no

Ravel no pudo evitar verlo unos instantes mientras pensaba en ello

No es que fuera realmente a tener otra opción en si pero...

Los ojos del chico en cuestión, estaban brillando en un aura azul

Verlos era como ver el cielo azul que repentinamente cambiaria a una tormenta la cual arrasaría con todo lo que tuviera a su paso y dejando nada con vida

Sabia cuan inútil era continuar con esto pero...tenia otra opción?

"Y-yo...me rindo..." fue un susurro lo que menciono después de todo

Se sentía diminuta ante este humano, irónico para ella puesto que fue criada con ser superior a otros y con mayor razón hacia los humanos

Pero ahora había uno el cual la hiso sentir lo contrario y realmente no sabia como reaccionar ante ello

A pesar de todo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que el mismo humano le extendió la mano al ver como la espada finalmente desapareció en la nada

Se extraño un poco por esa acción y no es para menos

Por lo que era evidente que Ravel le dedico una mirada confusa

Luego de unos instantes, dudosa pero finalmente tomo su mano y se levanto con lentitud

"Al menos sabes aceptar una derrota, suficiente para mi" comento el mientras relajo su postura y le dedico una sonrisa

El después de todo, no era la persona que tenia razón para burlarse de alguien por perder, era algo natural que cualquier podría experimentar

Ahora si Ravel tenia mas confusión de lo habitual

No por como estaba ahora, si no por el hecho de que el mismo chico le alboroto el cabello de manera abrupta

"Que estas haciendo?!" y no se contuvo en exclamar ello, solo para ser recibida por la misma sonrisa de antes

"Pues...no se, supongo que la primera derrota no te debe venir bien después de todo" comento con desdén mientras la barrera finalmente era disipada

Claro, para ella no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado y esperarlo de un humano era algo diferente, en más de un sentido

"Meh, tómalo de la mejor manera por que sabrás en que fallas y mejoras a la final. Por que crees que logre todo esto?" Reiji hiso un ademan extendiendo ambos brazos al lugar en cuestión

La destrucción que había causado en tan poco tiempo

Aunque nuevamente, este chico dijo que tuvo un combate con una semi-deidad...eso lo ponía a otro nivel, aun sin poder ganar

Ravel se cruzo de brazos por un momento, evitando la mirar al chico en cuestión

Eso hubiera sido suficiente para calmarse...

De no ser por que sintió un brazo recorrer su cintura y abruptamente fue acercada hacia el chico

Aunque había una razón de por medio y antes de poder reaccionar e decirle algo

Fue un segundo en el que noto una bola de fuego, cortesía de Raiser que fue dirigida hacia el chico quien la bloqueo al instante con sus alas

Suficiente para cubrirse a si mismo junto con Ravel y extendiéndolas para desviar el fuego restante

Ella se sorprendió por la acción que había hecho, podía haberlo evitado sin inconveniente no?

Pero eso la dejaría a ella tomar el ataque, no es que fuera a hacerle algo en si pero...

"Phenex...que es lo que intentas hacer con esto?" Reiji menciono con el tono serio, aun con Ravel a su costado

"Tch..." fue la única reacción que hiso al ver que no resulto lo que tenia planeado

"Bien, no respondas pero suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que lidiare ahora" Reiji suspiro un instante antes de ver como los demás finalmente se acercaron al lugar

Algunos sorprendidos por el repentino ataque del Phenex, otros meramente solo observaron detenidamente lo que pasaría

"Supongo que ahora que estas satisfecho con esta demostración" Reiji comento una vez mas "Ahora te daré tiempo por que, ahora con lo hecho, demuestras que eres débil" no oculto una sonrisa de lo mas tranquila

Obtuvo un inmediato efecto en cuestión, quien estaba a punto de volver a atacarlo, de no ser por que Lucifuge-san intervino, dándome la palabra una vez más para continuar

"Supongo que quince días serán mas que suficientes para ello. Se que Ravel no tendrá problema en darme dificultades después de todo" comento, obvio o hubiera terminado capturado en un barrera...aunque eso finalmente fue lo que le dio lo necesario para ganar

"Por cierto Rei-chan...no estas demasiado cerca de ella nya?" Kuroka hablo con la mirada fija en cierta Phenex

Ahí fue cuando se percato que no le había soltado desde el instante que había sido atacado

Y por obvias razones, Ravel se alejo casi al instante con el rostro sonrojado y Reiji riendo un poco por el despiste que había hecho

No tardo mucho para que la nekomata se acercara y lo tomara el brazo

La valkyria fue mas silenciosa y meramente se coloco al costado contrario sin mencionar nada

"Ok...mi culpa, me distraigo fácilmente a veces"

Algo que era cierto a fin de cuentas...muy a su pesar, no era perfecto

Quien no lo era en si?

* * *

 _ **Kuoh City - Park/Late Afternoon**_

Bueno, las cosas resultaron bastante caóticas después de todo

A fin de cuentas, ya di el mensaje que puedo y llegare a ser una amenaza si la situación lo requiere y no tomo demasiado saberlo por las expresiones en sus rostros

El asunto con Phenex, quedo estancado con lo que mencione, serian quince días suficientes para ponerme a un mayor nivel con lo que se planeo y suficiente para descansar

Es mas claro decir, no le di chance a refutarme puesto que es algo que hable con Lucifuge-san al igual del asunto de lo que estaba planeando

Así que todo estaría a manos de ella, quien me había estado observando con curiosidad

Solo menciono algo bastante inusual, al menos para mi persona

 _"Estas lidiando con algo peligroso, pero pareces no tener temor en las consecuencias...a menos que tengas algo ya planeado"_

Hm...tal vez era simplemente el hecho de que no hacia las cosas tan apresuradas después de todo, ya tenia las ideas y era solo cuestión de realizarlas

Pero bueno, actualmente era concentrarme en otros asuntos

Kuroka y Rose podrían haberme acompañado pero en el camino se encontraron con mi madre y digamos que no tuvieron muchas opciones para hacer algo...

Ayudarle a hacer las compras eran una de las cosas que pasarían mientras que a mi me dijo que debería irme a descansar para el día siguiente y venideros

Pero como las cosas empiezan ben y luego toman un rumbo completamente diferente

Como lidiar con alguien que no esperaba ver en estos momentos después de tanto tiempo

Aun así me sorprendía volver a ver un rostro conocido de hace años, alrededor de diez para ser exactos si mi memoria no me fallaba

"Yo, veo que has cambiado bastante después de estos años, Humano del finito"

"Eh...supongo que viste lo sucedido en la tarde no?"

"Dijiste que me sorprenderías la próxima vez que nos encontráramos. Cumpliste con tu palabra por lo que parece..."

"Hey, yo cumplo con lo que digo después de todo y te lo repetí hasta el cansancio..."

"Yo, esperaba tomar tu ayuda como lo dijiste la primera vez. Necesito que hagas algo por mi"

"Y que seria después de todo?, es extraño considerando que tu eres una entidad del infinito...Ophis"

Lo que le menciono para ese entonces, solo hiso que soltara una sonrisa divertida ante la propuesta

* * *

Y finalmente luego de...meses, esta el cap 8 de A Human with Supernatural Problems~

Primeramente me disculpo por subir este cap que estaba planeado estar listo mucho, muchooo antes pero algunas cosas surgieron y bueno...digamos que estar en el hospital con unos huesos rotos realmente no ayuda mucho a uno después de todo...

Ejem, dejando de lado mis suplicios para que me dejaran la pc para continuar escribiendo aquí daré algunas actualizaciones que serán mayormente de Reiji por obvias razones

 _ **Overshadow Sky/Eclipse:**_ Inusual habilidad que Reiji decidió crear a base del mito de que Garuda era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir completamente el sol. Le da la capacidad de poder crear un Pseudo estado de Eclipse en el lugar al absorber la luz en cuestión. Dificulta la visibilidad sin importar que uno posea sentidos desarrollados, la habilidad suprime este aspecto.

 _ **Overshadow Sky/First Protocol: Pavana - The Purifier:**_ Una de las seis Trump Cards que el ha desarrollado para lidiar con enemigos específicos. Basado en el dios hindú del aire, Vayu. Permitiéndole un control avanzado del Viento y reforzando su velocidad y reflejos a nivel superior e capaz de utilizar imágenes para moverse a otros lugares cuando es atacado. Es lo suficientemente rápido para superar a un Knight sin muchos problemas al igual que le permite realizar otros tipos de habilidades no mostradas aunque le provee de una armadura que le facilita moverse fluidamente sin perder el control de la velocidad. _(Catalogado como un Pseudo Balance Breaker)_

 _ **Reiji/Draconian Covenant:**_ Pacto que posee con uno de los Dragon King, Tiamat. Dándole control sobre la electricidad aunque en su caso más especial es mejorar el control que posee con este gracias a su Sacred Gear. También le ha provisto de una armadura draconiana que no ha utilizado actualmente.

 _ **Reiji/Myriad Spears:**_ Técnica especializada para lidiar con demonios, usando como base una arma divina por el nombre de Vel Vel Muruga el cual pertenece al dios hindú de la guerra, Kartikeya, una vez lanzada al cielo esta es capaz de atacar a los enemigos de manera constante o si es contra uno solo, el efecto es mas duradero. Las lanzas/jabalinas son lo suficientemente potentes para causar cráters en su caída aparte de estar imbuidas con el elemento sagrado.

 _ **Reiji/Raikousen(Lightning Flash) :**_ Técnica que se especializa en la velocidad del usuario y el uso del elemento trueno para derrotar a un enemigo en un solo ataque. Gracias a que es casi imposible de saber cuando el ataque es efectuado hasta antes de recibir el mismo, lo hace altamente efectivo a pesar de que su debilidad radica que puede ser bloqueado en el momento preciso si uno se concentra en el haz de luz que deja antes de aparecer.

 _ **Reiji/Raijinshou(Thunder God Rising) :**_ Técnica que le permite crear un tornado eléctrico al instante que el realiza un ataque ascendente desde el suelo, es altamente destructivo y es suficiente para arrasar con lo que este a su paso una vez ha sido usado contra alguien, bloquearlo es imposible pero desviarlo, a pesar de ser poco probable, lo es.

 _ **Reiji/Ophis Blessing:**_ La única persona que el Dragon del Infinito a dado si bendición por voluntad propia a otra persona, a pesar de que Reiji no conoce sobre lo que ella ha hecho con el. Efectos desconocidos hasta la actualidad.

 _ **Issei/Cross Dragon Shot:**_ Variación del Dragon Shot estándar, este al ser disparado es capaz de dividirse en cuatro laser ligeros para cubrir mayor terreno con objetivos múltiples y estos son capaces de seguir al enemigo hasta cierta distancia.

 _ **Issei Harem Add:**_ Isabella, ?

 _ **Reiji Harem Add:**_ Siris, ?

* * *

Y como podrán ver, tanto Isabela como Siris fueron añadidas respectivamente. Digamos que tuve bastante tiempo para pensar quienes en si...no se preocupen que verán las razones mas adelante, aunque es fácil notar el por que con una en particular. Notaron que hay alguien mas para cada uno no?, fufufu eso será rebelado en los capítulos venideros~

Oh, por cierto si alguien se pregunta de la apariencia humana de Tiamat, es Iris Heart de Hyperdimension Neptunia~

Por ahora les puedo decir que el siguiente cap estara mas enfocado en el ORC para que se relacionen y asi dar finalmente con la parte final de este arco

Sin contar que tengo ya unas cosas geniales planeadas para ellos y sobretodo para Issei en si juju~

Eso seria todo...lamento si no respondo ahora los review pero es algo difícil aun escribir y es mejor no forzarme demasiado, así que espero que puedan entenderlo, aunque les aseguro que el siguiente cap no tomara tanto tiempo como este, eso si lo prometo~ y no duden en dejar algún review con sus opiniones para mejorar algún detalle y demás~. Con eso dicho...Abendroth5 out~!


	9. Autor Announce

Hello a todos!, aqui Abendorth5 y luego de un largo tiempo de una inesperada e forzoda ausencia es que comienzo con este corto anuncio

Bueno primeramente disculpandome con la abrupta falta de capitulos que deberia de haber subido hace buen tiempo pero es dificil hacer algo cuando terminas postrado en el hospital a causa de un... creo que ahorrare palabras sobre ello ...y solo puedo decir que tener tres costillas rotas e el femur fracturado (Tuve nucha suerte de que ningun hueso perforara algun organo o no estaria aqui escribiendo esto, asi que pueden darse una idea de lo cerca que estuve...) es una experiencia que no se la deseo a nadie, pero bueno...es cosa del pasado ya y por suerte ya estoy recuperandome satisfactoriamente y ende por lo que finalmente regreso con el fic. Ironicamente el dia que paso eso, estaba por mandar a arrreglar mi pc que habia estado molestando mucho...yeah...igual ya paso a mejor vida esa cosa xDU.

SIendo el caso con respecto al fic, no se preocupen que no tengo intenciones de abandonarlo por ningun motivo x3 igualmente todo el tiempo que estuve ausente fue bueno para maquinar muchas cosas para la histo.

Dado a que mi pc ya paso a mejor vida puede que tome un poco de tiempo antes de subir algo aunque usando la tablet de mi trabajo puede que no sea demasiada la espera, de todas formas tendre una nueva por cumplir otro año mas el dia de hoy (yey por ser mas viejo DxU)

Ahora añadire algunas cosas para Reiji e Issei que se veran en los proximos capitulos a venir, por que las cosas se podran mas interesantes con lo que hare dentro de poco

Reiji Add: Brynhild (Valkyria), Misukume (Kitsune),Irisviel von Einzbern (Homunculo), Mashu Kyrielite (Demi-Humana)

Issei Add: Narumeia (Demonio), Heles (Youkai/Nekomata), Socie (Youkai/Kitsune), Silva (Hechicera)

Tambien quisiera pedir unos 4 oc creados por ustedes (2 hombres y 2 mujeres) para añadir a la historia, como parte de una disculpa por demorar tanto en este fic, la ficha no sera nada complicada y es preferible que la envien por mp o bien por review si asi lo desean. La ficha sera la siguiente

* * *

Nombre:

Edad:

Raza: (Nada de dioses y ese tipo de cosas, que sea algo creible)

Apariencia fisica: (Una imagen por igual, como referencia)

Personalidad:

Armamento: (Preferible que sea algo propio del pj creado, nada op a pesar de que sea dificil xDU)

Sacred Gear, Usuario de magia o habilidades propias por raza: (Nada de op, aunque todos sabemos que es algo dificil no hacerlo xDU, con tal que tenga sus pro y contras e este moderado, todo ok)

Historia: ( Solo deben tener en cuenta que no debe afectar el canon de los personajes ya establecidos, como ejemplo sease que son un hermano perdido de Rias por x razon y ese tipo de cosas, quiero al menos mantener algo de realismo en este aspecto, por lo demas tienen libertad completa)

Pareja/s: (No creo que tenga que mencionar algo aqui despues de todo xDUU, solo que no sea nada exagerado o me quedare sin ideas en tiempo record DxU, seria bueno que pongan el origen de donde procese por que no soy adivino para ello x3U)

Alineacion : (Esto es algo opcional, es meramente para escoger si estan en algun tipo de faccion predeterminada como los demonios o angeles y bien pueden aliarse con el mismo Reiji si asi lo desean, solo mencionen como quieren que sea aquello y sera hecho)

* * *

Well...eso seria todo, lel creo queno habia escrito en tanto tiempo xDU, con eso dicho espero que comprendan lo sucedio estuvo fuera de mis manos pero ahora, volvere con todo...por decirlo de una manera xD y con eso dicho... Abendroth5 out!


End file.
